


Castle Walls

by Trinkernathy



Category: ABS CBN, It's Showtime, Vicerylle
Genre: Boracay, Cancer, Drama, F/M, Family, Fanfic, Filipino, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Humor, One Night Stands, Possible Character Death, Pregnancy, Relationship(s), Romance, Sick!Karylle, Slow Burn, Tagalog, Young Child, sofa
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 110,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinkernathy/pseuds/Trinkernathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thinks that he has it all, but all he really wants is her forgiveness...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

"It's breast cancer. I'm so sorry Karylle..."

 

 

Napahinga ng malalim si Karylle at pinilit ngumiti pero di rin nya napigilan ang pagtulo ng luha sa kanyang mga mata. Binigay ng doctor ang test results nya at hinintay magsalita si Karylle.

 

 

 

"Do you have any further questions?"

 

 

 

"No. I think I know enough. Ma-mauna na po ako.." sabi ni Karylle na wala pa rin sa sarili.

 


	2. Meet Parker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I imagined Parker to be a younger version of Izzy Canillo (you know when he was maybe 5/6 y/o?)

In-expect nya na toh eh. Pinrepare nya na sarili nya. Nakita nya ang mga signs. Pinag-aralan nya na mga treatments. Unti-unti nya ng tinanggap. 

_Bakit masakit pa rin?_

"Karylle, I know it's non of my business but I've been your family doctor for 20 years and I think you should talk to your family about this... There's no guarantee that you'll get better..."

Nakatulala lang si Karylle habang hawak ang envelope na bigay doctor nya. Napansin ng doctor na nanginginig si Karylle kaya nagsalita na lang ulit ito.

"I know it's harsh but as your doctor, I'm only telling you the truth."

"And I appreciate it tita." shaky na sinabi ni Karylle at sabay tumango. 

"You need to plan ahead... Your son... I know your world revolves around him, and vice versa, I understand he's too young to understand all this but he needs to be prepared. Cancer will change you and your lifestyle. Will he be able to cope?"

Nagsimula na namang tumulo ang luha sa mga ni Karylle sa pagka mention ng anak nya.

"I have to go." at sabay punas sa luha at nag-exit ng clinic.

-.-.-.-.- 

Pag-uwi ni Karylle sa sariling bahay nya ay bigla nyang tinawagan ang magulang at mga kapatid nya para ibalita ang natanggap nyang bad news. Naisipan ni Karylle na tama ang doctor, di nya kayang i-solo ito ng matagal, lalo na dahil ito ang makabubuti para rin si sa anak.

If ever man na mawala sya sa mundo, ang pamilya nya lang ang mapag iiwanan nya sa anak nya kadahilanan na di siya pinanindigan ng ama nito.

Nang dumating ang pamilya nya ay pinaupo nya muna ito sa salas.

"Ate, why so urgent?" tanong ni Zia na nag aalala.

"Where's pogi?" tanong ni Nicole nya.

"He's in his room Nics." Sagot naman ni K.

"Ana, ano ba tong ibabalita mo sa'min?"

"Dad.." Karylle looked down at kinuha ang brown envelope na nag lalaman ng test results nya. Inabot nya ito sa daddy nya muna at pinabasa. Habang binabasa ng dad nya ang results ay napapailing ito at kumunot ang noo. Napansin naman ito ng mommy at mga kapatid nya kaya't nakibasa na rin. Nagulat nalang silang lahat at nagsimula ng maiyak si Nicole at Zia.

"No Ate." sabi ni Nicole na teary eyed at sabay lapit kay K. Ganun din naman ginawa ni Zia at niyakap ang kapatid.

Nagka tinginan lang ang magulang ni Karylle at parehong nalungkot.

"I'm sure this is a mistake, we'll just get you tested again." umiiling na sabi ni Dr Modesto.

"Dad, tanggap ko na po." sabi ni K na pinilit na ngumiti.

"No Ana, you don't understand how difficult this is for us."

"Imagine what it's like for me dad... Just don't make this harder than it already is." Pakiusap ni Karylle, "Ayokong may mag bago."

"Paano si Parker?" tanong ng mommy nya na mula kanina ay wala pang sinasabi. K looked down at her feet.

"Di nyo naman po sya pababayaan diba?"

"Don't take this the wrong way anak, but I think it's time na magkakilala na sila ng tatay nya."

"Mom..." K said na umiiling.

Lumapit si Ms Z kay Karylle at niyakap ito ng mahigpit. Yumakap din pabalik si Karylle at lalong nalungkot nung naramdaman nya ang pagpatak ng luha ng nanay sa likod nya.

"Ma, please stop crying..."

"Why you?! Bakit ikaw pa? Dapat ako na lang... Karylle, bakit-"

"Stop! Ma, don't say things like that..." Hinaplos na lang ni K ang likod ng mommy nya hanggang sa ito ay huminahon.

"Mommy! You're back!"

Napatingin sila sa direksyon kung saan nanggaling ang maliit na boses. Isang bata ang nasa taas ng hagdan na may dalang robot sa isang kamay. Pinuntahan ito ni Karylle at binuhat sabay hinalikan sa ilong, "Hows my poging baby?"

"Mommy, what took you so long? I finished watchin' Spongebob and Tom & Jerry and Spiderman and- ." the boy stopped para mag-isip, "and the one with the monsters... I can't remember what it's called mommy..." Natawa si Karylle at hinalikan ulit sa ilong ang anak, "

"Sorry Mommy took so long pogi."

"Mommy you didn't answer my question." Parker pouted at sabay hinawakan ang magkabilang pisngi ng mommy nya.

"Was it Ben 10?" ngumiti si Karylle at pinunasan ang pawis ng anak sa noo.

"Yeah!" tumango ang bata ng maraming beses.

"You can tell me all about it later okay? For now, let's go down and say hi to our guests... Look!" sabi ni Karylle sabay turo sa pamilya nya. Napangiti naman ng malaki si Parker at nagpababa sa mommy nya at tumakbo papunta sa mga tita nya.

Sumunod naman si Karylle at umupo kasama ang daddy nya. Napansin nyang tahimik pa rin ito ang mukhang nagtatampo, "Kelan mo pa alam?"

"Officially, just today dad. But matagal ko na pong alam sa sarili ko."

"Bakit hindi mo kami sinabihan?" hinawakan nito ang kamay ng anak ng mahigpit.

"It's gonna be okay dad."

"What happens now?"

"Early stage 3 palang naman dad eh, ang sabi ni Tita, mara-"

"I know that. I meant with Parker"

Sabay silang tumingin sa bata na kausap nila Ms Zsa Zsa. 

"I think your mom is right..."

"He doesn't need to know."

"Hindi ka namin pinalaking selfish Karylle."

Natahimik na lang si Karylle at nag-isip. Labas man sa kalooban ay alam nyang tama ang mga magulang nya. 

"Kausapin mo na ulit sya. Learn to forgive." sabi ni Dr Modesto at hinalikan si Karylle sa ulo bago tumayo at lapitan ang apo nito.

Nakita naman ni Karylle na nakangiti lang sa kanya ang ina kaya't pinilit na rin nyang ngumiti rin.


	3. His Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All flashbacks are in italics.

Lumipas ang isang linggo ay nag isip isip din si Karylle kung ano ba dapat ang gawin nya. Isang umaga ay pumasok sya sa kwarto ng anak at naabutan itong natutulog pa. Umupo sya sa side ng kama at hinaplos haplos ang buhok nito. Napangiti sya nung nakita nyang naka open pala ang bibig ni Parker at nag hihilik ito ng mahina.

Habang pinagmamasdan ang anak ay biglang nag flashback sa kanya ang buhay nila nung nakatira pa sila sa America. Nung kasing 4 months pregnant si Karylle ay lumipat muna sya ng America at nanirahan kasama ang grandparents nya. Kaya sa US sya nanganak at nanirahan for 7 years. It was only last year na nag decide syang umuwi.

_"Are you sure kaya mo ng makita ulit sya?" tanong ng Lola ni Karylle habang nag eempake ito._

_"Wala akong pakealam sa kanya Manga. Gusto kong iuwi na si Parker. Mas gusto kong lumaki sya sa kultura natin."_

_"You're always welcome to come back here okay?"_

_"We'll come visit naman po eh." ngumiti si Karylle at niyakap sya ng Lola nya._

-

_"Did you know na nasa US din sya?"_

_Alalang alala pa ni Karylle ang conversation nila ni Anne nun sa Skype._

_"Sinusundan ka ata girl."_

_"Please tell me you're joking."_

_"I wish I was..."_

_"Bakasyon lang naman diba?"_

_"Ewan ko dun. Indefinite leave daw sabi ni Direk eh."_

-

_"Parker, mommy has something to tell you." Inupo ni Karylle ang anak sa lap nya, "We're going home."_

_Tumawa si Parker adorably, "But mommy, we are home. You're being silly hehehe." sabay hawak sa pisngi ni K at hinalikan ito sa lips._

_"No baby, we're going to the Philippines."_

_"To visit Momsy and Aunty Coco and Aunty Zia and Ninang Dyosa?" he had a wide grin on his face._

_"Baby, we're going to stay there."_

_"Forever?" Parker looked up with confused eyes then nag look down ito para mag isip.. Bumalik kay Karylle ang tingin at nakangiti, "That means I'll get to play with Ninong Vhong and Ninong Billy all the time?!"_

_"Maybe forever, maybe..."_

_"Is my dad in the Philippines too?"_

_Napangiti na lang si Karylle at niyakap si Parker, "Let's eat dinner then we'll sort out what you need to pack okay?"_

-

 

And here they are now... Almost mag 6 months ng naninirahan ulit sa Pilipinas. Laking pasasalamat naman ni Karylle na kahit papano ay tinigilan na sya ng press sa pag iintriga sa buhay nya, at sa buhay ng anak nya. Despite the many names na lumabas at inakala ng press na ama ni Parker ay hindi pa rin nila alam ang buong katotohanan tungkol dito, at ang tungkol sa rason sa biglang pag alis ni Karylle sa showbiz.

"Mommy?" umupo sa kama at tinitigan si Karylle na parang nalilito.

"Morning pogi." sabi ni Karylle at sabay kiss sa ulo ni Parker.

"Why do you look sad?"

"Hindi naman sad si mommy." ngumiti si K at biglang kiniliti ang anak, "Ang saya saya ko nga eh!" tumawa ng malakas si Parker at napahiga ulit sa kama.

"Mommy!! Stop it!! Hahahahah! Mommy!!!" pilit inaalis ang kamay ng mommy nya. Nang tumigil si Karylle ay niyakap nya na parang gigil na gigil si Parker, "Ouch! I'm gutohm nuh."

"Gutom na PO ako." Karylle corrected him.

"Gutohm nuh pow akow" Parker said at natawa si Karylle sa accent nito.

"Promise me you'll learn tagalog ha."

"Yes mommy!" ngumiti ito kay Karylle at kumindat.

-

After breakfast.

"What's Showtime mom?"

Nag mamaneho si Karylle habang nasa passenger's seat naman si Parker hawak ang phone ng mommy nya.

"It's where mommy used to work."

"Ninang dyosa texted you look." Parker said at sabay pakita nung message ni Anne kay Karylle. Sakto at traffic kaya't may time na tawagan ni K si Anne.

"Hold the phone for me baby." binalik ni K ang phone kay Parker habang naka loud speaker ito at nag ri-ring to call Anne. Pagsagot ni Anne..

"Kurba!!!!!!!" sigaw ni Anne.

"Anne ha, that's not funny." umiling na sinabi ni K, "What's with your text? Ba't kailangan kong pumunta sa Showtime?"

"I need to tell you something. Just drop by... This is important."

"Why can't you tell me on the phone?"

"K... Please? Just drop by. It's Tuesday naman eh, wala masyadong press na nagkalat."

"You know I don't want to go back there Anne."

"K... Sige na please?"

Tumingin si Karylle kay Parker na parang litong lito sa nagaganap dahil nga sa hindi makaintindi ito ng tagalog.

"Just give me a clue on what it's about."

"Hindi pa ba clue yung pagtawag ko sa'yo ng Kurba kanina?"

Nanlaki mga mata ni Karylle, "Nandyan sya?!"

"God no! Basta..."

"Okay, okay. Pero sandali lang.. Mag uusap lang tayo. I'm with Parker pa naman."

"Awww, is he listening?!"

"Hi ninang dyosa!" sabi ni Parker na nag giggle.

"POGI! Hey baby! Force your mom to come see me and your ninongs here in Showtime okay?" pilit ni Anne at tumawa.

"Uh.... Okay ninang. Mom!"

"We'll be right there Anne. Ito talaga pati si Parker hahaha."

Nung nag hang up na si Karylle sa call ay bigla syang tinitigan ni Parker.

"Anong problema Pogi?"

"You look really nervous about something mommy."

"Ikaw talagang bata ka! Lahat napapansin mo!"

Natahimik bigla si Karylle at nag focus sa pag d-drive. Kadahilanan din na kinakabahan syang pumunta ulit sa ABS-CBN building, lalo na't bumalik ulit sa Showtime after ng what, pitong taon? Napahinga sya ng malalim.

_"Karylle, pwede ba! Tigilan mo ko! Hindi ko kaya yang gusto mo!"_

_Sinarado ni Karylle ang pinto ng dressing room nito nung nakapasok na sya. Tinalikuran lang sya at inayos ang gamit._

_"Hindi naman kita pinipilit! Ang gusto ko lang tanggapin mo! I don't need you. Kaya ko naman mag-isa eh."_

_"Then go. Leave! Kaya mo naman pala eh."_

_Napailing na lang si Karylle kasabay ng pag patak ng luha sa mata nya. Tumakbo sya papalabas ng dressing room nito at nakabangga sina Anne at Vhong._

_"Oh my gosh K! Are you crying?!" sabi ni Anne at agad niyakap si Karylle. Lalo namang bumuhos ang luha nito kaya pati si Vhong ay hinaplos ito sa likod para mapatahan._

_"Anong sabi nya?" Vhong asked na seryoso, "Gusto mong kausapin ko?"_

_"No." nag pull away si K sa yakap ni Anne at pinunasan ang luha nya, "Hindi na kailangan Vhong." sabi nya at lumakad papunta sa office ni Direk._

_"What's she doing?!" sabi ni Anne na kinakabahan._

_"Alam kong alam mo kung ano gagawin nya Anne." malungkot na sabi ni Vhong._

-

"Is that?!?" sabi ni Billy na nag widen ang mata, napangiti naman si Anne na nasa likod lang nito, tinapik sya ni Anne sa likod at tumango.

"HIIIIIIIIIII!" sabi ni Parker na tumatakbo papunta sa Ninong Billy nya, binuhat naman sya ni Billy at inikot ng tumatawa.

"Wow kiddo! Ang laki mo na!"

"Hi Anne," beso kay Anne at tumingin kay Billy at Parker, "Kulit!"

Anne laughed at niyakap si Karylle, "Namiss kita girl! Welcome back!" sabi nito na parang teary eyed. K pouted at hinigpitan ang yakap kay Anne.

"JAYPEE?!?!"

Sabay sabay lumingon si Karylle, Anne, Billy at Parker kung saan nanggaling ang boses na yun. It was Vhong na kadarating lang sa building.

"Ninong Vhong!" nagpababa naman agad si Parker kay Billy at tumakbo kay Vhong.

"Parker, be careful!" sabi ni K na natutuwa sa anak nya.

"Parekoy! Kamusta na?" tanong ni Vhong na sabay gulo ng buhok ni Parker. Nakipag fist bump sa kanya ang bata.

"Ninong Vhong you need to teach me a new dance, we're doing a show in school and I need to learn fast!"

Napa-aww naman si Anne sa sinabi ni Parker at tumingin kay Karylle, "Girl, I need to talk to you." sabi ni Anne at nakuha nya din ang atensyon ni Billy.

"Yes K, you need to talk to Anne. NOW." Billy said seriously.

Tumango na lang si Karylle at sinundan si Anne sa dressing room nito. Inentertain naman nila Vhong at Billy si Parker.

-

"He's coming back." Anne bit her bottom lip at tumingin kay Karylle na worried.

Napahinga ng malalim si Karylle at napaupong bigla sa sofa. Tinabihan naman sya ni Anne bigla at pinakita ang text ni Vice sa kanya.

**_Babalik na ako dyan Anne... Sana naman kausapin nyo na ako. Tagal nyo na akong iniiwasan ha._ **

"Babalik syang Showtime?"

"Sabi ni Direk, yes." sabi ni Anne at binalik na sa bulsa ang phone, "Galing daw ng America... Nag stay sya dun for about 2 months."

"Diba 6 months na syang wala sa Showtime?"

"Well yes. Indefinite leave. Hahaha, ewan ko dun sa shoklang yun... Matagal ko na syang di nakikita... Di rin naman nag babalita. This is the first time..."

-

"Guys, pupunta nga pala dito si- Oh?" naputol ang sasabihin ni Direk ng makita nya ang batang kalaro nina Vhong at Billy, "Eto na ba si Parker?!"

"Jaypee, eto si Direk..." nilapit ni Vhong si Parker kay Direk at inabot ng bata ang kamay nito kay Direk at ngumiti.

Natuwa naman si Direk kay Parker at nakipag shake hands ito... "Hey buddy... Where's your mom?"

"She's with ninang dyosa in that room." sabi ni Parker sabay turo sa dressing room ni Anne kung saan ay nasa labas lang sila.

"Ahhhh...." Natahimik bigla si Direk at tumingin sa may likod ni Billy at Vhong.

"Ano nga pala yung sasabihin mo direk?" tumawa si Billy sa kakulitan ni Parker.

"Hello mister." sabi ni Parker sa taong nasa likod nila Vhong at Billy, ngumiti pa ito at nag wave.

"Vice is coming to visit today." Direk finished at sabay na tumalikod si Vhong at Billy sa taong binati lang ni Parker.

Sabay din napalunok ng malalim sina Vhong at Billy ng makita ang dating kaibigan.

"Is he your friend ninong?" tiningnan ni Parker si Billy at Vhong na parehong ghost faced ang itsura.


	4. Nothing But The Truth

"You don't seem happy to see me?" sabi ni Vice sarcastically kay Vhong at Billy. Nag look down naman sya sa batang kasama nila Vhong at Billy at napangiti, "Kaninong anak naman toh?" kinurot ni Vice ang pisngi ni Parker at tumawa ng pinalo sya nito ng slight.

"Hey, don't do that!"

"Englishero! Sino ba tong bagets na toh? Junakis mo Billy?" tumawa si Vice.

"Ikaw ba yan Vice?!"

"Direk naman, of course it's me. Para namang ewan toh hahha."

"Iba ka na eh...Bakit parang..." nalilito si Direk at tinitigan si Vice from head to toe. Wala ng bahid ng kabaklaan ito. Naka black skinny jeans at white hollister polo shirt at may cap. Ibang iba na talaga ang porma nya, pati ang pagtayo ay tindig lalaki na rin.. "Bakla ka pa ba?"

Nagsikuhan si Billy at Vhong na parang nakikipag usap lang sa isa't isa using their eyes. They both knew what each other was thinking. Hindi pwedeng magkita si Vice at si Karylle kaya kailangan nilang gumawa ng paraan para hindi yun mangyari.

"Bakla ka pa ba?" tanong ulit ni Direk.

"Wit na direk... Bagong buhay na 'ko. Mahirap pala tumandang mag isa." kamot sa ulo at tingin ulit kay Parker na nakatitig lang sa kanya.

"Ahhh Vice, siguro gutom ka noh?" sabi agad ni Billy na tumingin kay Vhong na pasimple, "Tara, kain ka muna."

"Hindi okay lang.. Nasaan nga pala si Anne? Absent ba? Absent na naman?"

"Hindi, nasa dressing-" hindi na tinuloy ni Direk ang sasabihin nya dahil sa tingin na nakuha nya from Vhong at Billy na parang nagmama kaawa.

"Ninang Dyosa is in there with mommy." sabay turo ulit ni Parker sa dressing room ni Anne.

Nalito si Vice, "Kanino ba talaga anak toh?" tingin kila Vhong pero walang reaksyon mga ito. "Who's your mommy little boy?"

Bago pa nasagot ni Parker ang tanong ay lumabas sila Anne at Karylle sa dressing room ni Anne na tumatawa pa pero nung nakita nila ang nangyayari sa labas ay bigla silang napahinto. Naramdaman din ni Karylle na parang huminto saglit ang tibok ng puso nya ng makita nyang kaharap ni Vice ang anak nya at mukhang nagkaka mabutihan ang dalawa.

Nung natauhan na si Karylle ay agad agad nyang kinuha ang kamay ni Parker at bigla bigla itong naglakad papalayo kay Vice at mga kaibigan nya, palabas ng building. Si Vice naman ay hindi makapaniwala sa nangyari kaya't frozen muna sya sa spot kung saan sya nakatayo at ina-absorb ang pangyayari. Tiningnan nya si Anne na matigas ang tingin sa kanya kaya naman natauhan din sya at biglang humabol kila Karylle.

"This is not going to end well." sabi ni Anne kila Vhong.

-

 

"Mommy, why are we going already?" sabi ni Parker na nag ke-keep up sa mommy nya.

"Baby, listen to mommy okay, don't talk to that man. I told you not to talk to strangers diba?" bilin ni Karylle na nag mamadali pa rin.

"But Ninong Vhong and Ninong Billy-"

"KARYLLE!" napalingon ang mag-ina nung narinig nila si Vice at nakita nilang tumatakbo ito papunta sa kanila.

Imbis na takasan pa si Vice ay huminto sina Karylle at hinintay na maabutan sila ni Vice. Huminga sya ng malalim at nginitian si Vice ng fakely.

"Well... It's been a while..."

"K, yang batang yan!" turo kay Parker, "Sabihin mo sa'kin ang totoo..." sabi ni Vice na hingal pa rin ng hingal, "Sabihin mo.. sabihin mo sa'kin ang totoo." medyo teary eyed na si Vice na nakatingin kay Karylle.

"Ang tagal nating hindi nagkikita, wala man lang bang hello? Kamusta? May asawa ka na ba  ngayon?" K said sarcastically at sabay ngumiti.

Napalook down na lang si Vice dahil sa hiya at nag gulp dahil sa last part na sinabi ni Karylle. Napatingin ulit sya sa bata kaya't naalala nya ang point ng conversation nila ni K.

"K... Tell me the truth... Sya ba yung.. Sya ba?"

Tumango na lang si Karylle to answer Vice's question. Ayaw nya ng humaba pa ang usapan kaya't di nya na ito dineny. Hinawakan nya si Parker sa dalawang shoulders nito at nilapit kay Vice, "Parker this is... Vice... He's..." nag pause sya ng saglit, "He's an old friend." sabi ni K sa anak kaya't napatingin ito pataas sa kanya.

"Vice, this is Parker," pat sa ulo ni Parker tas tingin pataas kay Vice sabay bulong ng, "Ang anak mo."

Dahil sa laking America si Parker at hindi nakakaintindi ng tagalog, lalong na-confuse ng bata sa pinag uusapan nila Vice at Karylle kaya pabalik balik ang tingin nito kila Karylle at Vice. Tiningnan nya ng matagal ang mommy nya expecting an explanation pero wala namang binigay si Karylle dahil hindi ito nakatingin sa kanya or kay Vice. Nasa malayo lang ang tingin ni K.

"Parker?"

Bumalik ang tingin ni Parker kay Vice at tumango dahil nga sa pinag sabihan sya ng kanyang mommy na wag kausapin si Vice. Na-curious at na-confused lalo ang bata nung unti unting lumuhod si Vice sa floor hangga't magka level na sila ni Parker. Maski si Karylle ay nagulat sa ginawa ni Vice. Kinabahan na rin sya sa mga susunod pang gagawin or sasabihin ni Vice.

Napa kagat labi si Vice sa sobrang kaligayahan sabay hawak sa magkabilang kamay ni Parker. Pinisil pisil nya ang mga kamay nito just to be sure na totoo nga ang nangyayari. Tumaas naman ang kamay ni Vice papunta sa mukha ni Parker at hinaplos haplos ito at biglang hinatak ang bata para yakapin ng sabik na sabik. Nagulat naman si Karylle kaya napa move back sya at pinanood lang si Vice at Parker na magka yakap. 

After mga 20 seconds ay nag pull away ng dahan dahan si Parker at tumingin sa mommy nya na mukhang clueless at medyo takot, "Wag kang matatakot sa'kin baby." sabi ni Vice at inayos ang buhok ni Parker.

"K, is everything-- Oh." sabi ni Anne na humabol kasama sina Billy at Vhong. Napahinto ang tatlo ng ma-witness ang yakapan ni Vice at Parker.

"Parker, come on, we need to go." sabi ni K coldly at nag walk away.

Tinulak naman papalayo ni Parker si Vice slowly at tumingin sa direksyon kung saan pumunta ang mommy nya. Napakamot ulo ito at nag wave na lang na mabilis na bye sa mga godparents nya at nag bigay ng last glance kay Vice bago tumakbo para sundan si Karylle.

Tumayo naman ng dahan dahan din si Vice at sabay harap sa mga kaibigan nya na mukhang di pa rin talaga matanggap ang pagbabalik nya.

"Guys... Get over it!" sabi ni Vice na parang naiinis na dahil alam nya ang iniisip ng mga kaibigan nya,

"Oh shut up!" sabi ni Anne na naka cross ang arms at biglang tinaas ang middle finger kay Vice.

"Wow Anne! Kung maka arte ka naman, bakit? Sa'yo ba ako may kasalanan?!" sabi ni Vice na papalapit kay Anne. Nung within arms reach na sya ay nakatanggap sya ng isang malutong na sampal kay Anne. Si Vhong at Billy naman ay biglang humarang sa dalawa, Vhong pulled Anne away at si Billy ay nilayo si Vice kahit na wala namang balak ito.

"Ano ba kayo?!" sabi ni Billy na tinitingnan ang dalawang nagkaka initan back and forth.

"You're an asshole! I can't believe I was  _ever_  friends with you!" sambit ni Anne at sabay duro kay Vice.

"Ang tagal na Anne! Ang tagal na! It's been 7 years! Usong mag move on!"

"Don't turn this into a joke Vice..." Anne shook her head at ngumiti sarcastically.

"For the last time! Wala akong kasalanan sa'yo!" galit na sabi ni Vice na gusto ng kumawala sa pagkaka hawak sa kanya ni Billy.

"The moment you turned your back to K, that was the moment you turned your back to friendship. Our friendship? Wala na. Kalimutan mo ng naging kaibigan kita." Anne said simply at kumawala kay Vhong sabay walk out papuntang parking lot para habulin sila Karylle.

 

Tiningnan naman ni Vice si Billy at Vhong at fake na tumawa, "O, kayo rin? Wala na ba akong kaibigan dito?"

"Vice, please understand where we're coming from..." sabi ni Billy at sabay tumango si Vhong.

Umatras si Vice sa kanila ng konti at hinawi ang buhay nya frustratedly, "That night na naman? Isisisi nyo na naman sa'kin ang that night na yun." kinamot ni Vice ang ulo nya na mukhang nas-stress na, "Paulit ulit na lang tayo?!"


	5. That Night (Flashback #1)

Flashback (February 2, 2013)

"See you sa house ko tonight guys ha?!" sabi ni Anne tinitingnan ang kanyang mga co-hosts. Tumango naman sila Vice, Vhong, Billy at Karylle.

"What's the party for? Biglaan naman." sabi ni Billy at sabay kamot sa ulo.

"Surprise party for Erwan nga kasi launching na next week ng restobar nya." 

"Oo na ngangabu, pupunta kami... Sige na, mauuna na ko ha."

"Asuuuss! Bakla! Wag mong sabihin ime-meet mo na naman si baby boy mo?!"

"Wag kang assumera Anne Curtis ha! Wala na nga! Eto talaga!" sabay pingot kay Anne, "Sinabi ko ng wag ng pag usapan eh!"

"Sabay na ako sa'yo papuntang parking lot Vice." sabi ni Karylle na natatawa.

"Ikaw din Kurba ha! Kung makatawa lang!"

"Oh and guys, feel free to bring your jowas ha." Anne smirked tas sabay sulyap kay Vice na nang iinis.

Nginitian naman sya ni Vice ng fake bago ito umalis kasama si Karylle na pinipigilan ang tawa.

"Kung makapang hard ka Anne!" natawa ang tatlo sa sinabi ni Vhong.

"Si K din walang jowa yun ah, baka na-hurt din yun huy!" Billy added.

"Guys, she's so over Yael. Sarap lang kasing inisin ni Vice!" sabi ni Anne at tumawa.

That night.

Sabay dumating sina BIlly at Vhong, kasama ni Billy ang girlfriend nyang si Nikki while si Vhong naman ay dumating na solo. Dumating si Vice 10 minutes after at dumiretso kila Vhong at Billy na ka-hang out sila Anne. 

"O, ang dami rin palang tao..." sabi ni Vice while looking around. Nasulyapan nya sina Georgina kaya't kumaway ito at ngumiti, "Nasaan si Karylle? Wala pa ba?"

"Nakikita mo ba girl?" pilosopong tanong ni Anne.

"Anong problema mo sa'kin Anne?"

"Hahahaha hindi ka naman mabiro!" kumuha si Anne ng glass of wine sa may table sa tabi nya at inabot ito kay Vice, "Loosen up girl."

"San si mon amour mo? Akala ko ba party nya toh?"

"Wala pa sya, maya-maya pa. Uy!" lumakad papuntang pinto si Anne dahil nakita nya ng dumating si Karylle, "Karylle!" sabi nito na nag wa-wave eratically kay Karylle.

Pinanood na lang sya nila Vhong, Billy, Nikki at Vice at natawa, "Lasing ba yun?" tanong ni Nikki sa grupo.

"Hahaha normal yan hummy." sabi ni Billy kay Nikki at ngumiti.

-

After mag chikahan sandali nina Karylle at Anne sa may pinto ay dinala nya ito kung saan ang mga Showtime hosts at in-excuse muna ni Anne ang sarili para i-entertain ang iba pang mga guests nya.

"I like your dress K." sabi ni Nikki na pinatalikod si Karylle sabay hawak sa backless na likod ni Karylle.

Karylle wore a maroon bodycon dress na may pa-cross na straps sa likod, she had her hair in loose curls at very gorgeous ang dating talaga nya.

"Bigay ko sa'yo yang dress diba?" sabi ni Vice na pinag lalaruan ang straps sa likod ni Karylle. Natawa naman sina Billy at Vhong sa sinabi ni Vice.

"Pinamana mo ganun?"

"Huy Vhong! Hindi ah! Hahaha!" 

"Yes, bigay ni Vice nung pasko hahaha, buti nga kasya ko pa eh."

"Pinaglaruan talaga Vice?" sabi ni Billy na natatawa sa pang t-trip ni Vice sa damit ni Karylle.

"Ang ganda eh, bagay rin siguro sa'kin toh. Hubad mo mamaya toh ah."

Bumalik naman si Anne at nagulat sa narinig nya, "What the hell did I just hear?!" sabi nya na nanlaki ang mata to Vice, "No messy business please!"

"Yuck!" sabay sabi ni Vice at Karylle na nandidiring tumingin kay Anne, "Nakakadiri ang bibig mo Anne!" tinuloy ni Vice.

"He's almost here, get ready na." sabi ni Anne na nginitian ang friends nya, "Wait, K, have a drink!" kumuha si Anne ng cocktail sa table at inabot ito kay Karylle.

"Salamat Anne! My favorite!" sabi ni Karylle at sabay inom sa strawberry daiquiri na inabot sa kanya ni Anne. Tiningnan naman ni Vice ang drink ni K weirdly sabay kuha at amoy dito.

"Vice! Hahahahaa" natawa si K dahil bigla na lang uminom dito si Vice.

-

2 hours later, mga around 1:00 AM ay tuloy parin ang party sa house ni Anne. Natuwa at na-touch naman si Erwan sa ginawa ng girlfriend nya. Nag stick together lang ang mga Showtime hosts ng buong gabi dahil nga di naman sila close masyado sa ibang bisita ni Anne kadahilanan na ang most dito ay friends ni Erwan or mga socialities. Nag-excuse si Karylle na mag ba-bathroom pero nung after 20 minutes ay di pa rin ito bumabalik.

"Tagal naman ni K." sabi ni Nikki na naka rest na ang ulo sa balikat ni Billy dahil may tama na rin ito.

"Ako na hahanap." nag volunteer si Vice at tumayo from the sofa pero bigla rin itong bumagsak dahil sa kalasingan. He laughed uncontrollably dahil sa nangyari kaya naman kailangan pa syang pakalmahin ni Vhong na hindi masyadong uminom pa. "Ako na lang hahanap kay Karylle." sabi ni Vhong na patayo na pero tinulak ito pababa ni Vice, "Ako na sabi eh." sabi ni Vice na tumatayo at inalalayan pa ni Vhong.

"He's so wasted." sabi ni Erwan kay Anne na natatawa.

-

Nahanap ni Vice si Karylle sa may balcony sa second floor ng bahay ni Anne. Hindi muna nya ito nilapitan at pinag masdan lang from behind. "Ang sexy ni K" sabi ni Vice sa sarili na ikinaloka din nya kaya naman after a minute ay nilapitan nya si Karylle at sabay hagod sa balikat nito. Nagulat naman si K kaya biglang napahawak sa puso ito.

"Vice naman eh!!!!" inis na tingin kay Vice, "Are you trying to kill me?" sabi nito at tumingin sa baba, "Paano kung nahulog ako dito?!"

"I got chu!" sabi ni Vice at hinila si Karylle papunta sa kanya, agad namang lumayo si Karylle na natatawa.

"You're so drunk girl." hinampas ng light ni K ang pisngi ni Vice kaya natawa naman ito while rolling his eyes.

"Anong ganap dito Kurba?" tinanong ni Vice na sumandal sa rails ng balcony.

Nag shrug lang si Karylle at huminga ng malalim. Tiningnan sya ng nalilito ni Vice kaya naman tumingin ito sa baba at nakita si Georgina na kasama ang boyfriend nitong si Borgi na naghahalikan. Umasim naman bigla ang mukha ni Vice sa nakita kaya't binalik na lang ang tingin kay Karylle. Nakatingin rin pala si Karylle kila Georgina kaya agad nyang itinaas ang baba ni Karylle para sa kanya ito tumingin.

"Magiging Rated R yan, dito ka na lang sa SPG." sabi ni Vice na biglang lumapit kay Karylle. Napalayo naman ng ulo si Karylle dahil sa closeness ng mukha nila ni Vice. Sa sobrang lapit ni Vice ay amoy na amoy na ni K ang alcohol sa hininga nito. 

"Vice what are you-" bago pa matapos ni K ang tanong nya ay ni-wrap na ni Vice ang arms nya sa bewang ni K at hinatak ito papalapit sa kanya at sabay hinalikan softly ang mga labi nito. 

Nag pull away din naman agad si Vice at isang ngiting lasing na lasing ibinigay kay Karylle. Napalunok naman si Karylle at tinitigan lang si Vice. Nagtaka sya sa sarili kung bakit hindi nya pinigilan si Vice. Kung bakit hindi sya ang lumayo. 

Nagulat na lang si Karylle ng biglang nag burp si Vice at tinakpan ang bibig, "Don't take this the wrong way.." sabi nya bago syas dumungaw sa may balcony at sumuka.

"VICE!" agad namang hinawakan ni K si Vice sa bewang para alalayan ito at hindi mahulog, "Okay ka lang ba? Nakakaloka ka!!!" sabi ni K na nag aalala at niru-rub ang likod ni Vice.

After magsuka ni Vice ay tinakpan nito ang bibig nya at humarap kay Karylle. Karylle shook her head naman at inalalayan umupos si Vice around the table. "Dito ka lang, I'll ask Anne na dito ka na lang matulog dahil I'm sure hindi ka na naman makakauwi nito!"

"No!" shinake ni Vice ang ulo na parang bata sabay punas ng bibig with his shirt, tapos ay biglang hinatak si K kaya napaupo ito sa lap nya, "Ikaw ang dito lang!" 

"Ang landi landi mo!" sabi ni K na tumayo at natatawang tinulak ang kamay ni Vice.

"K naman eh!"

"Don't move, tatanungin ko lang si Anne kung saan ka pwede matulog. Lasing na lasing ka na eh." sabi nito na umiiling at umalis muna.

-

"Come on..." sabi ni K pagbalik nya at naabutan nyang natutulog si Vice na nakanganga. Naka-lean back ang ulo nito sa may chair at slight na naghihilik. She shook Vice by his shoulder para gisingin ito, "Vice, halika na." hinatak papatayo si Vice kaya muntik na itong mag collapse sa floor buti na lang ay nasalo ito ni K na nakahawak sa bewang ni Vice.

"Kurba grabe ka naman!" sabi ni Vice habang naglalakad sila papunta sa room.

Pagdating sa room ay iuupo na sana ni K sa kama pero inunahan na sya nito ng nag bounce ito pahiga sa kama dragging K with him, kaya naman napasandal si Karylle sa dibdib nya while he was laid on the bed. Inangat ni Vice ang ulo nya na naka-tilt to the right at nag smirk kay K. Nailang naman si K sa titig ni Vice sa kanya kaya agad agad itong tumayo. Umupo naman si Vice sa kama at hinatak ulit si K pababa with him kaya K was on top of him, with her arms between his sides to support her weight, "AY!" sabi nya nung bumagsak at napapikit. 

"Gusto mo talaga Kurba ha?" narinig nyang sinabi ni Vice habang nakapikit sya. Naramdaman na naman nya ang lapit ng mukha ni Vice sa kanya through his scent, alam nyang malapit ito sa mukha nya dahil naaamoy na naman nya ang alak sa hininga nito.

Huminga muna ng malalim si Karylle bago nito binuksan ulit ang mga mata...

She counted to three...

 

 

One...

 

 

Two...

 

 

Three...

 

 

Pagbukas ng mga mata nya ay nagulat na lang sya dahil panaginip lang pala ang lahat. Pinikit nya ulit ang mata para matulog pero napaisip din sya bigla... Hindi pamilyar sa kanya ang paligid. Hindi pamilyar ang kwarto... Bakit ang ginaw? 

Hinigpitan nya bigla ang pagkaka kumot ng comforter sa kanyang sarili at sabay pumikit bago ulit nagbilang sa isip.

 

One...

 

 

Two...

 

Three..

 

 

Pagkatapos ng magbilang ay sumilip sya sa loob ng comforter only to find herself naked under the covers. Napa face palm sya bigla at humarap sa kabilang side.

 

Another shock na naman ang nakita nya... Hindi pala sya mag isa sa kama... May lalaking nakatalikod sa kanya na wala ding suot na top at bare na bare sa kanya ang likod nito na may tattoo design na Pegasus.


	6. The Morning After (Flashback #2)

Pagbukas ng mga mata nya ay nagulat na lang sya dahil panaginip lang pala ang lahat. Pinikit nya ulit ang mata para matulog pero napaisip din sya bigla... Hindi pamilyar sa kanya ang paligid. Hindi pamilyar ang kwarto... Bakit ang ginaw? 

Hinigpitan nya bigla ang pagkaka kumot ng comforter sa kanyang sarili at sabay pumikit bago ulit nagbilang sa isip.

 

One...

 

 

Two...

 

Three..

 

 

Pagkatapos ng magbilang ay sumilip sya sa loob ng comforter only to find herself naked under the covers. Napa face palm sya bigla at humarap sa kabilang side.

 

Another shock na naman ang nakita nya... Hindi pala sya mag isa sa kama... May lalaking nakatalikod sa kanya na wala ding suot na top at bare na bare sa kanya ang likod nito na may tattoo design na pegasus.

 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Napasigaw si Karylle at napaupong bigla. Nagulat naman sa kanya ang katabi nyang natutulog kaya na napa jump din ito at napaupo din. Hinatak ni K ang covers tighter sa kanya which left him topless talaga.

"Karylle?!"

"Vice... What... What the hell happened?" Hindi pa rin makapaniwalang sinabi ni Karylle. 

Napahawak sa ulo si Vice at minasahe ito, sanhi ng hangover dahil sa dami ng nainom nya kagabi.

"May nangyari ba sa'tin?" tanong nito kay Karylle na ni-replyan lang sya ng isang poker face. Napailing si Vice at biglang sumilip sa ilalim ng covers only to find himself na hubo't hubad din, "Confirmed." sabi ni Vice na napa kamot sa ulo at natatawa.

"What's funny?!"

"K, these things happen hahaha."

"Nakakaloka ka!" sabi ni K at hinampas si Vice ng unan.

"Huy!" sabi ni Vice na umiwas sa mga hampas  ni Karylle, "Kasalanan ko 'te? Ako lang ba?"

"It's not funny Vice! Paano kung..." napapikit si Karylle.

Nanlaki din ang mga mata ni Vice pero tumawa din ito at binalewala ang iniisip ni Karylle, "Pwede ba K, hindi ka mabubuntis, kalma lang... Isang beses lang naman eh."

"Alam mo? Alam mo talaga?"

"Well siguro.. Ewan ko ba.. Wag kang ma-stress kaiisip ng ganyang mga bagay, nakakadiri!"

"Ano ba kasing nangyari kagabi? Bakit... Bakit ganito nangyari sa'tin?" napa kagat labi si Karylle. Natigil ang pag mumuni muni nila ng may narinig silang nag tatawanan.

"Si Billy yun ha." sabi ni Vice, "Halika, mag tanong tayo... Wala akong maalala talaga 'te." sabi ni Vice na tumayo kaya naman nag takip bigla si Karylle ng mga mata nya. Natawa na lang si Vice kaya't hinanap nito ang suot na boxers, shorts at shirt kahapon at nagbihis dun mismo sa room.

"Vice, I'm not going down there. Nakakahiya!"

"Bahala ka dyan sige, forever kang mag wonder kung anong nangyari." sabi ni Vice na natatawa kay K.

Napakamot ng ulo si K at nag look around para sa damit nya, "Vice, paki-abot ang dress ko please."

"Mag d-dress ka ulit talaga?" sabi ni Vice na pinulot ang dress ni K sa floor. Nakita din nya ang bra at panty nito kaya pinulot din na nandidiri at binato sa kama.

"Wala akong ibang damit..." sabi ni K na hinigpitan lalo ang pagkakabalot ng comforter sarili na nakita ang tingin sa kanya ni Vice.

"Girl, wala akong pagnanasa sa kung ano man ang nandyan..."

"Oh really? Really? Bakit nangyari toh?"

"Si Jose Marie ang nakipag sex sa'yo, hindi ako yun."

Umiling na lang si K na naiinis sa pagka pilosopo ni Vice at kinuha ang mga damit nya sabay tayo at takbo sa banyo na naka wrap pa rin sa kanya yung comforter.

-

Kaharap ni Anne sina Vice at Karylle na nakaupo sa chairs ng parang bar counter ni Anne. Nasa kabilang side si Anne na parang imbestigador ang tingin sa dalawa at naka lean forward sa counter. Si Vhong naman ay nakaupo sa isa pang stool sa gilid kasama sina Billy at Nikki na natatawa din sa nangyari sa dalawa.

"Let me get this clear... You two?" sabi ni Anne na nakaturo kila Vice and K, "You two?!" inulit ni Anne dahil hindi parin sya makapaniwala.

"You two ka ng you two dyan, sabihin mo na lang kung ano nangyari!" sabi ni Vice.

Lumingon si Anne kay Vhong for a second at napangiti na rin dahil nakita nyang nag pipigil ng tawa yung tatlong nasa gilid. Inignore na lang ni Karylle ang tatlo pero si Vice ay tinitigan ang mga ito na parang pinapatahimik ang mga ito.

"Guys, help out ah." sabi ni Anne talking to the three sa gilid.

"Ang dami pang sinasabi, ano ba talaga nangyari last night?"

"We were playing truth or dare kasi while drinking..." Anne began, "Everyone has left na, tayo tayo na lang talaga tsaka si Erwan. Then..."

 

**_Flashback_ **

_"KISS NA YAN!" sabay sabay na sinabi nila Anne, Vhong, at Billy. Nakaupo sila ng paikot at nag iinuman at naglalaro sa garden ng bahay ni Anne. Everyone has left na rin dahil nga past 3 AM na rin, pero dahil sa nag enjoy masyado ang mga Showtime hosts with Nikki at Erwan ay nag decide na mag stay na lang overnight._

_"Vice! Wag kang madaya! Kiss na yan!" sabi ni Billy na medyo tipsy at tinutulak si Vice kay Karylle na kaharap lang nila._

_Lumapit si Vice kay K habang nakaluhod ito at nag lean in kay K. Hinalikan nya ito sa cheeks at bumalik sa upuan nito, "No!!! That's not fair! Sa lips!" sabi ni Anne na tinuturo si K._

_Vice rolled his eyes then lumapit ulit kay K. Si K naman ay naka pout na at nakapikit. Hinawakan nya sa pisngi ang kaibigan at tinitigan muna ito for a second ng seryoso bago ini-smack ang labi. Tumingin sya kay Anne at ngumiti ng lasing, "Happy ngangabu?"_

_Pagkaupo ni Vice ay agad nitong pinunasan ang labi dahil naaamoy pa rin nya at nalalasahan ang alak na galing sa labi ni K, "Kurba, ang dami mo na yatang naiinom!"_

_"Ha?!" sabi ni K na nakangiti at high pitched pa._

_"Hala kayo! Lasing na si Karylle!"_

_"Okay lang yan Vhong, once a year lang yan.." biro ni Billy at tawanan silang lahat._

-

"O, ano, natatandaan nyo ba yun?"

"Yes, alam ko yun Billy... Pero kiss lang? Paano kami umabot sa kama?" tanong ni Vice kaya pinalo sya ni K ng lightly dahil nga sa pagka straightforward ng tanong nito.

"Kalma lang bakla. Let me get into it..." sabi ni Anne habang inaabutan ng kape ang mga kasama nya sa room.

"So alam mo ang buong story?"

"Yes." sabay tango at inom ng kape, "Well lahat except sa nangyari sa bedroom obviously."

"Anne, yuck!!!" react ni K na binaba bigla ang iniinom na kape.

"Yung coffee?"

"Yung sinabi mo ngangabu. Nakakaloka ka... Tuloy mo na kwento Mam Charo." sabi ni Vice na naiinip na.

"Well yes... So ayun nga, we were playing truth or dare. Almost 4 AM na yata nung natapos tayo... It was Vice again diba guys?" tumingin si Anne kila Vhong na tumango lang, "It was Vice who had the last go..."

**_Flashback_ **

_  
_ _"Tangina naman o, dinadaya nyo yata ako eh." sabi ni Vice na natatawa habang hawak ang shot glass._

_"Bakla, hindi ha! I-shot mo na yan at mag da-dare na kami!" sabi ni Anne na nire-refill ang shots ng mga kasama, "Last shots na guys."_

_"Ano ba dare ko?" sabi ni Vice na mapait ang mukha after nya mag shot._

_Nagtinginan si Anne at Erwan at sabay napangiti, "Seven minutes in heaven." sabi ni Erwan at kinuha ulit ang bottle preparing to spin it, "Whoever this bottle lands on, he or she will be the one you will be with in the closet."_

_"Closet talaga? Eksahera! Nakalabas na akong closet noh." biro ni Vice._

_"In this case room since baka ano pang gawin mo sa closet ko wakla!"_

_"So waley Vice!" late na sabi ni K while shaking her head na nakapikit at nakapatong ang ulo sa shoulder ni Vhong._

_"Mag pa-pass out na tong si K hahahaha" sabi ni Vhong while patting K's head._

_Erwan spun the bottle once more and funnily enough, kay Karylle ulit nag land ang bottle. Shinake ni Vhong ang shoulder nya para makuha ang atensyon ni K, "Kayo ni Vice."_

_"Excuse me, hindi kami ni Vice noh." sabi  nito sabay nag yawn. She opened her eyes to see what the fuss was about at napatawa sa nakita, "Fiiiiineeee. Let's get this over and done with. Come on Vicey!" sabi ni K at tumayo dahan dahan with support from Vhong at hinahatak papatayo si Vice._

_"Anong gagawin mo sakin babae ka! Anne! Huy! Ano ba gagawin dyan?"_

_"We're gonna have some fun!" sabi ni K, "Gagawin kitang boy, so come on!"_

_Nung pumasok ang dalawa sa loob ng bahay, nagtinginan ang mga naiwan sa garden at na-curious bigla._

_"Guys, I can't not know what's going to happen." sabi ni Anne na tumatayo at hinatak si Erwan, "Come on babe, let's follow them."_

_"Sama ko Anne! Hahaha" sabi ni Vhong na sumunod din sa mag jowa. Naiwan naman sila Nikki at Billy dahil natutulog na si Nikki sa shoulder ni Billy._

_-_

_Sinundan nila Erwan, Vhong at Anne sina Vice at Karylle na nakita nilang pumasok sa isa sa mga guest rooms sa second floor ng bahay ni Anne. Dahan dahan na binuksan ni Anne ang pinto ng room at nakitang biglang hinalikan ni Karylle si Vice. Napanganga na lang sila Anne sa nakita at medyo natawa._

_K wrapped her arms tight around Vice's neck habang hinahalikan nya ito passionately. Kitang kita naman sa mukha ni Vice ang pagka shock pero wala itong ginawa to stop Karylle. Nung nag fi-fiddle na si Karylle with his short button ay doon biglang napalayo si Vice at tinulak ng konti si Karylle kaya't napaupo ito sa kama._

_"Nakakaloka!" sabi ni Vice na hindi makapaniwala sa nangyari. After nya ibutones ulit ang shorts ay napahawak ito sa may forehead, pawis na pawis ito kaya naman biglang napahawi rin sya ng buhok dahil sa mga pangyayari._

_Si Karylle naman ay tumayo ulit at inunzip ang zipper ng dress nya from the back. Nagulat na lang si Vice napatalikod bigla ng hinubad ito ni Karylle at naiwan na lang sa kanyang underwear at bra. Hindi nakita ni Vice kung ano ang next na ginawa ni Karylle dahil pagtalikod nya ulit ay nakita nyang nakahiga na ito sa kama at mukhang mahimbing na ang tulog. Nilapitan nya ito to check na tulog na nga at kinumutan as much as he could dahil nga nakadagan si K sa comforter._

_Nung nakita nila Anne na papalabas na ng kwarto si Vice ay biglang nag tago ang tatlo sa isang kwarto. Napalingon naman si Vice back to Karylle at parang nag isip habang nakahawak sa door knob ng pinto. Lumabas sya ng kwarto at tiningnan ulit si Karylle bago isara ang pinto sabay sigh._

_Sumilip si Anne at nakita nyang naglalakad na papalayo si Vice papunta rin sa isa pang guest room. Papasok na ulit sana nya ang ulo sa kwarto pero nakita nitong tumalikod si Vice at pumasok ulit si kwarto kung nasaan si Karylle._

_Agad-agad namang pinasok ulit ni Anne ang ulo nya sa kwarto kung saan sila nag tatago at wide eyed na tiningnan sina Vhong at Erwan. Napanganga ito slowly at speechless._

_"Babe, what happened?" tanong ni Erwan na sabay hawak sa shoulder ni Anne._

_"He went back inside the room.... I... He left... Then he went back... I..." nag look down si Anne and she crossed her arms na parang nag iisip, "I don't understand..."_

_"Wala yun, siguro may naiwan lang yun dun sa loob. I'm sure lumabas din yun." sabi ni Vhong na natatawa._

-

"That's all I've got for you... Whatever happened in that room, only you two would know." Anne raised her hands in the air as if to say na wala na syang iba pang alam. 

Sabay naman na nagtinginan si Karylle at Vice na confused pa rin pero at least naliwanagan na rin ng konti. Tumingin ulit back si Karylle kay Anne, "Hindi nagsuka si Vice sa balcony?"

"What are you talking about?" confused na sagot ni Anne, then tumingin ito kay Vice na slight na galit, "You threw up iny my balcony?!"

"Gaga! Hindi ah!" deny naman ni Vice with matching iling pa ng kanyang ulo. 

"Nevermind..." Karylle said then napaisip sya, ' _What was my dream about?'_

"You kissed me?!" sabi ni Vice kay K.

"Excuse me! Pinasok mo ko sa room while I was asleep!"

"Okay lang yan, pareho naman kayong single eh!" Anne said as she finished her coffee at nag serve ng waffles sa mga bisita nya.


	7. That Night (UNCUT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the purpose of the story, this chapter will be Rated M ;)

When Vice entered the room, he saw Karylle's half naked body over the covers again. She obviously got hot and took the comforter that he just wrapped on her body. He gulped as he walked closer to the bed. She stretched her arms up making her chest rise upwards. Vice sat on the bed and watched her breathe in and out. He stretched his arms forward to put away the strands of her hair that has fallen on her face. He took a deep breath when she started moving. Maybe she was awake. What hell was he even doing there. Vice was about to stand up and walk out again but K opened her eyes and stared at him. 

"Ahh.. K.." he stuttered when he got caught. Karylle grabbed his arm when he was about to stand up and pulled her self to sit on the bed. She tilted her head and smirked at Vice.

"Anong ginagawa mo dito Vice?" K said with the smirk still on her face. 

Vice pulled away from her and looked down. Karylle followed his eyes and laughed, "Eyes up!" she said as she covered her chest with a single hand.

Vice gulped and panicked, he wanted to slap himself for getting caught staring at her breast. What the fuck is happening to him.  _It's the alcohol. It's the alcohol,_  he convinced himself. Being too busy with the scary thoughts that was in his head, he didn't notice Karylle getting up from the bed and walking towards him. 

"K, dyan ka lang! Baka anong magawa ko sa'yo eh!" Vice said moving and looking away from Karylle.

Karylle shrugged and sat back on the bed, playfully swinging her legs back and forth the bed waiting for Vice to say something.

"K!" he said getting annoyed by her leg swinging.

"What?"

"Magbihis ka nga!" he said picking her dress up from the floor and throwing it to her.

Karylle caught the dress and rolled her eyes at Vice's request, "You're such a kill joy." she said and started putting the dress back on. When it came to the zipper, she walked to Vice and turned around, "Zip me up." she said wiggling her butt in front of him playfully.

Vice hesitated at first but he walked behind K. The space between them made Vice uncomfortable once again, especially when he felt K actually moving back to get closer to him, he tutted and held on her shoulder to keep her still, "Ano na naman yang ginagawa mo?"

K sighed annoyed and turned around quickly once she felt Vice's hands on her back. She pushed Vice against the wall and trapped him there before she kissed him. The kiss was rough and hard. She pushed her tongue in his mouth but pulled away when he heard him gag.

"Don't take this the wrong way." he told her before he ran to the balcony of the room and started throwing up. Karylle followed right after and rubbed his back up and down to comfort him and assist him too in case he falls.

He finished throwing up, he turned around to Karylle who looked worried. He held on to her shoulders and pouted, "I'm sorry ha." 

"I should... I should get Anne..." she patted Vice on the cheek and turned her back to him. But before she could enter the room again from the balcony, Vice was already behind her. He quickly spun her around by the waist and entered the room. He threw her on the bed and quickly threw his shirt off on the floor.

"Gusto mo talaga Kurba ha?" she heard him say huskily so she closed her eyes, anticipating his next move. 

Vice hovered on top of Karylle on bed, using his hands to support him up as he left chased kisses on Karylle's arms up to her neck. Karylle arched her back, making her chest rose upwards as Vice left kisses on her neck. The feel of his breath and his lips on her neck was enough to drive her crazy. She moaned when his hand reached behind her and started unzipping her dress back down. She made it easier for him by lifting her butt up a bit to let him undo the zip of her dress. Vice swore under his breath when the zip got stuck. He stood up and pulled K roughly against him. He spun her around until her back was up against the bathroom door. "Sshh" he said and smiled. 

Now with their bodies pressed tightly together making them both groan. His hand moved to her back again and tried to unzip her dress. He kept pulling on the zip waiting for it to loosen. 

"Turn around." His voice was low and gravelly with arousal. She did as he asked and his hands went to work on her zip. Missing the feel of her, he moved his mouth to the back of her neck and kissed and bit the exposed skin there. Her hands were pressed against the door, nails scratching at the wood as he bit the sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder. Finally, when the zip was undone,  he lowered the dress from her body, he kissed his way down her bare back, as he moved back up she turned around. Hands moving straight to his pants as she captured his lips again and kissed him with as much force as she could. His pants and boxers now around his ankles, he kicked them off. He played with her underwear for a second and with a smirk, he ripped them off throwing them on the pile of clothes now at his feet.

As K was still pinned to the door, he lifted her and slammed in to her earning him a cry from her. He stopped to savour the feeling, and lowered his head to her breasts and nipped the sensitive skin with his teeth. She was squirming in his arms, he began moving against her slow at first, moving her up and down the door behind her. Her nails digging into his back, he knew it would hurt in the morning but he didn't care. He began to move faster, all method in his movements out the window as his need for release overwhelmed him. He was pounding hard, could hear her back slam against the wall. Her nails dug deeper as she began to cry out, his hands gripping tightly at her hips as his own climax hit.

His strength gone, he lowered her to the ground. Their eyes locked on each other, both breathing heavily and covered in a sheen of sweat. Her eyes swept the floor and found her dress, she scooped it up and held it to cover her as she walked to sit on the bed.

"Anong ginagawa mo?" he asked still panting and followed K. Karylle looked up with tired eyes. 

"I-" she began but she was quickly interrupted by Vice's lips covering hers again in a rough, needy kiss which pushed her down the bed with him on top of her again.

"Hindi pa tayo tapos." he said and threw her dress back on the floor. Karylle gasped and looked down.

Feeling her uneasiness, he brought his hand to her cheek, stroking her cheekbone, trying to ignore his anticipation while she laid still, not moving. He smiled, in between heavy breaths, and nodded. "K, you're so beautiful." he whispered.

"Lasing ka lang gago."

"Ikaw rin naman eh."

He leaned in and brushed his lips against her once more, and she felt her self melting into his kiss, giving in to what she felt was right in that moment, pushing all worries aside. She pulled at his nape, deepening the kiss, and started to move. 

When he was sure her hesitation was gone, Vice placed his hands on her hips, guiding her down on him, every time with a little more force. He moved up against her, meeting her every time she would descend on him, till they found a perfect rhythm. In fact, so perfect it seemed like they'd done this more than once.

He pulled back from the kiss and rested his head against her chest, placing rough kisses in the valley in between her breasts, while she arched her back against him as the sensations washed over her. He moved his kisses to the base of her throat, sucking on the skin.

"Vice.." she moaned as she ran her hand through his hair, riding him faster as the familiar tingling behind her navel became stronger and she drew closer to her climax. Listening to her moaning, he bit his bottom lip and thrust harder upwards, unable to hold back his own groans, "K! Oh shitttt..."

 

When she knew she was close, she grabbed him by his chin and forced his lips against hers. She stilled, and the kiss did little to stifle her moans; her hands clutched at his shoulders, and her muscles tensed madly. Her walls tightened against him and he pulled away if only to enjoy the sound of her voice as she came, knowing he was the one who was making her feel like that. He closed his eyes and kept driving into her, prolonging her climax as long as he could when his own climax hit him.

He pulled at her hips, pushing her down on him with force and stilling her, moaning against her shoulder, eyes tight shut and nails digging into the soft flesh as he went over the agonized edge, holding her tight against him.

They drove the last of their climaxes together, hands grasping at each other, both keeping their eyes shut even as they came down from their highs. They stayed entangled together, hands still on each other's body, eyes closed, breathing heavily against each other's skin.

She swallowed and shifted position, disentangling herself from him and lying down on the mattress. Vice sank back onto the bed, too, next to her.

"I don't want this to be awkward," he said, looking upwards.

"It's a bit late for that don't you think?" with her eyes up on the ceiling, she said and snorted.

"We'll regret this in the morning."

"I know."

"Ng bonggang bongga..."

Karylle nodded and sighed deeply, "I know..."

 

 --

_**Back to present time.** _

"Karylle, wait lang!" sabi ni Anne na hinahabol sila Karylle at Parker. Pinasakay na ni Karylle ang anak sa loob bago tumalikod para kausapin si Anne.

"Anne, I can't do this... I thought I could pero..."

"I understand. I'm sorry for making you come here sis." sabi ni Anne at niyakap si K.

"It's not your fault.. You didn't know..." sabi ni K as she pulled away. 

"Mommy, why can't we stay longer?" sabi ni Parker na ibinaba ang bintana nya.

Tiningnan ni Anne si Karylle at napa pout sa ka-cutean ng inaanak nya. Nilapitan ni K si Parker at hinalikan na lang ito sa ulo, "Because mommy has work to do."

"Ninang dyosa will look after me.. Right ninang?" sabi ni Parker na tumingin na hopeful kay Anne.

"Ahh.. Parker, kasi.. " Anne stuttered at tumingin kay K.

"Mommy won't take long, you're staying with momsy right?"

"But mommy!!!" Parker crossed his arms against his chest na parang nag tatampo.

Napailing si Anne at natatawa sa pagtatampo ni Parker. She watched as K opened Parker's car door at pumasok at kinandong ang anak, "Ninang Dyosa has to work din anak." sabi ni K na hinawi ang buhok ni Parker to the side.

Napaisip si Parker at na-sad na lang ito. Na-bother naman si K kaya tiningnan si Anne, "Ninang Dyosa, can Parker stay with you for one hour?"

Napa look up naman agad agad si Parker na nakangiti na. Kinurot naman agad ni K sa pisngi si Parker, "Ikaw bata ka!"

"Ouch mommy!" tumalon si Parker papalabas ng kotse at hinawakan kamay ng Ninang Dyosa nya, "Ninang, can I?"

"Of course you can baby!" sabi ni Anne at sabay pat sa ulo ni Parker, "Akong bahala sa kanya K."

"Di naman siguro mag tatagal si ano diba?"

"Bahala sya... Akong bahala sa anak mo, don't worry." Anne assured K.

"Parker, behave yourself okay?"

"Yes mommy!" nag grin si Parker at nilapitan ang mommy nya at yumakap dito ng mahigpit, "I love you mommy! Bring me food!"

"Hahahaha, ang kulit!!!" sabi ni Anne at kinuha ang kamay ni Parker, preparing to go inside the building ulit. Habang papasok sila sa building, tumalikod ulit si Anne kay K at tumango ito dito to assure her friend again.


	8. Jose

Right after nyang dumaan sa ABS-CBN building ay dumiretso na si Karylle sa Makati branch ng restaurant nyang itinayo. Even before syang nagka Parker ay matagal na syang nag babalak talaga mag manage ng restaurant as well as her Centerstage business na hanggang ngayon ay very successful parin. She got a lot of help from Erwan since nagmamanage nga ito ng sariling restobar. Nung nasa States sya, she spent most of her time there, especially nung buntis sya planning the restaurant business that she wants. She opted for an Italian restaurant since she's a big fan of Italian foods at dahil gusto nga nya ng full control sa restaurant nya, she picked the menu's herself, obviously after getting inspiration from a lot of cooking books and her favorite chefs.

Tinayo nya yung restaurant nya 3 years after nyang manganak kay Parker. Dahilan na rin na gusto nya munang makipag bond sa anak. She called the restaurant 'Noce Di Cocco' which in English translates to coconut. She had to admit, at the time she still wasn't over Vice, especially when Parker came into her life. She felt lonely dahil mag isa nga lang sya sa buhay ng anak nya. When people asked her kung bakit ayun ang pangalan na napag desisyunan nya, she would always say na dahil ito sa kapatid nyang si Nicole a.k.a. Coco Quizon, but her close friends and family knew the real truth behind the meaning of her restaurant name.

Pagkatapos maging successful ng branch nya sa US ay nag decide syang magtayo din sa Pilipinas ng branch ng Noce Di Cocco, pinaka una nga nyang branch ay yung sa Makati which was built a year after the branch sa US. At sinundan pa ng branch sa Makati ay yung branch sa Subic at sa may Tomas Morato.

Pagdating ni Karylle sa branch ng resto nya sa Makati, kinuha muna nya ang phone at tinawagan ang mama nya.

"Ma, hello po." sabi ni Karylle na pinatay ang engine ng kotse nya sabay hatak sa susi.

"K, where's Parker na? Shouldn't you have been here 10 minutes ago?" worried na sinabi ni Ms Z.

"Yes, about that Mama, he's with Anne, nag paiwan muna sya dun. Napadaan kasi kami sa may ABS kaya ayun..."

"Nag punta kayong Showtime?"

"Sandali lang po... At ayun nga, nagpaiwan yung apo nyo, balikan ko na lang sya later. I'm at Cocco's dito sa Makati eh." sabi ni Karylle at inopen ang car door nya para lumabas.

"Ahh, I see. Daan na lang kayo dito anak ha, dito na kayo mag dinner ni Pogi."

"Opo, sige mama..." sabi ni K na naglalakad na papasok sa restaurant.

"Wait K... I heard about Vice coming back ha."

"Yeah, it's true." sabi ni Karylle at sabay pasok sa restaurant, nag wave sya sa staff nya at nag mouth ng a few hello's sa mga ito bago pumunta sa may kitchen area.

"Don't you think it's a good time to talk to him?

Nag suot si Karylle ng apron, "Actually ma, I saw him earlier. He's... Parker saw him too. Alam naman nya eh..." K said sabay tikim ng niluluto ng isa sa mga chef na pasta at nag thumbs up ito with matching smile, "This is really good Alex." sabi ni K sa chef while covering her phone for a second.

"You did? Wh-what happened? Are you okay?"

"Ma, I'm fine... Iniwan ko nga dun si Parker diba? I mean I was hesitant at first, pero naawa naman ako sa bata, matagal nya rin di nakikita mga ninong at ninang nya. Hindi naman po sya pababayaan ni Anne dun." sabi ni Karylle habang umiikot ito sa kitchen at nag he-hello sa kitchen staff.

"It's good na makapag bonding silang mag-ama diba? Are you okay with that?"

"Honestly Ma," sabi ni Karylle na tinitingnan ang list of orders, "Hindi pa ako completely okay na makita sya, let alone iwan ang anak ko sa kanya."

"K..." sabi ni Ms Z na parang nag aalala.

"Ma, I know... Don't worry I'm working on it. I know what I need to do po."

"Alright then.. I'll see you later okay? Take care of yourself ha?"

"I will mama, kayo rin po. I'll see you tonight. I love you, mwah." then she hung up the phone. Before she went to put in her pocket ay nakatanggap sya ng picture text from Anne. In the picture, Parker was sat on Anne's lap habang naka suot ito ng black t-shirt with the Showtime logo on it at naka head phones pa ala staff lang.

_**'Parker loves it here girl! Hahaha. No sign of V though, ewan ko kung saan nag punta yun. Baka kasama sila Vhong at Billy. I'll keep an eye out for him don't worry xox' - A** _

After ng mga sinabi ni Ms Z kay Karylle ay naisipan ni K na tawagan si Anne.

"Oh. Wassup K? Nasa Makati ka na?" sagot ni Anne na parang nasa studio na ng Showtime dahil sa ingay ng crowd.

"Yes I am.. Ah, about your text 'te... Yung kay Vice. It's okay. Hayaan mo silang mag usap."

"What? For real?" gulat na tanong ni Anne.

"Yeah... I was just on the phone with my mom, she's right, I can't be selfish."

"After all he did to you?!"

"This isn't about me, this is about Parker." K said simply, "So yeah, so kung mahanap mo sya... Sabihin mo na lang na sya muna bahala sa anak nya while nag sho-show kayo."

Kahit na litong lito si Anne ay nag agree na lang ito sa sinabi ni Karylle at nag say sila ng goobyes sa phone.

-

**ABS-CBN / Showtime studio**

Sabay sabay lumabas ng dressing room sina Billy, Vhong at Vice. Nakita naman nila si Parker na tumatakbo papunta sa dressing room ni Anne at sa likod nito ay ang tumatakbo rin na si Anne Curtis in her heels.

"Parker, kiddo, wait for ninang! Ito talagang bata toh! Ang hyper!" sabi ni Anne as she chased after Parker na nilagpasan ang tatlo.

"Manang mana sa'yo Vice." nakangiting sinabi ni Vhong kay Vice at pinalo ang braso nito.

Nakangiti naman si Vice na pinanood si Parker na pinahihirapan si Anne.

"Parker, don't run too much! You'll get really sweaty, come on! We'll go back in the studio na. Ninang has to work na."

"Can I watch?!" tumigil si Parker kakatakbo at napangiti ng malaki.

"Of course you can!" sabi naman ni Billy na binuhat si Parker over his shoulder at sabay kiliti dito, "You remember this guy?" tanong ni Billy kay Parker at hinarap ito kay Vice.

"Mommy said he's an old friend." natatawa parin sinabi ni Parker, "She said I shouldn't talk to him." sabi ni Parker na nag look away kay Vice.

Napa-sigh naman si Vice at tumingin agad kay Vhong na parang disappointed, buti na lang ay lumapit si Anne at ipinababa si Parker kay Billy. Hinawakan nya sa kamay si Parker, "Actually baby, I just spoke to your mom, she said while ninang and ninong works, you can stay with-" napa pause si Anne at tiningnan si Vhong at Billy, "Stay with... Ahm..."

"I'm your Tito Jose." sabi ni Vice at nakipag handshake kay Parker.

"Jose?" inulit ni Parker at napasmile sabay handshake kay Vice, "My name's Jose too!" sabi nya at nilabas ang school ID nya from his pocket, "Look Tito!" sabi nito at tinuro ang pangalan nya sa ID.

"Jose Parker Tatlonghari? That's your name?" tanong ni Vice na nakangiti ng bongga, dahilan sa na discover nyang pangalan ni Parker.

Nag tinginan naman sa isa't isa sila Vhong, Billy at Anne.

Tinago ulit ni Paker and ID nya sa bulsa at tumango, "Yeah!"

"Why Jose?"

"I don't know what it means.. That's why ninong Vhong calls me Jaypee, cos of my name, right Ninong?" tanong ni Parker at tumingala kay Vhong.

"Jaypee... Yeah..." sabi ni Vhong na nakatingin kay Vice, "Ah... Tara na sa studio, mag sisimula na tayo eh."

Nauna ng pumunta sa studio sina Vhong at Billy na sinama si Parker dahil ni-request ni Anne na gusto nya munang makausap si Vice.

Nagtinginan lang muna ng matagal ang dalawang dating magka ibigan hanggang nainip si Vice kaya't nag salita na ito.

"O, eto ang kabilang fez ko, sampalin mo na ulit ako." sabi ni Vice at nilapit ang mukha kay Anne.

"Please, ayokong masugat pa ang kamay ko, save that for Karylle." sabi ni Anne na umiiling, "Wala man lang ba akong thank you?"

"Para saan?"

"Bakla, if it wasn't for me, that boy wouldn't even talk to you."

"Wow! Salamat ha. Salamat at dahil sa'yo ay kinakausap ako ng sarili kong anak!"

"Really?" Anne shook her head at di makapaniwala sa behaviour ni Vice.

"Nilayo nya sa'kin ang anak ko Anne!" galit na pabulong na sabi ni Vice sabay turo sa studio kung nasaan si Parker.

"Because you didn't want to be a fucking father at the first place! You pushed her away!" sabi ni Anne na lumapit kay Vice at galit din na binulong.

"Ninang dyosa!!! They want you here!" sabi ni Parker na lumabas galing sa studio at niyaya si Anne papunta sa studio.

Sabay naman tumingin sina Vice at Anne kay Parker na sobrang laki ang ngiti. Ngumiti naman si Anne kay Parker at pumunta na sa studio leaving Vice. Si Parker naman ay nilapitan si Vice at hinatak ito sa kamay, "You too Tito Jose."

"Parker, pwede bang Tito Pogi na lang pala itawag mo sa'kin?"

Nag scrunch up bigla ang face ni Parker dahil sa sinabi ni Vice, "What?"

"Ay, English pala. Nosebleed naman toh..." sabi ni Vice na napa face palm at nag simula ulit, "Instead of Tito Jose, call me Tito Pogi instead."

"Okay. My mommy calls me pogi too!" sabi ni Parker habang nag lalakad sila ni Vice papasok sa Showtime studio at umupo sila sa may side where the staff were at hinintay mag start ang show.

 

-.-.-.-.-

After ng brief staff meeting ni Karylle at didiretso na sana ito pabalik sa Showtime, nasa kotse na sya at ready na pero tumawag sa kanya ang doctor nya.

"Hi tita, napatawag po kayo?"

"Hi K, good afternoon.. I was just wondering when you're free so we could talk about-"

"Tita, I thought next month pa po start ng treatment ko?"

"Yes hija, pero I just wanted to check up on you. Are you sure you want to wait 'til next month? If you have any questions about the treatment, you're always welcome to come visit me."

"I know po tita, and thank you for the support, but I'm fine po. I do my research naman so I'm prepared. Right now po kasi, I just want to live as normal as I can... I'm trying to take cancer off my mind right now. I hope you understand po." sabi ni Karylle na naka smile ng konti.

"Yes, of course! Of course naman Karylle."

"Alright then tita, thank you po again for the call. I'll see you soon po."

"Take care of youself K."

"I always do naman po hehe, see you soon."


	9. Cease Fire

**Showtime**

"Good morning to our beautiful, sexy, gwapo at cute na mga madlang pipol!" bati ni Anne ng pasigaw at sabay talon.

"Bago tayo mag simula! May nagbabalik tayong kapatid! Vice! Halika na dito!" sabi ni Vhong at inabutan naman ng mic si Vice at pumunta sa stage.

Nagwala ang mga madlang pipol sa pagbabalik ni Vice at ikinagulat din nila ang obvious transformation sa pananamit nito at pagkilos.

"Wow! Namiss ko toh!" sabi ni Vice na natatawa.

Bago pa may sabihin si Vice at nag cut in si Anne, "Wait lang guys! Wait lang! I'd like to call on stage muna my super cute inaanak! Si Parker! Baby Pogi! Come here dali!" sabi ni Anne na sinundo si Parker from his seat. Nahihiya namang pumunta sa stage si Parker kaya't para di mahiya ay umupo sa stage si Anne at binulungan ito at sabay hinarap sa madlang pipol. Si Vice din naman ay tumayo sa likod ni Parker at binulungan din ito, "Go baby, greet your mommy o." sabi dito ni Vice na naka mic.

Tumingin naman up sa mga madlang pipol si Parker at nag smile at look down ulit dahil nahihiya. Ang madlang pipol naman ay napa-aww dahil sa sobrang pogi at cute ni Parker. Habang kausap pa nina Anne at Vice si Parker ay nag interrupt naman sina Vhong at Billy.

"I'm sure kilala nyo na po tong gwapong batang toh, pero kung hindi, aba eh, eto po yung anak ng kapatid din namin dito na si Karylle." sabi ni Vhong at kinurot sa pisngi si Parker.

"Korek kuys! Poging bata! Manang mana sa mga ninong, diba? Hahaha." sabi ni Billy at agad agad naman nag approve si Vhong.

"O guys, sshh muna, baby Pogi, say hello to our madlang pipol!" sabi ni Anne kay Parker at tinapat ang mic dito, ngumiti lang si Parker at yumuko ulit sabay talikod kaharap ni Vice, "Hahahaha, ang cute! Ikaw ha Parker! You were so hyper backstage! What happened to you baby? Hahaha"

Natawa na lang si Vice sa reaksyon ni Parker, yumakap ang bata sa may bewang ni Vice habang nag sp-spiel ang mga host at pinapanood lang ang madlang pipol. Bago mag cue for the theme song ay lumuhod naman si Vice on the stage para ka-level nya si Parker sabay akbay dito, "Come on baby, ikaw na."

Napa smile ng malaki si Parker kay Vice bago hinawakan ang mic ni Vice at sinigaw sa microphone, "IT'S SHOWTIME!!!!!!!!"

Nagpalakpakan naman ang mga proud godparents nito pati na si Vice na niyakap si Parker sabay buhat at bumalik na sila sa kinauupuan nila to let the hosts sing the themesong.

-

Sa kagitnaan ng show ay doon dumating si Karylle. It was during the Bida Kapamilya segment at nag co-comment na ang mga hurado. Bago pa pag commentin ang mga hurado ay tinawag na ni Anne sa stage si Karylle na kadarating lang.

"Everyone! May bisita na naman po tayo! Please welcome, ang namiss nating si K!!!! Karylle! Come!" tinawag ni Anne sa stage si Karylle at binagyan ito ng mic ng staff. Karga karga naman ni K si Parker ng umakyat ito sa stage. Si Parker mismo ang humawak ng mic ng mommy nya, "Hahaha, anak, put it near my mouth," sabi ni K na hinahabol ang mic, "Yan! Hahaha, hello po madlang pipol! Isang good afternoon po sa lahat!"

"Welcome back K!" sabi ni Billy at tumawa.

"Hahaha, welcome back talaga? Hahaha, It's been a while guys! I miss this!" sabi ni K na nag pout bigla. Si Parker naman ay busy sa kakanood ng mga madlang pipol na kaway ng kaway sa kanya.

"Ang taray ni Parker o, ang dami ng fans!" sabi ni Vhong at tinuturo mga taong kumakaway kay Parker.

"Hahaha, sige na guys, thanks for having me! Gutom na tong si bagets eh. Hahaha." sabi ni K na binaba si Parker at nag beso sa mga kaibigan nya at nag wave bye sa madlang pipol.

"Balik ka ulit K ha! Sama mo ulit yang cute naming inaanak!" sabi ni Anne habang papalis sa stage sila K at Parker.

-

Sa backstage naman ng Showtime ay pabalik pa lang si Vice galing sa toilet kaya di nya naabutan si Karylle na nasa stage. Pero naabutan nya ito na papalabas ng Showtime studio at papunta sa dressing room ni Anne kasama si Parker kaya naman sumunod ito, "Karylle!" sigaw nya to get K's attention.

Napahinto naman si K at si Parker at lumingon kay Vice, ngumiti si Parker, "Hi Tito Pogi!"

"Wow." sabi na lang ni K na parang natatawa sa tawag ng anak kay Vice. Napa smile din si Vice sa reaksyon ni K.

"O, ayos diba?" kinindatan nya si Karylle at nakipag apir kay Parker, "Ano gawa nyo?"

"Ah, I brought some food from the resto, Parker's hungry na eh. We're gonna go in Anne's DR to eat." sabi ni Karylle na di makatingin ng diretso kay Vice at pinakita ang plastic bag na dala nya to show the food.

"You want to eat with us Tito Pogi?" tanong ni Parker. Tumingin naman si Vice kay K to wait for her approval.

"Ah-" napakagat labi si K bigla, "Ah yeah sure. I brought enough food for everyone. Co-come on Vice..." sabi ni K at inunlock ang DR ni Anne at pumasok silang tatlo doon.

Pagpasok na tatlo sa loob ay agad tumalon si Parker para umupo sa sofa ng DR ni Anne at hinintay pakainin ng mommy nya. Agad namang hinila ni Vice ang dalawang upuan from the dressing table para maupuan nila ni Karylle. Wala namang sinabi si Karylle sa gesture nito at pinatong lang ang dalang pagkain sa dressing table ni Anne, at dun ay isa isa nyang nilabas ang boxes of food na dala nya from the resto. May dala syang mga pizza na naka box, a few types of pasta na naka tray at mga bread and may risotto pa.

"Congrats nga pala sa success ng resto mo... Finally na-achieve mo na rin yan.." sabi ni Vice habang pinapanood si Karylle.

Nag glance lang sandali si Karylle kay Vice at tumango ito na may pilit na ngiti, napansin naman ni Vice kaya nag look away na lang ito at pinagmasdan si Parker na naglalaro sa iphone ni Karylle. Tinabihan nya ang bata at tiningnan kung ano ang pinag kakaabalahan.

"What are you playing?" sabi ni Vice na nalito sa nilalaro ni Parker.

"Sudoku." sabi ni Parker na mukhang focus na focus sa ginagawa nya.

"Ha?"

"That's his favorite. He's really good at maths talaga." tumalikod si K at sinabi kay Vice na nakangiti at bumalik ito sa pag se-set up ng food, ready na rin para sa mga dating co-hosts nya after nilang matapos sa show.

"Ang galing naman," Vice said na hinawi ang buhok ni Parker, "Enough playing muna, you should eat first baby boy."

Parker looked up to see kung tapos na ang food, dahil hindi pa tapos ay in-exit nya ang sudoku game nya at nagpunta sa camera ng phone ng mommy nya. Bigla nitong kinunan ng picture si Vice na nakanganga.

"Hahahahaaha!" tawang tawa si Parker na nakaturo sa picture ni Vice habang pinapakita ito kay Vice.

"Ay sus kang bata ka! San mo nakuha yang pagka makulit mo? Hahaha."

"Para namang hindi mo alam ang sagot dyan ha." sabi ni K sa kanya ng nag p-prepare pa din ng food.

Napataas na lang ng kilay si Vice dahil sa sinabi ni Karylle at napangiti. Binalik ulit ang atensyon kay Parker na nag se-selfie, "Picture with me Tito Pogi!" sabi nito at hinila sa leeg si Vice, "Ah-ahraaay!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Tito.." sabi ng bata na biglang nag worry, ngumiti naman si Vice at hinalikan ito sa noo, "I was just kidding baby, come on, picture picture na tayo."

Habang nag pipicture sila Vice at Parker ay di nagpapahalata si Karylle na tinitingnan ang dalawa sa salamin, tuwang tuwa sya sa nakikita nya pero hindi nya na lang ito pinapakita. Ayaw nya kasing mahalata sya ni Vice dahil mainit pa rin ang dugo nya dito. Hindi naman pinapadali ni Vice kay K na kamuhian sya nito dahil sa sobrang pagmamahal na ipinapakita ni Vice sa anak nya. Anak nila.

"Come on pogi, here's your favorite." sabi ni K na pinakita ang pizza kay Parker. Kumuha sya ng slice nito at nilagay sa plate na inaabot nya kay Parker. Iniwan naman ni Parker si Vice sa sofa at nag swap sila ng mommy nya, binigay nya kay K ang iphone nito kapalit nung pizza nya.

"Vice, hindi ka kakain?" sabi ni K nung nabigay nya na ang pagkain ni Parker.

"Ah... Ako?"

"Ayaw mo?"

"Hindi, gusto ko... Ano lang... Nagulat lang ako." sabi ni Vice na sabay kamot sa ulo at lumapit kay Karylle at sa pagkain, "Diet ako eh, tataba na naman ako nito nyan!"

"Diba eto favorite mo dati?" sabi ni K na tinuturo ang carbonara pasta.

"Yung niluluto mo yung gusto ko eh."

"Baliw, it's the same recipe hahaha." sabi ni K na kinukuha si Vice ng pasta.

"K, ako na!"

"Tapos na haha," inabot kay Vice ang pasta na nasa plate, "Diet ka dyan, ang payat mo nga eh."

Habang nag uusap sina Vice at K ay si Parker ay naka indian sit naman sa sofa ni Anne while eating his pizza, pabalik balik naman ang tingin nya sa mommy nya at kay Vice na parang naaliw sa dalawa.

After 10 minutes na kumakain ang tatlo.

"Pogi, tataba ka nyan! Ang takaw takaw mong bata ka!" sabi ni Karylle kay Parker na nakaka 4 slices of pizza na.

"Mommy, I know that taba means fat. I'm not fat!" sabi nito na ni-lift ang t-shirt to show his flat tummy. Pagkatapos ay umupo ulit ito sa sofa at kumain.

"Medyo pilyo din yang anak mo eh noh?"

"Kasalanan mo rin yan eh." sabi ni Karylle kay Vice na natatawa.

Napasmile naman si Vice dahil at least kinakausap na sya ni Karylle.

"Okay na ba tayo?" tumingin si Vice kay K at hinintay sumagot ito.

"Hindi," sabi ni Karylle kaya napa-look down si Vice, ngumiti naman ito after, "Pero cease fire muna."

"Cease fire?"

"Oo, cease fire..."

"Kailan mo sasabihin sa anak mo na ako ang tatay nya?"

"Gusto mo bang maging tatay sa kanya?" surprised na tanong ni Karylle.

"Ano ba namang tanong yan K?"

"Seryoso naman ako eh... Bakit dati? Dati diba ayaw mo pang tanggapin?"

"Marami ng nagbago K... Please naman oh?" sabi ni Vice at kinuha ang kamay ni Karylle at hinawakan ito ng mahigpit. "K, nagbago na ko. Ibang iba na ako sa dating Vice... Lalaki na nga ako o, gusto kong magka pamilya K...", hinigpitan naman ni Vice ang hawak sa kamay ni K at malungkot nyang sinabing, "Ayokong mamatay ng mag isa..."

Nagkatinginan naman silang dalawa. Nadala na lang si Karylle sa mga nakaka awang mata ni Vice kaya't tumagal ang titigan nila. Naputol lamang ito ng biglang biglang pumasok ang mga Showtime hosts sa DR ni Anne. Hinatak din agad ni Karylle ang kamay nya from Vice pero nakita nina Vhong, Anne at Billy ang nangyari kaya naman nag tinginan din ang tatlo. Sina Billy at Vhong ay napa smirk kay Vice while si Anne naman ay napataas ang kilay kay Karylle.

"Ang bango naman dito!" sabi ni Jugs na pumasok din sa room kasama sina Teddy, Kuya Kim, Ryan at Coleen.

"Ang dami mong baon K ha!" sabi ni Kuya Kim na tinitingnan ang mga dalang pagkain ni Karylle.

Tumayo si Karylle from her seat, "Guys, kain na kayo haha."

Habang kumukuha ng pagkain ang mga kasama ay nakatayo sa corner ng room sina Anne at Karylle. Di pa nag uusap ang dalawa at puro tinginan lang. Sinuko ni Anne si Karylle ng slight at tiningnan ito ng meaningful. Napa-cross naman ng arms si Karylle at nag look down na lang with a deep sigh.

"Anne, I need to tell you something." sabi ni K na pabulong sa kaibigan nya at hinarap ito slowly.

Nagtaka naman bigla si Anne sa seryosong look ni Karylle kaya nag start na rin syang mag worry, "What's wrong? What's with the really serious look? I'm scared..."

Lumapit si Karylle to whisper in Anne's ear. After bumulong ni Karylle ay napa stand still lang si Anne at speechless sa sinabi ni Karylle sa kanya. Di rin napigilan na tumulo ang luha sa mga mata nito kaya naman tumakbo sya papalabas ng sarili nyang dressing room.

Napansin ni Vice ang munting pag uusap ng dalawa dahil nga pinapanood nya ito without them knowing kaya nung lumabas si Anne ng DR na parang teary eyed, agad syang napatayo at sinundan ito kahit na sinubukan syang pigilan ni Karylle. Wala namang nagawa si Karylle kaya hinabol na lang sina Vice at Anne.


	10. Parker Says

"Anne!" sigaw ni Vice na hinahabol pa rin si Anne. Si Karylle naman ay nasa likod lang ni Vice na humahabol din para pigilan ito. Tumigil si Anne sa kakatakbo ng makarating ito sa rooftop ng ABS-CBN building. Sumandal ito sa pader at yumuko na teary eyed pa din. Nakita nyang sinundan sya nina Vice kaya naman pinunasan nya agad ang luha nya.

"Anne, anong problema mo babae ka?" sabi ni Vice na hinihingal na lumapit kay Anne at itinaas ang mukha nito sa kanya. Tinanggal naman agad ni Anne ang kamay ni Vice sa mukha nya at lumakad papalayo, papunta sa may edge ng rooftop at dun ay tumingin sya sa malayo

"Can you leave us alone Vice?" hiniling ni Karylle na worried na nakatingin kay Anne.

"Ano ba kasi yun? Bakit kailangan pang mag sikreto? Akala ko ba cease fire na K?" hinawakan nya sa braso si K at hinatak ito para tumingin sa kanya.

"Tell him K. He needs to know." sabi ni Anne na lumingon sandali.

"Anne, this is not the time for-"

"What is it Karylle? Sabihin mo sa'kin! If this is about you, I need to know!"

Nag pull ng confused face si Karylle at ngumiti ng sarcastically, "Oh? Bakit? I don't need to tell you anything."

"Karylle, bakit lalo nyo bang pinapatagal toh? Nag aalala na ako eh... Alam kong madami akong kasalanan sa'yo pero just this once, isipin mong magkaibigan ulit tayo. You used to tell me everything."

Tiningnan ni Anne si Karylle at nilapitan nya ito. Nag look down naman si Karylle ng matagal bago nag look up nung na-feel nyang niyayakap sya ni Anne from behind.

"I have cancer Vice."

Ngumiti si Vice at tumawa na parang di naniniwala. He shook his head eratically at tiningnan kaliwa't kanan ang mga mukha nina Karylle at Anne. Si K at Anne naman ay parehong seryoso ang mukha. Kinabahan na lalo si Vice at naging seryoso ang mukha. Bigla nyang hinawakan magkabilang pisngi ni Karylle at tinitigan ito sa mata, "Hindi totoo yan." sabi ni Vice at umiling ito.

"Vice," sabi ni Anne at sabay umiling "Bakit nya kailangan magsinungaling?" 

"HINDI TOTOO YAN!" sabi ni Vice na pasigaw. Nag back away sya from K at sinipa ang ground at ang pader na parang nag dadabog.

"My family knows, some of my close friends know, you two knows," Karylle said again pero nag pause sya, "but Parker doesn't know... Not yet anyway." sabi ni Karylle na tiningnan si Anne na nakapatong parin ang ulo sa shoulder nya at si Vice na nakasandal sa pader.

"Anne, would you mind leaving us alone muna to talk?" request ni K kay Anne. Tumango naman si Anne at tinanggal ang pagkakayakap nya kay Karylle. Niyakap nya one last time si Karylle at kiniss sa cheek lightly bago umalis. 

Nung mag-isa na lang sa rooftop sina Vice at Karylle. Dahan dahang lumapit si Karylle kay Vice. Pinanood lang ni Vice ang shadow ni Karylle na papalapit sa kanya dahil nga naka-tingin parin ito sa floor.

"Kelan mo sasabihin kay Parker?"

"Hindi ko alam."

"Kaya ka ba bumalik dito sa Pilipinas dahil may sakit ka?" tinaas na ni Vice ang mata nya para tumingin kay Karylle.

"Hindi. I only found about a few days ago." she said with a small smile.

"Maybe it's not cancer... Nag ask ka na ba for a second opinion?" 

"No need Vice. Tanggap ko na. I felt the signs months ago. Ang importante ngayon ay si Parker."

"You should get a second opinion, may kilala akong doctor! Kaibigan ng kapatid ko, tara, pupuntahan-"

Karylle shook her head at tinakpan ang bibig ni Vice sabay pinikit mga mata nya, "Sshh!"

"Pero K-"

"All I'm asking from you is to be there for Parker." sabi ni K at tinanggal ang kamay nya sa bibig ni Vice.

"Hindi ka naman mamatay! Hindi ka mangyayari yun, bakit parang binibigay mo na sa'kin si Parker?" medyo inis na sabi ni Vice.

"Hindi ko alam kung anong mangyayari Vice... Ang importante ngayon ay si Parker." 

"Ano ba mga treatment mo? Nag start ka na ba? Gusto mong samahan kita?"

"Vice. Just shut up!" sabi ni K na tinakpan ulit ang bibig nito,"Listen to me! You're not listening!"

Tumango si Vice at tinanggal ang kamay ni K, "Sige, I'm sorry.."

"Sabi mo gusto mong maging ama kay Parker diba?" tanong ni K at tumango si Vice, "Hindi ko alam kung kelan ko sasabihin sa kanya ang tungkol sa'yo, pero papayagan kitang makita sya. Papayagan kitang makasama sya. You can do any father and son bonding that you want. .." huminga ng malalim si K, "Make him love you. Make him love his dad."

Sa sobrang pagka-speechless parin ni Vice sa mga nangyayari ay wala na lang itong sinabi at niyakap nalang ng mahigpit si Karylle.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Pagkatapos mang galing si ABS-CBN sina Karylle at Parker ay umuwi muna sa bahay ang dalawa para magpalit. Naligo na rin muna si Parker dahil nga pawis na pawis ito at pagkatapos ay natulog muna ng sandali. Habang nakaupo si Karylle katabi ang natutulog na Parker sa sariling kwarto nito ay tinext nya si Vice.

_'I have a doctors appointment tomorrow. If you're free, do you want to pick Parker up from school?' -_ **_K_ **

Just a few seconds later ay may reply na sya from Vice,

' _Doctors appointment?? Serious ba yan? Gusto mo bang samahan kita?' -_ ** _V_**

_'It's just a check-up Vice... So, si Parker nga... Do you want to or not? I can ask my sister kung ayaw mo.' -_ **_K_ **

' _Oh... Okay. Sige sunduin ko na lang si Parker :) thank you K ha! Salamat talaga!!!' -_ ** _V_**

_'I'll text you the address na lang tomorrow. Thanks!' -_ **_K_ **

_'After ko syang sunduin, pwede ko ba syang dalin muna sa bahay? Gusto ko lang makipag bonding. Ok lang diba?' -_ **_V_ **

' _Yeah, that's fine Vice. Just bring him home before 7.' -_ ** _K_**

_'Yay! Thank you so much Kurba!! Hindi mo lang alam kung gaano ako kasaya ngayon! Thanks for letting me in his life. I'm very sorry for everything din K :(' -_ **** **_V_ **

After ng last text ni Vice ay naisipan na ni Karylle na hindi na muna mag reply dahil ayaw nga nyang balikan pa ang nakaraan nila ni Vice. Hindi pa kasi sya handang patawarin ito at pag usapan ang mga bagay ng nakaraan.

-

Mga 6:00 PM ay nagising na si Parker from his afternoon nap kaya naman pinagbihis na ito ni Karylle dahil aalis pa sila para mag dinner sa bahay ng mommy nya.

Pagdating sa bahay nina Ms Zsa Zsa ay sinalubong sila nina Zia at Nicole. Pinuno naman ng halik nina Zia at Nicole si Parker na tumakbo papunta sa kanila. After ay nag yakap magkakapatid at pumasok sa loob kung saan ay amoy na amoy ang nilutong pagkain ni Ms Z. Binati ni Karylle ang mommy nya at pati na rin si Parker.

"I saw you on TV today, pogi!" sabi ni Ms Z kay Parker after syang halikan ni Parker sa cheeks.

"Did you momsy?" ngiting ngiti na sabi ni Parker, "I went to see Ninang Dyosa and Ninong Billy and Ninong Vhong... And uhm, I met Tito Pogi."

Nagtinginan sina Nicole, Zia and Ms Z. K rolled her eyes with a smile, "He meant Vice... Vice told him to call him that, kaya ayan..."

-

Habang kumakain sila ng dinner, hinihiwa ni K ang steak na kinakain ni Parker dahil nahihirapan nga ito.

"So Parker, tell us about your new friend then..." Ms Z started at tumingin briefly kay K bago ngumiti kay Parker.

Sumubo muna ng food si Parker bago nagsalita na half full ang bibig, "You mean Tito Pogi, momsy?"

"Yes."

"He's really cooooooool!" sabi ni Parker at binaba ang utensils nya, excited na magkwento, "He's really nice too! He's very pogi like me, right mommy?" Parker poked K to get her attention, ngumiti naman ng maiit si Karylle at nag focus sa food nya.

"Do you like Tito Pogi?" Zia asked.

"Mommy does he have a girlfriend?"

Nagtinginan si Zia at Nicole weirdly na napansin ni Karylle kaya naman kinlaro nya ito sa dalawa, "Hindi na beki si bakla. Straight na daw sya."

"Chosero yun!" Zia laughed.

"Oh trust me Z, you'll see what I mean when you see him."

"MOMMY!!!" sabi ni Parker ulit, "Does Tito Pogi have a girlfriend?"

Nag shrug si K at pinunasan ang sauce sa gilid ng bibig ni Parker, "Not that I know of baby. Why?"

"You don't have a boyfriend right mom?" tanong ulit ni Parker na naka smile pa rin.

Karylle knew where the conversation was going. Even her mom and sisters were expecting what Parker said next.

"Mommy, can Tito Pogi be your boyfriend?" naka pout na sinabi ni Parker at niyakap braso ni Karylle. Napailing naman si Karylle at inupo ng maayos ang anak nya.

"Nakakaloka kang bata ka! What did you say?! Why? What?"

"Because I want to have a daddy..."

"And you want Tito Vice, I mean, Tito Pogi to be your daddy?" Nicole asked to clear things out. Natawa na lang si Zia sa irony ng mga pangyayari.

"Yes. I mean if my real dad's not here, Tito Pogi can be my daddy."

"You have Ninong Vhong and Ninong Billy." 

"Mommy that's different!" sabi ni Parker na nag cross ng arms nya na parang nag tatampo.

"Anak, it's not that simple!"

"You look good together mommy."

"Anong you look good together?! Where are you getting all this?" confused na tanong ni K, "Did he tell you to say this?"

"Huh? NOOO!!! Mommy, no! I'm saying it because I want him to be your boyfriend."

"Parker...Stop this."

Nag look down na lang si Parker at nag frown habang nakatingin sa food nya.

"Hey baby," sabi ni K na inangat baba ni Parker, "I'm sorry okay?"

"I hope my real dad is like Tito Pogi... He's really nice to me." sabi ni Parker na nakangiti habang parang inaaalala ang day nya with Vice.

Nag clear ng throat si Ms Z to get K's attention at binigyan nya ang anak ng isang meaningful na look.

"He's not going to hurt you like Tito Coco did."

Instead of sagutin pa ang anak ay tumahimik na lang si Karylle at nag prompt na lang na tapusin ni Parker ang pagkain nya, "Finish your dinner na so we can go home. You have school pa tomorrow."

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

When they got home ay dumiretso na si Parker sa kwarto nito with K behind him at nag hilamos at nag ready na for bed. Tinabihan muna ni K ang anak at hinaplos ang buhok nito para makatulog.

"Mommy, I'm not sleepy yet." sabi ni Parker na umupo sa bed. K shook her head at hiniga ulit si Parker at kinumutan.

"Parker, it's five minutes passed your bedtime na."

"But I'm not tired." he pouted. Karylle kissed his pouting lips at nilapat ang index finger nya dito para tumahimik ang bata.

"Would it help you sleep if I tell you that your Tito Pogi is picking you up from school tomorrow?"

Napaupo bigla si Parker sa narinig at ngumiti ng malaki, "What did you say mommy?"

"Tito Pogi is picking you up from school tomorrow ha, mommy has an appointment with someone... After that, he said he'll take you daw to his house to play..." hinalikan ni Karylle sa ulo si Parker bago nya ito ihiga ulit sa kama for the third time, "So you need to rest, okay?" 

Tumango si Parker at pinikit ang mga mata ngunit may ngiti parin sa mukha nito. "Goodnight mommy! I love you forever and ever!" sabi ni Parker after syang halikan ni Karylle sa noo at pinatay ang lampshade nito.

Nung nasa labas na ng pinto si Karylle ay sumilip ulit ito one last time sa anak, "Night Pogi! Mommy loves you forever and ever too." nakangiti si Karylle nung lumabas sa kwarto ni Parker.

-

  _The next day._

After mag bihis ng mag ina ay hinatid na ni Karylle si Parker sa school. Bago bumaba ang bata sa kotse ay niyakap nya muna ito ng mahigpit at hinalikan sa noo, "Behave okay?" nakangiting sinabi ni Karylle kay Parker, "Tito Pogi will pick you up later okay? Be good." hinawi ni Karylle ang buhok ni Parker at hinalikan ulit ito sa noo.

"Mommy, I'm a good boy." nag grin naman si Parker bago binuksan ang car door nya para lumabas. Pinanood ni Karylle na makapasok sa loob si Parker, bago ito pumasok sa entrance ay humarap ulit kay Karylle at nag thumbs up.

-

Mga 30 minutes before labasan nila Parker ay nandun na si Vice sa tapat ng school. Tinry nyang tawagan si Karylle para maki-balita sa appointment nito at sabihin na rin na he's there to pick up Parker na, pero walang sagot sa phone nito. Kaya tinext nya na lang si K at hinintay lumabas si Parker.

Nung nag ring na ang school bell ay agad namang lumabas si Vice sa kotse nya para salubungin na si Parker. Nung papunta na sya sa may entrance ay may nakabangga syang lalaki. Agad namang nag sorry si Vice kaya hinarap sya nung lalaki. Nagulat na lang sya nung nakita nya kung sino yung lalaking nakabanggaan nya.

"Ay sorry din brad." sabi sa kanya ng lalaki na parang di sya nakilala agad. Tulala pa rin si Vice sa lalaki pero buti na lang ay sinigaw ni Parker ang pangalan nya kaya naman bumalik ito sa sarili nya.

"Tito Pogi! Tito Pogi!" sabi ni Parker na tumatakbo papunta sa kanya.

"Huy! Slow down baby boy! Madapa ka nyan!" sabi ni Vice na yumuko para tanggapin ang yakap from Parker. Kinuha nya ang backpack ni Parker na may design na Ben 10 at sinabit sa isang balikat nya. Kinuha naman ni Parker ang kamay ni Vice at hinatak ito papunta sa kaibigan nya.

"Hey! Hey!" sabi ni Parker nung makalapit sila sa batang lalaki na ka-ederan lang nya, "Tito Pogi, this is my bestfriend!" sabi ni Parker na inakbayan ang kaibigan nya.

"Uy! Ang cute mo namang bata ka! Ang lusog lusog mo! What's your name baby?" sabi ni Vice na nakipag shake hands sa kaibigan ni Parker.

"I'm Pocholo po."

"I call him Pochi. Hehehe" sabi ni Parker na tumawa na parang nanloloko.

"Poch, ready ka na ba?" sabi ng isang lalaki na galing sa loob na may dalang parang letter. Nagulat na lang ulit si Vice ng makita ang lalaki, eto rin kasi ang the same na lalaki na nakita nya kanina.

"Vice?!" sabi nito sa kanya na gulat din.

Napalunok si Vice at tumango, "Dingdong..."

Nagtinginan ang dalawang bagets at tumingin pataas kina Vice at Dingdong.

"You know Tito Inaki?" tanong ni Parker kay Vice na napa-kamot ulo.

"Well I wish I could catch up with you Vice pero we have to go na eh. Poch, halika na!" sabi ni Dingdong na parang nagmamadali at kinuha ang kamay ni Pochi.

"Bye Parker!" sabi ni Pochi na nagmamadali.

"Parker," Vice started at lumuhod para ka eye-level nya ang bata, "Your mom knows Tito Inaki?"

"They haven't met yet Tito Pogi." sabi ni Parker na nag shrug, pagkatapos at ngumiti na lang ito, "Can we go?" sabi nito na excited na.

Yumuko na lang si Vice at tinaas ulit ang ulo na nakangiti at tumayo sabay hawak sa kaliwang kamay ni Parker. Naglakad sila papunta sa kotse ni Vice habang nakasabit parin sa balikat ni Vice ang bag ni Parker.

"By the way, who's Pochi's dad? Inaki?" tanong ni Vice habang nag se-seatbelt sila ni Parker.

"Ahm, no Tito, he's his Ninong... Like Ninong Vhong and Ninong Billy."

"Ahh... Okay baby." ngumiti na lang si Vice at hinawi ang buhok ni Parker.

"Where we goin po?"

"We'll go the mall first, I'm sure you're hungry na." tumawa si Vice na naalala ang pagka matakaw ng anak nya.

 

-

"Karylle?!" nag pull naman ng confused face si Karylle at sabay tumalikod para tingnan kung kanino galing yung boses na narinig nya. Kakatapos lang kasi ng appointment nya with her doctor at papunta na sya sa kotse nya.

"Oh my gosh. Echo? Wh-what are you doing here?" gulat at kinakabahang tanong ni Karylle.

"Ah, I dropped my aunty off. May appointment sya with Dra. Santos, ah.. I just saw you came out of her office... Is- is everything okay?" alalang tanong ni Echo sa kanya.

Napakamot ulo si Karylle at nag bite ng bottom lip nya. "Ah... Ano kasi Echo.." sabi ni Karylle na parang kinakabahan parin.

"K, you can trust me." sabi ni Echo sa kanya na hinawakan sya sa braso at inofferan sya ng isang re-assuring smile.

"You know what Echo, since ang tagal na nating hindi nakakapag usap... I'm on my way to my resto, how about let's talk about this habang nag la-late lunch?" offer ni K.

Ngumiti naman si Echo at tumango, "I'd really like that." sabi ni Echo at inalalayan si K papunta sa kotse nito.


	11. Jolly Hotdog

Nag-drive si Vice papunta sa Rockwell para makapag shopping at bonding sila ni Parker. Naisipan nyang sa Rockwell na lang pumunta dahil mas konti ang tao dun which means na mas less likely silang mabulabog ng mga tao.

"Pogi, where would you like to eat?" tinanong ni Vice si Parker after patayin ang engine ng kotse nya. Nag squint naman ang mga ni Parker na parang nag iisip.

"Is there Jolliibee here?"

"You know Jollibee?"

"Yes Tito, mommy always takes me to Jollibee." sabi ni Parker na kinuha ang bag nya from the back seat.

"Ahh, oo nga pala, may Jollibee na rin sa States eh noh?" naisip ni Vice pero napatigil ito ng nakita nyang kinuha ni Parker ang bag nito, "O, do you wanna take your bag?"

"Huh?" sabi ni Parker na inu-unzip ang bag nya, "Mommy gave me some money to spend for today." sabi nito at nilabas ang little blue wallet nito.

"What?!" confused na tanong ni Vice nung nakita nya ang wallet ni Parker, "Nooo!" sabi nito at kinuha ang wallet ni Parker at ibinalik si bag. Binalik nya rin ang bag ni Parker dun sa back seat at hinawakan ang pisngi ng bata, "You're not spending any of your money baby, Tito Pogi will pay for everything, okay?"

"But mommy said to use my money, she-"

"Yang nanay mo talaga! Kakausapin ko yan mamaya! Naku! Nakuuu!" sabi ni Vice habang naiinis na kumamot sa ulo nya.

"Whadya say tito?"

"Nothing Parker, nothing. I'll take care of everything okay? You don't need to use your money, I have lots of money!"

"But that's not right tito..."

Hinaplos ni Vice ang buhok ni Parker at nginitian ito, "I'll talk to your mommy later.. Just let Tito Pogi pay for everything, okay?"

"Okidokie!" Parker nodded at in-undo ang seat belt nya, same with Vice. Sabay bumaba ng kotse ang dalawa. Kinuha naman ni Vice ang kamay ni Parker at lumakad na papasok sa mall.

"Have you been here before?" tanong ni Vice at tiningnan si Parker na parang aliw na aliw sa surrounding nya. Parker shook his head at ngumiti.

Habang naglalakad sila ay may napansin si Vice na parang mag-ama naglalakad sa harap nila. Nag dadabog ang bata kaya naman pinasan ito ng tatay nito at agad namang tumigil ang bata. Tiningnan naman nya agad si Parker at parang nainggit. Hinigpitan nya ang hawak sa kamay ni Parker para patigilin ito sa paglalakad at nag crouch down ito para kausapin si Parker.

"You want a piggy back?" nakangiting tanong ni Vice kay Parker.

Nag smirk naman si Parker at winiggle ang eye brows nya. Natawa naman si Vice at agad agad na syang umupo para makasakay si Parker sa likod nya.

"This is better baby," sabi ni Vice at binuhat si Parker para umupo sa shoulders nya, "Just hold on tight okay?" hinawakan ni Vice sa legs si Parker.

"I will Tito! Hehehehe" sagot naman ni Parker na humawak sa kamay ni Vice na nasa legs nya.

-

Ilang minuto pa ay nakarating na sila sa Jollibee. Buti na lang at wala masyadong customers kaya na-servan sila agad. Dahil nakapasan parin si Parker sa shoulders ni Vice ay ibinaba muna ito ni Vice at inupo sa may counter.

"Oh my gahd! Vice Ganda?!" sabi ng staff na nag se-serve sa kanila.

"Te! Mamaya na mag fangirl ha, gutom si bagets eh, hehe."

"Ay pasensya na po ser, na-starstruck lang po ako. Wha-what can I get po para sainyo ser?" tanong ni Ate na mukhang nganga pa rin kay Vice.

"What do you want Parker?" tiningnan ni Vice si Parker sabay tapik sa leg nito.

"Ahhmmm, I want chicken and spaghetti!" sabi nito sabay turo sa picture sa may menu.

"Yun daw miss... at tsaka... Hmm, what should I get?" tiningnan ni Vice si Parker for ideas.

"Mommy likes the jolly hotdog. She always get that one!" sabi ni Parker na tumuro ulit sa menu.

"Sa jolly hotdog parin mahilig nanay mo ha. Sige na nga," sabi ni Vice at pinigil ang tawa sabay umorder na rin ng jolly hotdog.

-

Habang kumakain si Parker ay panay naman ang tingin ni Vice dito dahil nga sabik parin sa anak nya. Napapansin naman ito ni Parker pero ini-ignore na lang dahil wala naman itong idea at dahil gutom rin sya.

"Tito Pogi, I like your shoes!" sabi ni Parker out of the blue sabay tinuro ang black Jeremy Scott wings ni Vice.

Tinigil ni Vice ang pagkain at itinaas ang shoes nya para makita closer ni Parker, "You want shoes like this?"

"Yeaaah! I'll ask mommy." sabi ni Parker at kumain ulit.

"I like your shirt too. You're like one of those guys from mommy's magazines. You dress so cool!"

Ngumiti na lang si Vice sabay tingin sa outfit nya. Simple lang naman ang outfit nya today, naka white Fred Perry polo shirt, black skinny jeans ay yung JS wings nya nga.

Habang pinapanood nya si Parker ay nakaisip na lang sya ng idea...

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

Pagkatapos nilang kumain sa Jollibee ay nag offer ulit si Vice para i-piggy back si Parker. Nakahawak naman sa tiyan na tumanggi si Parker, "Mommy said if I don't walk, I'll get fat."

Napatakip naman ng bibig na natawa si Vice, tumalikod sya kay Parker sandali parang ilabas ang tawa nya. Humarap ulit sya na composed na ang sarili at inabot na lang ang kamay nya kay Parker, "Tara na nga!"

"What's that mean?"

"Tara means come on!"

"Oh.. Okay... Tara!" sabi ni Parker na hinatak si Vice para lumakad na sila ulit.

"What do you want Pogi? Clothes? Shoes? Toys?" tanong ni Vice habang tinitingnan mga shops na nadadaanan nila.

"Ahm," napaisip si Parker at tumingin sa paligid nya din. Ngumiti ito at nanlaki ang mga mata ng makakita sya ng mannequin na bata na may suot na polo shirt na gusto nya.

"Fred Perry? Maganda ang taste mong bata ka, mana sa tatay!" sabi ni Vice at agad pat sa head ni Parker bago sila pumasok sa shop.

Pagpasok nila ay agad-agad naman silang inasikaso ng staff dahil nga nakilala si Vice. Sinabihan lang ni Vice si Parker na ituro kung ano man ang gusto nito tapos mag susukat silang mag-ama. After makapili ng almost 10 different shirts ni Parker ay sinamahan ito ni Vice sa changing room para magsukat. Nakakuha din si Vice ng dalawang top na ka-terno ng kay Parker at sinukat din ito.

"Ang pogi ng baby ko o." sabi ni Vice habang nakaluhod at tinutupi ang denim shirt na napili ni Parker.

Inayos naman ni Parker ang collar nito at nagpa pogi sa salamin, "Is this okay Tito?"

"Poging pogi!" sabi ni Vice na nag smirk at kinindatan si Parker, "Try this on naman para terno tayo!" sabi ni Vice at kinuha ang plain white polo shirt from Parker's pile of clothes.

After 30 minutes ay natapos na din mag try on ang mag-ama at binayaran na ni Vice ang napili nila ni Parker. Binili nya ito ng a total of six shirts at sya naman ay yung dalawa na ka-match na denim long sleeve at black and white polo shirt ni Parker.

"Uh oh, my mommy's going to kill me." sabi ni Parker habang tinitingnan ang mga pinali ni Vice for him. Napakamot ito ng ulo na napansin ni Vice. Napangiti naman si Vice habang hinihintay ma-verify ang card details nya. Once okay na ang lahat, kinuha nya mga pinamili at niyaya na si Parker palabas ng store.

"My mom will get maaaad!" sabi ni Parker habang tinitingnan ang apat na Fred Perry na hawak ni Vice.

Tiningnan ito ni Vice at ngitian, "Don't worry, she won't. Tito Pogi will take care of it." inassure sya ni Vice.

 

Pagkatapos ay pumunta naman ang mag-ama sa Bench shop kung saan nakilala ulit sila. Lalo na si Parker dahil kilala ito sa shop bilang dating endorser si Karylle nito. Pinag shopping na naman ni Vice si Parker, di na nag tuturo masyado si Parker dahil nga natatakot ito sa sasasabihin ng mommy nya, pero mapilit si Vice at ito na mismo ang namili ng damit para kay Parker. Wala namang nagawa si Parker kaya pumayag na lang ito sa gusto ng Tito Pogi nya.

Straight after sa Bench ay dumaan sila sa Toys R Us at binili ng iba't ibang robot at car toys ni Vice si Parker. Tuwang tuwa naman si Parker sa mga bagong laruan nya kaya naman agad-agad nitong binuksan ang isa sa mga toy cars nya habang naglalakad sila around the mall.

"Let's get you shoes?" sabi ni Vice at tinuro ang Adidas shop. Tumango si Parker ng makita ang gusto nyang Jeremy Scott shoes sa window ng store. Agad agad namang tumakbo papasok si Parker sa store at sumunod na lang si Vice. Pumunta agad si Parker kung saan naka display ang JS for kids at na-amaze sa mga designs. Pagkalapit ni Vice kay Parker kinindatan nya ito bago umupo para mag relax muna, "Get whatever you want okay?"

Dahil sa pagtataka ni Parker ay tumabi muna ito kay Vice sa pag upo, "Why, why you being so nice to me Tito?"

"Because you're Karylle's son... Your mom's a great friend of mine." sabi ni Vice sabay hinaplos ang likod ni Parker.

Ngumiti si Parker, "Do you like my mommy Tito Pogi?"

"Ha?" nag smirk si Vice at napa kagat labi, "She's special to me."

Parker crossed his arms at sabay winiggle ang eye brows nya kay Vice. Kinurot ni Vice ang pisngi nito in return at nag prompt na para mamili ng shoes si Parker.

"Go baby boy, pick what you want..."

"I want one like yours Tito Pogi!" sabi ni Parker sabay turo sa black JS wings ni Vice at tumingin sa taas ng ng shoe rack kung saan nandun din ang shoes na ka-match nung kay Vice.

"Okay, sige, ano pa? Pick more. Tito Pogi will get you anything you want baby." sabi ni Vice na tumayo sa kinauupuan nya at pumili ng mga sapatos for Parker, "How about this one?" sabi ni Vice na nag reach for the denim JS wings.

"I like that too! And that American flag one dad- I mean Tito!" sabi ni Parker na tumalon para ituro yung JS wings na may design ng american flag.

Tumawag naman ng sales lady si Vice at sinabi ang sizes na gusto para kay Parker para masukat nya na ito. Habang nag hihintay ay umupo ulit ang dalawa.

"You almost called me daddy..." sabi ni Vice na ngumiti na parang na-touch.


	12. Here To Stay

**_"You almost called me daddy..."_ **

"Hehe, I'm sorry Tito."

"No," agad namang kumunot ang noo ni Vice at kinuha kamay ni Parker, "I- It's okay... You can call me whatever Pogi."

"Really?"

"Have you ever had a daddy before?"

"Hmm... Nope." sabay iling nito, "But-"

"Ah, excuse me Sir, here's the shoes you requested to try on po." sabi ng sales lady kaya naputol ang usapan ng dalawa.

Once nasukat na ni Parker ang mga shoes ay diretso na agad ang mga ito sa checkout at binayaran na ni Vice.

Paglabas sa store ay nagpabili muna ng ice cream si Parker kaya naman binili ito ni Vice at umupo muna sa may bench sa mall. Sa tapat ng bench na inuupuan nila ay may MAC cosmetics store. Naisipan ni Vice na bilan ng regalo si Karylle para na rin 'Thank you' gift nya dito for letting him spend some time with his son.

"Stay here Pogi ha, Tito's just gonna buy something from the store." sabi ni Vice at tumango na lang si Parker na enjoy enjoy sa kinakain na ice cream.

Not more than five minutes later ay nakabalik na si Vice na may hawak na carrier bag from MAC.

"Tito, what's that?" sabi ni Parker habang pinupunasan ni Vice ang bibig nya with a tissue.

"It's for your mom. Just a thank you present."

"Thank you present? Shouldn't she be the one giving you a thank you present?"

"I owe your mom a lot Parker... This," sabi ni Vice at turo sa bag, "This is nothing compared to how much I owe her."

"Hm, okay Tito..." nag shrug na lang si Parker dahil di nya rin naman maiintindihan si Vice, "Can we go to your house?!"

"Yeah! Come on! You help Tito carry these bags o." sabi ni Vice habang pinahawak kay Parker ang mga magagaan ng carrier bags at lumakad papunta sa parking lot.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

It was around 5:00 PM nung makarating sila sa bahay ni Vice. Pagbaba ng dalawa ay dumiretso ito sa kitchen upang kumuha ng snacks.

"I bet you're hungry again noh Pogi?" sabi ni Vice na naglalabas ng sandwich from his ref at ng juice.

"Maybeee...." sabi ni Parker na in denial pa. Tumingin naman ito sa glass door at window sa side ng kitchen at nakita ang garden ni Vice na may maliit na basketball court at pool, "Woooow... You play basketball Tito Pogi?"

"Sometimes. What about you?" sabi ni Vice at pinatong ang sandwich at juice sa harap ni Parker, "You eat na o."

"I wanna play!!!"

"We eat first then we'll play." hinawi naman ulit ni Vice ang buhok ni Parker to the side.

"Tito, do you have chocolate milkshake?" 

"Ay, no, sorry baby, next time na lang. Juice muna ikaw para healthy!" 

Nag simula ng kumain si Parker at sinaluhan din sya ni Vice. After kumain ay sinuot ni Parker ang isa sa mga sapatos na binili sa kanya ni Vice from Adidas. Nilagyan din ni Vice ng towel ang likod ng bata para hindi masyadong pawisan. Dumiretso ang mag-ama sa mini basketball court ni Vice at dun nag simulang maglaro. Tuwang tuwa naman si Parker dahil impress na impress sya sa galing ni Vice sa paglalaro. Tinuruan din sya nitong maka 3-points at binuhat pa para maka dunk si bagets. Naglaro ang mag-ama for about an hour, natigil lang sila sa paglalaro nung nag ring ang phone ni Vice at nung tiningnan nya ito, nakita nyang mas missed call sya from Karylle. 

"Tara Parker, your mom's calling na. I'll take you home."

"Oh man!" sabi ni Parker  na parang disappointed dahil nga nag eenjoy pa ito, "Tito, I wanna play more!!!"

"We will Pogi, we'll play again soon. Ako bahala!" sabi ni Vice na kinarga si Parker at pinunasan ang pawis nito sa mukha habang papasok ng bahay.

-

_While nasa car sina Vice at Parker._

"I have a sports thing at school next week Tito, mommy said she can't come though. I wanna show her how good I am at basketball." sabi ni Parker na naka cross arms habang pinapanood ang daan.

Nilingon naman sya ni Vice at nagtaka, "She's not coming?"

"She's going back to America for work."

"Who you staying with Pogi?"

"Momsy of course."

"Ahh... When's your game ba? Tito Pogi might come." 

"Will you really?!"

"OO NAMAN! Yes!"

"Hahahaha you're funny! But it's next... Ahm.. Next Wednesday, don't you have work?"

Napaisip si Vice. Balik Showtime na nga pala sya sa Monday, which means na kailangan nyang umabsent agad agad kahit kababalik lang nya, "Don't worry about me, I'll come okay? That's a promise."

"Can I go to your house to practice too?"

"You can! I'll talk to Karylle ha." sabi ni Vice nag focus ulit sa daan. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

_Karylle's house._

"K, thank you for the trust. Kahit anong kailangan mo, nandito lang ako ha." sabi ni Echo ng papalabas na sila ng bahay ni Karylle.

After kasi ng late lunch ng dalawa ay naisipan pang ihatid ni Echo si Karylle sa bahay nito. Pinakuha na lang ni Karylle ang kotse nya sa driver kaya naman naihatid pa sya ni Echo kahit pinilit nyang wag na.

Tumigil sila sa paglalakad nung nasa labas na sila ng gate at katapat ang kotse ni Echo.

"Ikaw pa, syempre we're friends." sabi ni K at hinawakan ang braso ni Echo.

"Friends lang ba talaga?"

"Mr Rosales, ayan ka na naman hahahaha."

"It's been what, 8 years nung niligawan kita at ni-reject mo ko... Wala ba talagang nag bago?"

"Puro ka talaga kalokohan! Hahahaha. Sige na, gabi na rin." 

Lumapit si Echo para bigyan ng friendly hug si Karylle which K accepted naman at nag beso sila, "Mag ingat ka ha.." sabi ni Karylle kay Echo.

Nung papasok na si Echo sa kotse nya ay may pumaradang kotse katapat nito. 

"Mommy!!!!" sabi ni Parker na agad bumaba ng kotse at tumakbo sa mommy nya. Lumabas naman din si Vice after patayin ang engine ng kotse at tiningnan si Echo ng suspiciously.

"Huy, Vice!" sabi ni Echo na nag wave kay Vice.

Dahan dahan na lumapit si Vice kila K at Parker na umasim bigla ang mukha.

"Wow, eto na ba si Parker? Ang laki na ha!" sabi ni Echo na natutuwa kay Parker.

"Oh, Pogi, this is Tito Echo, you remember him?" sabi ni Karylle at hinarap si Parker kay Echo. Umiling naman si Parker at nag look up kay K tapos tumingin din kay Vice.

"Hahaha, baby pa lang kasi sya nung nakita ko sya sa States dati hahaha." sabi naman ni Echo at nakipag handshake kay Parker. "Well anyways, I have to go na. Maaga pa taping ko bukas. It's great to see you again K... Parker, be good ha..." tumingin naman si Echo kay Vice at tumango dito with a small smile, "Ingat brad." 

Nang makaalis si Echo ay pumasok na ang mag ina sa loob while si Vice naman ay nilabas mga pinamili nya for Parker at sumunod din sa loob. Pagbaba nya ng mga shopping bags ay tiningnan nya si K at Parker na nakaupo sa sofa while watching him. Nakakandong si Parker kay Karylle habang nakayakap si Karylle sa bewang nito at nakapatong ang baba sa balikat ng anak.

"Anong ginagawa ni Echo dito?" tanong ni Vice.

"Ha? Wala.. Hinatid nya lang ako. We went out for lunch, catch up na rin."

"Hatid? Diba may kotse ka naman?" sabi na Vice na nagseselos.

Tiningnan lang sya ni K ng matagal muna bago nagsalita ulit, "Ang dami mo naman binili kay Parker." sabi ni K na iniwasan ang tanong ni Vice, "Baka ma-spoil toh sayo ha."

"K, kulang pa lahat ng toh. Anim na taon akong wala sa buhay nya, walang wala pa toh."

"Ah, so luho ang pambawi mo." sabi ni K na pabulong.

"Ano yun?"

Umiling si K, "Nothing..."

Habang nag uusap ang dalawa ay hindi nila napansin na nakatulog na pala si Parker. 

"Sshh." sabi ni Vice na tinuro si Parker, "Borlogs na si bagets."

"Hala ka, pinagod mo. Ano ba ginawa nyo?" sabi ni K na pinasa si Parker kay Vice slowly at sabay silang pumunta pataas sa kwarto ni Parker para ihiga na ito.

"Eh kumain lang naman mag damag yang bata yan... Tsaka konting basketball. Yun lang naman! Ang takaw nya ha..." sabi ni Vice at dahan dahan ihiniga si Parker sa kama nito. Umupo si Vice sa kama at tinanggal ang sapatos ni Parker. 

Habang pinapanood sila ni Karylle ay bigla itong nag salita, "I'm telling him."

"Ha?" sabi ni Vice na mukhang abala sa pag ayos kay Parker.

"Sasabihin ko na sa kanya na ikaw ang ama nya. He clearly likes you. Hindi naman sya mahihirapan tanggapin ka."

Napalook down si Vice kay Parker na may malaking ngiti sa mukha nito. Nilapitan nya si Parker at hinalikan sa noo. Tumayo naman si Vice at hinarap si K, "Salamat Kurba." sabi nito na balak sanang yakapin si K pero pinigilan sya nito.

"Mga damoves mo Vice ha," ngumiti si K, "Gutom ka? May dala akong pagkain.."

"Badtrip ka rin eh, moment na sana yun o... Pero hindi, okay lang. May pupuntahan pa kasi ako." sabi ni Vice nung palabas sila ng kwarto ni Parker. Dahan dahan nilang sinara ang pinto para hindi ito magising. Bumaba sila ng hagdan hanggang umabot sa may pinto ng bahay ni Karylle. 

"Ha? Saan? Eh late na."

"Late na ba yan? Mag 8 pa lang..."

"Well sa bagay, iba ka rin pag gumimik. All nighter, hahaha."

"Hindi, hindi na ako masyado um-aura noh. Punta pa akong ABS, may rehearsals pa 'ko."

"Rehearsals? Hindi ka pa ba pagod nyan? Buong araw ka ng gising ha, sabi ni Anne ang aga mo daw nag re-rehearse kanina sa Showtime." sabi ni K na may obvious tone of concern sa boses nito. 

Nag smirk si Vice, "Uy, concern ka sakin?"

"Nag tatanong lang." deny naman ni Karylle na binuksan na ang pinto para paalisin si Vice, "Sige na... Thanks for looking after Parker."

"Eto talaga, pinaalis ako agad?! Hahaha. Hindi... Wala yun K, thank you din." Vice crossed his arms as lumabas silang dalawa ni K ng bahay, "May binili din ako for you dun, hanapin mo na lang. Thank you gift ika nga."

"Ha? Vice, teka, hi-hindi ko matatanggap yun."

"Wag ka ng umarte Kurba. Nandun na yun. Sige... Mauna na 'ko."

"Vice, next week... May game si Parker sa school, ah baka-"

"Nasabi nya na sa'kin. Pupunta ako, don't worry..."

"Ah hindi lang yun... Baka gusto mong ikaw muna mag alaga sa kanya, pupunta akong US for 2 days eh." 

"T-talaga? Walang halong echos?!"

"Haha, wala nga. Sige... Next week. I'll let you know na lang."

 "Sige K.. Ahh, " bago umalis ay humarap ulit si Vice kay K at ngumiting ala Vice Pogi, "Wala bang goodnight kiss man dyan?"

"Goodnight kiss?" sabi ni Karylle na ngumiting kunwari, pagkatapos ay pumasok sa loob ng bahay at pinag saraduhan ng pinto si Vice ng malakas.

"Sabi ko nga..." nanghihinayang naman na sabi ni Vice.


	13. Two Exes & Then Some

Pagkagising ni Parker ay napaupo ito agad sa kama at nag look around sa room nya. Kanan, kaliwa, sa likod, sa gilid na parang may hinahanap. Tinanggal nya ang comforter nya at tumakbo palabas ng kwarto nya papunta sa room ng mommy nya. Pagpasok sa room ni Karylle ay nakita nyang naka ayos na ang kama nito which meant na gising na ang mommy nya. Bababa sana si Parker para tingnan kung nandun ito pero nakarinig sya ng noise coming from his mom's walk in closet kaya dito na muna pumunta para tumingin si Parker. 

"Mom!" sabi ni Parker na niyakap from the back si Karylle. Si Karylle naman ay sa sobrang gulat ay nabagsak ang hawak nyang mga damit sa floor.

"Ikaw naman bata ka!" sabi ni Karylle na pinulot ang mga damit at sinabit ito sa wardrobe nya bago ito isara ulit, all the while ay nakayakap parin si Parker sa kanya. 

Hinarap nya si Parker at binuhat at inupo sa make up table nya, "Morning baby ko!" sabi ni Karylle at binigyan ng maraming halik sa mukha, ulo at leeg si Parker. Nag smile naman si Parker dahil nakikiliti ito at tinulak lightly ang mommy nya palayo.

"Mommy stop it, I'm not a baby any-"

Nag frown si Karylle at niyakap ng mahigpit si Parker, "What do you mean you're not a baby anymore? You said you'll always be my baby!" nag pout si Karylle na parang nag tampo bigla. Nagpull away si Parker at tinitigan ang mommy nya.

"Fiiinnnnneeeee!" sabi nito na nilagay ang kamay sa mukha ni Karylle para i-turn ang frown nito into a smile. Basically, hinatak nya magkabilang pisngi ng mommy nya para ngumiti na ito.

"Are you going to work today?" 

"Yup." nag nod si Parker, "BUT!!!" tumingin sa kanya si Parker at tinilt ang head to the side, "But! I'll pick you up from school later!" sabi ni K na kiniss ulit si Parker sa pisngi bago nya binuhat ito para bumaba na sila for breakfast.

"But it's a Tuesday mommy... Aunty Zia picks me up from school on Tuesdays.." sabi ni Parker ng umupo sila sa dining table ng mommy nya.

"Salamat po manang.." sabi ni Karylle na nginitian ang katulong nila, tapos ay tumingin ulit kay Parker, "Well I finish work early... After that though, we'll head over to Ninong Vhong's house 'cos he's having a party tonight."

"Whyyyy?" tanong ni Parker habang nginunguya ang sinubo nyang hotdog sa bibig.

"It's your kuya Fred's birthday kasi Pogi."  

Tumango na lang ulit si Parker at tinapos na ang kinakain nya. After nilang kumain ni Karylle ay nagbihis na ang dalawa. Si Parker for school, yung school uniform nito, at si K naman ay nag bihis din for work, nag  denim acid wash skinny jeans sya, white boyfriend tee at nag blazer na black tsaka nag suot ng brown gladiator sandals. 

"Mommy you're so pretty." sabi ni Parker at hinawakan ang side braid ni Karylle habang nag d-drive ito.

"Aww, kaya love na love kita baby eh!" sabi ni K na hinatak si Parker papunta sa kanya at hinalikan sa ulo na gigil na gigil.

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

**_ABS-CBN / Showtime / 9:00 AM_ **

"I heard your rehearsals are going well Vice." sabi ni Direk na kausap ngayon si Vice sa directors booth.

"Okay naman direk... Kabisado ko na naman mga kanta na kakantahin eh." ngumiti si Vice na parang may naalala, "Na isip mo ba ever na magkaka ganito ako?"

"Na magiging lalaki ka ulit?" natatawang tanong ni Direk. Tumango si Vice, "Well to be honest with you, nakita ko talagang may chance, lalo na yung time na ang landi landi mo kay Karylle. Walang babae or bakla na ganun ka-touchy sa kaibigan lang nila."

"Anong sinasabi mo direk, chinansingan ko si K? Hahahaha." napalaki mata ni Vice at tumawa.

"Parang ganun na nga, aminin mo man o sa hindi, alam kong nag ka-gusto ka kay Karylle.

"Kaya nga nagka Parker eh." sabi ni Vice, "Kung hindi ko bet nun si K, sana si Anne tinira ko."

Binatukan sya ni Direk na tumatawa, "Gago ka talaga!"

Hinaplos ni Vice yung ulo nya at nag smirk, "Hanggang ngayon naman ata gusto mo pa rin eh noh?" tanong ulit ni Direk sa kanya.

"Ano sa tingin mo?"

"Tingin ko, never naman mawawala yang nararamdaman mong pagnanasa kay Karylle eh."

"Pagnanasa talaga? Di ba pwedeng feelings?! Ang manyak ng pagnanasa!" sabi ni Vice na tila nandidiri.

"HUWOW! Feelings?! Boy na boy!"

"Sira ulo ka talaga direk, hindi ako boy! I'm a man! I'm 30-something na, MAN na toh." 

"30 something ka pa rin? Yung totoo?"

"Bakit napunta sa edad ang usapan?"

"O, sige, back to your feelings..." sabi ni Direk na nag finger quotes sa ere when he said feelings, "Tanong ko lang sa'yo toh ha, kung may nararamdaman na pala kay Karylle noon at alam mong magkaka-anak kayo... Bakit hindi mo pa rin sya pinanindigan?"

Napalook down naman si Vice sabay cross ng arms and legs nya at the same time, "Naduwag ako direk eh..."

"Isipin mo o, kung siguro pinandigan mo sya nun, siguro kasal na kayo noh? Tapos siguro may kapatid na si Parker hahaha."

Napailing na lang si Vice na tumawa ng konti, "Nga pala direk... Pwede bang mag absent sa Wednesday at Thursday?"

Na-shock naman si Direk sa tanong ni Vice, "Seryoso ba toh? Absent ka ulit agad? Eh babalik ka pa lang sa Lunes ha."

"Si Parker kasi direk eh... Aalis si K para mag US... For 2 days lang naman, tapos may game sa school si bagets. Since wala si K, ako muna mag aalaga.." Napakamot ng ulo si Direk, "Direk, last na absent na toh!"

"Sige na, sige na! Last na absent? Maniniwala na lang ako pag umamin kang 40 something ka na!"

"YUCK! DIREK!" sabi ni Vice na tinakpan ang tenga agad-agad at nag pull ng diring diri face. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh!" Parker said habang nag pu-pull up si Karylle sa may tapat ng entrance ng school ni Parker. May tinuro sya sa labas, si Pochi na may kahawak kamay na lalaking matangkad na nakatalikod sa kanila ngayon, "There's Pochi mommy!"

Lumingon si Karylle kung saan nakaturo si Parker, "Is that his dad?" tanong ni K habang nag pa-park.

"You'll finally meet Tito Inaki!"

Napalingon naman agad si Karylle sa anak na parang kinabahan sa pangalan. Umiling na lang ito binale wala ang naramdamang kaba. Imposible naman ang iniisip nya. Di naman siguro ganun kalikot ang tadhana para pag tagpuin pa muli sila ni Dingdong after so many years. 

Pagbaba ng mag ina sa kotse ay agad silang sinalubong ni Pochi na tumatakbo. Napangiti naman si K nung nakita nyang humawak sa dalawang tuhod ang tabachingching na bata dahil sa hingal.

"Do you want some water?" sabi ni Parker na kukunin na dapat ang water bottle from his bag na hawak ni Karylle.

Umiling naman si Pochi at tumayo na ito, "Hindi Parker, okay lang, salamat." sabi nito at tumingin papataas kay Karylle at ngumiti, "Hello po Tita Karylle!"

"Hey Poch, kamusta na? Okay ka lang ba? Haha." sabi ni K na hinaplos ang likod ni Pochi.

"Pochi, where's Tito Inaki?"

As soon as natanong ni Parker yun ay may tumawag naman bigla kay Pochi, humarap ito ng makita si Pochi at lumakad papunta sa bata na hindi pa nakikita ang kasama nito dahil nga focused ang mga mata nya kay Pochi.

"Ninong!" sabi ni Pochi na hinawakan kamay ni Dingdong. 

After i-suot ni K ang bag ni Parker sa likod ng bata ay napatayo naman ito from her crouched down position at tumingala sa bagong dating na si Dingdong.

Umiling si K at ngumiting sarcastically, "This is a joke right?" 

"Karylle," sabi ni Dong na parang na-speechless na nakatingin kay K, "Hi..." inoffer nya ang hand nya kay K. Tiningnan lang ito ni K.

"Mommy, this is Tito Inaki!" hinila ni Parker ang kamay ng mommy nya at nilapat ito sa kamay ni Dingdong para mag shake hands ang dalawa.

"Kilala mo si Tita Karylle, Ninong?" sabi ni Pochi na napakamot ulo sa pagtataka.

"Mahabang kwento Poch... Bata ka pa." sabi ni Dingdong na di pa rin maalis alis ang tingin sa mukha ni Karylle. Gandang ganda kasi ito dito dahil sa sobrang simple lang ng suot ay nakuha pa ring maging ganon kaganda at ka-sexy.

Nag ring ang bell sa school na hudyat na para pumasok sa loob ang mga bata, "Mommy! Hey!" sabi ni Parker na niyakap sa bewang si Karylle. Yumuko naman si Karylle para bigyan ito ng halik sa ulo, "I'll pick you up later okay? Be good ha." sabi ni K sa anak. Tumango naman si Parker bago tiningnan si Pochi.

Habang papaalis ang mga bata, narinig nila si Pochi na tinatanong si Parker, "Where's your Tito Pogi?"

Naiwan naman sina Karylle at Dingdong na mag isa na lang. Tumingin sa floor si Dingdong at nakangiti itong tumingin pataas kay Karylle, "You look amazing Ana. I mean..."

"Save it Dong.." 

"Ana, it's nice to see you again."

"Don't act as if hindi mo toh pinlano."

"Fine. You got me... Eto lang naman paraan para makita kita ulit eh."

"Bakit ba gusto mo kong makita? Sira na ba ang ulo mo? Diba ayoko sa'yo?"

"Ana, ikaw-"

"At pwede ba! Wag mo na akong tawaging Ana..." sabi ni K na tumalikod kay Dong. Hinabol naman sya ni Dong habang naglalakad ito papunta sa kotse nya.

"Ana, sandali naman o! Hear me out! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Pagdating sa may pinto ng kotse ni K ay tumigil sya para tumalikod kay Dong, "You're sorry?!"

"I'm really sorry... For everything... Ikaw pa rin talaga Ana eh." binasa ni Dong ang kanyang mga labi at nag frown.

"Matagal na kitang pinatawad Dong so I don't need your sorry's. Ang gusto ko, layuan mo ko." Nag prepare na si Karylle na buksan ang pinto ng kotse nya.

"Ana, please!" 

Binuksan ni K ang pinto ng kotse nya at pumasok. Pagpasok ay kumatok lang si Dingdong sa may bintana nya. Inistart muna nya ang kotse bago nya binaba ang bintana, "Stay away from my son." madiin na sabi ni K at sinaraduhan ng bintana si Dingdong at sabay nag drive off.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nang pagkagaling ni Vice sa studio ng GGV para after makipag meeting ulit sa dating mga ka-trabaho nya, nakasalubong nya si Vhong at Billy na mukhang kagagaling lang sa Showtime studio at pauwi na rin.

"Huy Vice Pogi!"

"Ayus porma mo brad ha!" sabi ni Billy at nakipag bro-hug kay Vice.

"Anong ayos dito? Polo shirt at skinny jeans ayos na? Ankailangan mo?" sabi ni Vice na biglang inayos ang baseball cap nya dahil na conscious na toh sa suot.

"Kamusta anak mo?" tanong ni Billy.

"Okay naman, okay naman." tumangong sabi ni Vice, "Nga pala Vhong, anong oras party mamaya?"

"Mga 6 simula, punta ka ha. Wag kayong mawawala!" sabi ni Vhong na tinuturo si Vice at pati si Billy na rin.

"Pupunta ba si K?" tanong ni Billy na tumingin kay Vhong then Vice.

"Oo! Pupunta yun si Karylle kasama si Parker. Kaya Vice! Wag kang mawawala."

"Pupunta ako, pupunta ako." inulit ni Vice.

"Sige mga brad, mauna na ako, marami pa akong aasikasuhin. Taranta na sila sa bahay." sabi ni Vhong at nauna na kina Vice at Billy.

Pag-alis ni Vhong ay lumakad papunta sa sari-sariling kotse sina Billy at Vice.

"Kamusta na kayo ni Kaye?"

"Cease fire kami ni Kurba ngayon... At least di na nag aaway diba?" natawang sinabi ni Vice.

Umiling si Billy, "Hindi si Karylle, si Kaye Abad."

"Ha?"

"Don't deny it Vice, girls talk..."

"Anong ibig mong sabihin?"

"Kaye and Nikki are friends kaya."

"So alam mo tungkol samin ni Kaye?" tanong ni Vice at napatigil sila ni Billy sa paglalakad.

"Well I know na naging kayo for 2 months tapos ayun, di ka na nagparamdam... Ano ba talaga nangyari sayo nung 6 months na nawala ka sa Pinas?"

"Long story short, umalis ako para tuwirin na landas ko, well... you know... Two years ago pa kasi ako naguguluhan... Tapos ayun, nung nasa US ako, nandun din si Kaye, inaalagaan nya daw lola nya dun, tapos ayun, since alam naman nyang crush ko sya at boy ko, we dated..."

"So hindi seryoso?"

"Para sa'kin kuys, hindi talaga eh... Truth be told parang fling lang eh... Alam nyong crush ko sya dati pero never naman lumala from crush yung nararamdaman ko sa kanya eh."

"Dahil nga si Karylle yung gusto mo secretly." sabi ni Billy na pabulong at nag smile.

Umiling na lang si Vice sa sinabi ni Billy without confirming or denying his statement, "Pero ayun nga... Masama na kung masama pero nung mga panahon na yun, feeling ko nag take advantage lang ako sa sitwasyon nya eh. We were both lonely, ayun lang talaga yun eh."

"Did you- I mean, with Kaye? Did you?!"

"At di mo talaga masabi ha!" tumawa si Vice, "Sino ba dating pa-girl dito? Hahahahaha. Yes, we did. Like I said, it meant nothing."

"Wow Vice."

"Alam kong pangit pakinggan pero alam nya from the start na hindi ako naghahanap ng karelasyon."

"Cool bro, what a story..." sabi ni Billy as he patted Vice's back, "Welcome back bestie!" sabi nito at nag bro-hug sila ni Vice.

"Nag open up lang bestfriend na ulit?!"

"Eh kasi parang ang hirap mong kausapin ngayon eh hahaha"

"Pano hindi hihirap? Hindi nyo naman kasi ako kinakausap. Lahat kayo Team Karylle." sabi ni Vice nag snort at ngumiti, "Hindi, joke lang. Naiintindihan ko naman eh. At least kayo ni Vhong, okay na sa'kin."

"Matatagalan pa yung kay Anne, Vice... Wag ka munang humopia dun."

"Hahaha, mainit pa nga yung dugo talaga sakin ni ngangabu, oh well..."

"How's your kid?" nag grin si Billy kaya napasmile back din si Vice na parang kinikilig sa tanong ni Billy.

"Matakaw yung batang yun."

"Karylle did a good job hasn't she?" 

"Yeah, she really did..." sabi ni Vice na huminga ng malalim.


	14. IncrediVICE

Nag d-drive na pauwi ng bahay si Vice ng makita nyang nag riring ang phone nya. Sinagot nya ito at pinut on loud speaker.

"Hiiiii Kurba, napatawag ka?" sabi ni Vice na naka-smile at pinatay ang radio nya at napa-stretch ng arms since naka-stop naman sya due to traffic.

"IKAW BAKLA KA BAKIT DI MO SINABI SAKIN NA NAGPUPUNTA SI DINGDONG SA SCHOOL NI PARKER?!"

Napa-stretch lalo si Vice sa dakdak agad sa kanya ni Karylle, "Ano ba yan? Ang ganda pa man ng bati ko sa'yo tas sisigawan mo na naman ako."

"BAKIT NGA DI MO NABANGGIT MAN LANG?!"

"Kurba, kumalma ka nga muna!"

"Wag mo kong kinu-Kurba Kurba dyan ha! Isa ka pa eh! Wag mong ipilit ang nangyari nung nakaraan..."

"Ang high blood mo today... Kumalma ka muna please! Hindi ako mag e-explain sige ka..."

"OH WHATEVER!" sabi ni Karylle at in-end ang call. Nagulat naman si Vice sa ginawa nito kaya agad-agad ay tinawagan nya back si Karylle. It took about 3 missed calls and 5 rings bago ulit sumagot si K.

"K, let me explain.. Nawala lang talaga sa isip ko. Sasabihin ko naman dapat eh! Ba-bakit, ano ba nangyari?" 

"You know na he planned all this right? He planned na the only way na magkikita kami is kapag hinatid hatid nya yung inaanak nyang yun. Ang mas worst pa dun ay ginamit nya si Pochi. Ginamit nya ang bestfriend ng anak natin para mapalapit sa'kin at sa anak natin!"

Sasagot na sana si Vice pero napipi sya bigla at nanlaki mga mata nya nung narinig nyang lumabas sa bibig ni Karylle yung " _anak natin"_

"Vice! Say something!"

"What's his reason?" 

"Ako pa rin daw, mahal nya ako, sorry, all that bull! Sa tingin nya maniniwala ako sa kanya after everything that happened?!"

"Nasaan ka ba? Mas maganda yata kung personal tayo mag-usap eh!"

"SA TINGIN NYA MAGPAPA UTO PA AKO SA KANYA EVER AGAIN?! PUHLEASE!!! URGH!" frustrated na sigaw ni Karylle, "I can't have him near Parker... Vice, ayokong mapalapit si Parker sa lalaking yun!"

"Karylle, kumalma ka nga... Ak-akong bahala... Kakausapin ko sya. Nasaan ka nga kasi?" sabi ni Vice na nag-stretch ulit dahil naka stop na naman sya.

"I just arrived sa Tomas Morato, sa Cocco's... May meeting pa ako eh." sabi ni Karylle na hawak ang phone against her cheek instead of the bluetooth headset kaninang nag d-drive sya. Papasok na toh sa restaurant ng may makita syang familiar face na nakatayo sa tapat ng restaurant nya at nakatingin lang sa kanya.

"Malapit lang ako dyan, puntahan kita, pag usapan natin ito ha?" sabi ni Vice pero di na sya nakakuha ng reply from K. 

Nung nakita ni K yung taong nag aabang sa may tapat ng resto nya ay unti unti nyang binaba ang phone from her face at napalunok bigla.

"Kamusta ka na Karylle?"

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Paano kaya kilala ni ninong si mommy mo?" tanong ni Pochi kay Parker habang nakaupo magkaharap ang dalawa at naglalaro ng clay. Parker looked up na lang at tumango dahil hindi nya naintindihan sinabi ni Pochi.

"Hey can I have some of that blue play dough?" sabi ni Parker at tinuro yun pot of clay na inuupuan ni Pochi. Kinuha naman ni Pochi ito at tumawa.

"Ehe, sorry Parker." inabot ang clay kay Parker.

"Pero alam mo Parker, bagay naman si Ninong at si mommy mo eh. "

Nag shrug si Parker at mukhang abala lang sa paglalaro.

"Yung mommy mo ba may boyfriend?" tanong ni Pochi na nakapatong ang baba sa mga kamay nya.

Nag click naman sa utak ni Parker yung words na mommy at boyfriend so he got the question, "Nope. But she will soon!" sabi ni Parker na nag look up kay Pochi para kindatan ito.

"Si ninong kasi, he doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Nooooo. Tito Inaki and mommy can't be boyfriend and girlfriend!" sabi ni Parker na umiling ng maraming beses.

"Pero bagay sila diba?" ngumiti si Pochi kay Parker habang inaabutan ito ng more clay.

"I want Tito Pogi to be my mommy's boyfriend!" nilinaw ni Parker kay Pochi at nag cross ng arms nya, "Just Tito Pogi, not Tito Inaki or Tito Echo."

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

"Kaloka naman kasi tong Karylle na toh eh, binabaan lang ako." kausap ni Vice ang sarili habang lumiko sa parking lot ng restaurant ni Karylle sa Tomas Morato. Sinulyapan nya ang loob ng resto to see kung makikita nya si Karylle pero hopeless din dahil maraming taong kumakain sa loob at medyo tinted ang windows kaya di nya rin makikita.

"Noce Di Cocco... Sabi na talaga bet din ako nitong si Kurba eh." sabi ulit ni Vice sa sarili na naka-smirk habang palabas na sya ng kotse nya patungo sa loob ng restaurant.

Pagpasok palang nya ay may sumalubong na sa kanyang waiter, "Table for- Oh... Vice Ganda?" sabi nung waiter na na-realize kung sino sya.

"Hi, hindi man ako kakain, hinahanap ko lang si Karylle. Nandito ba sya?" tanong ni Vice.

"Ah, yes sir. Kadating lang ni Ms Karylle actually. But-"

"Hinihintay nya 'ko. Saan ba sya?" tumingin si Vice around the resto pero wala syang nakitang sign ni Karylle.

"Well okay sir, as hinihintay naman po pala kayo... Follow me po... This way..." sabi ng waiter at ni-lead sya sa isang hallway na parang pang VIP/reservations lang. Dun nakita nya si Karylle na may kasamang nakatalikod na lalaki. Kumakain ang dalawa pero tahimik lang sila. 

"K.." sabi ni Vice na nag wave kay Karylle.

"Ms K, hinihintay nyo daw po sya..." sabi nung waiter at yumuko bilang pag galang at umalis.

Nung narinig nung kasama ni K yung boses ni Vice ay parang nag stiffen ang katawan nito and so did Karylle.

"Ah, eto ba yung ka-meeting mo?" sabi ni Vice at parang nahiya bigla, "Dun muna pala ako sa labas.."

"Wait!" sabi ng lalaking nakatalikod sa kanya. Napatigil si Vice at nagulat dun sa boses ng lalaki... Boses pa lang ay kilala nya na ito. Napapikit si Vice sa pagka inis ng makita nya kung sino yung kaharap ni Karylle.

"Anong ibig sabihin nito Rodel?" sabi ni Vice habang papalapit kay Coco. Tiningnan din nya si K na nakayuko ngayon at parang nahihiya.

 "Vice, saluhan mo na kami..." sabi ni Coco na tumayo at inoffer ang upuan nya for Vice. Tiningnan lang ni Vice ang upuan at tumawa sarcastically, "Edi hindi." sabi ni Coco na tiningnan si Karylle at nag shrug.

Napansin ni Karylle ang heated na tinginan ng dalawang lalaki at tumayo in between Coco and Vice.

"Boyfriend mo?" tanong ni Vice kay K. 

Umiling si Karylle, "Hindi!"

"Ako na ba magsasabi Karylle?" naki-alam naman si Coco sa dalawa at nilapitan si Vice hanggang  almost face to face na sila.

"Anong kailangan kong malaman?"

"Gusto mo malaman kung ano meron kami ni Karylle?"

"Gago ka ba? Ayun ang unang tanong ko diba?" sabi ni Vice at lumapit pa kay Coco in an arrogant way.

"Tumigil kayong dalawa..." sinabi ni K ng mahina dahil ayaw nyang magkagulo pa. Nilapitan nya si Vice at hinawakan ito sa braso lightly para ilayo ito kay Coco.

Binale wala naman nina Vice at Coco si K at patuloy pa rin itong nag titigan. Punong puno naman ng galit ang mga mata ni Vice na nakatingin kay Coco habang si Coco ay naka smirk pa ng konti at nampipikon.

"Coco and I dated." 

Napalingon naman si Vice kay Karylle na parang may pained expression sa mukha nito, "Ha?"

"We were together for almost a year and a half." ininform sya ni K. Tiningnan ni Vice si Coco at binigyan ito ng hard stare, na parang ilang segundo na lang ay susugurin nya na ito.

"It was a while ago noh?" Coco turned to K, she looked away at hinigpitan ang kapit sa braso ni Vice.

"Matagal ba kayo?"

"A year and a half diba K?" 

"Coco, umalis ka na." sabi ni Karylle na parang napipikon na rin sa attitude ni Coco.

"Ang tagal nyo din ah... Almost 2 years din pala..." sabi ni Vice na nagpipigil ng galit na nakatingin kay Coco then nag soften ang mukha nya may lungkot nung tumingin kay Karylle, "Minahal nyo isa't isa?"

"Ako, oo... Minahal ko si Karylle." inamin ni Coco habang naka tingin ng sincere kay Karylle. Napansin naman ni Vice ang tingin ni Coco sa kanya kaya naman sa sobrang galit nito sa dating best friend ay tinulak nya si Coco papalayo sa kanila ni Karylle at pagkatapos ay sinuntok sa kanang pisngi. Napaupo naman sa sahig si Coco dahil sa lakas ng tulak at suntok na ginawa ni Vice. Sa sobrang gulat ni K ay walang nagawa, naging speechless na lang ito at motionless na pinanood ang pangyayari. 

"Putangina mo ka! Akala ko ba kaibigan kita?!" sabi ni Vice habang dinuduro si Coco, "Alam mo ang pinag dadaanan ko nung mga panahon na yun gago ka!"

"VICE, STOP!" sabi ni K na hinatak si Vice papalayo kay Coco dahil nakikita nyang may balak na naman itong umatake kay Coco.

"Gago ka! Wala kang kwentang kaibigan! Imbes na tulungan mo ko, ikaw pa... Sarili mo pa talaga ang inisip mo!"

Dahan dahan namang tumayo si Coco galing sa sahig at walang takot na nilapitan si Vice, "Hindi ko kasalanan na minahal nya rin ako."

Sinuntok ulit ni Vice si Coco sa magkabilang pisngi na this time kaya naman lumaban na rin si Coco. What started out as a staring competition turned into a fist fight. Nag suntukan at nagsipaan ang dalawa hanggang sa nagdugo na ang ilong ni Coco.

"Tumigil nga kayo!" sabi ni Karylle na pumagitna sa dalawa para pigilan ito. Gusto pa sanang gumanti ni Vice sa last suntok sa kanya ni Coco kaya lang ay nag alinlangan na sya dahil humarang na si Karylle. Kinuha nya ang kamay ni Karylle at hinatak ito papalayo kay Coco.

"Aalis na tayo." sabi ni Vice na tumingin kay Karylle at hinatak ito palabas ng restaurant.

Paglabas ng resto ay hinatak na ni Karylle ang kamay nya at naiinis na tumingin kay Vice.

"What was that?!" pigil na sigaw na tanong ni K.

"Mag uusap tayo diba?" sabi ni Vice at  hinawakan ang kaliwang pisngi nya na nasuntok ni Coco. Nakita ni Karylle ang ginawa nito kaya naman kumalma muna ang mukha nito. Tinanggal nya ang kamay ni Vice from his face para makita ang tinatakpan nito

Pinagmasdan lang sya ni Vice habang pinatong nito ang kanang kamay sa nasuntok na pisngi ni Vice, "You need some ice for this." sabi ni K at tumingin back sa resto nya, "Kukuha ako, dito ka lang."

Bago pa mag move si Karylle ay hinawakan na sya ni Vice sa braso at umiling, "Hindi na kailangan K, halika, mag uusap tayo." sabi ni Vice na parang possessive na ang dating at hinila si K papunta sa kotse nya. Pinagbuksan nya si K ng pinto at pinapasok ito. Umikot naman sya sa side nya at pumasok na rin ng kotse.

"Ipakuha mo na lang kotse mo." sabi ni Vice sabay start ng kotse nya.

"Saan mo ko dadalin?" kinakabahang tanong ni K.

"Sa anak natin."

"Maaga pa! May meeting pa-" di na natapos ni K ang sasabihin nya ng makita nya ang ang tingin na binigay sa kanya ni Vice, na parang sinu-suggest na _'Sige, subukan mong bumalik dun.'_

"Fine!" she huffed at  nag settle back sa seat nya. 

 

-

They were both silent throughout the journey to Parker's school. Dahil nga early sila ay nag park muna si Vice just outside the school para makapag usap sila ni K.

 "Mahal mo sya?" out of the blue na tanong ni Vice na nakatingin sa manibela ng kotse.

"Hindi."

"Hindi or hindi na?"

"Hindi."

Awkward silence.

"Alam nya lahat tungkol sakin... satin K... Alam mo bang hinahanap kita two years ago?"

Walang sinabi si Karylle, tiningnan nya na lang si Vice para hudyat na mag carry on ito.

"Nagpatulong ako kay Coco... 5 months syang nasa America, sabi na hindi ka nya nahanap... Pero, yung totoo?"

Tumango si Karylle, "We were dating by that time na."

"Exactly.. Umuwi sya ng Pinas at sinabi na mag give up na daw ako dahil hindi ka naman mag papakita talaga sa'kin."

"Bakit mo ko hinanap?"

"Cliché man pakinggan pero nagising na lang ako ng isang araw na parang may kulang eh... Kulang dahil alam kong nawalan ako ng kaibigan.. Ng MGA kaibigan.." sabi ni Vice na nag look up kay K, "Nawalan na rin akong ganang gumimik, nawalan ng time sa pamilya dahil di ako lumalabas talaga ng bahay, pag may trabaho lang talaga. Nagalit nga sakin si nanay eh, sa sobrang galit, di ako dinalaw sa hospital nung nagka sakit ako..." napangiti lang ng maliit si Vice nung inaalal nya ang mga pangyayari. Naging malungkot ulit ito at nag frown,  "It was one of the, actually, it was the lowest point of my life... Ever since kasi na tinalikuran kita, nagsimula na akong  kainin ng guilt ko."

"I'm sorry to hear that Vice," sabi na lang ni K to console him.

Another awkward silence.

"So nakilala ni Parker si Coco bilang boyfriend mo?" Tumango si K, "Anong opinion ni Parker kay Coco?"

"Walang wala si Coco sa relasyong binubuo mo with Parker ngayon... Iba pa rin talaga ang lukso ng dugo."

More awkward silence.

"Si Coco lang ba?"

Tumango si Karylle at nilingon si Vice, "You? Tell me about Kaye Abad."

Nanlaki naman ang mga ni Vice sa sinabi ni K, "Paano mo alam yun?"

"Connections." K said simply.

"Wala yun, di man seryoso yung sa amin ni Kaye. We were each other's comfort at the time."

"Lalaki ka na talaga noh?"

"Sira!"

"Yung totoo?"

"Oo nga!" nag frown si Vice at nag chuckle sa reaksyon ni K, "Gusto mong patulan ulit kita para mapatunayan ko lang?"

"VICE!"

"Hahahaha, di na mabiro! Nga pala, bakit Noce Di Cocco ang pangalan ng restaurant mo, dahil kay Coco?"

"Sira! Hindi pa kami nung nabuo ang Cocco's ha."

"Eh ano nga?" Vice smirked.

"I happen to have a sister who's nickname is Coco. Coco Quizon, remember her?"

"Umamin ka nga sa'kin, bet mo talaga ako noon noh? Noce Di Cocco means coconut in English eh. Coconut in tagalog means buko naman. BuKo... Themesong natin yung eh."

"Oh please! Don't flatter yourself."

-

"Mommy!!!" sabi ni Parker na nakangiting tumakbo nung nakita nya si Karylle na nag hihintay sa may waiting area. Napalaki lalo ang ngiti nya nung nakita si Vice na paparating din na kumaway sa kanya.

"Pogi!" sabi ni Vice na tinaas ang cap nya na nakangiti nung nakitang papalapit si Parker kay K. 

Sabik at mahigpit namang niyakap ni Parker ang mommy nya at kiniss ito sa magkabilang pisngi.

"Kainggit si bagets!" sabi ni Vice to himself na narinig ni Karylle kaya ngumiti ito na natatawa while kaharap pa rin si Parker.

"How''s my baby? Nag-enjoy ka ba today?"

Tumango si Parker, "Yes mommy! We played a lot of games.. and look! Tito Pogi, look too!" sabi ni Parker na in-extend ang braso nya to show off his 3 star stamps. Lumapit naman si Vice para makita ito at sa sobrang tuwa ay kinurot ang dalawang pisngi ni Parker.

"Ang galing naman! We're proud of you Pogi!" sabi ni Karylle at kinuha ang kamay ni Parker, "Let's go na?"

"I haven't said bye to Pochi yet mom." sabi naman nito at tila hinahanap si Pochi, "Oh there you are!" sabi ni Parker ng makitang ina-approach sila ni Pochi along with his Ninong. 

Nagkatinginan sina Vice at Karylle ng makita si Dingdong na ka-hawak kamay si Pochi.

"Vice, nice to see you again... K..." sabi ni Dong na tumango politely.

"Parker, say bye na to Pochi, we have to leave. We have to go to Kuya Fred's party pa, remember?"

"Yes mommy!" sagot naman ni Parker na tiningnan si Pochi at tiningnan si Pochi bago sila nag fist bump, "I'll see you later meeen!"

"Men?!" medyo gulat na sinabi ni Vice again to himself at napangiti.

"K, just 5 minutes please?" dahil sa sinabi na toh ni Dong ay napalingon si Karylle kay Vice na parang humihingi ng saklolo dito. Tumango na lang si Vice sa kanya at inabot ang susi ng kotse nito.

"Mauna na kayo sa kotse K, Parker." 

Niyaya na ni K si Parker na umalis para harapin nya si Dong. Pinapunta na ni Dong si Pochi sa may kotse para hindi na marinig pa ng bata yung kung ano man ang pag uusapan nila ni Vice.

"Anong problema mo 'tol?" tanong ni Vice na naka crossed ang arms.

"Hindi ako naghahanap ng gulo Vice, I just want to talk to her properly."

"Eh ayaw ka nga nyang makausap eh... Kulit mo naman o! Ano ba habol mo?" Vice tilted his head na naiinis na.

"Vice, I want her back..."

"Dong, di na mangyayari yun." sabi ni Vice na ngumiti ng nang iinis, "Hindi na babalik sa'yo si K. Ako mismo ang sisiguro dun... Tigilan mo na sya. Tigilan mo na rin si Parker, wag mong idamay ang bata dito.."

"Hindi mo naiintindihan!"

"Layuan mo silang dalawa." sabi ni Vice na nananakot at tinuro si Dong with his index finger, "Sa'kin ka malalagot once na malaman kong guluhin mo pa sila."

-

Pagdating ni Vice sa kotse nya ay nakita nyang nakasandal lang si Karylle sa may pinto nito na naka crossed din ang arms at nakangiti sa kanya, "Mr IncrediVICE, thanks for that."

Napahawak bulsa naman si Vice na kinilig kaya tumingin sa floor, pag balik ulit ng tingin nya kay K ay nakita nyang nasa loob na ito ng kotse at sinisignilan syang mag drive na. Napatawa na lang sya at tumingin kay Parker na nasa backseat na nakangiti lang sa kanya ng malaki habang naka-kapit ang kamay sa ulo ng upuan ni K and pulling her head playfully. 


	15. Clown

"Tito, why are you with mommy?" nag lean forward si Parker at nilingon ang ulo paharap kay Vice then tumingin din sa mommy K nya, "Mommy, why are you and Tito Pogi with each other?"

"We needed to talk about something baby." hinaplos ni K ang pawis na noo nito at ngumiti.

"Did you go on a date?!"

Nanlaki mga mata ni Karylle at naramdaman nyang nag init mga mukha nya kaya't lumingon sya sa may bintana na lang. Napansin ni Vice ang pag iwas nito sa tanong kaya naisip pang pag tripan ito, "Yes Pogi, we went out for lunch. I guess you could call that a date." sabi ni Vice na pabiro to Parker. Humarap naman agad-agad si Karylle sa kanya at kinurot ang braso ni Vice.

"Ang kapal kapal ng mukha mo!" diniinan lalo ni K ang kurot nya.

"Ah-ahraayy! ARAAAAY!" sabi ni Vice na pilit tinatanggal ang pagkaka kurot sa kanya ni Karylle.

Nag lean back si Parker sa seat nito at cute na tumawa sa ginawa ng mommy nya kay Vice.

"Sadista din tong anak mo eh, pinagtawanan talaga 'ko!" sabi ni Vice habang hinahaplos ang braso nyang kinurot ni K since nasa stop light naman sila.

"Eh sino bang nagpalaki?"

"Sabi ko nga!" sabi ni Vice na napa kamot ulo at tinapos na lang ang conversation dahil ayaw nyang ipaalala pa ni K ang mga pagkukulang nya as a father kay Parker.

 

-

 

Mga 6:00PM ay dumating na sina Karylle at Parker sa bahay ni Vhong para sa party ng anak nito. After kasi silang maihatid ni Vice ay agad na naligo ang mag ina at nag prepare na for the party. Si Vice naman ay dumiretso sa bahay din at nag bihis. Dahil casual party lang naman ay nag suot lang si ng isang green georgette shirt at leggings tsaka iniwan ang buhok na naka side braid pa din. Si Parker naman ay piniling mag pa pogi kaya sinuot ang binili sa kanya ni Vice na Fred Perry denim shirt tsaka yung black JS wings nya from Vice din. Funnily enough, napili din ni Vice na i-suot ang denim shirt na ka-terno nung kay Parker at chino pants at nag black sunnies since mataas pa rin ang tirik ng araw, or pwede ring sabihin na nag papa-pogi lang talaga sya.

"Vhong Navarro!" sabi ni Vice na kinamayan si Vhong na kasama ang anak, tiningnan ni Vice si Fredriek na halos kasing tangkad na din nya at inabot ang naka box na regalo nya dito, "Laki mo na ha! Happy birthday ha!" sabi ni Vice at tinapik si Fred si balikat.

"Salamat tito Vice!" sabi ng binata at umalis muna para asikasuhin ang ibang bisita.

"Palubog na ang araw, nag shades ka pa rin eh noh?" natatawang sabi ni Vhong.

"Wag kang panira dyan. Pogi points toh."

"Kanino? Para kay K?" tanong ni Vhong na nakataas ang kilay.

Di na nakasagot si Vice dahil nakita nya ng dumating sina K at Parker na kasabayan lang nila Anne, Billy at Nikki.

"Hopia ka pa rin!" sabi ni Vhong sa kanya na tumingin din kung saan ito nakatingin, tinap nya si Vice sa braso para kunin ang atensyon nito, "Halika, hindi tayo maglalaro ng stop dance! Hahaha."

"Tito Pogi, look!" tumatakbong palapit sa kanya si Parker kaya naman yumuko sya para salubungin ang bata.

"Hahaha, we're matching o!" sabi ni Vice at tinuro ang shirts nilang dalawa. Tumango naman na tumatawa si Parker at nag pull back from the hug.

"Ninong Vhong.." nag turn naman si Parker kay Vhong at nakipag fist bump ito sa ninong nya, "Where's Kuya Freddy?" bago pa makasagot si Vhong ay nahanap na ni Parker ang hinahanap at umalis ito para supresahin ang Kuya Fredriek nya. 

Naiwan naman sila Vhong, Vice, Billy, Nikki, Anne at Karylle sa spot nila na nakatayong papaikot.

"Hi Vhong!" una ng bumati si Anne at nakipag beso kay Vhong, K followed then Nikki tas nakipag fist bump si Billy kay Vhong.

Anne backed away naman after makipag beso kay Vhong at iniwasan na naman si Vice, "Sorry Erwan couldn't make it ha. Alam mo naman yun, busy sa restobar nya." sabi ni Anne apologetically.

"Okay lang yun Anne, salamat at nakapunta ka nga eh. Pwede bang date muna kita for tonight?" pabirong tanong ni Vhong.

"Ikaw talaga Kuys! Engaged na nga yung tao humo-hopia ka pa rin!" Billy said at sinampal si Vhong sa cheek ng very light.

"Hi K!!!!" sabi ni Vice na naka grin.

Tumango si K with a small smile na may matching taas pa ng kilay.

Nagtinginan naman sila Billy, Nikki, Anne at Vhong na parang gulat na gulat.

 

-

 

Habang nasa kalagitnaan na ang party, kumakain na mga bisita at nag chi-chikahan. Magkakasama sa isang table sila Billy, Nikki, Anne, K, Vice at Parker. Pasulpot sulpot naman tong si Vhong sa table dahil busy din sya sa pag aasikaso sa ibang bisita  nito. 

Dahil pa-rectangle ang table, magkakatabi sa isang side sina Billy, Parker at Vice while opposite naman nila sila Nikki, Anne at Karylle. Ni-request mismo kasi ni Parker na tumabi sa Ninong Billy at Tito Pogi nya kaya naman pinagbigyan na rin ito ni Karylle. Todo asikaso naman si Vice kay Parker habang kumakain sila. Habang kumakain ay pinapanood lang ni Anne ang mag-ama at tsaka pasulyap sulyap na rin ito kay Karylle na nakangiti habang pinapanood sina Parker at Vice.

"Ah, K, samahan mo nga 'ko." sabi ni Anne na tinuro yung plate ni K using her lips, "Let's fill that plate up again."

K looked up at na-confused, "Akala ko ba diet ka?"

"Not tonight girl, the food is so good, nakakamiss ang filipino dishes." sabi ni Anne na hawak ang plate nya with one hand tas yung isang hand nya at hinihila si K sa braso para tumayo.

Pagdating nung dalawa sa buffet table ay tiningnan ni Karylle ulit ang mga pagkain. Si Anne naman ay pasimpleng kinurot si K sa may bewang nito, "Psst!"

"What's up?" K replied habang nag t-transfer ng dish on her plate.

"What's the deal with you and Vice now?" ngumiti si Anne.

"Ano yang ngiti na yan? Bati na ba kayo?" 

"Huy hindi pa ah!"

"Ikaw talaga! Patawarin mo na kasi."

"Girl, team Karylle ako! Papatawarin ko lang sya kapag napatawad mo na rin sya!" sabi ni Anne in a matter of factly way. 

Karylle shrugged, "Bahala ka..."

"So ano nga yung deal with you and Vice? Napatawad mo na ba? Bakit parang ang saya saya nyo na?"

"I called a cease fire muna.  Naaawa din ako sa kanya kahit papano."

Anne pouted then nodded, "Ang bait mo talaga."

"Parker needs a dad if ever... If ever, you know?"

"Kung wala lang tayo sa party na toh, masasampal na kita dyan eh!" inis na sabi ni Anne, "Don't you ever say that again!" nag pout si Anne pagkatapos ay ini-squeeze ang braso ni Karylle.

 

Pagkatapos kumuha ng food ay bumalik na ang dalawa sa table na all smiles ulit. Si Parker at Vice naman ang susunod na umalis ng table para kumuha pa ng pagkain dahil gutom pa ang bata. While wala ang mag-ama sa table ay tiningnan nina Billy at Nikki si Karylle.

"It's nice how you're letting them bond K." sabi ni Billy after uminom. Nag agree naman si Nikki with a smile tas tiningnan ang mag ama na nagkululitan parin hangga't sa pagkuha ng pagkain.

"Eh mabait tong si Karylle eh." Anne shrugged sabay kamot sa ulo, "If I were you, hinding hindi ko sya palalapitin sa anak ko.. But hey, we're different."

"Anne talaga! Hahahahahaha" tawang tawang sinabi ni Billy, "Loosen up Ms. Smith, matino na naman si Vice ngayon eh."

"Billy, mali pa rin yung ginawa nya noh. He can't just push K away like that and come back into her life that easily!"

"Huy, huy, huy!" sabi ni K na hinawakan si Anne sa likod nito para pakalmahin, "Stop na, kalimutan na natin yang nakaraan na yan."

"Kalimutan na? Napatawad mo na si Vice, K?" Nikki interrupted.

"Hindi pa, pero wag na nating pag usapan dito please. Masisira lang gabi nating lahat." sabi ni K na hinahaplos parin likod ni Anne, then ngumiti sya sa mga kaibigan, "Let's just enjoy the night okay?"

Napalingon naman silang apat nung dumating si Vhong sa table, "Guys, nasaan si Vice?"

"Kumuha ng food, bakit?" sabi ni K.

"Eh gusto ni Fred na kumanta si Vice eh habang nag pi-piano sya."

Napataas kilay ang apat na nasa table at tumango na lang kahit nagulat silang lahat. Bumalik na sina Parker at Vice sa table na tumatawa pareho.

"That wasn't even funny tito!" sabi ni Parker sabay upo na tumatawa.

"If you understood tagalog you would find that joke VERY funny."

Parker tilted his head and nodded, "Teach me!!!!"

"I will baby Pogi, ako bahala!" sabi ni Vice na ginulo ang buhok ni Parker tapos ay tumingin sila kay Vhong, "Brad, may kailangan ka?"

"Kakanta ka daw?!" tanong ni Billy kay Vice na natatawa.

"Ay oo nga pala! Ngayon na ba Vhong?" 

"Oo, kung okay lang, gigimik pa tong si Fred kasama barkada nya eh."

"Sige, sige." sabi ni Vice na nag pre-prepare ng tumayo pero bago sya tuluyang umalis ay kiniss nya sa ulo si Parker tas tumingin kay Karylle na may matching small smile pa. Napahinga naman ng malalim si Karylle sa tingin ni Vice nung umalis na ito.

"Do you want to borrow my inhaler girl?" sabi ni Anne pabiro.

Karylle shook her head na lang at lumipat para tabihan si Parker, niyakap nya ang bata na parang miss na miss nya na ito at kiniss sa ulo, "Ikaw ha, ayaw mo na kay mommy? You'd rather sit with Tito Pogi than mommy now ha?"

"Mommy you said it was okaay!" lumingon pataas si Parker kay Karylle at nag frown.

"I'm just joking baby hahaha."

Napatigil naman ang moment ng mag ina at pagkain nila Anne, Billy at Nikki nung umakyat na sa mini stage sina Fredriek kasama si Vice. May naka set up na dun na portable keyboard at may stool na for Vice. Inabot ni Vhong ang mic kay Vice after ito ma-set up. Ngumiti naman si Vice sa mga bisita sa party. Most of them ay mga young adults dahil nga kabarkada at ka-edaran lang ni Fredriek. Marami rami din ang tao dahil napuno ang medyo kalakihang size ng garden ni Vhong. Kumaway sya sa mga ito at tinilian sya in return.

"Gandang gabi sainyong lahat... Pasensya na, nautusan lang akong kumanta nitong si birthday boy. Syempre ninong, di ko naman pwedeng tanggihan lalo na't birthday."

"Marami ka na rin utang sa'kin ninong! Tagal mo ng nag tatago kapag pasko!" sabi naman ni Fredriek na kahit di naka mic ay narinig parin ng mga guests kaya tawanan mga ito. 

"Sira ulo kang bata ka!" sabi ni Vice na kunwaring ihahampas ang mic kay Fredriek, pagkatapos ay naging seryoso na ito at ngumit sa crowd.

"Kakanta po ako.. Halata ba? Hahaha. Etong kantang toh ay inawit ni Emeli Sande, at ang title ay.. Clown. Literal na clown" sabay point sa face, "Hindi charot lang! This is  _Clown by Emeli Sande_."


	16. Text Mates

_**"This is Clown by Emeli Sande."** _

"I guess it's funnier from where you're standing...." Vice started singing na nakapikit. Every so often ay ibubukas nya ang mata nya para i-roam around ang mata sa audience. Nearer the chorus of the song, tumitig sya kung saan nakaupo sina Karylle at Parker. He gave them a small sad smile tas kinanta ang buong chorus ng kanta habang nakatingin kila Parker at Karylle. Kahit anong pilit ni Karylle na hindi tumingin ay talagang na-captivate sya sa galing at  sa sincerity sa boses ni Vice. As Vice was singing, nakayakap naman si Parker sa mommy nya, 

Sa final chorus ng kanta ni Vice ay tumingin ulit ito kung saan nakaupo sila K at Parker. Mainly ay tumingin, or more like titig kay Karylle, "I'll be your clown... " napangiti si Vice na parang may naalala habang nakatingin kay K, si K naman ay yumuko na parang nahihiya, "Behind the glass... Go ahead ang laugh cause it's funny I would too if I saw me... " this time ay nakapikit si Vice kaya naman K had the chance to look at him, she bit her bottom lip to stop her tears from coming dahil nga sa pagka emotional ng kanta at pagkanta ni Vice dito. I'll be your clown... On your favorite channel... " nakatingin ulit si Vice kay K at seryoso lang ang mukha nito, "My life's a circus circus round in circles..." umiling si Vice while singing this line kaya naman naging watery na ang mga mata ni K at hinalikan na lang sa ulo si Parker na focus na focus ang atensyon kay Vice,

"I'm selling ouuuttt tonighttt." nakita ni Vice na nag look away si Karylle kaya naman pumikit na lang sya ulit and gave all his emotions out on this final line of the song. 

After kumanta ni Vice ay nag si-tayuan ang mga kabataan sa audience at pumalakpak at nag hiyawan. Nag apir sila ni Fredriek bago ito bumaba sa stage. Sinalubong sya ni Vhong na nakipag shake hands sa kanya, "Galing mo brad! Naiyak ako!" sabi ni Vhong na pabiro habang nag lalakad papalayo si Vice sa kanya papunta sa table nito. 

Nung inabot na ni Vice ang table ay nag s-slow clap sina Billy at Parker na nakangiti. Si Anne naman ay parang busy sa phone nito pero nginitian naman sya ng slight nung pagdating nya. K still had her arms wrapped around Parker's shoulder at nakahalik parin sa ulo ng anak kaya di parin tinitingnan si Vice.

"Tito Pogi! I didn't know you could sing?!" sabi ni Parker na nag pull away sa mommy nya at tumayo sa chair nito para bigyan ng hug si Vice, Binuhat naman sya ni Vice effortlessly from his chair at pinaikot ikot.

"Ikaw na talaga Vice!" sabi ni Nikki na amazed pa rin sa pagkanta ni Vice.

"Diba Anne? Ang galing nya DIBA Anne?" sabi ni Billy na parang tinutukso lang si Anne. Anne looked up naman to give Billy a fake smile at tumingin kay Vice. She bit her bottom lip na parang nahihiya pa sa sasabihin pero she rolled her eyes din after, "Fine, I'm still jealous of your voice!"

Tumigil si Vice at binaba ulit si Parker to stand on the chair at nag grin kay Anne, "Salamat Ngangabu."  sabi ni Vice then tumigin pababa kay Karylle na wala paring kibo since bumalik sya sa  table.

"K? Okay ka lang ba?" tanong ni Vice na nag hesitate hawakan ang balikat ni K pero he earned the courage naman to do so in the end.

K sniffed slightly at kunwaring tumawa ng mahina, "Oo naman Vice." sabi nito at hinawi ang buhok at tumingin pataas kay Vice for a second. 

Kahit na mabilis lang ang eye contact nila ni K ay napansin pa rin ni Vice ang pamumugto ng mga mata ni Karylle na tila ba ay kagagaling lang sa pag iyak. He was going to ask her if she was okay again kaya lang naunahan sya nung nag ring ang phone ni Karylle kaya nag mamadali itong nag excuse sa mga kasama nya.

Mga 10 minutes na nilang nakitang may kausap si Karylle sa phone parang may sino-sort out dahil sa pag wave ng arms nito eratically at sa madalas na pagka pikon at stressed ng mukha nito. Habang pinapanood ito ni Vice ay sinundot ni Parker ang kanang pisngi nya, "Tiw!" sabi ni Parker. Nagulat naman si Vice at napalingon sa bata. Piningot nya ito sa tenga ng makita nyang tinatawanan sya nito dahil sa pagka gulat nya.

"Who's my mommy talking to?"

"Probably her boyfriend." sabi ni Vice na may pagka bitter pero ngumiti rin ito, "JOKE!"

"Hahaha I know you're joking Tito! She doesn't have a boyfriend!"

"Are you sure?" sabi ni Vice na hopeful.

"She will sooooon!" sabi ni Parker na parang nag hihint.

"Sabi mo yan ha?!"

"Uhh.."

"Nevermind." sabi ni Vice sabay kamot sa ulo.

Bumalik si Anne sa table na kagagaling lang sa restroom at nagtaka parin dahil wala parin si Karylle, "Di pa rin tapos si K? It's late na ha." sabi ni Anne na tiningnan ang orasan nya to see na it's almost 10:00 PM.

"Are you not tired yet Jaypee?" tanong ni Anne na hinawakan ang forehead ni Parker, sabay naman nag yawn si Parker at umiling. Anne shook her head at natawa, "Obviously..."

Nakita ng tatlo na pabalik na si K sa table na hawak ang phone sa isang hand at parang stressed out.

"K, what's up?"

"It's just some problem sa work. Ahh, baka kailangan ko kasing makipag emergency meeting with my staff... Pwede bang alagaan nyo muna si Parker?" sabi ni K apologetically to Anne and Vice. Binaba naman nya ang phone agad sa table para buhatin si Parker at yakapin ito, "Baby, mommy's so sorry but I have to work tonight okay? Ninang Dyosa will look after you tonight okay?"

"Ahh, K... I'd love t-" 

"Ako na lang K." sabi naman ni Vice na inunahan na si Anne.

"Tito Pogi?" sabay talikod ni Parker na ngumiti.

"Fine, it's okay Jaypee! I'm not making tampo!" sabi ni Anne na nagbibiro.

"Ninaannggg!" sabi ni Parker na nilapitan si Anne at niyakap ito, "Don't make tampo, you're still my favorite ninang!"

"Pabayaan mo muna akong mag alaga sa kanya K?"

K chewed her bottom lip then tiningnan si Parker na nakayakap na sa braso ni Vice, "Fine. Parker, you can stay with Tito Pogi tonight.... Come on!" sabi ni K na kinuha ang phone at handbag nito, "Vice, sundan mo na lang kami... Kukuha ako ng mga kailangang gamit ni Parker."

"I'll see you later K! Text or call me when you need help ah!" sabi ni Anne na nakipag beso kay Karylle at tight hug naman kay Parker na nakakarga kay Vice.

 

-

Pagdating si bahay nila Karylle ay bumaba muna si Vice kaya pinaupo sya ni Karylle muna sa mga living room habang nag e-empake sila ni Parker sa room nito. Pagbaba ng mag ina ay may dalang bag pack lang si Parker na nalagay na sa likod nito at isang pillow na may Ben 10 character din like his bag.

"Ready?" sabi ni Vice na tumayo from the sofa at sinalubong sina Parker at Karylle. Naka crossed arms naman na hinatid ni K sina Vice at Parker sa pinto papalabas. Yumuko si Karylle para yakapin si Parker ng mahigpit at hinalikan nito sa pisngi ng madiin.

"Behave ka with Tito Pogi ha?" 

Tumango si Parker at niyakap ng mas mahigpit mommy nya, "Don't you worry mommy, I'll be a good boy!"

Pinat ni Vice ang ulo ni Parker habang kausap nito si Karylle. Inunlock naman ni Vice ang kotse nya at tumingin dun si Parker at tumakbo papasok sa kotse, "Bye mommy! I love youuu!"sabi Parker na nag flying kiss at nag wave kay Karylle at sumakay na sa kotse leaving Vice na nakatayo parin half way from the door to the gate.

"Wag ka masyado magpapagod," kinuha ni Vice ang kamay nya, "Matulog kang maaga!"

Kinuha ni Karylle ang kamay nya na natatawa, "Baliw toh. Chuma-chansing ka na naman ha! Kilala kita! Yang mga pa-hawak hawak at titig mong yan! Nakuuuu!" sabi ni Karylle while tsking.

 "Bakit? Anong problema sa mga tingin ko?" sabi ni Vice na tiningnan ng seryoso si Karylle. Nainis slash kinilig naman si Karylle kaya nasampal nya si Vice sa face ng very light, "Vice naman eh!"

"Aray! Ano ba! Pangalawa na yan for today ha!" sabi ni Vice na natatawa at hinawakan ang pisngi nya.

"Go ahead, patulugin mo na si Parker."

"Wala naman syang pasok bukas diba?"

"No, wala.. You're free to spend the day with him, basta susunduin ko sya ng mga after 3 PM ha?" 

"Sige K...Ah, goodnight." sabi ni Vice na instead of mag attempt ulit halikan si Karylle ay inabot na lang ang kamay nito.

Tiningnan naman ito ni Karylle for a few seconds tas ngumiti nung nag look up sya kay Vice, "Good night." sabi ni K na nakipag shake hands kay Vice.

"Ite-text na lang kita mamaya." sabi ni Karylle na kahawak kamay pa rin si Vice dahil ayaw pang bumitiw ni Vice.

"Text mates na tayo?" 

"Ewan ko sa'yo! Go na!" sabi ni Karylle na bumitiw at tinulak si Vice papalabas ng gate playfully.

"Bye Binibining Kurba, sleep well.. Pag naging lonely ka, text mates naman tayo, text mo lang ako, gising ako all night for you." sabi ni Vice at kumindat kay K.

"Haha, you're so funny talaga!" sarcastically na sinabi ni Karylle pero deep inside ay naaliw sya kahit papano.


	17. P.S. I Hate You

Pagkadating ni Vice sa bahay nya ay nakita nyang tahimik na lang si Parker at bumabagsak na ang ulo nito dahil inaantok na ang bata. Once naka parada na ang kotse nya ay tinaas nya ang ulo ni Parker at nginitian nito. Nabuhay naman ng konti ang diwa ng bata at nag stretch ito ng arms forward at nag look around.

"Are we here Tito?" 

"Yes baby. Tara?"

"Tara!" sabi din ni Parker na bumaba ng kotse.

Mineet ni Vice si Parker sa side nito at binuhat na lang ang bata dahil nga alam nyang antok na rin ito. Di na sya dumiretso kung saan saan pa dahil ang gusto nya lang nya ang mapatulog na si Parker ng mahimbing. He went in his room and then inupo si Parker sa may kama at kinuha ang bag nito. Binuksan ni Vice at naghanap ng pajama na pinack ni K. Kinukusot naman ni Parker ang mga nya at humihikab habang pinapanood si Vice.

"Bathroom muna tayo so you can wash your face and brush your teeth baby boy." sabi ni Vice na binuhay ulit si Parker from the bed to the bathroom.

Once nakapag changed na si Parker into his pj's ay hiniga na ito ni Vice sa kama nya at kinumutan.  Aalis na muna sana sya para makapag ready na rin para matulog ng hawakan ni Parker ang braso nya at yakapin ito  na para bang ginawang unan. Dahil sa pagka comfortable tingnan ni Parker at that time ay minabuti na ni Vice na hayaan muna itong humiga sa kanya. This gave him a chance too para pagmasdan ang anak nya. Hinaplos nya ang buhok nito habang natutulog. Kuha ni Parker ang hugis ng mukha nya, halos lahat ng features ni Parker ay mukhang galing sa kanya actually, except lang talaga sa mga mata nito. Si Karylle talaga ang pinagmahan ni Parker pagdating sa mata. Natuwa naman si Vice ng makitang unti unting bumubukas ang bibig ni Parker at bigla itong nag hilik ng mahina. 

After 20 minutes ay nakaalis na si Vice sa posisyon nya sa kama at nakapag shower na ready for bed. Naka white t-shirt lang ito at naka boxers shorts na tinabihan ang anak sa kama. Dahil rin sa kapaguran ay matutulog na sana sya. Handa nya ng patayin ang lampshade na katabi lang nya ng nag light up ang phone nya as if to say na may bago syang notification. Kinuha ni Vice ang phone nya to see at nakita nyang may new messages sya from Karylle.

'I just got home. Okay lang ba si Parker?' - K

Napangiti naman si Vice dahil tinotoo nga ni K ang sinabi nito kanina sa kanya.

'Ah, yes Kurba. Eto, tulog na nga si bagets eh... Okay ka lang ba? Di ka naman masyado napagod?' - V

'No, it's okay, it's all sorted out na. Well, that's good na tulog na si Parker. Buti na lang walang pasok yan bukas kung hindi hirap nyang gisingin bukas haha' - K

'Pano pala bukas?' - V

'For breakfast, he likes egg on toast and bacon or hotdog. He likes italian food talaga, so any pasta or pizza, he'll eat that. He eats rice naman pero madalang, pero hindi naman talaga choosy yang batang yan sa food. Pag gutom, gutom!' - K

'Tell me more about him...' - V

'Vice, I knew you were gonna say this. I left a letter sa outside pocket ng bag ni Parker. Just read that... Everything you need to know is there.' - K

'May pa letter letter ka pa dyan!' - V

'Matulog ka na rin. Good night. Thanks again Vice kahit miss na miss ko na yang bagets na yan.' - K

'Pwede ka namang mag sleeoover din kung miss mo na si Parker eh. ;)' - V

Naghintay si Vice ng 30 minutes for a reply pero walang dumating. Kinuha nya ang bag ni Parker at hinanap ang sinasabing note ni Karylle for him. Nung nakuha nya na yung note, binuksan nya ito only to reveal a parang letter/ ticklist about kay Parker. Sa taas ng A4 note ay may naka sulat na  ** _'What You Need To Know About Parker'_** na naka underline pa. 

_1\. He was born at 2:14AM on Nov. 12, 2013 sa isang private hospital sa LA._

_2\. Maniwala ka man o sa hindi, nagka girlfriend na yang anak mo. He was 5, classmate nya sa school, filipina din na ka-age nya, ang pangalan ay Shane. Kapag makulit yang batang yan, tuksuhin mo lang sya with that name, tatahimik yan :)_

_3\. Kilala mo ba si Ben 10? Kilalanin mo si Ben 10 ha! That's Parker's favorite cartoon character. Anything Ben 10, he will want. I mean from toys, to clothes, to food with Ben's face on. You get the jist._

_4\. Italian food ang favorite nya. Pizza, pasta, anything Italian naman. Kumain din syang rice, his favorite pinoy food is Adobo. (Oo na, sa'yo na naman nag mana.)_

_5\. Hindi sya nakakatulog ng walang katabi. Gusto nyang ginagawang unan ang braso ng katabi nya sa pagtulog. I always rub his back when he sleeps, it's just a little thing that he likes. Pero kahit naman hindi, nakakatulog pa rin naman sya. I just like it dahil ang sarap panooring matulog nyang batang yan._

_6\. Sporty sya. He likes swimming and soccer. Gusto nyang matutong mag basketball, alam kong ikaw na bahala sa kanya._

_7\. Takot sya sa cats. One time kasi may nawawalang pusa na nakapasok sa bahay namin dun sa States, tapos nandun sya sa living room mag isa. He said tinalunan daw sya nung pusa at nag growl sa kanya kaya ayun, naabutan ko na lang umiiyak dun. Halos 2 hours yata syang umiyak nun._

_8\. He's one smart boy. I told you about his interest sa sudoku puzzles diba? Top sya lagi sa school nya dati sa LA. Laging may prize or stickers, meron nga syang book kung saan nya nilalagay mga naco-collect nyang stickers eh. It's probably in his bag :)_

_9\. Ako na mag so-sorry dahil di ko sya naturuan mag tagalog. Nakakaintindi sya minsan. Pero mas madalas talaga hindi. Kaya ko nga sya inuwi ng Pinas ay dahil gusto ko syang matuto dito sa culture natin._

_10\. Lastly, he's never had a dad. I mean, yung tumayo talaga na dad sa kanya. Nagtanong sya dati tungkol sa'yo, ang sinabi ko lang ay mame-meet ka rin nya in time._

 

_Well, sampu pa lang yan Vice, pero marami pa yan. Salamat ulit :) -_ **** **_Karylle_ **

**_P.S_ ** _. I hate you (dahil ang dali ka nyang mahalin.. Hahaha, joke!)_

 

 _  
_After ulit ulit basahin ni Vice ang sulat na galing kay Karylle ay tinupi nya na ito at nilagay sa may drawer. Inayos nya ang upo nya at tinitigan ulit si Parker. Dahan dahan syang yumuko para halikan ito sa ulo, pagkatapos ay hinaplos ang noo at ulo nito. Pinanood nya ulit si Parker for another ten minutes bago nya pinatay ang lampshade at humiga na rin kayakap ang anak.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

Mga around 6:30AM ay nagising na si Karylle. Kinapa nya ang kabilang side ng kama nya na parang may hinahanap. Pagmulat ng mata ay napa frown sya ng naalala nyang wala nga pala si Parker sa tabi nya. Kinuha nya ang phone nya na nakapatong sa bedside table at nag check for messages at emails habang nakaupo parin sa bed na nakasandal sa headboard. 

After nyang mag check ng emails ay pumunta sya sa album ng phone nya dahil nga sa pagka-miss sa anak. Nakita nya na ang mga latest pictures sa phone nya ay yung selfies ni Parker with Vice. She zoomed in sa isa mga picture. Ito yung naka-akbay si Parker kay Vice habang naka-grin ito sa camera while si Vice naman ay di nakatingin sa camera kung hindi kay Parker mismo. Napangiti naman sya at saka bumangon na para mag ready para pumunta sa work.

-.-.-.-.-.-

7:00 AM pa lang ay aligaga na si Vice sa pagluluto ng breakfast sa kusina. Di sya madalas magluto, actually, hindi sya mahilig magluto. Hindi talaga sya nagluluto. Sinunod nya yung advice ni Karylle about sa favorite breakfast ni Parker kaya naman nag luto ito ng egg, bacon, hotdog at nag toast ng bread.

Naabutan sya ng katulong nyang na si Nenang na parang hirap na hirap nagluluto dahil nga natatalsikan ito, "Ser, gising na ho kayo?"

Tumalikod si Vice para lingunin ito, "Hindi Ne, tulog pa ko nito. Kaloka!" sabi ni Vice na nakafrown habang tina-transfer ang niluto sa plato.

"Bakit ang dami nyong niluluto ser?" sabi ng katulong at nagulat ng nakitang naka t-shirt at boxers lang si Vice. Tinitigan nya ito from head to toe at napalunok.

"May problema ba 'te?" tanong ni Vice at pinatong na ang ulam table at tiningnan ang ayos ng table, "Te, take the day off. Ako na bahala dito."

-

After ng ilang minuto lang ay nagising na rin si Parker. Nalito ito ng una nung pag gising dahil di sya pamilya sa kwarto. Umupo sya sa bed sabay punas sa mata nya at stretch. Pumasok naman si Vice sa kwarto, in time nung pag gising ni Parker. 

"Huy, Pogi! Good morning!"

"Tito Pogi?"

"Tara, let's eat breakfast."

"Now?"

"Yes. Tara! Halika na." sabi ni Vice na inoffer ang kamay nya to Parker. Kinuha naman ni Parker ang kamay nito at sabay silang bumaba papunta sa dining room kung saan hinanda ni Vice ang breakfast nila.

Habang nag b-breakfast ang dalawa ay nag ring naman ang phone ni Vice.

"Hi Vice." sabi ng tao from the other line.

"MOMMY!" sabi ni Parker kahit na puno ang bibig nito.

"Pogi, dahan dahan. Lunok mo muna yan." sabi ni Vice, "Kurba! Good morning!"

"Good morning Vice."

Nilagay ni Vice on loud speaker si K at pinatong ang phone sa table in between him and Parker.

"Mommy we're eating breakfast."

"Aww that's good baby, what are you eating?"

"Eggs and hotdog and bacon and toast. Oh and Tito has chocolate milkshake." sabi ni Parker na tuwang tuwa.

Si Vice naman ay nakangiti lang habang pinapanood si Parker, "K? Karylle.."

"O, Vice?"

"You miss me?  I mean Parker?" sabi nito na pabiro.

"Oo naman!" 

"Where are you mommy?" 

"I'm on the way to work baby." 

"Nag d-drive ka? Mag ingat ka ha!"

"Yes. Anyway, I was just checking up on you Pogi. Mommy will see you later okay?"

"Yep mommy, I love you." sabi ni Parker na lumapit sa phone para mag make ng kiss sounds. Tiningnan nito si Vice at nag smirk, "Tito Pogi loves you too!"

"Huy! Sira ulo kang bata ka!" sabi ni Vice na biglang nilayo ang phone kay Parker.

Natahimik na lang si Karylle sa kabilang line.

"K? Nandyan ka pa ba?" nag chu-chuckle na tanong ni Vice.

"Oo, oo. Sorry, may lamok kasi, sumisipsip." sarcastic ni reply ni K na natatawa.

"Hahahaha, huy ah. Malay mo totoo?!"

"Ewan ko sa'yo. Sige na.. I need to go. Ikaw na bahala kay Parker."

"Oo naman. See you later K. Ingat ka ha. Wag ka magpapagod!"

"Yeah, sige Vice. Parker, see you later anak."

"Shee you later mommeh" sabi ni Parker habang ngumunguya.

Pag-hang up ng phone ay may ngiti namang malaki sa pisngi ni Vice kaya naman napansin ito ni Parker, "Tito Pogi, you like my mommy?"

Vice smirked, "Everyone likes your mom."

"Noooo. Answer properly!" 

"Eat, dali!"

"You didn't answer my question!!!" nag pout na sabi ni Parker.

"I like your mom." sabi ni Vice ng simple at pinisil ang pisngi ni Parker.

"Do you want her to be your girlfriend?"

"Bakit? Ilalakad mo ba ko?"

"What?"

"Nothing Pogi... Anyway, I heard you like to swim?"

"Yeahhhh! Especially on the beach. I want to go to the beach Tito!"

"Have you ever been to Boracay?" sabi ni Vice na parang may naisip na bright idea.


	18. Let's Gora To Bora

**_2:00 PM_ **

Kakatapos lang tumulong sa kitchen sa Karylle. Tinanggal nya ang apron nya at dumiretso sa may office nya. Sakto naman dahil pumasok ang assistant nya para mag abot ng message.

"Hi Louise, are you okay?" sabi ni K na nag look up habang umiinom ng kape at nag ty-type sa laptop nya.

"Miss K, someone left a message for you just 5 minutes ago. Sabi daw, hindi na daw po nya kailangang pumunta pa ng US next week."

Napatilt naman ng head si K sa sinabi ng assistant nya at chineck ang emails nya ulit. May nabasa nga syang recent email from her co-manager sa resto nya sa US to say na ito na lang ang mag hahandle ng problema nila dun. Napasmile naman sya sa tuwa dahil that means makakasama na sya sa game ni Parker sa school next week. She turned her head ulit kay Louise at pinaupo ito sa chair na katapat ng desk nya.

"So let's talk about that leave I'm planning to take for next month." sabi ni Karylle na nag lean back sa chair at naging seryoso ang mukha.

"Seryoso talaga kayo dun ate?"

"Oo nga. Ikaw muna bahala dito ha."

"Ah, pero..." sabi naman ni Louise na napakamot ng ulo.

"Make me proud." kinindatan ni Karylle si Louise.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

Back in Vice's house naman. Nag s-swimming sila ni Parker pagkatapos nilang mang galing sa park near Vice's house para maglaro nga ng soccer, since nabanggit ito ni K as one of Parker's favorite sports. Umahon si Parker sa pool at nag tatakbo ito para habulin sya ni Vice, naabutan sya ni Vice at binuhat, "Ibabato kita in three..." sway forward kay Parker, "Two.." sway back, "Oneeee!" sabi ni Vice at hinagis nga si Parker sa pool at nag jump na rin sya.

Nung maka ahon si Parker ay tawa ng tawa ito, "Again! Again!" sabi nito na yumakap sa leeg ni Vice. 

"Again? Pagod na si Tito baby, you throw me this time."

"Heyyy, but you're heavy!!! I can't do that!" sabi ni Parker na naka smile habang tinatayo pataas ang basang buhok ni Vice. Gine-gel up kunwari.

Nag shake ng head si Vice sabay pinisil ang ilong ni Parker, "How about we go to the beach next week?"

"Next week?"

"Yes, we'll make a deal... If you win, we'll go to Boracay straight after."

"What if we don't win?"

"You're going to win." sabi ni Vice dito na sobrang taas ang tiwala kay Parker.

-

At around 4:00 PM ay naka-receive si Vice ng text from Karylle to say na papunta na sya at nag apologise sa pagka late nya. Masayang masaya naman na nag ba-barbecue ang mag-ama sa may garden ni Vice. Nung dumating si K ay nakita ito ni Vice na papunta sa front door ng house kaya naman sinigaw nito ang pangalan para pumasok na lang through sa gates ng garden nya. 

Sinalubong naman ni Parker si Karylle with a big hug kahit na medyo basa pa ito. Naka swimming shorts parin ito at basa pa ang buhok na halatang kaka-swimming lang. Si Vice naman ay ganun din ang porma, naka swimming shorts at may tuwalya lang na nakawrap sa katawan ng slight.

"Mommy I went swimming!"

"I can see that Pogi." sabi ni Karylle na hinahawi ang basang buhok ni Parker bago nito hinalikan sa pisngi ang anak ng paulit-ulit, "Namiss kita!!"

"K, kain tayo!" sabi ni Vice na niyaya ang dalawa papunta sa table kung saan nya nilagay ang mga bagong lutong barbecue.

"Smells good." sabi nito na nakangiti kay Parker at magka hawak kamay na lumapit sa table. Umupo muna si Parker bago umupo ang mommy nya. 

Naglapag si Vice ng dalawang plato sa harap nina Parker at Karylle bago sya umupo sa harap ng dalawa at inabutan ng tig-isang stick ng barbecue.

"Mommy, Tito Pogi's taking me to Bor-Boracay?" napakamot ng ulo si Parker sabay lingon pataas kay Vice, "Did I say that right?"

Napakunot noong tumingin si Karyll kay Vice habang kumakagat sa barbecue, "Ha? Bakit parang wala kang nasabi?"

"Itatanong ko pa lang kasi... Okay lang ba? After ng game nya next week, wala ka naman diba?"

"Please mommy! Please, please, please!" sabi ni Parker na ni-nose to nose ang pisngi ni Karylle as his way na paglalambing.

"Ha? Parker.."

"Mommy please?"

"Vice, hindi na ako tuloy sa US next week.. Pogi, mommy's staying here next week, I get to watch your game!"

"Then you can come with us to Bor-Bor- that beach place!" excited sinabi ni Parker at ngumiti kay Vice, "Right Tito Pogi?!"

Vice shrugged with a smirk on his face, "Sa'kin okay na okay... Depends what your mom has to say."

Karylle turned to see Parker's puppy eyes directed at her at tumingin din ito kay Vice na parang smugged na smugged ang itsura, "Oo na! Fine. Yes, we'll go to Boracay."

Napatalon naman sa tuwa si Parker at napayakap sa leeg ni Karylle. Habang nag th-thank you si Parker sa mommy nya ay parang nag uusap naman ang mga mata nila Karylle at Vice. Yung mga ni Karylle na punong puno ng pagka inis kay Vice dahil wala naman syang choice kung hindi mag oo na lang. At kay Vice naman ay parang proud na proud sa sarili.

 

-.-.-.-.-

**_The next day..._ **

Nasa Showtime studio si Vice at nag re-rehearse para sa welcome back prod nya. Napadaan si Anne kaya naman nanood na rin ito ng patago kahit sandali lang. Once natapos ang run through ay nakita ni Vice si Anne nakasilip sa gilid. Tinawag nya ito kaya naman no choice na lumapit sa kanya si Anne.

"Anne, ano okay ba?" sabi ni Vice na pawis na pawis at uminom ng tubig.

"Meh." reply naman ni Anne na nag kibit balikat at tumalikod.

"Alam mong malaking impluwensya din kay Parker at kay Karylle ang pagiging maldita mo sa'kin."

Mabilis namang humarap ulit si Anne na galit ang mga mata at tinuro sya with her index finger, "Wag mo kong sinisimulan!"

"Eh bakit ba kasi galit na galit ka sa'kin?! Kung si Karylle nga, hindi na masyadong galit sa'kin.. Ikaw pa kaya?"

"Oh you have no idea how far you have to go bago ka mapatawad pa ni Karylle." natatawang sabi ni Anne kaya natahimik na lang si Vice, "Just a tip from an old friend of yours... Dagdagan mo yang pasensya mo, not your pride."

Nakita naman ni Direk Bobet ang pangyayari between sa dalawa kaya once lunch time na ay pinatawag nito si VIce sa director's booth para kausapin ulit.

"Alam mo direk, perfect timing ka. May request ulit ako eh."

"VICE?!"

"Last na talaga 'to. Direk, ama ka rin. Maiintindihan mo sana ako."

"Wag mong gamiting yang ama card na yan, nagamit na ni Vhong yan."

"Last na talaga!"

"Ano yun Vice?" sabi ni Direk sabay nag roll ang mga mata nito.

"Pwede bang the week after next week na lang ang comeback ko?"

"You're kidding right?"

"Hindi ho... Gusto ko kasing dalin si Parker sa Boracay. Eh sa Wednesday ko sana gusto pumunta.hanggang Sunday. So, if bale matuloy comeback ko next week, Monday lang din ako makakapasok."

Na-stress si Direk kaya napakamot ito ng ulo ng mabilis, "Sige na. Sige na! Mag practice kang mabuti ha! Buti na lang di pa lumalabas yung promo natin for Monday na comeback mo."

"Ano nga pala rason kung bakit mo ko pinatawag. Direk?"

"You and Anne needs sort your problems out. Kung hindi kayo magkabati, pwede bang magka intindihan man lang kayo? Kahit for the show lang."

"Ayaw nyong wala akong problemang pakisamahan sya, si Anne lang naman talaga yung may init ng dugo sa'kin eh."

Napailing na tumatawa si Direk, "Speaking of Boracay, nandun si Anne ng Thursday at Friday."

"Seryoso direk?"

"Oo may shoot sya dun, nagpa-alam matagal na."

"Ahh, akala ko pinapunta ni Karylle eh." 

"Kasama si Karylle?" nagulat na tanong ni Direk at napa smile.

"Di kayang tanggihan ang anak namin eh." masayang sabi ni Vice at itinaas ang kilay kay Direk.

"Jose, umayos ka! UMAYOS KA!" sinabi ni Direk na parang nag wa-warning.

"Nakakaloka ka naman Direk... Ano sa tingin nyo gagawin ko kay Karylle dun?"

"Just sayin...."

"Direk, nakaka offend na yan ha. Mataas naman respeto ko kay Karylle..."

"Mapusok ka, kilala kita!"

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 _(Let's skip to next week...)_ Tuesday afternoon ay nasa bahay ni Vice sina Parker at Karylle dahil nga nag request ang bata na pumunta dun para makapag practice sila ni Vice ng basketball para sa sports day nito bukas. Nag lalaro ang mag-ama habang si Karylle naman ay busy na nag la-laptop dun lang din sa may garden at umiinom ng juice.

"Kurba!" sigaw ni Vice na nag p-prep para mag 3 pointer. 

Lumingon si Karylle at nag hintay. "Bakit?"

"This is for you!" sabi ni Vice kumindat. 

"Go." sabi ni Karylle na nag shrug at pinanood si Vice.

"Go Tito!"

Binounce muna ni Vice ang bola ng tatlong beses bago nya ito binato... Shoot! Pasok na pasok naman ang bola kaya pumapalakpak si Parker. Si K naman ay  nag smile lang bago bumalik ulit sa trabaho.

20 minutes later ay nag break na ang mag ama kaya umupo kung saan naka upo si Karylle. Nagpa order si Vice ng pizza at yun ang kinakain nila. Pati si Karylle ay napilitang mag break na rin kahit madami pang trabaho.

"Okay na ba lahat for tomorrow?" tanong ni Karylle na kumuha ng isang slice ng pizza from the box.

"Oo naman Kurba..."

"How much?"

"Anong how much?"

"Ah... Nang maka bayad ako." sabi ni Karylle in a matter of factly way.

"Di mo kailangang mag bayad noh. Parang sira toh, ako nag yaya diba?"

"Pero hindi ibig sabihin nun-"

"Wag mo ng ipilit. Di ko tatanggapin pera mo." umiling na sabi ni Vice.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

_(Skip pa tayo! Nagmamadali din naman kayo eh! Hahaha)_

**_Wednesday, 10:00PM_ **

Kadarating lang nila Vice, Karylle at Parker dun sa hotel-resort kung saan sila nagpa reserve ng room. Pagdating sa reception ay mahimbing na karga ni Karylle ang natutulog na si Parker while dala naman ni Vice ang luggage nila. 

"Good evening Sir, ma'am, welcome to Discovery Shores Boracay, do you have a reservation?" tumingin pataas si ateng receptionist at nagulat kung sino ang kaharap nya. Napangiti naman ito ng malaki at parang kinilig pa, "Vice, Karylle... Ah.."

"Hi 'te. Yes. I booked a two bedroom suite, yung premier just last week, under the name of Jose Viceral."

"I'll check that for you sir." sabi ni ate na nagising na sa pagka nganga nya at tinype ang information ni Vice. Habang nag hihintay ay hinaplos naman ni Vice ang buhok ni Parker at ngumiti kay Karylle na nakayukong nakapatong ang ulo sa shoulder ni Parker na karga karga nya.

"Sir.. I'm so sorry pero wala po sa records namin ang reservation nyo."

"That's okay ate, sige, kuha na lang kami, yun din."

"Sorry sir," napakamot ulo si ate, "Pero wala na pong two bedroom suites na available eh."

Nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni Karylle at tiningnan si Vice, "May premier one bedroom suite po kaming available sir, nag iisa na lang po actually. Ayaw nyo po ba yun?"

Napalunok na tiningnan ni Vice si Karylle. Nag unat naman ng arms si Parker at umungol bago nag make ng konting crying noise. "Mommy." sabi nito ng mahina at yumakap ng mahigpit kay Karylle.

"We'll take it." sabi ni Karylle na tumango kay Vice.

"Narinig mo si misis.." sabi ni Vice na nag shrug kay ateng receptionist at nagbayad na. Inabot naman ni ate ang susi sa kanya at pinasamahan sila para magbuhat ng luggage nila.

Pagdating sa room ay hiniga na ni Karylle si Parker sa gitna ng kama bago lumingon kay Vice, "One bedroom... So ano.. Pano toh?" 


	19. F*ck You (literally...)

_**Present:** _

"Nagseselos ka? Karylle, kung nag seselos ka, sabihin mo!" sabi ni Vice na hinahabol si Karylle na papasok sa suite nila. It's a good thing na tulog na si Parker sa kwarto kaya naman di maaabutan na nag aaway ang dalawa.

"Hindi ako nagseselos, ang kapal mo naman. Kape kape din minsan ha!" sabi ni Karylle na hinarap si Vice, "Ang iniintindi ko si Parker!"

"Tulog si Parker sa taas!"

"Dinala mo kami dito sa Boracay tapos makikipag landian ka lang dun?"

"Hindi ako nakikipag landian!!!" depensa naman ni Vice na hininaan ang boses.

"At.." sumingot si K at tinakpan ang ilong nya bigla, "At uminom ka pa talaga! Akala ko ba gusto mong maging mabuting ama kay Parker?" seryosong tiningnan ni K si Vice.

"Nakainom ako pero hindi ako lasing. Alam mo Karylle," hinawakan nya ang braso ni K, "Hinding hindi ko kelan man ipagpapalit kayo ni Parker."

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

**_FLASHBACK_ **

_**Earlier... (5 hours after they arrived at the resort)** _

Karylle didn't know how she had got here.

Yet, here she was, on the only bed in their suite, writhing in pleasure underneath the man that she hated. Or, was  _supposed_ to hate.

_Where the hell is Parker?_

Vice kissed her neck, loving how soft her skin was, feeling his boxers tighten even more as her legs came to wrap around his hips. "Hindi mo alam kung gaano ko katagal hinintay toh..." he moaned into her neck, sending shivers down Karylle's spine and leaving trails of wet kisses along her throat.

K pulled his face up to hers, her lips crashing into his with so much passion. "Just shut up." she whispered as she pulled away briefly. As their lips collided once more, she realised that she had never wanted anybody as much as she wanted him in her whole life.

His hands explored her body, admiring her beauty as he trailed patterns along her stomach, her hips, her thighs. "You're so beautiful" he praised her, those words ringing bells in her ear. That was what he told her the first time they did it. Her head fell back against the bed as his hand finally found its way to her centre, slowly rubbing circles against her through her underwear.

 _"Oooh",_  she moaned, her reaction making him go faster, her hands digging into his back and her fingernails piercing his skin, causing him to cry out in a mixture of pain and ecstasy. She whimpered as his mouth covered one of her bare breasts, her hands on the back of his neck now, in his hair, as he sucked on her nipple, his hand not relaxing its pace.

 _"Viiiceee"_ she sighed, unwinding and twisting underneath him as she felt herself begin to reach her peak. Just a bit more, and she would be there. He increased his speed, his lips finding their way back to her neck, heightening the pleasure. He loved it when she says his name that softly, it was so damn seductive.

 _"This is it"_  She thought to herself, as she began to feel herself fall over the edge, moaning his name once more, and then-

Karylle's eyes opened, and she shot up in bed, her chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath.

Her hands fumbled along her bed sheets, as if searching for something, as she tried to figure out where she was. Had she been dreaming?

"Good morning Kurba... Wet dream? Buti na lang tulog pa si bagets..."

Her hand shot out to the bedside table, switching on the table lamp and checking the time. _3:15 AM_. And that's when she saw him, his head up, laid on the floor where she asked to him be, arms folded, and a smug smile on his face.

"Mukhang enjoy na enjoy ka dun ha?", Vice said, beginning to walk over to where she lay, stopping when he reached the foot of the bed. "Gusto kong gawing ringtone yung pagkakasabi mo ng pangalan ko eh. Pwede ko bang i-record?".

Karylle picked up the pillow next to her, flinging it at him with all her power.

"Stay out of my head" She shouted, infuriated. "And my dreams".

She smiled triumphantly as the pillow hit his face, even though she knew that it didn't hurt him at all.

Vice just laughed, jumping on her bed and lying across the bottom, where K's feet were.

 _"Ooooohh Viiiceeee"_ he mimicked as he lay on his back, wriggling around on her bed. K couldn't help but find it amusing, and she burst out laughing, reaching over to hit him in the shoulder as she did so. Finding her laughter to be quite contagious, Vice began laughing too, before propping himself up on his side and resting his head in his hand to face her. He then looked over to where Parker was sleeping and smiled.

"Gawa tayo ng bagong baby?"

Karylle kicked him on lightly, "Bumalik ka nga dun sa kama mo!" 

"Ang daya daya naman eh, ang luwag naman kasi ng kama!" Vice said following her order and walking back to his nest on the floor.

 

-.-.-.-.-

Nag su-sunbathe sina Vice at Karylle habang pinapanood si Parker na nag bu-build ng sand castle kasama ang ibang mga bata. Di napansin ni Karylle na hindi lang pala kay Parker ang naka-caught ng eye ni Vice. Kung hindi pati ang white bikini na suot nya ngayon. Samantalang si Karylle naman ay umiiwas tumingin kay Vice dahil nadi-distract din ito sa suot na board shorts at denim na shirt na naka open.

"K, di ka maliligo?"

"Pang ilang tanong mo na sa'kin yan?" sabi ni Karylle na nag tinaas ang ulo at tumingin kay Vice na nasa left nya.

"Baka nag iba isip mo eh."

"Nah, okay lang." sabi nito at hiniga ulit ang ulo sa buhangin.

"Alam mo ang sakit ng likod ko. Pwede na ba ako sa bed tonight? Kasya naman eh."

"I don't trust you though."

"After ng nangyari kanina, hindi ba dapat ako ang mas kabahan?" sabi ni Vice na natatawa.

In reply naman sa sinabi ni Vice ay dumakot si Karylle ng buhangin at binato ito kay Vice.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

For their lunch ay pumunta ang tatlo sa isang sea food restaurant na kalapit lang ng resort nila. Magkatabi sina Parker at Vice habang kaharap naman nila si Karylle. Halos lahat ata ng sea food ay inorder ni Vice para matikman ito lahat ni Parker. 

"I want this one." sabi ni Parker at kinuha ang alimasag from the platter at nilagay sa plate nya, "How do you eat this?!" sabi ni Parker na pino-poke ang shell ng alimango.

"Ganito, look." sabi ni Vice kinuha yung alimasag ni Parker at tinuruan ito kung paano kainin ito, "Take this main shell first, then you take this bits off, tas break it in half so you can eat it easier... Here you go." sabi ni Vice na inabot kay Parker ang dalawang parts ng alimasag. 

"First time?" tanong ni Vice kay Karylle at tumango ito na parang aliw na aliw sa anak.

"Ikaw K? Ano gusto mo?" tanong ni Vice na nagtataka kung bakit di pa rin kumakain si K.

"I'm okay, nag de-decide pa 'ko."

"Dati ayoko ng sea food eh. Mga meat favorite ko dati eh, ngayon tahong na talaga at talaba mga gusto ko." 

"You're disgusting!" sabi ni Karylle na sinipa ang leg nito under the table.

 

-.-.-.-.-

On the way sila ngayon papunta kung saan pwede mag banana boat ride, naka pasan na naman si Parker kay Vice sa shoulders nito at occupied sa paglalaro sa phone ni Vice.

"Alam mong mag su-suspect mga tao kapag nabalitaan nilang magkasama tayo dito..."

"Vice, alam ko naman yan hahaha."

"Okay lang sa'yo?"

"Papayag ba akong sumama dito kung hindi?"

"That's true."

"I thought about it naman... You can say na anak mo si Parker, as long as nasabi ko na ito sa kanya."

"What's that mommy?" sabi ni Parker na nag look down sa mommy nya at pinause ang game.

"It's nothing baby." smile si K kay Parker at hinaplos ang likod nito.

"Seryoso ka K?" gulat na tanong ni Vice dahil di nya ine-expect na siya pa talaga ang gustong magsabi ni Karylle sa buong mundo na may anak sila at iyun nga ay si Parker.

"In one condition."

"Kahit ano!"

"I want you to tell the truth."

"Wala naman akong balak mag sinungaling. Alam kong ako ang mali Karylle, tanggap na tanggap ko yun..."

"Well I'm glad malinaw sa'tin yan."

"Is that the banana boat?" sabi ni Parker bigla ng matanaw na nito ang banana boat. Nagpababa naman sya kay Vice at binalik ang phone nito sabay takbo papunta doon.

"Ang gwapo ng anak natin noh?" sabi ni Vice habang pinapanood si Parker.

"Mana sa'kin."

"Mata lang ang namana nya sa'yo." sabi ni Vice kay Karylle na nag wink.

"Whatever!"

 

**_Present:_ **

"Ewan ko sa'yo!" sabi ni Karylle na tumalikod at naglakad papalayo papuntang kitchen. Parang aso na naman sumunod sa kanya sa Vice. Hinila ulit sya ni Vice at nag mouth ng 'I'm sorry' at pati mata ay nangungusap din.

"You said nagbago ka na? Ang sabi mo nagbago ka na diba? Pero bakit parang hindi naman? You're still the reckless gay that I knew before. You might even be worst now."

"Si Parker pa ba pinag uusapan natin dito?"

"This is what I'm talking about, don't change the topic!" sabi ni Karylle na parang pagod na sa pagtatalo nila.

"Okay, okay. Tell me.." mahinahon na sinabi ni Vice.

"You don't care." 

"I don't care? Karylle... Hindi ka naman siguro manhid para di maramdaman na I care. I care not only for Parker, but sa'yo din. I will always care for you, even if we're not together and even if we're far away from each other."

 


	20. Get Lucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Rated M chapter.

**_Flashback:_ **

 

Right after mag dinner nila Karylle, Vice at Parker sa isang ihawan restaurant ay pauwi na sana ang tatlo sa suite room nila.

 

"OH MY GOD VICE!" napatalikod naman si Vice na nakikipag laro kay Parker na buhat nya.

 

"Kaye?!"

 

"Hahaha, ako nga!" sabi ni Kaye Abad na lumapit kila Vice at sinuntok si Vice sa braso lightly. Nakita naman ni Kaye si Parker na buhat ni Vice tapos ay ngumiti si bata. Tumingin sya sa likod ni Vice and saw Karylle din.

 

"This must be Parker!"

 

Nag frown si Parker kay Kaye dahil nga sa nag selos ito para sa mommy Kurba nya. Lalo na't naka bikini top lang at shorts si Kaye. Akala talaga nya nilalandi ni Kaye si Vice kaya naman nagpa baba ito bigla kay Vice at humawak sa kamay ng mommy nya.

 

"Parker, this is Tita Kaye o." Vice said na kinukuha atensyon ni Parker pero ini-ignore lang sya nito.

 

"Parker?" sinabi ulit ni Kaye.

 

Nag smile lang apologetically si Karylle kay Kaye at niyakap pabalik si Parker na nakayakap sa bewang nya, "Pasensya na Kaye, pagod lang toh eh."

 

"Sayang naman, may pa-party mamaya dun sa Epic eh, invite ko sana kayo!"

 

"Ay, talaga? Sayang naman!" sabi ni Vice at napakamot ulo, "Miss ko na kayo! Hehehe!"

 

"Ako rin naman Vice!" sabi ni Kaye at napangiti ng sadly.

 

"Ikaw ha! Di ka pa nakaka move on sa'kin noh?"

 

"Hahahaha, so ano gagawin mo kung sabihin kong hindi pa nga?" tumatawang sinabi ni Kaye.

 

"Hahaha, sira ulo toh."

 

"Ano na nga Vice? Punta ka na! Miss na talaga kita!!! Wala naman akong gagawin sa'yo! I've moved on!"

 

"Di ko feel talaga tonight. Mas gusto kong maka bonding si bagets."

 

"Weh? Vice, gusto mo yan diba? Sige, pumunta ka na." sabi ni Karylle na parang pilit dahil deep inside nag seselos na rin sya. Hindi dahil may gusto sya kay Vice, kung hindi dahil nag seselos sya dahil hindi kay Parker ang atensyon ni Vice.

 

"O, ayan Vice, I'm sure si Karylle na bahala kay Parker, minsan lang naman toh o!"

 

 "Sige Vice, we'll go ahead." sabi ni Karylle na binuhat si Parker at nagsimula ng lumakad papunta sa hotel nila. Susundan sana sila ni Vice para pigilan ito para hintayin sya ngunit hinatak sya sa braso ni Kaye at hinila na ito papunta sa club. Hesistant nung una si Vice pero dahil nag okay naman si Karylle ay tumuloy na din sya.

 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-

 

Back to Karylle & Parker na nasa suite na, hiniga ni Karylle si Parker sa kama once na nakapag hilamos na ito at nakapag PJs. Si Karylle din naman ay nagpalit na at suot na lang ay yung white long t-shirt nya at black undies. Tinabihan nya humiga si Parker at instant naman na yumakap sa kanya ang bata. Kiniss sya ni Parker sa ilong bago nito tinuck in ang ulo sa may leeg ni Karylle.

 

"What's the matter baby?" sabi ni K na nilalaro ang buhok ni Parker with one hand and niru-rub ang likod with the other hand.

 

"Where's tito pogi?" sabi ni Parker at inangat ang ulo to look at K.

 

"Someone misses their Tito Pogi already?"

 

"Why did he go with that other girl? Who's the other girl?"

 

"She's Tita Kaye... She's a friend of ours. Don't ask too many questions na baby, you need to sleep ha?"

 

"But I wanna wait for Tito Pogi." sabi ni Parker at nag pout.

 

"You'll see him tomorrow morning okay?" hinalikan na lang ni K si Parker sa noo.

 

"WIll you wait for him mommy?" patulog ng sabi ni Parker kaya naman napa-oo ng mahina si Karylle bago pumikit din.

 

Two hours later ay di mapakali si Karylle sa pagtulog kaya dahan dahan syang bumangon from the bed at sinilip ang higaan ni Vice. Wala pa rin ito kaya naman nag decide syang pumunta sa kitchen para kumuha ng maiinom.

 

Nang makainom na si K ay binalik nya na yung pitsil sa loob ng ref at umupo muna sa salas para i-check ang mga messages at emails nya sa phone. She was basically killing time at nag papa-antok. A few minutes later ay narinig nyang may nag ke-key in sa room ng suite nila at pagtalikod nya ay nakita nya si Vice na pumasok at kinapa ang light switch sabay bukas nito ng ilaw.

 

"Kurba." sabi nito nung pagpasok pa lang at ngumiti kay Karylle.

 

Tiningnan ni Vice ang oras, it was just past 1:00 AM. Parang may lito sa pagmumukha ni Karylle kaya binaba nya ang phone nya muna sa may table at tiningnan si Vice, "It's only 1 am."

 

"Alam ko..." ngumiti si Vice ng medyo sideways, "How's Parker?"

 

"He's fast asleep."

 

"Ikaw?"

 

"I couldn't sleep."

 

"You were waiting for me?"

 

Tumawa si Karylle, "You wish." sabi nya sabay tumayo para pabalik na sa kwarto na may taray sa pagmumukha nito.

 

"Nagseselos ka? Karylle, kung nag seselos ka, sabihin mo!" sabi ni Vice na hinahabol si Karylle na papasok sa kwarto nila. It's a good thing na tulog na si Parker sa kwarto kaya naman di maaabutan na nag aaway ang dalawa.

 

"Hindi ako nagseselos, ang kapal mo naman. Kape kape din minsan ha!" sabi ni Karylle na hinarap si Vice, "Ang iniintindi ko si Parker!"

 

"Tulog si Parker sa taas!"

 

"Dinala mo kami dito sa Boracay tapos makikipag landian ka lang dun?"

 

"Hindi ako nakikipag landian!!!" depensa naman ni Vice na hininaan ang boses.

 

"At.." sumingot si K at tinakpan ang ilong nya bigla, "At uminom ka pa talaga! Akala ko ba gusto mong maging mabuting ama kay Parker?" seryosong tiningnan ni K si Vice.

 

"Nakainom ako pero hindi ako lasing. Alam mo Karylle," hinawakan nya ang braso ni K, "Hinding hindi ko kayo kahit kelan ipagpapalit ni Parker."

 

"Ewan ko sa'yo!" sabi ni Karylle na tumalikod at naglakad papalayo papuntang kitchen. Parang aso na naman sumunod sa kanya sa Vice. Hinila ulit sya ni Vice at nag mouth ng 'I'm sorry' at pati mata ay nangungusap din.

 

"You said nagbago ka na? Ang sabi mo nagbago ka na diba? Pero bakit parang hindi naman? You're still the reckless gay that I knew before. You might even be worse now."

 

"Si Parker pa ba pinag uusapan natin dito?"

 

"This is what I'm talking about, don't change the topic!" sabi ni Karylle na parang pagod na sa pagtatalo nila.

 

"Okay, okay. Tell me.." mahinahon na sinabi ni Vice.

 

"You don't care."

 

"I don't care? Karylle... Hindi ka naman siguro manhid para di maramdaman na I care. I care not only for Parker, but sa'yo din. I will always care for you, even if we're not together and even if we're far away from each other."

 

Napatitig na lang si Karylle kay Vice dahil sa sinabi nito at parang naging statue dahil motionless lang ito at uneven ang paghinga. Lumapit si Vice sa kanya dahan dahan at kinuha ang mukha sa mga kamay nito gently.

 

"Ayokong gumising na lang ulit isang araw na parang estranghero na lang ulit ang tingin mo sa'kin."

 

"Vice, layuan mo ko." sabi ni Karylle but she made no effort para itigil ang ginagawang paglapit ni Vice sa mukha nya.

 

"Karylle..." sabi ni Vice na umiiling at nilapat na ang labi nya sa pisngi ni Karylle. Napapikit naman si K ng maramdaman ang malambot na labi ni Vice sa mukha nya.

 

"Wag mo na akong habulin pa." umiiling na sinabi ni Karylle sabay nag form ang dalawang kamay nya into a fist na parang nag pipigil ng emosyon.

 

"Hindi ka naman deadline para habulin ko Karylle... Hinahabol kita dahil ikaw ang pangarap ko. Kayo ni Parker ang pangarap ko." sabi ni Vice na hinalikan si Karylle sa noo naman.

 

Nag back away ng konti si Karylle para titigan sa mata ito.

 

"Mahal kita Kurba." sabi ni Vice na mabilis na ninakaw ang mga labi ni Karylle. Wala namang nagawa si Karylle dahil nga sa nagulat din sya sa ginawa ni Vice kaya naman napaungol na lang sya because of the sensation that the kiss was causing.

 

After a few seconds ay nag respond na rin si Karylle sa mga hungry kisses ni Vice. Vice wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her in closer to him and she yelped when he did since it shocked her. When she felt his hands on her lower back, just at the top of her ass, she pulled away slowly and looked at him in shocked.

 

"We're at the exact position we were in 7 years ago... Lasing ka na naman." sabi ni Karylle na umiiling na nakatingin kay Vice.

 

"Lasing ako, pero you're not..." Vice pecked her on the lips before pulling away to look at her again. With a smirk, he said, "And you're not doing anything to stop me." sabi ni Vice bago nya ginulat si Karylle dahil binuhat nya ito bigla ibinato sa sofa bago sya nag lay on top of K.

 

(Ready na tissues for the SPG? XD Lez go!)

 

Vice bowed his head to kiss her, letting his hands roam eagerly over her body. As K tightly wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him close, Vice unhooked her bra to cup her bare breasts. She moaned into his mouth as he slowly started to stroke the sensitive nipples. When he elicited another moan from K, he lowered himself onto her body, and replaced his hands with his mouth. She arched against him, a broken cry falling followed by a deep sigh falling from her lips. Vice took the time to savor the taste of the delicious flesh, licking and nibbling softly until Karylle writhed beneath him. Keeping a hand on her breast, he lowered the other one on her body, brushing the skin all along until he reached her tights. He hooked a finger on the waistband of her undies and slid it down her legs.

 

As soon as he had K out of her last undergarment, Vice pressed his hand against her clit, making her cry out. He languidly played with it before sliding two fingers inside of her. She dug her nails in Vice's shoulders, bucking against his hand. Content with the way she responded, he slowly moved his fingers, provoking agonizing jolts of pleasure in K's whole body. A whimper fell from her lips and he swallowed it with a passionate kiss. He brushed her clit with his thumb in addition to what his fingers were doing and Karylle cried into his mouth. Her hips started to move frantically against his hand and he could tell how close she was. Her head rolled on the sofa when he applied a little more pressure on her clit and she cried again. Vice suddenly stopped every movement to focus on her face.

 

"Look at me," Vice ordered huskily. "Gusto kong makita mga mata mo..."

 

"Vice," she whimpered. "Just.. We shouldn't do this."

 

In reply to her, Vice resumed the work of his fingers, Karylle convulsed around them, screaming his name and struggling to keep her gaze lock with his as he had asked. The sight of her beautiful face twisted in pleasure was enough to make Vice immediately hard again. With a low growl, he feverishly kissed K who was still helplessly writhing under him.

 

"Ang ganda mo ganda mo." he whispered raspily. "Seven years din..."

 

Vice left her mouth and slowly kissed his way down her body. Hooking her legs on his shoulders, he wasted no time to swipe his tongue against her clit. K cried out, the previous wave of ecstasy only starting to fade when the new one begun. She tried to tell him to stop, still overwhelmed by the sensations of her last orgasm and not sure that her body could handle more. he then flattened his tongue against her clit, and asking him to stop became the last thing on K's mind.

 

"Don't stop," she whimpered. "Oh, God, Vice, please.. don't stop"

 

Increasing the speed of his movements, Vice had her coming again in a matter of minutes, screaming against his mouth and gripping on the side of the sofa. Unable to get enough of the sounds that she was incessantly making, Vice kept licking and sucking at her, adding two of his fingers inside of her to increase the sensation. Karylle screamed when he curled them and she came for the third time, calling his name.

 

Vice slowly kissed her inner thighs and the soft flesh of her stomach before propelling himself up toward her face. She was breathing heavily, her eyes tightly closed and her fingers still fisted on the edge of the sofa, Vice kissed her tenderly, stroking her cheeks as he patiently let her coming down from her high. K eventually opened her heavy eyelids to look worriedly at Vice. Once he saw her worried eyes, he stroked and kissed her cheek once more.

 

"Lalaki ka na nga..Oo na..." she whispered. Vice laughed and kissed her again.

 

"Well, sinabi ko naman sayo diba? I hope may energy ka pa dahil we are jot done," he declared playfully. K smiled softly and lifted her head to press a kiss on his lips.

 

"Just wait," she murmured on his ear, "wait..."

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"We need protection."

 

Vice swiftly pulled out a condom packet out of his shirt pocket and tore it open.

 

"I'm not even gonna ask why you have that in there."

 

"May name yung packet, para sa'yo lang toh."

 

Karylle rolled her eyes and set her head back, waiting for him to finish.  When he had, She wrapped her legs around Vice's waist, urging him to give in to her request.  He complied eagerly, holding the back of her thighs to slide inside of her. K dug her heels on his back, trying to make him go deeper as she raised her hips to meet him. Vice leant forward to kiss her as he thrust slowly into her. She wrapped her arms around his chest, pulling him as close to her as she could. Vice took advantage of a moan to deepen the kiss and stroke K's tongue with his, making her completely melt in his embrace.

 

"It will always be you K," Vice whispered in her ear.

 

Karylle fluttered her eyes open, his words suddenly piercing the haze of pleasure she was on. She smirked at him and tightened her grip around his chest.

 

"As much as I hate you, there will always be a part of me that wants you," she murmured.

 

Vice's face brightened and he kissed her again, quickening his pace at the same time. K gasped in his mouth and the romantic mood suddenly snapped. Vice lowered his head to close his mouth around her nipple as he dug his hands on her hips to angle her the way he wanted. She cried out at the new position and her nails scraped his back. The pleasure was increasing so quickly that it was almost scary. How could she be already so desperate for a release when she already had multiple ones?

 

Vice raised her hips higher, changing the angle again and making her scream. His thrusts became more erratic as K was frantically bucking against him. She was so close that it was almost painful but she didn't want to let go already. It was so good to hold back at the very edge of the release, while her body was agonizing in pure ecstasy. She restrained herself as long as she could, her body tightening and straining, but when Vice surprisingly flicked his thumb against her clit, she lost it. Karylle came violently against Vice as the pleasure hit her with full force. She screamed his name, her head tossing on the arms of the sofa and her body thrashing helplessly against Vice. The sight of K coming undone so violently was enough to send Vice over the edge. His hands dug deeper into her hips as the searing pleasure shot through him, making his whole body shudder in bliss. He rode the wave of ecstasy, thrusting a few more times into Karylle before collapsing on top of her.

 

"Oh my god."  they echoed together and stared at each other's eyes.

 

_(Let's switch back to tagalog now the awkward part is over...)_

 

Since nakatitig sila sa mata ng isa't isa, nahumaling na naman si Vice sa kagandahan ni K kaya nag balak itong manghalik ulit. Hinayaan sya ni K for a few seconds, she didn't react, mulat lang ang mata na parang di pa rin makapaniwala sa nangyari. Tinulak nya papaupo si Vice at pinulot ang t-shirt nya from the floor at tumayo para isuot ito. Pinulot din nya ang underwear nya at sinuot din ito leaving Vice hanging ang confused sa nangyayari. 

"Karylle, ano? Ganon na lang?"

"Nothing happened Vice." sabi ni K na tumalikod sa kanya para umakyat sa kwarto.

Vice rolled his eyes as he watched her go in their only room. Napasandal na lang ito sa sofa at huminga ng malalim. Once heard yung pag click ng door to say na closed na ito, napangiti si Vice with satisfaction pero napa facepalm din naman agad dahil sa pagka childish umano ng reaction nya.

-

Nung kinaumagahan na, around 8:00 AM ay nagising si Vice dahil sa ingay na narinig nya from the kitchen. Tinaas nya ang ulo nya para sumilip at nakitang nyang nakaupo si Parker sa may counter habang nag luluto naman si Karylle wearing an apron at nakatali ang buhok. Dahan dahan syang bumangon at inayos ang t-shirt na suot bago dumiretso sa kitchen.

"Good morning!" bati ni Vice at dumiretso kay Parker. Tinabihan nya ito at bigla naman syang niyakap ng bata sa may leeg ng mahigpit.

Lumingon naman si K ng sandali habang nagluluto at napalunok bigla. Na-feel nya na naman ang pag init ng mukha kaya binalik na lang nya ang atensyon sa niluluto. 

"Are you okay baby Pogi?" tanong ni Vice kay Parker habang hinahaplos ang likod nito, di pa rin kasi ito nagsasalita at nakayakap lang kay Vice.

"Nagtatampo ka ba?" sabi ulit ni Vice.

"Who was that lady last night?"

Nag smirk si Vice at lumingon kay Karylle bago tumingin kay Parker, "She's a friend."

"She's your ex girlfriend, diba Vice?" input naman ni Karylle na may pagka bitter.

Nagulat naman si Parker kaya nag frown ito at lumayo kay Vice. Napakamot ulo ang bata.

"Parker, what's wrong?" sabi ni Vice na yumuko para magka level sila ni Parker.

"Nothing..."

"Okay, your Tita Kaye is an ex girlfriend of mine, but you know my secret." sabi ni Vice na nag smile ng malaki at nag wink.

Napasmile naman agad si Parker at nag nod, "Okay Tito Pogi." 

-

After breakfast ay naglaro muna si Parker ng ipad sa may salas habang nasa kitchen parin sina Vice at Karylle. Ever since nagising si Vice ay di pa rin sila nakaka pag usap na dalawa ng maayos tungkol sa nangyari.

Habang nag huhugas ng plato si Karylle ay tumayo si Vice sa may likod nya kaya naman nung tumalikod si K ay nagulat na lang sya dahil sa sobrang lapit ni Vice sa mukha nya.

"Ano ba?!"

"What happened to 'I will always want you' mo kagabi?"

"What happened to 'Nothing happened'? sagot naman ni Karylle na lumakad papalayo para dry ang hands nya.

"Bakit mo ba pinipigilan?"

"Hindi ko pinipigilan, ayoko lang talaga."

"Bakit?"

"Were you not there nung tinaboy mo ko papalayo dahil buntis ako sa anak mo?"

Napayuko na lang si Vice at nag snort si K, "Now tell me... Kung ikaw ako, mapapatawad mo ba sarili mo?"

 


	21. Take Me Back To The Start

“Bakit hindi ka makasagot ngayon?” sabi ni Karylle na nag cross ng arms at sumandal sa may counter habang nakatingin kay Vice. Vice rolled his eyes at tumango.

 

“You’re right… Kung ako ang nasa posisyon mo, hindi ko mapapatawad ang ginawa ko sa’yo. Napaka walang puso nung ginawa ko sa’yo eh… Alam mong hindi ako yun Karylle… Hindi ko alam ang nangyari…”

 

“That’s what I’m saying Vice. How do you expect me to accept your apology kung ikaw mismo nasusuklaman sa ginawa mo?”

 

“Chance… Pagkakataon ang hinihingi ko Karylle.”

 

“Parker isn’t enough?”

 

“I want a family.”

 

“Pwede kang magka-pamil-“

 

“With you!” pinutol ni Vice si Karylle at nilapitan na naman nito. Tinrap nya si Karylle sa pagitan ng dalawa nyang braso.

 

“Stop it!” sabi ni Karylle at tinulak si Vice na naiinis, “You always do this! Bakit ba lagi mong pinapamukha sakin na mahina ako against you? You always use your confidence. Your charm. Ugh!” sabay kamot sa ulo at tumayo opposite kay Vice, may namamagitan na sa kanilang counter ngayon.

 

“What about last night?” sabi ni Vice na binabalik ulit ang original topic nila.

 

“Diba sinabi ko na kalimutan mo na yun? It was nothing.” Sabay iwas ng tingin kay Vice.

 

“Wag mo kong china-charot Karylle.” Natatawang sabi ni Vice. Kahit kasi matagal na silang di nagkakasama ni K ay basang basa pa rin nya ito. Hindi naman kasi mahirap basahin si Karylle. Napaka transparent nitong tao dahil nga sobrang bait kasi.

 

“Bakit ba? Nag enjoy ka ba?”

 

“I should ask you that question, ikaw ang sober diba?” nakangiting sabi ni Vice.

 

“For your information, ah…” napalook down si Karylle para isipin ang sasabihin nya pero tinawanan lang sya ni Vice.

 

“K, wag na.. Okay lang. Alam kong nag enjoy ka.”

 

“I’ve had better.” Sabi ni Karylle dahil alam nyang maiinis at mag seselos na naman si Vice.

 

“Sino?” sabi ni Vice at nag harden ang mukha nya. Napataas kilay naman si Karylle with a smirk dahil she was right.

 

“Gusto mong i-describe ko pa ang nangyari?” hamon ni K.

“Kaya mo?”

 

“Oo naman… Kaya mong marinig?”

 

Binigyan sya ng serious look ni Vice, “Stop.”

 

“Thought so.” Sabi ni K at nag shrug triumphantly.

 

Natigil naman ang conversation nila ng dumating si Parker dala ang robot toy nito sa isang kamay at juice sa isang kamay. Binigay nya ang juice drink nya kay Karylle para itapon ito, “Mommy I want to go to the beach.”

 

“Sure pogi, let me just get my stuff. You stay here.”

 

“What about Tito Pogi?” tumingin si Parker kay Karylle then to Vice, “Are you coming with us?”

 

“No he’s not baby, he’s got a lot to think about. He can’t come with us… Right Vice?”

 

“Daotera kang babae ka.” Sabi ni Vice pabulong then tumango kay Parker, “Sorry Pogi, I’ll come later on though.” Ngumiti sya at nag lean down para halikan sa ulo si Parker.

 

-

 

Once naka-alis sina Karylle at Parker ay umupo muna si Vice sa may balcony ng suite nila with a beer on one hand at natulala sa magandang view ng suite nila. White sand, the beach, the trees, and obviously the sun.  Nag e-echo sa isip nya yung sinabi ni Karylle sa kanya…

 

_“Mapapatawad mo ba sarili mo?”_

_“Mapapatawad mo ba sarili mo?”_

_“Mapapatawad mo ba sarili mo?”_

_**Flashback, April 2012 (6 weeks after That Night)** _

__

 

“So napag usapan nyo ba ni K ever yung nangyari sainyo nung surprise party ni Erwan?” tanong ni Anne habang nag lu-lunch silang dalawa ni Vice sa dressing room nya. Sa gulat sa tanong ni Anne ay muntikan pang mabulunan si Vice kaya naman napainom ito bigla ng tubig tsaka umubo after.

 

“Ngangabu, yang mga tanong na ganyan, hindi bini-bring up habang kumakain ang bakla… Gusto mo ba akong mabilaukan?!” reaksyon naman ni Vice na hinahaplos pa kunwari ang dibdib nya, “Speaking of Karylle, nasaan nga pala si Kurba? Di ba papasok yun this week? 3 days na syang absent ha, kota na yan!”

 

“May sakit nga yung tao! Dadalawin ko sya mamaya, gusto mong sumama?”

  
“May taping ako ng GGV ‘te. Sayang! Paki-hello na lang ako sa kanya, sabihin mo keep it up. Charot. Sabihin mo miss ko na sya and pagaling sya dahil wala akong naaasar dito.”

 

“You’re so mean to her! Hahaha!”

 

“Okay lang daw, kras nya kasi ako eh.”

 

“Eh ikaw nga may crush dun kay Karylle eh!”

 

“Excuse meeee!” sabi ni Vice na nag high pitched bigla ang boses dahil sa sinabi ni Anne.

 

“Deny it all you want, nato-tomboy ka na kay Karylle.”

 

 

\--

 

Later that day, nakahiga pa rin sa kama si Karylle habang nakaupo naman next to her on the bed din si Iza.

 

“Patingin ka na sa doctor, di na normal yan K.” sabi ni Iza sa kanya habang nag hahanap ng mapapanood sa TV.

 

“I’m fineeee!” sagot naman ni Karylle na umupo pa sa bed.

 

Tiningnan naman sya ni Iza weirdly, “Sinungaling ka, wala ka ng ginawa kaya kung hindi sumuka!”

  
“Tuwing umaga lang naman…” sabi ni K without even realizing it.

 

“Ha?” gulat na tanong ni Iza na napatingin sa kanya with a hint of concern.

 

“Nooo… It can’t be.” Sabi ni K dahil pareho nilang na-realize ang ibig sabihin nito.

 

-

 

Dumating si Anne around 4:00 PM. Naabutan nyang nasa salas sina Karylle at Iza. Si Iza ay may laptop na  nakapatong sa lap nya habang nag o-overlook naman si Karylle na katabi lang nito sa sofa. May dala pang fruit basket si Anne at dumiretso para makipag beso sa dalawa.

 

“Why are you two so serious? What’s that?” sabi ni Anne at sinilip ang tinitingnan nila K at Iza sa laptop. “Pregnancy symptoms? Who’s pregnant?!” sabi ni Anne na natatawa.

 

Nag glance naman si Iza kay Karylle na nag look down at nakita ito ni Anne kaya biglang napanganga si Anne sa gulat, “NOOOO?!”

 

“Ayoko man pero the signs are here…" sabi ni Karylle na napalook down bigla sa tiyan nya at nilagay ang isang kamay dito na may hesitation pa nung una.

"Is it his? Is it who I think it is?" tanong ni Anne sa kanya.

"Yes." tumatangong reply ni Karylle at nag sigh.

"It'll be fine. You're friends, there are worst cases out there." sabi ni Iza na inakbayan si Karylle.

"Iza's right K, hindi ka naman pababayaan nung baklang yun."

"Bakla sya... That's exactly why I'm worried!"

"Hindi ka pababayaan ni Vice girl, kilala ko yun, bakla sya pero paninindigan ka nun." Anne assured Karylle, "Mag usap na kayo ASAP ha? If you need help with anything, nandito naman ako."

"Salamat Anne," tumayo si K para yakapin si Anne then she turned to Iza naman, "Cuzisa," sabay yakap ni K kay Iza.

That day din ay nagpabili si Karylle ng pregnancy test sa isa sa mga katulong nya dahil takot syang bumili for herself baka nga kumalat pa sa media at ma-issue sya agad kahit hindi pa naman sya completely sure. She took the pregnancy test, tests actually dahil nagpabili sya ng mga 3 pregnancy tests just to be sure sa resulta. When she took the tests, she got positive for all three. Napasandal na lang si K sa wall ng bathroom nya at huminga na malalim habang tinititigan pa rin ang 3 positive prengnacy tests na nakapatong sa may sink. 

Napa-look up si Karylle para tingnan ang sarili sa mirror at di maipinta ang reaksyon sa mukha nya. It was a blank stare. Hindi nya alam kung ano ang mararamdaman nya. Obviously hindi ideal ang sitwasyon nila ni Vice ngayon pero happy na rin sya kahit papano dahil magkaka anak na sya. At sino pa better na maging ama nito kundi ang matalik nyang kaibigan na si Vice, whom she knew din na gustong magka anak.

An hour later... Tinawagan nya si Vice sa phone at agad agad naman itong sumagot.

"Kurba!!!!"

"Vice, busy ka?"

"Ha? Hindi, hindi, pauwi pa lang ako. Pagoda na ang kabayo, buong araw akong nasa ABS 'te." 

"May gagawin ka ba bukas?"

"Except Showtime? Hahaha, speaking of Showtime, kelan mo balak bumalik? May sakit ka ba talaga? Malala ba yan?" nung una ay natatawang tanong ni Vice pero towards the end ay naging concerned na din ito.

"Ah, hindi ko alam eh.. Pero not this week. I kinda need to tell you something, we need to talk Vice." sabi ni K na napakamot ulo.

"Go!"

"No, not over the phone... Bukas sana, kung kelan ka available, punta ka na lang dito sa house."

"Seryoso ka ata? May problema ba?" concerned na tanong ni Vice,  "Are you breaking up with me?" biro naman nito at natawa si Karylle.

"Hahahah, yeah it's serious. Punta ka na lang dito bukas ha, I'll wait for you." sabi ni K, "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight Kurba, sweet dreams. MWAAH! Love you!"

 

-

The next day sa Showtime, nakasalubong ni Vice si Anne pero umiwas si Anne.

"Huy!"

"Ay, sorry Vice, I'm busy." sabi ni Anne na pilit umiiwas pero hinaharang sya ni Vice.

"Anong problema?"

"Nothing." umiling si Anne as convincing as she could then nag smile.

"Fine. Punta ako kila Kurba after the show, gusto mong sumama?"

"Ahh... No thanks. It should just be you and her."

"Alam mo ba ang sasabihin nya sa'kin?"

"No." deny ni Anne pero nahalata ni Vice na nag sisinungaling ito.

"Liar."

"Hindi ko nga alam... Sige na, I gotta go fetch my dress." sabi ni Anne at nag speed walk papalayo kay Vice.

 

-

 

 At around 4:00 PM ay dumating na si Vice sa bahay ni Karylle. Sinalubong naman agad sya ni Karylle at pinagtimple ng juice.  Umupo sila sa may living room ng magkatapat. Nag cross ng legs si Vice habang tinitingnan si Karylle. Nag wo-worry din sya sa pagka tahimik ng kaibigan. Sumandal si Karylle sa sofa pero biglang nag sit forward din dahil nga kinakabahan sya. She fidgetted and looked down at her hands tapos napalingon pataas na lang sya nung nakita nya ang kamay ni Vice na nakapatong sa kamay nya.

"K? May problema ka ba?"

Para namang napaso na nilayo agad ni K ang kamay nya dahil nga nagulat sya. "Ahh..."

"Just tell me." sabi ni Vice na binigyan sya ng re-assuring smile at nag lean back paupo sa sofa.

"Vice..."

"Yes Kurba?" sabi ni Vice na nag c-cross ulit ng legs nya.

"I'm pregnant." she said while looking straight into his eyes.

Na-udlot naman ang pagka cross ng legs ni Vice at biglang napanganga kay Karylle. Nag sit back lalo sya sa sofa at napalunok as he stared away from Karylle. Nakita naman ni Karylle ang biglang pamumutla ni Vice kaya napayuko sya dahil nahiya sya.

 "Ah... Si-sinong ama?" sabi ni Vice na minalat bigla kaya nag clear ito ng throat bago tumingin ulit kay Karylle. Nag frown naman si Karylle sa tanong ni Vice at unti unting inangat ang ulo to give him an expression na parang  _'Seriously?!'_

"Vice, I'm carrying your child." natulala lalo si Vice at mata na lang talaga ng gumagalaw dito. Nakatingin ito sa floor at parang pino-process pa ang nangyayari at sinabi ni Karylle.

"Sure ka bang akin yan?"

Dahil sa tanong na yun ni Vice ay may nag trigger na sa emotion ni Karylle, na offend sya sa tanong ni Vice, "What are you trying to say?!" sabi ni Karylle na tumayo sa upuan nito at nilapitan si Vice.

Dahan dahang tumayo na rin si Vice at magkaharapan na sila ni Karylle, "Gusto ko lang makasiguro!"

"Magkaibigan tayo Vice, you know everything about my love life, alam mong ikaw lang ang pwedeng maging ama ng dinadala kong bata!" sabi ni Karylle na naiinis kay Vice dahil di nya maintindihan kung bakit kailangan pa nyang paniwalain ito sa katotohanang alam naman nila pareho.

"Hindi pwede yan K." umiiling na sabi ni Vice na naka smile fakely. 

"What the hell?! What do you want me to do? Isuka na lang tong dinadala kong bata para mawala na ang problema mo?"

Napakamot ng ulo si Vice at tinalikuran si Karylle at tsaka lumakad papalayo. Sumunod naman si Karylle hanggang napunta na sila sa may entrance ng bahay ni K.

"Ayoko Karylle. Di pa ako handa sa ganitong responsibilidad." sabi ni Vice na aligaga kaya naman kitang kita din sa body language nito ang pagka inis sa nangyayari.

"Why are you being such an asshole about this?" nagtatakang tanong ni K dahil parang hindi nya kilala tong Vice na nasa harap nya ngayon.

"Tanga ka ba Karylle? Look at me!" sabi ni Vice at tinuro ang mukha nya, "Bakla ako!", tinuro naman ni Vice ang outfit nyang pa-girl at ngumiti ulong fakely kay Karylle, "BAKLA! I'm gay all over..."

She shook her head in disbelief at disappointment kay Vice.

"Kaya don't expect me to be as easily accepting as you are! Ayokong maging ama. I want a family oo, pero I want a family with a guy that I love... A GUY" he emphasised pa. 

"I get it." sabi ni Karylle na naiiyak na pero tumawa ito, "Bakla ka! It's not like magkaibigan tayo diba? Wala naman tayong pinagsamahan eh. Bakla ka, that's a good enough reason para talikuran ang responsibilidad mo para maging ama dito sa dinadala kong bata. Di naman importante ang pinagsamahan natin diba Vice? You can't accept this child no matter what happens dahil mas pipiliin mong lokohin ka ng mga lalaki mo kesa tanggapin ant mahalin ang sarili mong flesh and blood." She shook her head at nag slow clap, "I'm so proud of you Vice." 

"Say what you want Karylle, hindi ko kayang tanggapin yang batang yan. How can I be even be sure na sakin yan?!"

Sinampal ni Karylle si Vice ng malutong, "Get out of my house." sabi nito ng mahina at tumigin sa floor, "Just get out of my house." inulit ni Karylle ng mas mahina pa.

Tumayo lang si Vice on the spot at nag harden ang face, "We're not done talking!"

"I GET IT! You think I'm a whore diba? Fine. Whatever. I don't care. It's not true so why should I care?!" sabi ni Karylle na lumakad pabalik sa living room. Hinawakan ni Vice ang nasampal nyang pisngi bago ito sumunod kay Karylle.

"Karylle I'm sorry!" sabi nito na kinuha bigla ang braso ni Karylle. Di naman sya pinayagan ni Karylle kaya binatak nito ang braso rougly from Vice.

"I told you to leave!"

"Hindi ko kaya Karylle. I'm sorry."

"Can you just leave please?" sabi ni Karylle na nanghihina na at umupo sa sofa slowly.

Wala nang nagawa si Vice kaya nagmadali na lang itong umalis si bahay ni Karylle. Pag alis ni Vice ay dun naman nag simulang nag break down si Karylle. Nung umpisa ay tahimik lang itong umiiyak at patak patak lang luha pero nung tumagal ay yumuko sya at tinago ang mukha using a throw pillow para iiyak ang frustration at galit nya kay Vice.

 

-

A week later ay di pa rin pumasok sa Showtime si Karylle. Anne, Vhong and Billy pati na rin si Direk ay informed sa nangyari kaya naman naintindihan nila ang pag a-absent ni K. Eversince malaman ng hosts ang nangyari ay parang dumistansya muna ang mga ito kay Vice, lalo na si Anne dahil nga di rin sya makapaniwala sa inasta nito kay Karylle. 

"Nasaan sya?" 

"K?!" sabi ni Anne na napatalikod bigla kasabay si Vhong na nakatayo sa labas ng dressing room din ni Anne.

"Where's Vice?"

"Na-nasa dressing room nya.. K, okay ka lang?" tanong ni Vhong na hinawakan sa shoulder si Karylle.

"I'm fine guys, salamat sa concern. I- I just need to settle things once and for all." 

"We're here for you okay?" sabi ni Anne na niyakap si Karylle bago ito pumasok sa dressing room ni Vice.

-

"Vice?" bati ni Karylle calmly at hinintay na humarap si Vice.

"Ano ba di mo maintindihan sa ayoko?"

"What happened to you?"

"Karylle, pwede ba! Tigilan mo ko! Hindi mo ko madadaan sa guilt. Hindi ko kaya yang gusto mo!"

Sinarado ni Karylle ang pinto ng dressing room nito nung nakapasok na sya. Tinalikuran lang sya ulit at inayos ang gamit.

"Hindi naman kita pinipilit! Ang gusto ko lang tanggapin mo! I don't need you. Kaya ko naman mag-isa eh."

"Then go. Leave! Kaya mo naman pala eh."

Napailing na lang si Karylle kasabay ng pag patak ng luha sa mata nya. Tumakbo sya papalabas ng dressing room nito at nakabangga ulit sina Anne at Vhong.

"Oh my gosh K! Are you crying?!" sabi ni Anne at agad niyakap si Karylle. Lalo namang bumuhos ang luha nito kaya pati si Vhong ay hinaplos ito sa likod para mapatahan.

"Anong sabi nya?" Vhong asked na seryoso, "Gusto mong kausapin ko?"

"No." nag pull away si K sa yakap ni Anne at pinunasan ang luha nya, "Hindi na kailangan Vhong." sabi nya at lumakad papunta sa office ni Direk.

"What's she doing?!" sabi ni Anne na kinakabahan.

"Alam kong alam mo kung ano gagawin nya Anne." malungkot na sabi ni Vhong.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Nine months later...** _

"OMG!!!!!!!" narinig ni Vice si Anne na sumigaw habang kasama sila Vhong at Billy. 

"She said he was born at 2:14 AM kanina lang hahahaha. May picture syang sinend o!" sabi ni Billy at pinakita ang picture ng new born baby ni Karylle.

Pinaypayan naman ni Anne ang mukha nya dahil naiiyak na ito, "I'm coming to US this weekend, mame-meet ko na rin yang future inaanak ko!" 

Patuloy nag chikahan ang tatlo pero natigil din sila ng makitang nakikinig at pinapanood sila ni Vice.

"Nanganak na si Karylle?" tanong ni Vice sa kanila. Ini-snob naman sya ni Anne at kinuha ang phone ni Billy para tingnan pa ang photos na sinend ni Karylle dito.

"Ah, oo Vice. Kaninang madaling araw sa States. 8 pounds daw yung bata, they're both doing well, wala naman complications." ininform sa kanya ni Billy.

"That's-that's good to hear." sabi ni Vice na napalunok.

"Parker pangalan." Vhong added na ngumiti, "Lalaki yung anak m-... ni Karylle." 

"Okay, mauna na ako." sabi ni Vice na umalis na lang. Pero habang papalayo sya sa tatlo ay tinakpan nya ang bibig nya at pumikit para pigilan ang pagbuhos ng luha nya. Pagdating nya sa kotse ay dun sya nag let go ng emosyon nya. Sumigaw sya na galit habang tumutulo ang luha at pinag susuntok yung manibela ng kotse nya. Inuntog din nya multiple times ang ulo sa manibela at window ng kotse. Nag stay sya sa parking lot for about an hour bago sya natauhan ulit.

"I'm so sorry Karylle." sabi nito ng mahina bago pinunasan ang luha nya, "I'm sorry Kurba." 

 

**_end of flashback._ **

Nung dinilat na ni Vice ang mga mata nya, dun nya na realize na umiiyak na din pala sya. Tiningnan nya yung hawak nyang beer sa kamay at sabay tinungga ito lahat. Pumasok na lang ulit sya sa loob ng suite at tinapon ang empty bottle ng beer bago umalis ng suite nila para sundan sina Karylle.

Naabutan ni Vice na nag s-swimming sina Parker at Karylle sa beach. Kaaahon lang ni Karylle kaya naman bago nito kunin ang towel para magpatuyo ay sinalubong na sya ni Vice ng isang mahigpit na yakap. Sa sobrang higpit ay halos di na makahinga or galaw si Karylle. 

"Vice, ano ba?" sabi ni K na pilit umaalis sa yakap ni Vice pero he kept her still at hinigpitan lalo ang yakap.

"K, I'm sorry."


	22. I Know...You Know...He Knows

Nung dinilat na ni Vice ang mga mata nya, dun nya na realize na umiiyak na din pala sya. Tiningnan nya yung hawak nyang beer sa kamay at sabay tinungga ito lahat. Pumasok na lang ulit sya sa loob ng suite at tinapon ang empty bottle ng beer bago umalis ng suite nila para sundan sina Karylle.

Naabutan ni Vice na nag s-swimming sina Parker at Karylle sa beach. Kaaahon lang ni Karylle kaya naman bago nito kunin ang towel para magpatuyo ay sinalubong na sya ni Vice ng isang mahigpit na yakap. Sa sobrang higpit ay halos di na makahinga or galaw si Karylle. 

"Vice, ano ba?" sabi ni K na pilit umaalis sa yakap ni Vice pero he kept her still at hinigpitan lalo ang yakap.

"K, I'm sorry."

"Vice will you stop saying sorry!" sabi ni K na nag pu-pull away ulit. Unti-unti namang pinakawalan na ni Vice si Karylle at hinabol ang mata nito para titigan ng sincere.

"K?"

"Ano?" sabi ni K na tiningnan si Vice at nag crossed ng arms.

"K, I'm sorry talaga..."

"Bakit ka ba sorry ng sorry? Nakainom ka na naman? Umagang umaga ha.."

"For what happened seven years ago. Ang laki kong gago, ngayon naiintindihan ko na kung bakit di mo ko mapata-patawad."

"Can we not talk about that?" request ni Karylle na tumalikod kay Vice para pulutin ang tuwalya na nasa may buhangin.

Tumango si Vice at lumakad sa harapan ni Karylle sabay hawak nito sa kamay ni K, "I'm sorry okay?" sabi nito, "Hindi na ako mag hihintay pang patawarin mo 'ko dahil alam kong imposible yun, gusto ko lang talaga mag sorry."

"I swear to God, if you say sorry one more time, masasaktan ka na talaga sa'kin!" inis na sinabi ni Karylle na kinuha ang kamay from Vice then tumingin kay Parker na nag lalaro parin sa tubig, "Parker's there, baka ano pa isipin ng bata..."

"Ah, okay, sige, sorry hin-" Vice didn't even get to finish what he was about to say dahil pinitik sya ni Karylle sa noo.

"Stop saying sorry. Banned sa'yo ang word na yan for today!" sabi ni Karylle na seryoso at natawa na lang nung nakita ang reaksyon ni Vice sa pitik nya, napapikit kasi ito sa sakit at sabay haplos sa noo nya na parang bata.

After magpatuyo ni Karylle ng katawan at buhok ay nilatag nya ulit yung towel sa may buhangin at sabay umupo dito. Pinanood lang sya ni Vice at napansin ito ni Karylle kaya naman niyaya rin si Vice para maupo.

"Di talaga natin pag uusapan yung kagabi?" sabi ni Vice na tumatawa habang paupo. Natahimik na lang Vice ng makita ang poker face na binigay sa kanya ni Karylle, "Hindi nga.. Wala, wala yun."

"What I said last night... I didn't mean it you know... You're a great dad." sabi ni K na nakangiti habang pinapanood pa rin si Parker.

Napalingon naman si Vice kay Karylle na parang gulat na gulat sa sinabi nito at ngumiti ng kay laki, "Anong sinabi mo?"

"I really mean it Vice." sabi ni K sabay lumingon kay Vice with a sincere smile.

"Mahal ko yang batang yan eh..."

Napahinga ng malalim si Karylle, "I think I'm ready." sabi nito at tiningnan si Vice. Tiningnan din naman sya ni Vice at nanliit ang mga mata as if to say na hindi nya maintindihan si K.

"We should tell him about you. It's time he meets his dad." 

Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Vice sa sinabi ni Karylle, "S-seryoso?" Karylle nodded.

"Kelan?"

"Basta... Akong bahala... Basta bago tayo makaalis ng Boracay." sabi ni K with a smile.

Nagbilang naman si Vice sa isip nya, may two days pa sila sa Boracay. Two days na lang makikilala na sya ng anak nya. Jose Parker Tatlonghari-Viceral.

He likes the sound of that.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Later that night... Habang nag di-dinner ang tatlo sa suite nila dahil nag luto si Karylle ng kanyang famous steak. May tumatawag kay Vice kanina pa kaya naman nag excuse ito para sagutin ang tawag.

"Archie, loko kang bakla ka, ano na naman? Alam mo namang sinusulit ko tong bakasyon ko eh!" sabi ni Vice na naiinis.

"Hoy Jose Marie, wag kang umarte dyan! Importante toh!"

"Hi Vice!" narinig naman ni Vice na sinabi sabay sabay ng iba nyang mga beks na kaibigan from the other line.

"Pakyu kayo, ano ba?!"

"Wala ba kayong TV dyan? Walang wi-fi?Di uso?!"

"Bakit nga? Diretsuhin mo na ako, kundi ako didiretso sa'yo papunta sa paglilibingan mo." napakamot ulo na sinabi Vice habang nililingon sina Karylle at Parker na busyng busy sa chikahan at pagkain.

"Ang hard mo ha! Wag na nga.. Ayoko na... Nasasaktan na 'ko." sabi ni Archie na umaarte pa.

"Mga bakla, kunin nyo ang phone dito, masasaktan ko talaga toh!" sabi ni Vice dahil alam nyang naririnig sya ng iba nyang kaibigan.

"Vice, kalat na sa media ang tungkol sa pag Bo-Boracay nyo ni Karylle with Parker." sabi ni Buern na inagaw ang phone from Archie.

"HA?! What do you mean kalat na?!" sabi ni Vice na gulat na gulat. Napaupo ito bigla sa may upuan at hinawakan ang ulo sabay hinilot ito using his free hand.

"Kilala mo naman mga chismosa! Ayun, marami ng nag a-assume na kayo ni Karylle... Ikaw daw yung ama ni Parker... Basta! Basta!!! Lumalaki na 'te! Wala ka bang natatanggap na text? Di ka ba nag t-twitter?"

"Wala.. Wala nga lahat. Wala akong binabasa na kahit ano!" napakamot ng ulo si Vice na naiistress na.

"Huy, hayaan mo muna sila... Wag ka ng ma-stress dyan... Sinabi lang naman namin para aware ka." sabi naman ni Archie.

"Ugh!!!" kumamot ulit si Vice sa ulo at napapadyak sa inis, "Magagalit lalo sa'kin si Karylel nito eh!"

"Ang OA mo ha! Wala ka namang ginagawa... Di mo naman kasalanan toh!"

"Eee! Pero kilala nyo naman si Karylle ngayon! Triple ang galit sa'kin ni Kurba."

"Kalimutan mo na sinabi namin, mag enjoy ka na lang dyan kasama ang anak mo. Ingat. Bye!" payo sa kanya ni Archie at agad agad binaba ang phone.

Napatakip naman ng mukha ni Vice once natapos ang call at tsaka kinuskus mukha nya bago sya tumayo para bumalik sa kinaroroonan nila Karylle at Parker.

"Everything okay?"

Ngumiti na lang si Vice sa tanong ni Karylle, "Hindi, pero I'll sort it out."

"Sure?"

"I'll make sure." sabi ni Vice at umupo ulit next to Parker, "Takaw takaw talaga ng baby ko." sabi ni Vice at hinawi buhok ni Parker to the side.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

Nag re-ready na ang tatlo for bed ng tumawag si Anne kay Karylle. Nag excuse naman si Karylle at lumabas ng kwarto. Napatigil naman si Vice sa paglalatag ng kama nya sa lapag at lumapit sa kama papunta kay Parker once nakalabas na si Karylle ng kwarto. Humiga si Parker on his stomach at nag stretch playfully while nakatingin kay Vice. Naka long sleeve Ben 10 pajamas ito at may pilyong ngiti para kay Vice, "Hey Tito" sabi nito kay Vice.

Humiga rin sa kama si Vice na naka lean ang likod sa may headboard, naka cross ang legs at naka cross din pati arms, habang pinag mamasdan si Parker na natatawa, "Hey Jaypee"

Pinatong ni Parker ang ulo nya sa dalawang kamay nito at tumingin pataas kay Vice, pinagmasdan lang nya si Vice for a few seconds na may ngiti sa labi nito. Na-concious naman si Vice kaya tumingin side to side tapos ay pinunasan ang mukha nya.

"What are you doing Tito?" tanong nito with a smirk.

"What are you doing? Why are you looking at me like that?" sagot ni Vice at pinisil ang ilong ni Parker.

Napaupo naman si Parker sa kama at biglang lumapit kay Vice, nag pout si Vice dito playfully. Nagulat na lang si Vice ng biglang yumakap sa kanya si Parker. Pinalupot ni Parker ang maliit na braso nito sa leeg ni Vice na sa sobrang higpit ay medyo nasasakal na si Vice. Napakagat labi si Vice dahil natouch sya sa ginawa ng bata. Niyakap nya rin naman si Parker at inupo ito sa may lap nya. 

"What's the matter? Why are you so touchy ha?" sabi ni Vice na hinahaplos likod ni Parker while nakayakap ito sa kanya at nakadapa ulo sa may dibdib nya.

Instead na sagutin si Vice ay pumikit na lang si Parker at nilagay ang thumb sa bibig. Vice looked down para makita ang mukha ni Parker. 

"You're tired?"

Tumango na lang si Parker while nag su-suck parin ito ng thumb nya. Gumalaw ng konti si Parker to try and get himself comfortable. Once he was done, ni-rub na lang ni Vice ang likod nito, gaya nga na sinabi ni Karylle sa kanya para makatulong sa pag tulog ng bata.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile... Nasa kusina naman si Karylle at kausap pa rin si Anne. Napakuha na sya ng grapes from the fridge sa tagal ng chikahan nila ni Anne. Pinag usapan nila yung tungkol sa nabalitaan nga ni Vice na kumakalat na sa media ang pagpunta nila sa Boracay together with Parker. 

"Ayun siguro yung nabalitaan ni Vice kaya problemado na naman kanina..." sabi ni Karylle after mag subo ng isang grape sa bibig nya at nginuya ito.

"Speaking of Vice, kamusta kayo?"

"We're..." napaisip si Karylle, "We're better, I think?" sabi ni Karylle with a small smile on her lips, pero di nya na lang pinahalata kay Anne ang katuwaan nya.

"Why, what happened now?" sagot ni Anne na parang may ine-expect na aminin si Karylle sa kanya, "Girl, kilala kita. Tell me."

"What? NOTHING. Nothing happened!" depensa ni Karylle na tumataas na naman ang pitch ng boses. Sign na nag sisinungaling ito.

"Anong note yan 'te? Hahaha."

"Wala nga... Anne, wala."

"You didn't forgive him right?"

"Oh gosh no. No."

"You... Ahm.." Anne paused para mag isip, "You got married?"

"Anne, we're in Boracay, not Vegas."

"You slept together? Hahaha."

Tumahimik na lang si Karylle bigla at napakagat labi.

"Girl, I'm out. Just tell me!" sabi ni Anne na natatawa dahil di pa nito napansin ang sudden pagtahimik ni Karylle.

"Slept... Together?" sabi ni Karylle na napalunok.

"K?" Anne said na parang nag wa-warning ito.

"Anne, I don't want to lie to you."

"Karylle?!" Anne repeated pero this time, mas madiin.

"Last night."

"You're freaking kidding me? Joke ba toh? Nakakatawa sya infairness."

"I'm not joking." sabi ni K na seryosong seryoso ang boses.

Ilang segundong tumahimik muna si Anne dahil sa pagka gobsmacked nito, "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. And please, don't judge me, I've been doing that all day."

"Bukas ng hapon dating ko dyan girl. We will talk about this."

"Yeahhh... Siguro.... I don't want to though...." sabi ni Karylle na umasim mukha.

"Matulog ka na... Watch yourself with him ha, mapusok yang si Vice."

"I know... Twice na akong nabibiktima." K said rolling her eyes.

"You're so weak, I can't. Goodnight na nga! Hahahaha." sabi ni Anne at nag bye na rin si Karylle.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

Pagpasok ulit ni Karylle sa kwarto ay nakita nyang tulog na sina Vice at Parker na parehong nasa kama. Dahil sa nga nakatulog si Parker na nakapatong at nakayakap kay Vice ay di pa rin ito binibitawan ni Vice kaya nakatulog na rin sya with his head na nakapatong sa headboard ng kama. Tiningnan ni Karylle ang dalawa at di mapigilang mapangiti sa nakita nya. Nakapasok parin kasi sa bibig ni Parker ang thumb nito while naka yakap ang isang kamay sa leeg ni Vice. Si Vice naman, nakayakap ang isang braso nito sa waist ni Paker to keep him still at yung isa naman ay naka tangle sa buhok ni Parker.

 _Paano ako matutulog nito?_  napaisip si Karylle kaya naman tiningnan nya yung nilatag ni Vice na hihigaan nito sa sahig at nag frown, _Nope. Ang tigas nyan for sure._

Nag walk naman si Karylle sa side kung saan nakahiga si Vice at dahan dahang sinundot ito para magising. Naalimpungatan naman si Vice after 20 seconds at dumilat tsaka tumingin pataas kay Karylle.

"Tulog ka na." sabi ni Karylle dito at pinoint ang nilatag nito sa sahig using her lips.

"Karylle, tulog na ako, ginising mo lang ako." sabi ni Vice at pumikit ulit sabay yakap kay Parker.

"But Vice?!"

"Dito ako sa kama matutulog, ang laki laki naman ito! Wag kang ano dyan ha!" sabi ni Vice na nakapikit parin.

Karylle walked sa other side ng kama at umupo, "Keep your hands to yourself." warning sa kanya ni  Karylle.

Napangiti si Vice kahit nakapikit ito sa sinabi ni Karylle, nakita naman ito ni K kaya pinalo sya ng unan sa ulo gently para di magising si Parker.

"Are you comfortable like that?" tanong ni K kay Vice.

"Wag kang masyadong concerned sa'kin, matulog ka na." Vice opened his eyes at kinindatan si Karylle, "I'll keep my hands, or should I say fingers to myself this time."

"You're such a pig." sabi ni Karylle bago ito humiga at tumalikod kay Vice.

"Goodnight Kurba," nag reach out si Vice para i-pat si K sa ulo.

"Night Pogi."

"Naks naman! Sabi na nga ba kras mo ko eh!" sabi ni Vice na pabiro.

"Not you idiot, si Parker."

Tinignan ni Vice si K weirdly, "Yeah.. Right..." 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

Pagmulat ng mata ni Karylle ay nagulat syang makitang nakapalupot na pala sila ni Vice sa isa't isa. Vice with his arms under and around her tapos sya  na nakahiga pa sa dibdib ni Vice with her arm thrown around his waist. Unti unti naman nyang inangat at ulo para hanapin kung nasaan ang anak. Nakita nyang nakaupo sa nilatag na kama ni Vice si Parker at naglalaro na agad ng mga laruan nito. Di naman sya napansin si Parker kaya nagpatuloy na lang si Karylle sa pag untangle sa sarili from Vice without waking him up. She realized after a while na it was an impossible task to do, kaya naman biglaan na lang syang umusog sa kama at tinulak ang braso at ulo ni Vice papalayo sa kanya. Hindi naman nakakagulat na nagising na din si Vice sa ginawa ni Karylle at nag unat ito ng katawan. Pagmulat ng mata ni Vice ay nakita nya ang inis na mukha ni Karylle na nakatingin na naman sa kanya.

"I told you to keep your hands to yourself."

"Ikaw kaya ang lumapit sa'kin. 4 AM pa lang nakayakap ka na sa'kin noh." sabi ni Vice in a matter of factly way.

Nagulat si Parker sa boses na narinig nya kaya naman nalalingon ito kina Vice at Karylle at ngumiti. Tumayo si Parker sa kinauupuan nya at nag crawl into bed with Vice and K. Pumunta ito sa gitna ng dalawa at humiga ulit. Tiningnan nya back and forth sa dalawa with a smile. 

"Good morning baby." sabi  ni Karylle na kiniss si Parker sa right cheek nito, after ay parang napaisip si K at tiningnan na seryoso si Parker then si Vice.

"Ano yun K?" sabi ni Vice na napaupo sa kama at nag taka sa look na binigay sa kanya ni Karylle.

"Parker, we need to tell you something" Karylle started at umupo rin si Parker like Vice. Gumaya na rin si Parker sa kanila at umupo opposite the two na naka indian sit sa kama. Napalook down naman si Vice para isipin kung ano ang sasabihin ni Karylle. Nanlaki na lang bigla ang mga mata nya ng ma-realize nya kung saan ito pwedeng maging tungkol. Ang sudden naman. Ang unexpected.  Anong nangyari?!

"You need to tell me something?" sabi ni Parker na tinilt ang head nya to the side, "Am I in trouble?"

Nilingon ni Karylle si Vice hanggang sa magkatinginan ang dalawa, "Tito Pogi, he's..." Karylle paused.

"He's your dad." sabi ni Karylle after huminga ng malalim, "Your real dad." sabi ni Karylle na nag reach out for Parker's hand at tumango.

Wala namang nagawa si Vice kung hindi mag hintay na lang sa reaksyon ni Parker kapareho ng ginagawa ni Karylle.

"I know." sabi ni Parker na nag shrug na parang walang bago sa sinabi ni Karylle sa kanya.

"What?" gulat na sinabi nila Karylle at Vice. Nag smile na lang si Parker sa dalawa at tumango.

"You know?!" sabi ni Karylle na kumunot ang noo.

Tiningnan naman ni Vice si Karylle at natatawang kumakamot sa ulo, "He knows?!"


	23. WT* (I censor

"I know." sabi ni Parker na nag shrug na parang walang bago sa sinabi ni Karylle sa kanya.

"What?" gulat na sinabi nila Karylle at Vice. Nag smile na lang si Parker sa dalawa at tumango.

"You know?!" sabi ni Karylle na kumunot ang noo.

Tiningnan naman ni Vice si Karylle at natatawang kumakamot sa ulo, "He knows?!"

"Parker, what do you mean you know?" tanong ni Karylle sa bata.

Parker shrugged and smiled innocently, "I just know mommy."

"You can't just say that baby, did someone tell you?"

"Nope."

Nagkatinginan naman sina Vice at Karylle. Medyo nag aalala pa rin si Karylle kung paano nalaman nito ni Parker pero si Vice naman ay halata lang ang pagkatuwa sa mga mata nito.

"Parker, tell mommy please?"

"Mommy you said I'm clever, I figured it out by myself... Tito Pogi is the only man in your life that you let me do a lot of things with." Parker said at lumapit kay Karylle, "And they teach us tagalog in school mommy. I know what tah-tay (tatay) and ah-mah (ama) means now." sabi nito while giggling.

"Oh baby, why didn't you tell us that you know?" sabi ni Vice na nag sit up at kinuha isang kamay ni Parker, "We've been worried about how you're going to react you know?"

"Tito, you know how much I like you!" sabi ni Parker with a grin.

"Ikaw talagang bata ka!" sabi ni Karylle na parang naka hinga na rin sa wakas. Niyakap nya ang bata at hinalikan sa ulo.

"You have to call me Daddy Pogi now." sabi ni Vice na tumatawa. Nag-apir silang dalawa ni Parker at nag tawanan. Si Karylle naman ay may pagka bother parin sa pagmumukha kaya naman nire-assure sya ni Vice by squeezing her shoulder. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

"Daddy!" 

"Daaaaadddyyyyy!!!!"

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaadddddyyyyyyy!!!! Hellooooo!!!" 

"Oh my God. Vice!!!!!" sigaw naman ni Karylle kay Vice na nakatayo sa balcony at mukhang malalim na naman ang iniisip.

Dahil naman sa pagtawag ni Karylle sa pangalan nya ang napalingon si Vice at nagulat ng makitang naka-ready na pala si Parker para umalis silang mag ama at mag bonding sa beach. 

"Daddy, are we going?" sabi ni Parker na nakangiti habang suot lang ay dark blue na surfer shorts at black aviators nito at may nakasabit na towel sa balikat

"Kanina ka pa tinatawag ng bata." sabi ni Karylle na napa cross ng arms at nag shake ng head.

"Sorry, ah, sorry malalim lang talaga nasa isip ko." sabi ni Vice kay Karylle habang papalapit kay Parker, "Sorry baby ha, wait, let me just get my phone from the room so we can take pictures ha?" sabi ni Vice na nag excuse sa dalawa at pumasok sa kwarto.

Tiningnan naman ni Karylle si Parker at nag smile dito, "Have fun okay?"

"Mommy why aren't you coming?"

"Pogi, there's an emergency at work kasi... Mommy needs to sort it out with your Ate Louise. As soon as I finish, I'll follow okay?"

"Yay!!!" sabi ni Parker at napayakap kay Karylle, "I want mommy and daddy together." sabi ni Parker adorably at yumakap lalo ng mas mahigpit kay Karylle.

Napaiwas na lang ng tingin si Karylle sa anak at nakitang nakatayo lang si Vice sa corner with a small smile on his lips. Narinig din kasi nito yung sinabi nI Parker.

"Don't worry Parker, daddy will get mommy back." sabi ni Vice na sumandal sa wall at tiningnan si Karylle na may ngiti sa labi nya.

Bigla namang nag pull away si Parker kay Karylle at nilingon si Vice, "I promise." sinabi ulit ni Vice at niyaya na si Parker. Napa roll eyes naman si Karylle kay Vice nung nakalook away na si Parker sa kanya.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

"How are you ate K?"  tanong ng assistant ni Karylle na si Louise sa kanya via Skype. 

Napalean back naman si Karylle sa upuan at nag shrug, "I'm fine, I think... The side effects aren't as bad as they say they are."

"No fatigueness? Nausea?" 

"Wala Lou. I don't know. Madali akong mapagod yes, pero nothing too major."

"Are you sure?"

Napaisip si Karylle, "I'm sure. Katawan ko toh."

"I'm just concerned ate... Five days ago lang first chemo session mo, sabi kasi nila mas malakas tama ng side effects kapag first time eh."

"Lou, I'm fine, don't worry about me." sabi ni Karylle na natatawa na sa ka-OAhan ng assistant nya.

"So have you told Kuya Vice yet?"

"Ang alam niya next month pa start ng treatment ko, di ko sya nainform na na-move."

"You should tell him ate."

"I don't owe him any explanation Lou."

"For the sake of your kid din naman ate."

"Hmm.." sabi ni Karylle at nag shrug, "Anyway.. Let's talk business..."

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Five hours later ay marami ng nagawang pag bobonding sina Vice at Parker. Nag jetski na nag mag ama, nag scuba diving, nag aral may surfing, nag swimming sa beach, sumakay sa yate, nag volleyball.. Almost lahat na yata ng pwedeng gawing activities sa beach ay nagawa na nila. Sa sobrang dami ng nagawa ay napagod din ang dalawa kaya naman kumain sila sa isang pinoy restaurant for lunch/meryenda. Parehong nag order ng adobo ang dalawa dahil sa paborito nila ito. Pagkatapos kumain ay naisipan na lang na umupo sa may tabing dagat kung saan matahimik at wala masyadong tao.

Nag tatawanan ang dalawa habang nag lo-look back sa ginawa nila that day by looking at the pictures na kinuhanan ni Vice.

"You're so pogi talaga Parker." sabi ni Vice at kinamot ulo ni Parker.

"Like father like son." sabi ni Parker na ni-nudge si Vice at kinindatan ito.

"I like your answer! Hahahaha!" sabi ni Vice na natatawa talaga. Tinago nya ang phone nya dahil tapos na ang pag tingin sa pictures at nag look around na parang darating na any second si Karylle.

"Is mommy still coming do you think?"

"I don't think so baby, it's late na rin eh. We should head back soon."

"We'll watch the sunset first, right?"

"Of course we will, come 'ere!" sabi ni Vice na pinat ang space in between his legs, agad agad namang umupo sa pagitan nito si Parker at niyakap ni Vice sabay halik sa ulo.

"I'm the proudest dad alive you know?"

"Aw why?"

"Kasi ang pogi pogi at ang bait bait ng anak ko!"

"Uh..." sabi ni Parker at napakamot sa ulo, "I'm pogi and I'm nice?"

"And smart," sabi ni Vice sabay turo sa side ng ulo ni Parker, "And polite, and adorable, and most of all, matakaw din like his daddy." Vice finished laughing.

"Heyyyyyyy! I'm not matakaw!!!!" nag lean back si Parker kay Vice at tumingin pataas dito ng tumatawa.

Kiniss naman ito ni Vice sa noo, "Thank you looking after your mommy."

"Can I ask a question?" sabi ni Parker at tumango naman si Vice, "If you're my daddy, how come you and mommy are not together?"

"Because daddy didn't fight for mommy. I didn't stand up for your mom." umamin si Vice kay Parker at binigyan ng sad smile si Parker, "I'm sorry baby."

"But you love mommy right?"

"Of course I do.. It's just... At the time when she was pregnant with you, I pushed her away... I said things I now regret because I lost her.. I lost our friendship... And I miss that you know?"

Natahimik naman bigla ang dalawa, dahil una, na-guilty na naman si Vice dahil sa binalikan na naman nya ang pagkaka mali nya nung nakaraan. Pangalawa, sa dami ng narinig ni Parker ay ina-absorb pa rin ng bata ang sinabi sa kanya ng daddy nya.

"I don't want to lie to you anak, I know you're smart enough to understand." sabi ni Vice hinawi buhok ni Parker, "I'm sorry Parker...Daddy is so sorry."

Nag nod na lang si Parker sa sinabi ni Vice at humarap ito para yakapin si Vice, "It's okay daddy."

 

-.-.-.-.-.- 

 

Back sa suite...

"Room service po!" sabi ni Kuyang nag ro-rounds sa floor kung saan ang suite ng tatlo. 

"Excuse me po, room service lang po." sabi ulit ni Kuya na nilakasan ang katok this time. Nagtaka naman sya na walang sumasagot dahil nakalagay sa pinto ng suite na may tao ito sa loob. Binuksan nya ang pinto para sumilip at nakitang nakabukas naman ang mga ilaw sa loob. Dahan dahang pumasok sa loob ng suite si Kuya para mag imbistiga kung may tao nga or wala. Iniwan nya muna ang trolley nya sa may labas.

"May tao po ba dito?" tanong ni Kuya na sumilip sa iba't ibang parte ng suite. Nung sinilip ni Kuya sa may kwarto ay nanlaki na lang ang mga mata nito at agad agad naman itong tumakbo papasok sa kwarto.

 "OH MY GOD MA'AM!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Naglalakad naman pabalik sa suite nila sina Parker at Vice, nakapasan na naman si Parker kay Vice at nag kw-kwentuhan habang naglalakad. 

"There you are!" tumalikod si Vice at nag frown ng makita si Anne na nag speed walk para maka catch up kila Vice at Parker. Napataas naman ulo ni Parker at nag grin ng makita si Anne.

"Ninang Dyosa!" sabi ni Parker at nagpalapit kay Vice kay Anne para makipag beso sa ninang nya.

"Anne? Sinundan mo talaga kami ah?" sabi ni Vice na natatawang nakangiti.

"I don't trust you with K noh." sabi ni Anne at napakakamot ulo, "Speaking of Karylle, nasaan ba yun? Saan ba yung suite nyo?"

"Eto na o, ayun lang o... Tara." sabi ni Vice at pinapasunod si Anne.

Habang naglalakad ang tatlo papasok sa lobby.

"I was trying to ring her kanina pa pero she won't answer. Almost isang oras na akong nag t-try ha!" sabi ni Anne habang dinial na naman phone ni Karylle, "Ugh, nope. It rings then it goes straight to voicemail." sabi ni Anne na ni-lock na ang phone nya at sabay sabay silang pumasok sa lobby.

"Ngangabu, nandito na tayo. Makikita mo na rin yun, baka natulog lang, eto naman!" sabi ni Vice na palakad na papunta sa may elevator.

"Mr Viceral!" 

Sa lakas ng pagka sigaw sa pangalan nya ay napalingon agad si Vice kung saan nanggagaling yung boses at nakitang nag hihingalong palapit sa kanya ang isang lalaking mukhang nasa mid 40's na. 

"O, bakit kuya? Pa-picture ka?" sabi ni Vice at ngumiti, "Joke lang kuya, ano yun?" sabi ni Vice at binaba si Parker dahil nag papa baba ito. Habang kausap ni Vice at Anne si Kuya ay pinindot na lang ni Parker ulit ulit ang button para sa elevator na parang bibilis ito the more times he press it.

"Kayo lang po kilala kong may kilala kay Ma'am Karylle, kasusugod lang po namin sya sa hospital mga sampung minuto lang nakakalipas-"

Nung marinig palang ni Vice ang words na sugod at hospital after ng pangalan ni Karylle ay nag trigger na sa utak nito na nasa panganib si K. Di na pinatapos ni Vice si Kuya sa pagsasalita at bigla na lang naglakad ng mabilis papalayo.

"Where are you going?!" sabi ni Anne na pasigaw, napa-halt naman si Vice at lumakad pabalik ng konti.

"What do you mean where am I going?!"

"What's going on?" sabi ni Parker na mukhang nag aalala na dahil sa naging reaksyon ni Vice nung marinig nito ang pangalan ni Karylle. 

Napalook down naman si Vice kay Parker at naalala na may responsibilidad din pala sya kay Parker. Lumapit sya dito at lumuhod bago niyakap si Parker, "You stay with Ninang Dyosa okay?" sabi ni Vice at hinalikan si Parker sa noo softly.

"Kuya, samahan mo ko, tara!" sabi ni Vice at tumayo kasabay pag kuha ng braso ni Kuya at kumaripas sila papalabas ng hotel.

Naiwan naman sina Anne at Parker dun na tila hindi alam ang gagawin, lalo na si Anne dahil shocked pa rin sya sa mga nangyayari. Lalo naman nahirapan mag isip si Anne ng makita ang itsura ni Parker na may mixture na confusion, sadness at tiredness.

"Jaypee, show me your room. Come on." sabi ni Anne na pinilit maging kalmado. Kinuha nya ang kamay ni Parker at nag hintay silang bumukas ang pinto ng elevator.

"Ninang, what's happening?"

Nag squat naman si Anne sa floor at tiningnan si Parker mata sa mata sabay hinaplos ang pisngi nito, "Your mommy is in the hospital."

Bigla namang nag frown si Parker at nalungkot, "What?"

Hinalikan ni Anne ang dalawang kamay ni Parker para re-assurin ang bata na walang nangyaring masama sa mommy nito, "Your mom is fine baby.. Vice will find out what's happening and he'll let us know okay?"

"When's daddy coming back?"

"I don't know Jayp." sabi ni Anne at niyakap si Parker, "He won't let anything happen to your mom, trust me."

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Pagkakita pa lang ni Vice ng hospital ay tumakbo na ito papasok leaving Kuya behind him, nagpunta agad sya sa nurses' station at nag tanong.

"I'm looking for a Karylle Tatlonghari."

"Vice Ganda?!" sabi ng isang nurse at napatayo bigla sa tuwa.

"Ate, hindi naman sa nambabastos ako pero pwede bang gawin nyo na lang ang trabaho nyo?"

Napayuko si ate at tumango, "Pasensya na po..."

May biglaan namang lumabas na doctor sa from one of the ICU rooms na kasunod ang entourage nito. Lumapit ito sa may nurses's station.

"Wala pa bang relative for Karylle Tatlonghari?"

Nung narinig naman ni Vice ang pangalan na nabanggit ng doctor ay agad agad itong lumapit sa doctor, "Doc! Ako ho! Ako! Anong nanyari sa kanya? Ayos lang ba sya?!" tanong ni Vice na sobrang kinabahan lalo ng makita ang disappointed look ng entourage of health care staffs sa likod ng doktor.

"Ikaw? Relative ka ni Miss Tatlonghari?" sabi ng doktor at tiningnan ang clip board nya na parang naguguluhan.

"Opo, si Karylle Tatlonghari hindi ba?"

"Ah, oo. Oo." sabi ng doktor ng tumango tapos ay hinawakan ang isang shoulder ni Vice.

"Anong nangyari? Diretsuhin nyo na ako doc, bakit ba-"

"I'm so sorry sir, we did our best but she's gone." sabi ng doktor na napayuko at hinigpitan ang hawak sa balikat ni Vice.

Dahan dahan namang nag back away si Vice mula sa doktor at napakunot ang noo, "What?"

Tila namang naging straight ang labi ng doktor at pinaalis muna ang entourage nito para ma-solong makausap si Vice.

"Gusto mo bang makita si Miss Tatlonghari ngayon?"

Halos di pa rin makahinga si Vice sa narinig nya at nag tubig na ang mga mata. Naramdaman na din nya ang panginginig ng katawan at para bang ilang segundo na lang ay mawawalan na sya ng malay... Nang maramdaman ni Vice na may dingding na sa likod nya ay napasandal ito dito at unti unting napaupo while still leaning on the wall. Hinawakan nya ang tiyan nya na para bang nasusuka at humawak sa ulo na di pa rin makapaniwala sa narinig nya.

"You're lying.. You're lying!" sabi ni Vice na paulit ulit, "She can't be gone." sabi ni Vice at umiling ng paulit ulit, "Hindi.. Hindi totoo yan!" tumingin sya sa doktor ng saglit, "HINDI TOTOO YAN!" sabi ni Vice at sinipa ang sahig at inuntog ang ulo sa may pader.

 "Karylle Tatlonghari, a cancer patient..." sabi ng doktor na chine-check pa ang clipboard nito.

"Hindi totoo yan!"

"I'm sorry sir." sabi ng doktor na yumuko at tinapik ang balikat ni Vice, "Kapag ready na kayong makita si Miss Tatlonghari, sabihin nyo lang..." sabi ng doktor bago ito umalis at iwan si Vice na umiiyak pa rin na nakasandal sa pader. 

"K, you can't do this to me..." bulong ni Vice sa sarili, "You can't leave us K..."


	24. Two Souls

_**"Souls do not have calendars or clocks, nor do they understand the notion of distance or time, they only know it feels right to be with one another." - Unknown** _

 

 

_**~** _

 

"K, you can't do this to me..." bulong ni Vice sa sarili, "You can't leave us K..."

"Vice, what are you doing?" 

Napatingin naman pataas si Vice slowly na marinig ang isang pamilyar na boses.

"Karylle?!"

"Yes Vice?" sabi ni Karylle na litong lito na nakatingin kay Vice na nakaupo pa rin sa may sahig. Inabot nya ang kamay nya dito at tinulungang tumayo si Vice. 

"Totoo?" sabi ni Vice na hiwakan magkabilang pisngi ni Karylle at nilapit ang mukha nya dito na parang sinisiguro na totoo nga ang nangyayari.

"Huy! Nakainom ka na naman ba?" sabi ni Karylle na bigla namang tinanggal ang mga kamay ni Vice sa mukha nya at sinampal ito lightly, "Huy Viceral, ano nangyayari sa'yo? May pa iyak iyak ka pa dyan!"

Instead na ma-offend sa ginawang pag sampal at pag tataray sa kanya ni Karylle ay niyakap na lang ito ni Vice ng sobrang higpit uli. Naparoll ng eyes lang si Karylle dito at sabay pat sa likod ni Vice.

"Are you ready to see--Oh?" 

Naputol naman ang moment ng dalawa ng umeksena ang doktor. Napakamot ulo ang doktor at may tiningnan ulit sa clipboard nya.

"Miss Ana Tatlonghari?" sabi ng doktor kay K kaya napahiwalay si Karylle sa yakap ni Vice.

"Yes doc?"

"Ana?" sabi ni Vice at napanganga, "Ana ang ginamit mong pangalan?"

"Sya ba ang hinahanap nyo sir?" tanong ng doktor kay Vice.

Nag frown si Vice sa doktor, "Pinaniwala mo kong wala na si Karylle?!" lalapit sana si Vice para sugurin ang doktor pero hinarangan sya ni Karylle na binigyan sya ng warning look.

"Anong wala na ako?" tiningnan ni K ang doctor then tumingin kay Vice, "What?!"

"Miss Ana, bakit kayo lumabas ng kwarto nyo? Hindi ba't sinabi ko sainyo na magpahinga kayo." sabi ng doktor kay Karylle.

"So ano, di nyo sasabihin sa'kin ang nangyayari? Vice?" sabi ni Karylle na nag turn ulit kay Vice.

"Eto kasing doctor na toh, sinabing patay ka na daw!" paliwanag ni Vice na inis na inis pa rin.

"We're sorry sir pero hinahanap nyo kasi si Karylle Tatlonghari, patay na po si Miss Karylle Tatlonghari, nagkataon lang talaga na may naka confine din na Karylle Tatlonghari dito."

"And that lady died?" tanong ni Karylle na humina ang boses at nag alala.

"Oo! Kaya nga nag walling na ako't lahat dyan eh!" sabi ni Vice at inakbayan si Karylle sabay halik sa ulo ni K.

"I'm sorry again sir for the misunderstanding..." yumuko ang doktor at tumingin pataas kay K, "Pwede bang bumalik na kayo sa room nyo Miss Ana?"

"Sorry doc, I needed the toilet." sabi ni K na nag smile apologetically.

Tumango na lang ulit ang doctor bago nag paalam, "I'll check up on your in about 15 minutes Miss Ana. Mauna na muna ako."

Pag alis ng doktor ay hinarap ni Karylle si Vice. Nagulat na lang si K ng makita nyang titig na titig si Vice sa kanya na para bang lutang pa rin. Nag reach out naman si Karylle pura punasan ang natitirang luha sa mukha ni Vice, "Ang drama drama mo kasi agad!" 

"Natakot talaga ako K." sabi ni Vice at pinunasan ang mukha nya. Tiningnan naman nya si K na y suot na blue hospital gown mula ulo hanggang paa, "Okay ka lang ba?" tanong ulit ni Vice at pinatong dalawang kamay sa magkabilang braso ni Karylle.

"I'm okay Vice. Buhay ako don't worry." sabi ni K with a small smile.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

"Are you sure okay ka lang?!" tanong ni Anne na kausap si Karylle over the phone.

"Oo. I'm fine. I don't know exactly what happened pero may nagdala sa'kin sa hospital tapos ayun, hinimatay lang ata ako. I'm fine." inulit ni Karylle.

"Oh thank God! Yan naman kasing si Vice, sabi iu-update kami agad, nag alala tuloy si Jaypee. Kawawa naman yung bata kanina, halos di makatulog." sabi ni Anne na sinilip si Parker sa loob ng kwarto at mahimbing na ang tulog.

"Is he okay?" nag aalalang tanong ni Karylle.

"Yes K, pinainom ko na lang ng gatas tsaka kinwentuhan... Nakatulog na rin naman. Don't worry about him.. Magpahinga ka na lang dyan." 

"Thank you ha Anne. Paki halik na lang ako sa baby ko. Hopefully I'll be out of here by tomorrow."

"Alright hunny, mag pahinga ka dyan."

"Di naman ako pababayaan ni Vice, kanina pa sya aligaga."

"Alright, alright. I'll leave you to rest na. Goodnight K. I'm glad you're okay!"

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

At around 2:30 ng madaling araw ay nagising si Karylle at tinurn on ang lamp malapit sa kama nya. Nakita naman nyang natutulog ng nakaupo si Vice sa may sofa na may hawak pang empty coffee cup. Sa liwanag ng ilaw ay nagising naman si Vice at nagulat ng makitang nakaupo si Karylle sa kama at tinitingnan sya. He rubbed his eyes para mag adjust sa light at tumayo para lapitan si Karylle. He pulled a chair out at tinabi ito sa may kama ni Karylle sabay napaupo dito.

"Bakit gising ka na?" sabi ni Vice at chineck ang oras sa phone nya, "Alas dos pa lang ng madaling araw, tulog ka na ulit dali." sabi ni Vice at hinaplos braso ni K.

"Hindi ako inaantok Vice... Ewan ko ba.. Nagising na lang akong bigla eh."

"Pero sabi ng doktor magpahinga ka..." sabi ni Vice at tinap ang kamay ni Karylle, "Ang tigas talaga ng ulo mo kahit kailan."

"Nagpapahinga naman ako ah? Nakaupo lang naman ako ah." sabi ni Karylle na umiiling.

"Sige pa, pairalin mo pa yang pagiging pilosopo mo."

"Eh hindi nga ako makatulog ulit..." sabi ni K sabay nag roll ng eyes nya.

Napakagat labi si Vice at umiling na lang, "Ibibili kita ng gatas ng makatulog ka. Teka lang..." bago tumayo si Vice ay pinigilan na sya ni Karylle by pullng on his hand.

"Vice, stay."  sabi ni Karylle na nag pout.

Halatang halata naman sa mukha ni Vice ang pagkalito sa nangyayari. Lumalambot na ba si Karylle sa kanya? Nananaginip lang ba sya? He tilted his head at humarap kay Karylle.

"Anong pinapainom nila sayong gamot dito?" sabi ni Vice at kinapa ang leeg at noo ni Karylle.

Pinalo naman agad ni Karylle ang kamay ni Vice, "Pwede ba! Umupo ka na lang. Let's just... Let's just talk."

"Weh?"

"Oo nga!"

"I thought you hate me?"

"I don't hate you."

Natahimik naman silang dalawa at unti unting napangiti si Vice. Napayuko naman ito agad dahil nahiya dahil kinilig sya.

"Hala, kinikilig! Crush mo pa rin talaga ko noh?" sabi ni K na inangat ang baba ni Vice at pinisil ang ilong nito.

"Tse! Pero alam mo... Iba talaga yung naramdaman ko kanina... Halos mahimatay na rin talaga ako nung sinabi sakin ng doktor na wala ka daw..." sabi ni Vice na inaalala na naman nangyari. Napa frown na naman sya at nalungkot.

"Vice..." napabuntong hininga si Karylle, "Kaya nga ngayon pa lang wina-warningan na kita... Whatever you say your feelings are towards me right now... Stop it. Pigilan mo yan." sabi ni Karylle at nag smile ng maliit kay Vice, "The more you care, the more you have to lose." K finished at nalungkot bigla ang ngiti.

"What do you mean lose?"

"Look at that lady that passed away, it's weird how we have the same name tapos she's a cancer patient din."

"Hindi ka mamamatay Karylle." madiin na sinabi ni Vice sabay hawak ng mahigpit sa isang kamay ni Karylle using both his hands, "Ilang beses ko bang uulit ulitin sa'yo yan?!"

"They did some imaging tests kanina... It's not looking good Vice." sabi ni Karylle na nalungkot bigla.

In reply kay Karylle ay hinigpitan na lang lalo ni Vice ang hawak sa kamay ni Karylle at nilapit ito sa mukha nya sa sabay hinalikan for a long period of time.

"Hindi kita pababayaan, okay?"

Karylle bit her bottom lip at tumango na lang kay Vice with a sad smile, "Thanks Vicey."

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 Pagsapit ng 10 ng umaga ay nakalabas na ng hospital si Karylle. Todo alalay naman sa kanya si Vice kahit na ilang beses nya na itong sinabihan na okay lang talaga sya. Pagdating nila sa suite ay naabutan nilang gising na si Anne at nag luluto ng almusal. Napatigil si Anne sa ginagawa at sinalubong ng mahigpit na yakap si Karylle.

"Thank God you're okay!" sabi ni Anne at hinaplos ang buhok ni Karylle bago ito nag pull away.

"Sabi ko naman sa'yo sa phone na okay lang talaga ako. Hahaha. Masyado kayong nag pa-panic!" sabi ni Karylle habang naglalakad na papunta sa kwarto kung saan natutulog si Parker. Pagsilip ni Karylle sa pinto ay nakita nya ang anak na gumagalaw galaw na sa kama, sign na malapit na itong gumising.

Pumasok si Karylle sa loob at dahan dahang umupo sa side ng kama para di tuluyang magising muna si Parker. Sumunod din naman si Vice at tumayo in front of the bed pinapanood pareho sina Karylle at Parker.

Hinaplos ni Karylle with a smile ang ulo ni Parker kaya naman nag turn ulit sa kama ang bata at napaharap kung saang side nakaupo si Karylle.

Habang hinahaplos pa rin ni Karylle ang buhok ni Parker ay napayuko sya para halikan sa pisngi ang anak, "Morning baby." sabi ni Karylle. Napakunot noo naman si Parker bigla at nag sniff ng tatlong beses bago tuluyan binuksan ang mga mata nya.

"Mommy?" sabi nito ng mahina dahil kagigising lang. Karylle smiled at him sabay tumango. Napaupo naman bigla si Parker dahil sa excitement nitong makita ang mommy nya at sabay niyakap si Karylle ng mahigpit while sitting on her lap.

"I've missed you Pogi, how are you?"

"Mommy why did you go to the hospital for? Are you sick?" tanong ni Parker na mahigpit parin nakayakap kay Karylle.

Dahil sa tanong nito ni Parker ay nagka tinginan na lang sina Vice at Karylle. Nag clear naman ng throat si Karylle, tapos ay lumapit si Vice sa kanila para umupo din sa same side ng kama kung saan nakaupo si Karylle kaya naman magkaharap sila.

 Karylle rubbed Parker's back muna bago ito nag pull away sa yakap ng anak, "Mommy's fine."

"Karylle... Maiintindihan nya." sabi ni Vice dahil alam nya ang takot ni Karylle na sabihin ang tungkol sa sakit nito sa anak nila. 

"Daddy, is mommy okay? Is she sick?" nag aalalang sabi ni Parker na tumingin na din kay Vice.

Binigyan ng tingin ni Karylle si Vice na parang pinipilit itong sya na ang magsabi sa anak nila. Naintindihan ni Vice kaya naman tumango na lang ito at kinuha ang isang kamay ni Parker. Pinatong na lamang ni Karylle ang baba nya sa ulo ni Parker habang nag sasalita si Vice.

"Your mommy is sick baby." Vice started, "She's been diagnosed with cancer... This means that she'll need a lot of treatment and care. She might even be away for days... You need to be strong for mommy okay?" hinigpitan ni Vice ang kapit sa kamay ni Parker ng makita nito ang confusion sa mukha ng bata, "What me and you needs to do is to make sure that she's well looked after... We need to show mommy how much we love her. We're going to work as a team okay baby? You and me. We'll be her nurse...Do we have a deal?" tanong ni Vice na halos maluha luha na rin. Nung makita ni Parker na teary eyed na ang daddy nya ay tumingin sya pataas kay Karylle. Nakita din nyang may tumulo ng luha sa mata ng mommy nya kaya naman lalong nalungkot ito.

"Mommy are you going to die?" tanong ni Parker na nag c-crack na ang boses.

"No she's not." madiin na sagot ni Vice, "I'll do everything." sabi ni Vice na nakatingin kay Karylle this time.

"Vice, I need to be honest with him."

"I am being honest."

"You're not going to die are you mommy?" tanong ni Parker na hinawakan magkabilang pisngi ni Karylle at tiningnan ang maluha luha nitong mata with his sad ones.

"I won't, unless they take you away from me, which won't ever happen." sabi ni Karylle at pinull ulit si Parker for a hug, yumakap naman agad ang bata at napapikit silang dalawa habang magkayap, "I won't leave you, that's a promise from mommy okay?" sabi ni Karylle na pabulong at hinalikan ang tuktok ng ulo ni Parker.

Vice reached out naman para ipatong ang kamay nya sa ulo ni Karylle at nag smile ito ng malungkot. Napamulat si Karylle dahil sa gesture ni Vice at nagka titigan na naman sila. Medyo napatawa si Vice ng makita nyang pareho silang naluluha na naman ni Karylle. Nag titigan silang dalawa ng matagal habang kayakap pa rin ni Karylle si Parker. Di naman napigilan ni Vice ang sarili na lumapit na rin at yakapin ang mag ina nya. He wrapped one arm around Karylle's shoulder at pinatong din baba nya sa ulo ni Karylle while yung isang kamay naman nya ay nakapatong sa likod ni Parker.

 


	25. Marry Me

Right after mag almusal ang apat ay tinulungan muna ni Vice na maligo si Parker habang nag liligpit naman ng pinagkainan sina Anne at Karylle. Nag huhugas ng mga plato si Karylle habang dina-dry naman ni Anne ang mga platong nahuhugasan nito.

"So tell me what happened." sabi ni Anne at nag smirk.

"What happened?" sagot ni Karylle na patanong din dahil hindi nya gets ang ibig sabihin ni Anne.

"You and Vice slept together again diba?" sabi ni Anne sabay taas ng kilay.

"Stop judging!" sabay tumawa si Karylle at winisikan ng tubig si Anne.

"Hey!!!" umiwas si Anne at tumawa silang dalawa, "So what happened nga?"

"Gusto mong idetalye ko sa'yo mga nangyari that night?"

"No thanks." sabi ni Anne na lumunok na parang nandiri, "I just want the before and after story, if you don't mind."

Tiningnan muna ni Karylle si Anne ng matagal at nag clear ng throat, "Long story short, he was drunk, I wasn't."

Nanlaki mga mata ni Anne, "You weren't drunk?!"

Tumingin side to side si Karylle at ngumiti, "As I was saying... Ayun, he worked his charm. Ang sabi pa nya mahal nya 'ko."

"Liar." sabi ni Anne na umiiling.

"Then the after story... Ayun, just like in the movies, I told him na kalimutan namin na may nangyari."

Kasabay din ng pagtapos ng story ni Karylle ay tapos na rin silang maghugas ni Anne, kaya naman umupo ang dalawa sa may dining table ulit ng magkaharap.

"I don't understand K..." sabi ni Anne na sumandal sa chair nya ng naka cross ang arms.

"It's the typical brain versus heart Anne." Karylle sighed tapos ay nag lean forward sa kinauupuan nya.

Habang nag uusap ang dalawa ay di nila namalayan na kalalabas lang pala ni Vice sa kwarto at narinig na nag uusap sila kaya naman nagtago muna ito sa isang gilid para makinig.

"Anong ibig mong sabihin K?" Anne tilted her head tapos tiningnan si K weirdly.

Nag look away si Karylle for a few seconds bago sya tumingin ulit kay Anne at nag shrug lang.

"Do you have feelings for Vice?"

Dahil sa narinig ay sumilip si Vice sa dalawa at napahinga ng malalim dahil kinakabahan sya sa isasagot ni Karylle.

"Ang hirap ng nasa sitwasyon na hindi kayo pero parang kayo." sabi ni Karylle na nakatungo lang sa mga kamay nya.

"Do you?" tanong ni Anne na hinintay tingnan sya ni Karylle. Nung tiningnan na sya ni Karylle ay nag pout lang ito at tumango.

"I'm in love with Vice." sabi ni K at parang nagtaka din sa sinabi nya, "Yes. I'm inlove with Vice." tumango si K at sabay napahawak sa temples nya na parang di rin makapaniwala sa mga sinasabi nya.

Si Vice naman ay parang nakahinga na rin at tila nabunutan ng tinik sa puso sa sinabi ni Karylle. Sumandal sya sa dingding at pumikit na may ngiti sa mga labi.

"You're in love with Vice?" sabi ni Anne na nakangiting parang di naniniwala.

"I'm inlove with him. Despite all the bad he's done, I can't help it. I'm in love with Vice."

 

-.-.-.-.-

 

"Vice, come here!" sabi ni Anne na hinatak si Vice na kalalabas lang sa suite nila nina Karylle. The same floor din kasi ang nakuhang suite ni Anne kaya naman hinablot nya agad si Vice para makausap once nasa loob pa sina Karylle at Parker.

"Ano na naman Anne?" tanong ni Vice at hinila ang braso nya pabalik, "Pagod na pagod na ako sa pag tataray mo sa'kin ha. Ako na nga ang umiiwas diba?"

"Pag sasabihan lang kita ulit, don't you ever hurt Karylle again!" sabi ni Anne na dinuro si Vice. Na-gets naman ni Vice ang sinabi ni Anne dahil nga nakinig sya sa usapan ng dalawa nung kani-kanina lang.

"What makes you think I'll do that?"

"The past?" sabi ni Anne sabay nag roll ng eyes nya.

"Anne, mahal ko si Karylle, hindi ko sya-" pinutol naman ni Anne ang sasabihin dapat ni Anne at tumawa ito ng malakas.

"Oh whatever Vice! You don't love her. You're just tired of being alone. Or maybe, maybe she's good for your ego. Or maybe she's making you feel better about your miserable life, but you don't love her. You don't.  You know how I know that?" sabi ni Anne at nag taas ng kilay, "Dahil you don't destroy the person that you love."

Vice frowned and then umiling, "Sobrang bitter na yan Anne. Hindi na healthy yan..."

"I'm just looking out for Karylle."

"Then we're on the same boat!"

"No, we're not."

Vice tilted his head sa katigasan ni Anne at tumingin sa paligid nya, "I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

"Sorry what?" sabi ni Anne na napangiti sarcastically sa narinig, "Welcome back Vice, ang havey ng joke na yan." pumalakpak si Anne ng dahan dahan while tumatango.

"Seryoso ako." tinitigan ni Vice si Anne to prove his point.

"Right buddy..." pinat ni Anne ang left cheek ni Vice na parang bata, "I'll tell you what... Kapag nag yes si Karylle dyan sa kahibangan mo, patatawarin na kita. Ako pa magbabayad ng lahat para sa 'kasal' nyo."

Umiling si Vice na naiinis na kaya iniwan nya na lang si Anne sa hallway at muling pumasok sa suite nila nina Karylle at Parker.

"Daddy, I'm ready!" sabi ni Parker na patakbo kay Vice kaya naman sinalubong sya ni Vice at binuhat sabay hagis pataas kay Parker at niyakap ng mahigpit.

Binaba naman ni Vice si Parker slowly ng makitang lumabas si Karylle from their room na naka thigh length na robe lang at pinapatuyo ang basang hair nya with a towel.

"Karylle, pwede naman kami mag stay lang dito eh, right Parker?" sabi ni Vice at nag pat sa ulo ni Parker.

"What's that daddy?" sabi ng bata at tumingin pataas kay Vice.

"I said we can stay with mommy instead of going out, right baby?" nag nod naman si Parker sa tanong ni Vice.

"Mommy I wanna look after you." sabi ni Parker at niyakap si Karylle sa may bewang.

"Look after me? I'm okay pogi... Ninang Dyosa is coming here later, enjoy na kayo dun ha? Don't worry about me." yumuko si K at ngumiti sabay halik kay Parker sa ilong, "Sige na, go na. Enjoy!"

Pinalabas na ni Karylle ang mag ama pero bago nya sarado ang pinto ay pinigilan sya ni Vice at kinuha ang ulo ni K para halikan ito sa noo. Nagulat naman si Karylle sa ginawa ni Vice pero deep inside ay na touch sya.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

At around 6:00PM ay nag decide na sanag bumalik sa suite nila sina Vice at Parker pero nag crave na naman si Parker kaya naman nag pabili ng meryenda kay Vice.

"Okay baby, dito ka lang ha, bili lang si Daddy." sabi ni Vice na pinaupo si Parker sa isa sa mga beach chairs. Tumango naman si Parker sabay nag thumbs up sa daddy nya.

"Go daddy, I want ice cream and that banana in a stick thing. Go daddy!" sabi ni Parker with matching tulak tulak pa kay Vice para mag madali ito.

"Katakawan mong bata ka!" reply naman ni Vice na naglalakad ng palayo kay Parker.

-

"Karylle, are you sure that's all you want?" sabi ni Anne na kausap si Karylle sa phone habang papalabas ng hotel nila.

"Masyado nyo kong bina-baby... I can go out Anne."

"Hep hep hep! Wag na, gabi na, pauwi na naman sila Vice eh, dyan ka na lang."

"Fine. Whatever. See you soon." 

"See you, call me kung may kailangan ka pa. Byeeeee!" sabi ni Anne at nag hang up.

-

"Baby, sorry daddy took so long, ang haba ng queue eh." sabi ni Vice na nakatingin sa pinamiling mga pagkain. Pag look up ni Vice kung saan nakaupo si Parker ay nagulat na lang sya ng wala ang bata dun.

"P-Parker?" sabi ni Vice sa sarili at lumingon sa paligid. Binaba nya ang pinamili sa may chair at agad agad ng nag panic.

Nag tanong si Vice sa mga taong nakaupo malapit sa kinauupuan dapat ni Parker pero wala namang naitulong ang mga ito dahil hindi naman daw nila namalayang nandun ang bata. 

"Ser, ser!" tumalikod si Vice ng maramdaman nyang may kumalabit sa kanya. 

"Ako ho?" sabi ni Vice na punong puno ng pagka bother ang mukha.

"Kasama nyo yung poging bata dito kanina?" sabi ni manong at tinuro ang upuan.

"Oho manong, nakita nyo ho ba?"

"Ay oo ser, may sinundan pong tao eh. Doon nag punta ser!" sabi ni manong at tumuro sa kanan. 

"Ano ho?! Sino?!" nanlaki ang mga mata ni Vice at nag mamadaling umalis para pumunta kung saan yung tinurong direksyon ni manong.

-

 "Woah! Woah! Kid, watch where you're going!" sabi ni Anne ng may makabangga syang bata habang nag te-text sya sa kanyang phone.

Napalook down sya sa bata at nagulat ng makitang si Parker pala ang nakabunggoan nya. 

"Parker?!" sabi ni Anne na gulat na gulat kaya naman nag crouch down ito para tingnan si Parker na ka-eye level ang bata.

"Ninang!" sabi ni Parker na parang worried at sabay niyakap si Anne. 

Napayakap naman pabalik si Anne kay Parker at dahan dahang hinaplos ang buhok nito bago nag pull away, "Baby, why are you on your own? Where's your dad?"

Napakamot ng ulo si Parker, "I'm lost Ninang."

"Oh Parker," sabi ni Anne at niyakap ulit si Parker, "Don't worry, I'm here na, we'll get you home. I'm sure their worried about you na."

"What about daddy?"

"I'll call him, and your mom as well okay?" sabi ni Anne at inilbas ang phone para tawagan sina Vice at Karylle. Una nyang sinubukan ang number ni Vice pero walang sumasagot dito, ilang beses syang sumubok tumawag pero wala pa rin kaya nag text na lang sya, pero nung isesend nya na eh ay nag message failed ito. Sinubukan naman next ni Anne tawagan si Karylle, una ay yung telephone ng suite nila pero walang sumagot dito, nag alinlangan tawagan ni Anne si Karylle sa phone dahil alam nitong nagloloko ang phone ni Karylle ngayon, pero it was worth a shot kaya naman tinawagan din nya ang phone ni Karylle at tinext, but again, sira nga phone ni Karylle kaya wala rin nangyari.

"Gosh, they're not answering me Parker... Come na lang, let's go back to the hotel." sabi ni Anne at kinuha ang kamay ni Parker. Hinigpitan naman ni Parker ang hawak sa kamay ni Anne at sumunod dito para bumalik sa hotel.

-

Halos 40 minutes na ring nag iikot si Vice sa may tabi ng beach para hanapin si Parker pero hindi pa rin nito nakikita ang bata kaya naman sobrang natakot na sya at nag alala talaga. Nung napadaan sya sa may tapat ng hotel nila ay nakita nyang palabas si Karylle ng hotel na naka sundress at hoodie. Nakita din sya ni Karylle at nagtaka ng makitang mag isa ito. Nilapitan sya ni Karylle at tinuro ang gilid ni Vice, "Saan si Parker?"

"Karylle, wag kang magagalit ha."

Nag frown na man si Karylle at lumapit ng konti kay Vice, "Where's my son?"

"Nawawala si Parker eh."

"What?!" gulat na sinabi ni Karylle at napahawak sa mukha ng nag aalala.

"Nagpabili kasi sya ng ice cream at meryenda sa'kin tapos pag balik ko kung saan ko sya iniwang nakaupo ay wala na sya..."

"Bakit mo-"

"Sabi nung manong na nakakita sa kanya ay may sinundan daw yung bata na tao.. K, ilang minuto na rin akong nag iikot, hindi ko alam kung bakit hindi ko sya makita eh."

"Vice ang dilim dilim na!!!!" sabi ni Karylle na naka frown at napakamot sa ulo, "Bakit ba kasi iniwan mo sya?!"

"Sinabi ko naman sa kanya na mag hintay dun eh.. Karylle, wag na tayong mag sisihan please. Hanapin na lang natin yung bata." sabi ni Vice at niyaya si Karylle.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Mga 30 minutes later ay niyaya muna ni Vice na maupo si Karylle around the bonfire na nakita nya malapit si beach. Solo lang sila dun dahil nga may kalayuan na ito sa mismong spot kung saan ang mga kainan at gimikan. Nag alala kasi si Vice na baka mapagod na naman si Karylle at baka masugod na naman ito sa hospital.

"K, I'm really sorry." sabi ni Vice na nakayuko while looking at the fire.

"Wag ka ng mag sorry, wala namang magagawa yang sorry mo eh." sabi ni Karylle na nakatingin din sa fire ng parang tulala lang.

"Nasaan na kaya si Parker?" sabi ni Vice at napahawak bigla sa ulo nya.

"Let's go, dun naman tayo." sabi ni Karylle na patayo na sana pero hinila sya ni Vice pababa.

"Karylle, hin-" di na natuloy ni Vice ang sasabihin nya dahil narinig nyang nag ring ang kanyang phone mula sa bulsa nya. Pag tingin nya sa caller ID ay si Anne pala ang tumatawag. 

Umupo si Karylle at pinanood si Vice nung sinagot nito ang phone nya.

"Hello Anne?" sabi ni Vice at napa sit up. Nakita ni Karylle ang pagka relieved ng mukha ni Vice at napangiti ito habang kausap si Anne. Mahina nyang pinalo si Vice sa thigh nito at tiningnan na parang nag eexpect na sabihin ni Vice sa kanya kung bakit ito masaya bigla. Pagkatapos mag usap ni Anne at Vice ay tiningnan ni Vice si K at kinuha ang isang kamay, "Parker's with Anne sa suite natin. He's okay." sabi ni Vice at ngumiti. Napangiti naman ng malaki si Karylle sa balita ni Vice kaya naman napayakap ito dito at sabay silang huminga ng malalim. 

"Halika na, uwi na tayo." sabi ni Karylle na nag pull away from the hug.

"K, dito muna tayo please?"

"Ha? Bakit?"

"Gusto lang kitang ma-solo kahit sandali lang... Please?" request ni Vice na nakatingin ng seryoso kay Karylle. Napasit up naman si Karylle at tumingin na lang sa may apoy habang tumatango.

"Naalala mo dati nung lagi kang nag ba-ballet sa Showtime?" tanong ni Vice out of the blue, napangiti ito at tumingin kay Karylle. Nilingon naman sya ni Karylle at natawang mahina.

"Matagal na yun. I don't think marunong pa ko." sabi ni K at natawa.

"Hindi naman nawawala yan K, sampol nga!" sabi ni Vice.

"Vice?!" sabi ni Karylle na natatawa, nag look around sya, "May tao, para akong baliw na mag ba-ballet na lang ganun?"

"Hindi yan.. Wala yan.. Diba ikaw na nagsabi na ayaw mong mabago ka ng sakit mo?  So come on K. Wag kang KJ!"

"Hindi ako KJ! Hindi ko keri!" sabi ni Karylle at nanlaki ang mga mata.

"Friday naman ngayon, flashback friday tayo dali! Ballet ka na, ikot ikot ka lang dyan o. Gusto kong makita yung side mo na yun ulit eh." sabi ni Vice na parang nag smile sadly.

Napatitig naman ng matagal si Karylle kay Vice na parang nag iisip. After a few seconds ay tumayo na rin ito at naghanap ng space para mag ala ballerina ulit as requested nga ni Vice. Pinikit ni Karylle ang mga mata nya at nag tiptoes, itinaas naman nya dalawang kamay na parang ballerina talaga and then nag iikot at sipa sipa sa harapan ni Vice na parang ballerina. Natuwa naman si Vice kaya ang laki na naman ng ngiti nito sa mukha. After mag ballet ni Karylle ay pumalakpak si Vice at napakagat labi.

"When was the last time na kumanta ka?" tanong naman next ni Vice ng makaupo na ulit si Karylle. 

"Oh wow." sabi ni Karylle at napahinga ng malalim. Ngumiti ito at nag isip, "Matagal na rin Vice... Eversince kasi ng pinanganak ko si Parker, focus lang talaga ako sa business."

"Sing for me." sabi ni Vice at tumango kay Karylle.

"Ha?"

"I miss your voice Kurba." nag pout si Vice at tumango ulit kay Karylle, "Song na bagay satin ngayon, go! Challenge yan!"

Nag smile si Karylle then tumango, "Yung chorus na lang hahaha, here it goes..." sabi ni Karylle na nag clear muna ng throat nya, "Where did I go wrong I lost a friend... Somewhere a long in the biterness, and I would have stayed up with you all night... Had I known how to save a life. " 

Napalook down naman si Vice sa may apoy after kantahin ni Karylle yung song. Huminga ito ng malalim dahil nalungkot sa kanta, "You'll never lose me K. Hindi na ulit."

"Hahaha, nag e-emote ka na naman dyan. Stop it Vice." piningot sya ni Karylle, "Wag ka ng malungkot dyan, nasa iyo na ang lahat Vice, wealthy ka na sa lahat ng bagay, don't forget your that your blessed."

"You aren't wealthy until you have something money can't buy.. And alam mo, yung something na yun for me?"

"Hmm? Ano yun?"

"Gusto ko lang gumaling ka na." sabi ni Vice na sincere na tumigin sa mata ni Karylle.

Napalook down naman si Karylle dahil sa sinabi ni Vice. Kinuha ni Vice ang baba nya upang itaas ulit ang mga mukha nito. Dahan dahang nilapit ni Vice ang mukha nya sa mukha ni K, at all times ay tinitingnan ang reaksyon ni Karylle, nakatulala lang si Karylle at nung nilapat na ni Vice ang labi nya sa labi ni Karylle ay napapikit si Karylle and so did Vice. He kissed her softly tas nag pull away din agad.

"Karylle, marry me."

Napamulat naman mga mata ni Karylle sa sinabi ni Vice. Hinaplos ni Vice mukha ni Karylle at tumango ito ng nakangiti.

"W-w-what?" sabi ni Karylle na mahina habang nag s-stutter.

"I said marry me."

"Yes."

Dahil di inexpect ni Vice ang sagot ni Karylle ay napataas ang kilay nito at shinake ang ulo na parang di pa rin makapaniwala, "Did you say yes?!"

"Yes"


	26. Scared Of Lonely

_"Karylle, marry me."_

_Napamulat naman mga mata ni Karylle sa sinabi ni Vice. Hinaplos ni Vice mukha ni Karylle at tumango ito ng nakangiti._

_"W-w-what?" sabi ni Karylle na mahina habang nag s-stutter._

_"I said marry me."_

_"Yes."_

_Dahil di inexpect ni Vice ang sagot ni Karylle ay napataas ang kilay nito at shinake ang ulo na parang di pa rin makapaniwala, "Did you say yes?!"_

_"Yes"_

 

_~_

 

"Yes, I meant.. I meant yes I heard what you said.” sabi ni Karylle na natauhan bigla. Napataas naman ang ulo ni Vice at with a disappointed look ay nag nod na lang. Sinubukang hawakan ni Karylle ang braso nito pero agad namang tumayo si Vice at nag force ng smile sa mukha nya.

 “It’s getting cold, tara na.” sabi ni Vice with a fake smile.  

“Umupo ka dito, we’re not done talking.” Sabi ni Karylle na nakaupo pa rin at nakatingala lang kay Vice. He followed her orders naman ang umupo ulit next to K. This time ay tahimik lang sya at naka cross ang arms sa dibdib at naka focus ang tingin sa apoy.  

“Should have expected that answer.”  

“Vice, I never said no.”  

Napaisip naman bigla si Vice at dahan dahang tumingin ulit kay Karylle with a glint of hope sa mga mata nito, “So ano ba Karylle?”

 “I don’t know Vice.” She shrugged at iniyakap ang mga braso sa sarili nya.  

“Ang simple lang ng tanong ko K…”  

“Well our situation isn’t.”  

“Alam mong mahal kita.” Sabi ni Vice at lumapit ng konti kay Karylle.  

“Alam mo ring di pa rin kita kayang patawarin.” Sabi ni Karylle na nakatingin straight into his eyes.  

“We’ll work through it K… I promise… I’ll work hard para makuha yang kapatawaran mo kahit ikamatay ko pa yan. I promise.” Sabi ni Vice na nag b-break na ang boses, “I’ll gain your trust again.”  

“Vice, I still can’t marry you.” Sabi ni Karylle na nag lean forward at ipinatong ang mga kamay sa kanyang thighs.  

“Bakit?” nag pout si Vice at kinuha iti-nuck in ang nahulog na buhok ni Karylle sa mukha behind her left ear.  

“It’s not fair.” K said simply with a sad smile.  

Kumunot naman ang noo ni Vice, “Ang ano? Anong hindi fair?”  

“Vice, marry someone else,” natawa naman si Vice sa sinabi ni K pero si Karylle ay naging seryoso lalo ang mukha, “Someone who has a full life ahead of them.”  

Natigil naman ang tawa ni Vice at bigla itong napalunok. Kumunot ulit ang noo nya at biglang lumuhod sa harap ni Karylle, cupping her face. “No. Wag mong iniisip yan.” Vice said while shaking his head. Hinigpitan lalo ni Vice ang hawak nya sa mukha ni Karylle at umiling ulit, “Don’t, okay?”

“For goodness sake Vice, why can’t you accept the fact that I’m going to die?”  sabi ni Karylle na halatang naf-frustrate na rin.   Nagulat si Vice sa sudden burst out ni Karylle at napatayo bigla dahil naf-frustrate na rin sya.

  
“Dahil mahal kita!” sabi ni Vice at dinuro si Karylle at tumalikod ito dito, "Mahal kita eh..." sabi ni Vice sabay sabunot sa buhok na naiinis na.   

Tahimik muna ang dalawa for a few seconds bago huminga ng malalim si Karylle at nag salita ulit, “Kung mahal mo ko, find someone else.”  

“Ipimimigay mo ko sa iba?”  

“Hindi kita pag aari Vice… We’re not together… Wala akong karapatan sa’yo, wala ka ring karapatan sa’kin."

Napalook down naman si Vice sa sinabi ni Karylle. Tila nag e-echo sa utak nya ang huling sinabi ni K.

_"Wala ka ring karapatan sa’kin."_

 

 

 

_"Wala ka ring karapatan sa’kin."_

 

 

_"Wala ka ring karapatan sa’kin."_

 

 

 

 _  
_"My offer still stands K. Kahit gaano katagal ako mag hintay." sabi ni Vice na walang emosyon sa boses at tumayo at umalis.

Wala na lang ginawa si Karylle upang pigilan ito at tinakpan na lang ang mukha nya with her hands dahil sa mga nasabi nya kay Vice.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

Pagkadating ni Vice sa suite nila ay agad nyang nakita si Anne na nakaupo sa may sofa at nag f-flicker ng channels sa TV while snacking on some chips. Nilapitan nya ito from behind at kinuha ang remote at pinatay ang TV bago ibato ang remote sa kabilang sofa. Nagulat naman at nainis si Anne sa ginawa ni Vice kaya nilingon sya nito ng bigla.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Salamat sa pag alaga kay Parker," sabi ni Vice at tumango kay Anne, "But I want you out of here." lumapit si Vice sa may pinto at binuksan ito.

Nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni Anne sabay pag bukas ng bibig nya dahil nagulat sya sa pakikitungo sa kanya ni Vice ngayon. Wala pa rin kasing ka-emo emosyon ang boses nito at mukhang blanko ang mga mata. 

Iniwan ni Vice nakabukas ang pinto ng suite para makalabas si Anne at pumunta ito sa room nila para makita ang anak. Pagbukas ng pinto ng kwarto ni Vice ay nakita nyang tulog na si Parker. Nilapitan nya ito at ni-rub ang likod softly since nakadapat itong natutulog while sucking his thumb. Inayos ni Vice ang kumot ng bata at hinalikan sa pisngi, "Daddy is so sorry baby, I hope you're okay." 

Umupo muna si Vice katabi ni Parker at sinandal ang ulo sa may headboard. Pinikit nya ang mga mata nya sandali at nag echo na naman sa isip ang mga sinabi sa kanya ni Karylle kani-kanina lang.

_"I said marry me."_

 

 

_"Yes"_

 

 

_"Vice, marry someone else."_

 

 

_"We're not together."_

 

 

_"Wala ka ring karapatan sa'kin."_

 

 

 

_"I'm going to die!"_

 

 

 _  
_Inuntog na naman ni Vice ang ulo nya sa may headboard sabay frown at pagkagat ng ilalim na labi nya. _No, gagawin ko lahat Karylle hindi lang humantong sa ganyan._ Nag sigh si Vice at tumayo from the bed, tiningnan nya ulit si Parker at pinatay ang ilaw ng lampshade bago lumabas ng kwarto. 

"Hindi ba sinabi ko umalis ka na?" sabi ni Vice na halata sa boses ang defeat at pagod.

"I'm waiting for Karylle, nasaan sya?"

Instead na sagutin si Anne ay dumiretso si Vice sa may refridgerator para kumuha ng maiinom. He looked at his choices at pinili ang beer, kumuha sya ng dalawa at binuksan at pinasa ang isa kay Anne, "Malaki na sya, kaya nya na sarili nya."

"Sira ulo ka talaga!" sabi ni Anne na mahina dahil baka magising si Parker, binaba nya ang beer sa counter at nag cross ng arms, "Bakit ba kasi iniwan mo? I thought you were together?"

"Together?!" napa smirk si Vice sa sinabi ni Anne at nag gulp ng beer.

"Ginagago mo ba ko?"

"Anne, kung hindi mo ko dadadamayang uminom, umalis ka na lang." sabi ni Vice na umiiling habang tinititigan ang bote ng beer nya na iniikot ikot nya sa counter.

Nag lean forward si Anne sa counter at opposite na sila ni Vice sa magkabilang side nito, "If Karylle sees you like this, she'll-"

"Ayun nga yung problema eh! Karylle doesn't see me. Hindi nya nakikita kung gaano ko sya kamahal!"

Napatulala lang si Anne sa sudden outburst ni Vice, "Quiet down!!!" sabi ni Anne at sabay turo sa kwarto kung saan natutulog si Parker.

Umiling si Vice at nag sigh, "Ang hirap kasi sa kanya eh yung ginagawa nyang parang tubig yung pagmamahal ko, alam na nga nyang mahalaga, sinasayang nya pa."

"What happened?" sabi ni Anne na may totoong hint of concern na talaga sa boses, unlike dati na pinaplastik lang nya si Vice.

"Okay ka lang ba?" tanong ulit ni Anne sabay nag reach out para humawak sa braso ni Vice.

"I asked her to marry me, she said no." Vice said simply at uminom ulit ng beer. Tumango na lang si Anne sadly at tinanggal ang kamay sa braso ni Vice.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Habang naglalakad pabalik ng hotel si Karylle ay malalim na naman ang iniisip nito kaya naman di namalayan ang dinadaanan nya kaya naman, "Miss! Okay ka lang?" sabi ng nakabangga ni Karylle.  Agad namang bumalik si K sa sarili at tumango sabay tingin sa nakabanggaan nya.

"Doc?!"

"Ana Tatlonghari?" tanong nung doctor at ngumiti.

"Ako nga po doc," sabi ni K at ngumiti, tiningnan nya ang iba pang kasama ng doctor, may babae sa tabi nito na may kahawak kamay na batang babae na maliit, "Good evening po." sabi ni K at tumango din sa kasama ng doctor.

"How are you?" 

"Eto, okay naman po. Pabalik na sa hotel."

"Oh that's good. Remember what I said, take it easy ha."

Tumango si Karylle at ngumiti.

"Oo nga pala, this is my wife Noreen, and this is my unica hija, Pauline." nag wave ang bata kay Karylle at ngumiti naman ang asawa nito.

"Nice to meet you," sabi ni K at nakipag shake hands sa asawa ni Doc at nag wave din sa anak nito, "Baby girl, I think you're the same age as my son."

"I'm 6 years old po ate." sabi nito with grin.

"Aww, same age nga kayo ni Parker."

"They should play bukas, inip na tong si Pau eh." sabi ng misis ni doc at ngumiti kay K.

"Oo naman, oo naman." sabi ni K at nag smile sa bata, "Doc," sabi ni K at tiningnan ulit si Doc, "Kamusta na po si Karylle Tatlonghari? May kamag anak na po ba na kumolekta sa labi nya?"

Napalook down ang doctor at umiling, "Sadly not." 

"That's so tragic po." 

"Totoo yan Ana... Alam mo, ang swerte mo dun sa boyfriend mong si Vice.. Teka, boyfriend or asawa?" sabi ni Doc sabay napakamot ng ulo.

"Ah, hindi po, wala po kaming relasyon... May anak lang po kami." depensa ni K at kinabahan ng konti sa tanong ni Doc.

"Oh pardon me, akala ko kasi may relasyon kayo eh..." sabi ni Doc apologetically, "Anyway, we need to go Ana, it was nice seeing you."

"Opo doc, salamat po." ngumiti si Karylle kay Doc bago tumingin ulit kay Noreen at sa batang si Pauline, "Baby girl, bukas play kayo ni Parker ha? We're staying in Discovery Shores."

"We'll meet you there after lunch?" sabi ng asawa ni Doc at tumango naman si Karylle, "Alright then, let's go honey." sabi ni Noreen sa asawa at nagsimula ng lumakad papalayo kasama ang anak na si Pau.

Bago sumunod si Doc sa asawa't anak ay binigyan  nya muna ng meaningful look si Karylle, "Vice really cares for you Ana." 

Nagtaka naman si Karylle sa sinabi ng doctor kaya naman di na sya nakapag react at umalis na ang doctor.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

Pagkarating ni Karylle sa suite nila ay agad agad nyang hinanap si Vice. It didn't take her that long to find Vice since nandun naman ito sa may kitchen area ng hotel which is just in front ng door ng suite nila. Nakayuko lang ito at umiinom.

"Vice..." sabi ni Karylle ng mahina at dahan dahang lumapit kay Vice.

Napalook up naman ng dahan dahan si Vice at ngumiti sadly, "Nakauwi ka na pala."

Lumapit si Karylle hanggang nakatayo na sya sa may side ni Vice, hinawakan nya si Vice sa kamay at pinilit itong tumayo. Nag sigh naman si Vice at tumayo in front of K, letting go of his beer.

"Ano yun?" sabi ni Vice at tinilt ang head, "Hindi ka pa ba satisfied sa mga sinabi mo kanina?"

"I'm not trying to push you away."

"Please try harder."

Nag frown si Karylle at tumalikod bigla kay Vice, "I can't do this!!!"

Nagtaka naman si Vice kaya naman umupo ulit ito sabay kamot sa ulo, "Susugurin mo ko dito bigla tapos maduduwag ka na naman!"

"Gusto kong umalis ka!!!!" sabi ni Karylle na medyo malakas ang boses sabay harap ulit nito kay Vice, "Pero at the same time, I want you to stay." she said na medyo humina ang boses at nag soften ang mga mata, "You make me happy, but you make so sad too. Alam mo, everytime naaalala ko nangyari seven years ago, I- I want to punch you but I also want to hug you." lumapit si K kay Vice at umiling, "I hate you Vice... I hate you but I love you."

Hinatak naman bigla ni Vice si Karylle sa may bewang nito at hinalikan ng madiin. Nung una ay di nag response si Karylle dahil sa pagka overwhelmed nito sa mga nasabi nya kay Vice at dahil rin sa nagulat sya sa reaksyon ni Vice sa mga sinabi nya. After five seconds ay hinalikan na rin nya si Vice na punong puno ng pagkasabik kaya pati kamay nito ay nadapo na sa magkabilang pisngi ni Vice. Bumaba naman from Karylle's face to her lower back ang mga kamay ni Vice at pinupull si Karylle closer to him. "I love you." sabi ni Karylle in between their kisses, "I'll marry you Vice." sabi ni Karylle at napatigil si Vice sa paghalik dito.

"Ano yun?" 

"Natatakot ako sa mga mangyayari in the future, I want you there with me all the way..."

"Hinding hindi kita iiwan." sabi ni Vice at hinaplos mukha ni K, "Hindi kita pababayaan. Mahal kita Karylle, alam mo naman yun eh."

"Does your offer still stand?"

"Para sa'yo, oo."  sabi ni Vice at ngumiti na naiiyak na, "Teka..." sabi ni Vice at nag look around... Nakaisip sya ng bright idea, may nakita syang loose thread sa isa sa mga throwpillow sa sofa kaya naman pinutol nya ito at bumalik kay Karylle.

Kinuha ni Vice ang left hand ni Karylle at tinali na pa bow ang puting lubid sa ring finger nito, "It's official."

Napangiti naman at tumawa si Karylle, "Vice, thank you." sabi ni Karylle at niyakap ng mahigpit si Vice.

Umiling na lang si Vice habang kayakap si Karylle, pumikit sya para pigilan ang pagtulo ng mga luha nya, "Aalagaan kita, pangako yan Mrs Viceral."


	27. Goodbye Boracay

Pagkagising palang ni Parker ay nagtaka na sya dahil natulog syang mag isa at nagising din syang mag isa sa kama. Umupo sya sa kama at nag stretch bago mag rub ng mga mata para magising na talaga. He yawned sabay kamot sa ulo at pag tanggal ng comforter sa paa para maka baba ng kama. He swung his legs on the side of the bed at lumingon lingon na parang may hinahanap. Dahil sa may kataasan ang kama for him ay tumalon sya off it at hinanap ang tsinelas bago lumabas ng kwarto para mag imbestiga sa labas.

Paglabas ng kwarto ni Parker ay nakita nyang nasa tapat ng cooker si Vice at mukhang may niluluto. Nasa tapat naman ng ref si Karylle ay mukhang may hinahanap. Nung makita na ni K ang hinahanap nyang butter ay pumunta sya sa gilid ni Vice at kinuha ang sandok from him. Nalito si Parker sa mga nakikita nya kaya naman dahan dahan pa rin itong lumalakad papunta sa parents nya without them noticing him. 

"Mommy ako na!" sabi ni Vice na nakangiti at hinatak sa bewang si Karylle habang hawak ang sandok sa left hand nya.

"Ang kulit mo naman eh! Matatalsikan tayo sa pinag gagagawa mo eh." sagot naman ni K at tinanggal ang grip ni Vice sa bewang nya.

Di pa rin namamalayan ng dalawa si Parker na nasa likod lang at nakaupo na sa isang barstool against the counter, pinapanood lang sila ng bata na halata sa mukha ang pag pproccess sa mga nangyayari.

"Vice ako na!" sabi ni K na nakangiti at sinubukang agawin ang sandok from Vice. 

Umilag naman si Vice at dumila dito, "Anong Vice?!" 

" _Daddy_  ako na!" natatawa at umiiling na sinabi ni Karylle, napangiti naman si Vice at binigay na ang sandok kay Karylle. Hinayaan nito si Karylle ang magluto habang nakatayo lang sya sa likod ni K. Yumuko si Vice at inamoy ang ulo at leeg ni K.

"Ang bango mo mommy." sabi ni Vice at nilagay sa isang side ang buhok ni Karylle. Umiwas naman si Karylle bago pa sya mahalikan ni Vice sa batok kaya naman napatalikod ito. Nagulat na lang si Karylle ng makita nya si Parker na nakaupo lang sa likod nila at nanonood.

"P-Parker?" sabi ni Karylle at binaba muna ang sandok at pinatay ang cooker para lapitan si Parker. 

"Morning mommy!" sabi ni Parker with a grin, then tiningnan si Vice with a grin too, "Morning daddy!"

Nung nakalapit na si Karylle kay Parker ay niyakap nya ito at kiniss sa pisngi, "Baby, how long have you been here?"  tanong ni K na nakangiti at tumingin kay Vice.

Tinitigan lang ni Vice si Parker with a grin on his face at naka cross ang arms habang nag hihintay ng sagot ng bata, nag smile back naman si Parker sa daddy nya, "What's going on?" sabi ni Parker na nanliit ang mata at nagbigay ng meaningful smirk sa parents nya.

Nilapitan ni Vice si Karylle at inakbayan ito, nagtinginan ang dalawa sabay ngumiti si Karylle na parang nahihiya, si Vice naman ay natawa na lang sa pagkakilig ni K kaya hinigpitan na lang lalo nito ang akbay sa fiancé bago tiningnan ulit si Parker, "We're getting married." 

Sa sobrang tuwa ni Parker ay napatalon ito off the barstool at tumakbo para yakapin ang parents nya. Habang nakayap si Parker sa bewang nina Vice at Karylle ay tiningnan naman ni Karylle si Vice at nag mouth ng ' _Thank you_ ' dito. Napailing si Vice with a smile tapos ay binuhat bigla si Parker.

"Why are you crying pogi?" sabi ni Vice na nagulat at nag pout sa bata, "Psst, stop crying." sabi ni Vice dito kaya lumapit din si Karylle dahil nag alala sa anak. She reached out para punasan ang luha ni Parker at kiniss sa ilong ang bata.

"Baby, don't cry na." sabi ni Karylle habang hinahaplos ang likod nito. 

"Aren't you happy for mommy and daddy?" sabi ni Vice na nakapout pa rin.

"I'm super duper happy daddy, mommy!" sabi ni Parker at niyakap ang daddy nya sa may leeg ng mahigpit.

Habang nakayakap naman si Parker kay Vice ay nakatitig lang si Karylle sa mag ama nya while hinahaplos pa rin likod ni Parker. Nag nod si Vice kay Karylle para palapitin ito para yumakap din sa kanila. She did at pagkatapos ay hinalikan sya ni Vice sa may noo for a few seconds.

"Mahal na mahal ko kayo." sabi ni Vice after nya mag pull away sa halik nya kay Karylle sa forehead.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

"Daddy, I'll meet up muna with Anne ha, ikaw na bahala mag dala kay Parker dun sa playmate nya." sabi ni Karylle na tinatali ang buhok nya into a messy bun. Nilapitan naman sya ni Vice na galing lang sa paliligo sa banyo at tumango.

"Akong bahala kay Parker mommy, sabihin mo kay Anne na pakakasalan mo ko ha. Sya sasagot ng kasal natin eh." sabi ni Vice na naka smirk while admiring Karylle's hot figure sa suot nitong maong shorts at white printed crop top. Hinawakan nya sa bewang si Karylle bigla at pinull back na naman papunta sa kanya.

"Ang sexy mo mommy." sabi ni Vice at kiniss ang side ng leeg ni Karylle. Nakiliti naman si Karylle kaya agad na lumayo kay Vice.

"Ikaw ang harot harot mo talaga! Sige na, mauna na kayo ni Parker, sayang ang araw, last day na natin dito bukas." sabi ni Karylle at tinulak si Vice papalabas ng pinto ng kwarto.

"Bilisan nyo ni Anne ha?"

"Yes, sunod din ako sainyo. Bantayan mo si Parker ha, baka mawala na naman yan." bilin ni Karylle.

"Di na mauulit boss," sabi ni Vice at nag salute pa kay Karylle, tumango naman si Karylle kay Vice na inaayos pa rin buhok nya.

"Daddy, come here." sabi ni Karylle at niyakap ang arms nya around Vice's neck. Abot tenga na naman ang ngiti ni Vice at nag lean forward dahil umaasa sa isang halik from Karylle, "Bakit nakangiti kang ganyan?" tanong ni Karylle na naka smirk.

"Iki-kiss mo ko diba?"

"Hopia ka na naman," sabi ni Karylle at pinunasan ang side ng bibig ni Vice na may lipstick, "Nag lilipstick ka na ulit?" 

Hinatak na naman ni Vice si Karylle sa may bewang nito papalapit sa kanya, "Ikaw may kagagawan nyan eh, likot likot kasi ng labi mo kagabi." sabi ni Vice with a smirk.

Nag pull away si Karylle na natatawa, "Just go. Hahaha, I'll meet you there soon." sabi ni Karylle at 'tinapik sa shoulder si Vice, "Ingat kayo daddy." 

"We will mommy, see you later." sabi ni Vice at nag lean forward para i-kiss si Karylle sa left cheek nito. 

"Mag ingat ha!" bilin ulit ni Karylle nung palabas na si Vice sa room.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

Dumating si Karylle at past 1 pm sa coffee shop na pinili ni Anne upang mag meet sila. Umorder na si Anne for her dahil alam naman nito ang favorite drink ni Karylle na mocha frappucino at umorder din si Anne ng coffee kahit mainit ang panahon. Nag wave si Anne para makita sya ni K, sa labas lang naman umupo ang dalawa kaya naman madali syang nahanap ni Karylle. 

"Coffee? In this weather? Iba ka talaga dyosa." sabi ni Karylle at nag beso sila ni Anne. Tumayo si Anne para ibeso si Karylle at tumawa.

"I need it girl, wala pa akong tulog. May shoot ulit ako later." sabi ni Anne sabay yawn, "What is it you needed to tell me?"

"Vice said na nasa suite ka daw kagabi?" tanong ni Karylle at nag sip ng drink nya. 

"Yeah.. Kasi nga nawala si Parker diba?" sabi ni Anne na natatawa.

"Oh.. Yes, that. Pero nung dumating na si Vice, nag hintay ka daw for me? Sorry ha, I ran into the doctor ulit kasi. That's where Vice and Parker is going now.. To meet the doc and his family."

"Oh?" sabi ni Anne after mag sip ng drink nya.

"Yeah, may anak syang babae na ka-age ni Parker eh, so ime-meet nila Vice." ngumiti si Karylle.

"What's with you today?" sabi ni Anne na curious sa pagiging maganda ng mood ni Karylle, "Ang laki ng ngiti mo eh, ang saya saya mong tingnan girl. Ang ganda mo lalo."

"Eto talaga!" sabi ni Karylle na nahiya kaya nag look down at nakita ang ring finger nya na kung saan nakatali pa rin yung lubid na ring nya from Vice. 

"Huy K, ano? Ano na? Bakit ganyan ang ngiti mo, don't tell me nag diligan na naman kayo ni Vice?" sabi ni Anne na tumatawa habang nag roll ng eyes.

"Anne! My gosh!" sabi ni Karylle at nagtakip ng mukha using her left hand unconsciously.

"Wait, what's that?!" sabi ni Anne at hinatak ang kaliwang kamay ni Karylle at nagulat sa nakataling lubid sa ring finger ng kaibigan, "Is this what I think it is?" sabi ni Anne na gulat at nanlaki ang mga mata.

"I said yes."

"But sabi nya sa'kin kagabi ni-reject mo sya? Kaya nga nag lalasing kagabi yun eh!" sabi ni Anne na tinitingnan si Karylle and her finger.

"Alam mo namang mahal ko sya diba?"

"Yes K, pero what made you say yes? Diba hindi mo pa sya napapatawad?"

"Given a bit more time, I know I'll learn to forgive him Anne."

"Okay. Fine." sabi ni Anne at ngumiti na lang, "I'll let you do whatever you want from now on, hindi ko na kayo pipigilan pa or dadaotin ni Vice."

"Anne, he's changed." sabi ni Karylle na seryosong tiningnan si Anne sa mga mata nito.

Anne raised both her hands sabay nag sigh, "Okay na, sige... I'll stop being mean to him." sabi ni Anne at nag roll ng eyes nya. Sabay naman silang tumawa ni Karylle after at nag usap pa ng mga ilang minuto.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

Nakapasan sa likod ni Vice si Parker ng makarating sa piniling meeting place nila ng doctor ni K at ng pamilya nito. Sinalubong sila ng doctor at ng asawa nito na magka akbay while ang anak naman nila ay sumunod after magpagpag ng buhangin sa mga tuhod at kamay nito. 

"Come down boy." sabi ni Vice kay Parker at binuhat si Parker pababa.

"Hello Vice!" bati ng doctor at nakipag shake hands kay Vice. 

"Gandang tanghali ho doc, misis nyo?" sagot ni Vice at ngumiti sa misis ng doctor.

"I'm Noreen. Nice to meet you Vice, ang pogi mo pala sa personal." sabi ng asawa ng doctor at tinapik si Vice sa may braso nito sabay tumawa.

"Papa, sino sila?" sabi ng batang babae na lumabas sa likod ng nanay at tatay nya.

Parker tilted his head to get a better view of the little girl, "She's a girl?" 

"Eto ba si Pau doc?" sabi ni Vice at nag crouch down para itulak palapit si Parker kay Pau para magkakilala ang dalawang bata, "O, ayan na Parker, meet your girlfriend."

"Daddy stop it." sabi ni Parker na sinakal kunwari si Vice by wrapping his arms around his neck.

Natawa naman si Doc at ang asawa nito while mukhang nagtataka naman ang batang si Pau.

"Kamukhang kamukha mo itong anak nyo ni Ana." sabi ni Noreen at pinat sa ulo si Parker. Kinuha nya ang kamay ni Pau upang ilapit ito kila Parker, "Pau, eto si Parker, mag laro muna kayo ha?" 

Tumingala si Parker para tingnan ulit si Pau at napakamot na lang ng ulo, "Hello Parker!" bati ni Pau na naka bungisngis na ngiti.

"Hi." sabi ni Parker at ngumiti ng maliit.

"Tara! Laro na tayo!" sabi ni Pau at sabay hinatak si Parker sa kamay nito.

Habang naglalaro ang mga bata ay nakaupo lang sa may gilid ng bar sila Vice, doctor at asawa nito.

"Ano pala pangalan nyo Doc? Doc ako ng doc, hindi ko man alam pangalan nyo." napakamot ulo na sinabi ni Vice.

"Tyler Madrigal, pero Junjun ang tawag nila sa'kin. Junior kasi ako." sabi ng doctor sabay inom ng tubig.

"Ahhh..." sabi ni Vice na ngumisi at pinipigilan ang tawa nito.

"How's Karylle?" tanong ni Noreen at nag sip ng cocktail nya.

Napakagat labi naman si Vice sa tanong ni Noreen at tiningnan si Parker with a smile on his lips, "Magpapakasal na kami." sabi ni Vice na nilingon ang doctor at ang asawa nito.

"Oh wow!" nagulat na sabi ng dalawa at ngumiti.

"C-congratulations!!!" sabi ni doc at tinapik si Vice sa may balikat nito, "I'm happy para sainyong dalawa."

"Ako rin... Alagaan mong mabuti si Karylle ha... Napaka swerte nya sa'yo." sabi ni Noreen at ngumiti sincerely kay Vice. 

Meanwhile, ang mga bata naman ay mukhang abalak sa pag gagawa ng sand castle na kanina pa sinimulan ni Pau.

"Parker, dito mo lagay yan o," sabi ni Pau referring sa bucket of sand na kapupuno lang ni Parker at tiniro ang isang side ng castle nila.

"Isn't this a bit big for that side?" sabi ni Parker at nagkamot ng batok.

"Ah..." natulala si Pau at tumango na lang, "Okay, bahala ka." sabi nito at bumalik sa ginagawang pag pa-flatten ng sides ng sand castle nila.

After 10 minutes ay tahimik pa rin naglalaro ang dalawa at walang nag uusap, napansin ito ni Pau kaya tumabi ito kay Parker at kinalabit, "Hindi ka nag sasalita ng tagalog?"

"Tagalog?"

"Oo, tagalog. Binge ka ba?"

Tiningnan lang ito ni Parker na naka poker face.

"Do you only know how to speak english?"

"Yep." reply ni Parker shortly at bumalik sa ginagawa nito.

"Bakit ang sungit mo?" nag frown na sabi ni Pau at nainis kaya bumalik ito sa kinauupuan nya dati opposite Parker.

"What's sungit?"

Bago pa nakasagot ulit si Pau ay na-interrupt ang paglalaro nila ng biglang may humalik kay Parker sa ulo. Pagtalikod ni Parker ay nakatayo si Karylle na kasama si Vice.

"Baby girl! Kamusta?" sabi ni Karylle kay Pau at kumaway.

"What's sungit mommy?"

"HA? Bakit?" sagot ni Karylle na tumigin weirdly kay Vice at natawa.

"Eh Tita ang sungit po ni Parker eh." sumbong ni Pau.

Natawa mag isa si Vice at pinalo sya ni K sa tiyan para tumahimik ito, nag crouch down sya next to Parker at inakbayan ang anak.

"Snob pala yang anak mo, mana lang sa'yo yan mommy."

"Sira ulo ka, dun ka na nga hahaha!" kinurot ni Karylle si Vice sa may kaliwang binti nito. Pagkatapos ay tiningnan nya si Parker, "Baby, don't be a snob, play kayo ni Pau, she's a nice girl o..." sabi ni Karylle habang hinahaplos ang likod ni Parker.

Nagka tinginan naman ang dalawang bata, nag offer ng shy smile si Pau kay Parker kaya naman napatayo si Parker sa kinauupuan nito at tumayo next sa kinauupuan ni Pau. Tiningnan ni Vice si Parker at kinindatan nito ang anak kaya naman nag lean down si Parker at biglang niyakap si Pau.

"YUN O!" sabi ni Vice na tuwang tuwa at tinulungan tumayo si Karylle na natatawa din.

"Ayun lang... Manang mana sa pagka mapusok ng daddy nya."

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Eh paano si Parker?" pabulong na sabi ni Karylle kay Vice na nakaupo sa other side ng kama, nakahiga naman si Parker sa gitna at tulog na tulog.

"Nandyan naman si Anne next door eh... Ako bahala." sabi ni Vice na nakangiti at niyayang lumabas ng kwarto si Karylle.

Paglabas nila ng kwarto ay kinorner sya ni Vice sa isang sulok at ngumiti, "Kumuha ka na lang ng jacket dun tas i-meet mo ko sa lobby, kausapin ko lang si Anne." sabi ni Vice at kiniss sa noo si Karylle.

"Pero Vi-"

Nilapat ni Vice ang index finger nya sa mga labi ni Karylle at ngumiti, "No but's, I'll meet you in a few minutes okay?"

-

Mga ten minutes later ay nakita ng lumabas sa elevator ni Vice si Karylle kaya tumayo ito from his position sa couch ng lobby para salubungin si K with a smile.

"Tara mommy," sabi ni Vice at kinuha ang kamay ni Karylle.

"Where are we going ba?" tanong ni Karylle na inu-unzip ang hoody na suot nya with her free hand dahil nainitan sya agad. 

Habang naglalakad palabas ng hotel ay tiningnan ni Vice ang suot ni Karylle at ngumiti na patago.  _'Ang sexy talaga ng fiancé ko_ ' sabi nito sa isip nya while looking at Karylle in her simple maong shorts, a loose white printed tee and his very own maroon hoody, "Alam mo ba how sexy you look kapag suot mo damit ko?" sabi ni Vice na naka smirk kay Karylle.

Instead na sumagot kay Vice si Karylle ay nag look down na lang ito shyly at niyakap ang free hand nya sa braso ni Vice habang naglalakad parin silang magka holding hands. 

-

Mga limang minuto silang naglakad bago sila makarating sa surpresa ni Vice kay Karylle. Sinurpresa sya ni Vice with a candle light dinner sa harap ng beach, may mga nakaturok na fire torches din sa sand para bigyan ng liwanag ang paligid, sa isang side naman ay may nakalatag na asul na blanket na punong puno ng rose petals at may bucket sa gitna with a bottle of wine sticking out of the bucket. 

"Look," sabi ni Vice at sabay turo sa sky with a smile.

Kasabay ng pagturo ni Vice ay bigla namang nag start ang isang firework show, tuwang tuwa naman si Karylle dahil sa pagka bongga ng view nila of the fireworks.

"Did you do all this?" sabi ni Karylle na pinapanood pa din ang firework show.

"Yes, pero yung firework show, nagkataon lang yan, sabi nila dito daw pinaka maganda ang view so dito ako nagpa set up," sabi ni Vice na inii-stroke ang kamay ni Karylle.

"You know what, you're still so unkabogable." sabi ni Karylle na tiningnan for a few seconds si Vice.

-

After ng firework show ay niyaya na ni Vice si Karylle para umupo at kumain dun sa dinner na pina set up nya. Habang kumakain sila ay may naalala si Vice kaya naman may kinuha ito sa ilalim ng table nila at inilabas ang isang boombox, natawa naman si Karylle sa isa pang surpresa ni Vice, "Ang old school ha, lumalabas na naman tuloy edad mo." 

"Oy ah, hiniram ko lang toh kay Doc." sabi ni Vice na pabiro at pinindot ang play.

_Towards you, to guide you... Through the darkest of your days_

_"_ The Calling." sabi ni Karylle with a small smile.

Tumango si Vice at tinitigan ang boombox na biglang naging emotional bigla. Tahimik sila ni Karylle na nakikinig sa kanta habang kumakain.

_In your heart... in your mind... I'll stay with you for all of time._

_  
_After marinig ni Vice ang line na yun from the song ay napatingin ito bigla kay Karylle at ngumiti, tiningnan din naman sya ni Karylle at tumango na parang nagka intindihan sila ni Vice sa paraan ng titigan lang.

-

"Higa muna tayo dun mommy, maaga pa naman." sabi ni Vice after nilang kumain. Tumayo silang sabay at naglakad patungo sa nakalatag na blanket.

"Alam mo bang kinikilig ako." sabi ni Karylle ng makaupo ito sa blanket at nilaro ang mga rose petals.

Natawa naman si Vice sa sinabi ni Karylle at umupo next to her. He grabbed the wine bottle from the ice bucket at inabot kay Karylle ang isang wine glass. Nilagyan ni Vice ng wine ang dalawang baso nila ni Karylle bago binalik ulit ito sa bucket at lumapit kay Karylle para akbayan ito as they watch the waves. 

Nagplay naman sa radio ang That's How Strong My Love Is by Alicia Keys.

"This is nice." sabi ni Karylle habang naka indian seat sila pareho  ni Vice at umiinom.

Tinungga ni Vice ang laman ng baso nya at humiga, nag pat sya sa space sa tabi nya at niyayang humiga din si Karylle. She nodded at itinabi muna ang iniinom na wine. Dumapa si Karylle at pinatong ang ulo sa chest ni Vice while naka yakap naman sa kanya ang isang braso ni Vice, at ang isa ay nasa ilalim ng ulo nito. Pumikit si Karylle habang ini-inhale ang scent ni Vice with a smile.

Ilang minuto din silang nakapikit pareho at dinadamdam lang ang closeness sa isa't isa. Unang minulat ni Vice ang mga mata nya at tiningnan si Karylle, "Look up mommy." sabi ni Vice at hinawakan ang chin ni Karylle. 

Napatingin naman pataas si Karylle sa sky at nakita ang tinuturo ni Vice.

"Wow naman, shine bright like a diamond ang peg ng mga bituin tonight... May kinalaman ka ba dyan daddy?"

"Alam kasi nilang magkasama tayo ngayon kaya pati sila masaya." sabi ni Vice na hinihimas ang buhok ni Karylle.

"Sabi mo eh..." sabi ni Karylle  na nag roll eyes at tinitigan ang mga bituin, "Alam mo ngayon lang ako nag star gazing, ang saya pala." sabi ni K na kumikislap din ang mga mata kasabay ng pagkislap ng mga bituin.

Hindi naman namalayan ni Karylle na matagal na palang nakatitig sa kanya si Vice, kaya naman nung nag look up ito kay Vice ay nagulat na lang sya sa seryosong tingin sa kanya ni Vice.

"Hey bakit ang lungkot mo na naman?" sabi ni Karylle at pinisil ang ilong ni Vice, "Ang daming stars o, favorite mo yan diba?" 

Hindi sumagot si Vice kaya naman nag frown si Karylle dahil nahalata nyang malalim ang iniisip nito. Kinurot nya si Vice sa side nito pero wala pa rin itong reaksyon kung hindi tumitig lang sa kanya. 

"Vice naman eh! Tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong mommy..." Nag pout si Vice at hinaplos ang mukha ni Karylle, "Basta tandaan mo lang na I can't live without you, dahil ikaw ang nagbibigay liwanag sa buhay ko... Ikaw.. Ikaw lang ang nag-iisang star ng buhay ko."


	28. It's Showtime

_It's time..._

_This is it..._

_It's showtime!_

 

 

  
"Please welcome, ang namiss natin, the reigning Box Office Star, the unkabogable, Vice Ganda." Tito Boy said at sabay tayo at pumalakpak kay Vice na nakaupong naka cross ang legs. Napa smirk naman si Vice sa reaksyon ni Tito Boy at ng audience sa studio. 

"Tito Boy, sobra naman po." sabi ni Vice at pinaupo si Tito Boy.

Nang makaupo na si TIto Boy ay inayos nito ang mga cue cards na hawak at parang hindi makapaniwala sa kaharap nyang Vice ngayon. Naka slight nganga lang ito at titig na titig kay Vice.

"Aba Tito Boy, wag nyong sabihing naiinlove na kayo sa'kin." says ni Vice na pabiro sabay lean back sa upuan at nag ayos ng buhok na parang nag papa pogi.

"Naninibago lang talaga ako Vice, I'm sorry, hahaha." sabi ni TIto Boy at inayos na ang upo na parang nag p-prepare na sa interview, "Ready ka na ba?"

"Kayo Tito Boy, ready na ba kayo?" tanong ni Vice at sabay tawa.

After magtawanan ay nag dim naman ang lights studio kaya natahimik na si Vice at nag clear ng throat. 

"Ayoko ng magpaligoy ligoy pa sa mga tanong ko kaya didiretsuhin na lang kita..."

Napalunok si Vice sa sinabi ni Tito Boy at nag nod na lang na nakangiti.

"Question number one, saan ka nanggaling last week? Balita namin kasi last week pa dapat ang balik mo sa Showtime... Bakit na-post poned?"

"Una sa lahat Tito Boy, gusto ko ho sanang bumati sa lahat ng ating mga madlang pipol na nakatutok sa interview ko ngayon, maraming salamat po sa paglalaan ng inyong oras para mapanood ako ngayon... Pangalawa, salamat sa The Buzz for inviting me to guest here today..." sinimulan ni Vice na nakangiti.

"Well it's our honor to have you here Vice, you know that."

"Thank you ho..." sabi ulit ni Vice at kumaway sa staff ng The Buzz na nakaupo sa sahig behind the cameras, "Tungkol naman sa tanong mo Tito Boy... Last week, nasa Boracay po ako. Yes, dapat last week pa ang pagbabalik ko sa Showtime pero nag request ako na i-move na to this week dahil nga nag bakasyon ako ng biglaan sa Bora last week."

"Right, so ano ang dahilan ng biglaang bakasyon mo?"

"Personal matters Tito Boy." sabi ni Vice with a small smile.

"I'm sure alam mo na marami ng nag leak na pictures ng Boracay trip mo na yan... You were in Boracay kasama ang isa pang dating Kapamilya artist. I want it to come straight from you Vice, sino ang kasama mo sa Boracay last week?" tanong ni Tito Boy na nakapatong ang baba sa kamay nya at naka lean forward sa upuan nito para malapit sya kay Vice.

Napatingin muna sa floor si Vice at napausog towards the edge of his seat. Tumingin sya sa audience habang hinahaplos ang kanyang batok bago tiningnan si Tito Boy.

"Vice?"

"Si Karylle po. I was with Karylle last week sa Boracay." sabi ni Vice na at lumunok ng malalim.

"So confirmed ang mga leaked photos na kayo nga yun... Speaking of Karylle, hindi lang naman sya ang kasama mo dun... Her little boy was with you din diba? Parker Tatlonghari?"

"Yes, kasama po namin si Parker Tito Boy."

"Ano ang namamagitan sainyo ni Karylle?"

Ngumiti si Vice, "Hindi na po ako magpapa tumpik tumpik pa Tito Boy... I'm... I'm in love with Karylle."

Napalean back naman bigla si Tito Boy sa sinabi ni Vice at tumaas ang kilay. Rinig na rinig sa studio ang gasp ng audience at biglang tumili ang iba.

"You're in love with Karylle?"

"Yes Tito Boy, mahal ko si Karylle Tatlonghari." sabi ni Vice confidently at nag grin.

"Does she feel the same? Mahal ka rin ba ni Karylle?"

"Kung papakasalan nya ako, I should hope so." sabi ni Vice at natawa. Nakita nya ang shock ulit sa pagmumukha ni Tito Boy kaya naman dun lang nya na-realized na may inamin ulit sya.

"Are you getting married?" shocked na tanong ni Tito Boy.

"Since nasabi ko na naman then okay.. Opo, magpapakasal po kami."

"Vice, alam mo, hindi ko na alam kung relevant pa tong mga tanong ko sa cue card ko... I'm just gonna leave it to you..."

"Ah..." napakamot ulo si Vice na natatawa.

"Before anything, ayoko namang mahimasok sa buhay ni Karylle dahil wala sya dito, pero her son... The world has been dying to know kung sino talaga ang ama ng bata... The kid is now what? Six? Seven years old? Pero hanggang ngayon, she's been secretive about the child's father... What can you say about that? Close ba kayo ng anak ni Karylle?"

"Alam nyo Tito Boy-"

"Oh wait, sorry Vice... Karylle is here?" sabi ni Tito Boy sa staff na nag tigil muna sa interview. 

Lumingon naman si Vice sa likod nito at nagtaka dahil ang alam nya ay nasa bahay si Karylle at nagpapahinga like he asked her to. Nagulat na lang sya ng makita nyang lumabas from the backstage si Karylle na naka bun ang buhok at floral playsuit habang suot ang maroon hoody ulit ni Vice.

Agad namang pinasok ng staff ang isa pang upuan sa stage next to Vice at binigyan ng mic si K. Napatayo naman si Vice at gulat pa rin kaya hinawakan sya ni K sa braso nito at hinatak para halikan sa pisngi. Nginitian naman ni K si Tito Boy at nakibeso dito bago umupo hatak pababa si Vice.

"Karylle... Anong ginagawa mo dito?" unang tanong ni Tito Boy kay Karylle na halos di pa rin makapaniwala.

Tumawa si K at tiningnan si Vice bago sagutin ang tanong, "I didn't want to leave Vice para sagutin ang mga questions na dapat naman po talaga ay sa'kin."

"It's been almost 8 years since last kang nandito K..." 

"Oo nga po eh." sabi ni K at ngumiti, "Wag nyo sana akong biglain agad Tito Boy hahaha." pabirong sabi  ni Karylle.

"First of all, gusto ko lang din kita i-congratulate... Ikakasal na pala kayo ni Vice!" sabi ni Tito Boy na pumalakpak pa.

Tumango si Karylle at ngumiti. Hindi pa rin inaalis ni Vice ang tingin nito kay Karylle at tila frozen pa rin sa ginawa ni K.

"Daddy, don't look at me like that..." sabi ni K at nag frown kay Vice, "We're in this together." sabi ni Karylle at ini-squeeze ang kamay ni Vice. Tumango na lang si Vice at pinatong ang kamay nya on top of Karylle's.

"So sa'yo ko na lang itatanong ang tanong ko dapat kay Vice, Karylle... Your son is six years old now right? Turning seven... Matagal mo ng tinatago sa publiko kung sino ang ama nito... Kelan ba talaga namin malalaman kung sino ang ama ni Parker?"

"The only reason kung bakit ko talaga tinago ang ama ng anak ko sa publiko ay dahil hindi pa po tama ang panahon."

"So, what about now?"

Nagtinginan sina Vice at Karylle. Nag shrug si Vice kay Karylle, "When you're ready mommy." pabulong na sabi ni Vice kay K.

"Karylle, isang tanong, isang sagot lang... Sino ang ama ng anak mo?" 

Karylle took a few seconds to think bago sumagot, "Si Vice po ang ama ni Parker, Tito Boy."

As if on cue ay nag sabayan naman ang gasps ng audience at natahimik ang mga ito. Kahit na si Tito Boy ay walang nasabi sa sobrang shocked nito.

"Seven years ago, we both got drunk and ayun nga po, may nangyari samin..." K added.

"B-bakit ngayon nyo lang toh nilabas? Bakit ka nag puntang America?"

"I..." sinumulan ni Karylle pero napatigil din sya.

"Ako na K," sabi naman ni Vice at inakbayan si Karylle, "Ang totoo po Tito Boy, kaya umalis si Karylle ay dahil sa'kin... I was not a very good person. Nung nalaman kong buntis sya, I- I did everything to make her hate me... Hindi ko po talaga tanggap nung mga panahon na yun na may anak ako, I mean, bakla ako nun... Hindi naging madali, hindi po talaga naging madali. But sobrang na-guilty ako nun, hindi ko kinaya ang guilt kaya umalis din po ako ng Showtime."

"Oh wow." ayun lang ang nasabi ni Tito Boy sa sobrang pagka overwhelmed sa mga bagong impormasyon na nalaman nya.

Natawa naman sina Vice at Karylle sa reaskyon ng mga tao sa studio, "I told you I'll be back with a bang!" sabi ni Vice at kumindat kay Tito Boy.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

"We're okay, di ba?" sabi ni Vice na katabi si Karylle sa backseat ng hummer nya.

"We're okay." sabi naman ni Karylle na nag sigh at ngumiti kay Vice.

-

"Alam mo, papayagan naman ako ni Direk na mag absent eh.. I want to be there mommy." sabi ni Vice pagkalabas nila ng kwarto ni Parker. They're currently in Karylle's house dahil dun sila nag decide may stay muna habang wala pang final decision kung saan sila titira. 

"Vice, stop. I'll be fine." sabi ni Karylle na huminto at tinakpan ang bibig ni Vice, "Pumunta ka na lang sa hospital after ng Showtime okay?"

"Karylle naman, this is a big deal... I want to be there after ng therapy mo. Hindi lang ako mapapakali sa Showtime nyan kakaisip sa'yo eh." sabi Vice na napakamot ulo habang papasok sila sa master's bedroom.

"I want you to do the show for me..."

"Mommy, ano ba?!" sabi ni Vice at umupo sa kama na parang nag dadabog, "Please o!"

"Akala ko ba gusto mo masaya ako?"

"Oo nga pero-"

"Ang magpapasaya sa'kin ay ang pagpapasaya mo sa mga madlang pipol bukas sa Showtime... Daddy, don't let me down." sabi ni Karylle na tinabihan si Vice sa edge ng kama at hinaplos ang mukha nito.

"I feel like I'm letting you down for not being there for you sa therapy mo."

"I'll be fine."

"Kaya mo ba talaga yan?" tanong ni Vice na concern na concern, "Karylle, limang oras everyday yan for 5 weeks." sabi ni Vice na nag frown at niyakap si Karylle, "Bakit ikaw pa, ako na lang da-"

"Ssshhh!" sabi ni Karylle na nag pull away at pinalo ang bibig ni Vice, "Let's sleep. It's going to be a long day." sabi ni Karylle at tumayo at lumakad papunta sa banyo, "Matulog ka na..." sabi ni K at pumasok sa banyo

-

Pagka sarado ni Karylle ng pinto ng banyo ay agad syang sumandal sa likod ng pinto at napapikit sabay takip ng bibig dahil bigla na lang syang naiyak. Unti-unti syang napaupo sa sahig at nagpatuloy parin umiyak without making any noise. Kahit na anong pilit nyang maging positive ay natatakot pa rin sya. Ayaw nya na lang ipakita kila Vice at Parker ang tunay na emosyon nya dahil alam niyang sa kanya rin humuhugot ng lakas ng loob ang dalawa. 

Nagulat na lang si Karylle at napatayo agad ng marinig nyang may kumatok ng malakas sa pinto.

"Karylle, papasukin mo ko." sabi ni Vice at sabay bukas ng pinto dahil hindi naman ito nakalock.

Pagbukas ng pinto ay halos mabasag ang puso ni Vice sa nakita nya, "Mommy," sabi ni Vice at agad niyakap si Karylle ng mahigpit at pinatahan ito. Sa ginawa ni Vice ay lalo namang naiyak si Karylle kaya ibinaon lamang nito ang mukha nya sa gilid ng leeg ni Vice.

Ilang minuto lang sila nag stay sa posisyon na yun na magkayakap lang habang umiiyak si Karylle. Vice didn't at all move, nanatili lang sya na bihag si Karylle sa mga braso nya.

"Mommy, wag ka ng umiyak, nandito ako."

Naramdaman naman ni Vice na umiling si Karylle.

"Vice, I'm scared."  sabi ni Karylle na nababasag na ang boses.

"Nandito ako Karylle." inulit ni Vice at hinaplos ang buhok ni Karylle.


	29. No Place To Fall

Pagkatapos makita ni Vice si Karylle na takot na takot sa loob ng banyo ay ipinasok nya na ito sa kwarto at pinilit na magpahinga. Inihiga nya ito sa kama ng dahan dahan at kinumutan. Minulat ni Karylle ang isang mata nya na namumula pa rin dahil sa pag-iyak. Pinunasan naman ni Vice ang natitirang luha sa mga mukha ni Karylle sabay hinaplos ang noo nito at tinakpan ang mata ni Karylle para ipikit ito.

 

"Matulog ka na..." sabi ni Vice bago yumuko para halikan ang noo ni Karylle, "I love you... So much."

 

Niyakap naman ni Karylle papalapit si Vice. Nakaupo pa rin si Vice sa kama at nakasandal sa headboard ang ulo. Ipinatong ni Karylle ang ulo nya sa lap ni Vice habang nakayakap sa bewang nito. Pinatay ni Vice ang lampshade kaya naman ang ilaw lang na nanggagaling sa bintana ng kwarto ang nagsisilbing ilaw sa kwarto habang natutulog si Karylle. Hinimas ni Vice ang likod nito habang nag hu-hum ng isang tune na pamilyar sa kanilang dalawa.  _Buko._

 

Kung inaakala mo na ang pag-ibig ko’y magbabago... Itaga mo sa bato...Dumaan man ang maraming pasko...Kahit na di mo na abot ang sahig...Kahit na di mo na ‘ko marinig... Ikaw pa rin ang buhay ko..."

 

Imbes na maiyak ulit ay pinigil nalang ni Karylle ang mga luha nya at hinigpitan na lang nya ang yakap kay Vice.

 

"Wag ka ng iiyak ha, pag umiyak ka iki-kiss kita."

 

Narinig naman ni Vice na nag chuckle ng mahina si Karylle sa sinabi nya kaya ngumiti ito at nagpatuloy sa pag hu-hum ng kanta for Karylle habang hinahaplos pa rin ang likod nito.

 

-

 

Di na namalayan ni Vice na nakatulog na pala si Karylle after ng mga ilang minuto. Hindi naman sya gumalaw at tinitigan lang na natutulog si K. He softly placed a kiss on her cheek and then closed his eyes. Nalipat naman ang kamay nya sa likod ni Karylle sa may tenga nito at ang earlobe naman ni Karylle ang hinaplos.

 

Wala pang isang oras na nakatulog si Vice ay nagising ulit ito dahil sa pag turn ni Karylle na nakahiga pa rin sa lap nya. Nakita ni Vice ang pagka uncomfortable nito kaya't binuhat ang ulo at pinatong na sa unan. Napa-sigh naman si Karylle kahit na tulog pa rin at nag turn sa side kung saan nakahiga si Vice. Dahil nga nangawit na si Vice sa pag upo ay humiga na rin ito next to Karylle and hinarap si K.

 

Hindi na sya nakatulog pa buong gabi. Siguro blame sa fact na kinakabahan sya sa pagbabalik nya sa Showtime, pero alam nyang hindi naman toh dahil lang dun. Mas malaking dahilan ay yung nakita nyang nag breakdown si Karylle dahil sa takot nito harapin ang sakit nito.

 

"You. Are. Not. Leaving. Me." sabi ni Vice pabulong habang kaharap pa rin si Karylle.

 

"I won't." sumagot naman si Karylle na ikinagulat ni Vice. Minulat ni Karylle ang mata nya and ngumiti kay Vice, "I promise, hindi ako mawawala sa'yo." 

 

Lumapit naman si Vice kay Karylle at hinatak ito sa bewang sabay hinalikan ang tip ng ilong nito.

 

"I'm sorry you had to see that last night," nahihiyang sabi ni Karylle na di man matingnan si Vice sa mata. Vice frowned and lifted her chin up para makita ang mga mata ni K, "I was scared Vice... You have no idea how relieved I am now dahil nandito ka."

 

"I just hate seeing you like that K..."

 

"Hey, hey, it's okay." sabi ni K para i-assure si Vice.

 

"Yung feeling na hindi ko alam na ganun na pala kabigat yang nararamdaman mo." he shook his head and stroked her cheek, "I felt useless. What kind of a fiance am I? Hindi ko man lang-"

 

"Sssssh or I'll kick you. Seryoso ako." sabi ni Karylle at pinisil ang ilong ni Vice, "Kulang ka lang sa tulog, stop saying those things! Stop Vice!"

 

Wala na lang nasabi si Vice for a few minutes at nag titigan lang sila ni Karylle. 

 

“I love you. I am who I am because of you. You are every reason, every hope, and every dream I've ever had, and no matter what happens to us in the future, everyday we are together is the greatest day of my life... I'll always.. ALWAYS..be yours." sabi ni Vice at niyakap si Karylle. 

 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

 

"MORNING BABY!" energetic na bati ni Karylle kay Parker na kagigising lang din. Pumasok sya sa kwarto nito at umupo sa kama katabi ang anak. 

 

"Mommy what time is it?" tanong ni Parker.

 

"It's 8 in the morning pogi, you have school in 2 hours. Hahatid ka na ni Mommy and daddy." sabi ni K at hinalikan si Parker sa ulo, "Come on, get up!" sabi ni K at pinat sa tiyan ang bata, "Up! Up!"

 

"I'm up mommyyyy. Where's daddy pogi?" tanong ni Parker na nag unat ng mga arms nito at humikab.

 

"He's cooking breakfast for us, kaya halika na..." sabi ulit ni K na tumayo na from the bed at hinintay si Parker.

 

-

 

"Uy pogi!" unang bati ni Vice kay Parker at sinalubong sya nito ng fist bump. 

 

"Fist bump na lang?" nagtatakang sabi ni Vice after makipag fist bump ni Parker sa kanya. Nginitian ni Karylle si Vice na parang nag pipigil ng tawa kaya naman hinatak bigla ni Vice si K papalapit sa kanya. 

 

"Inii-snob ka ng sarili mong anak." sabi ni K at kinurot si Vice sa tagiliran nito. Nag react naman si Vice by pulling her closer to him.

 

"Ikaw kasi eh! Manang mana sa pagka snob mo yang anak mo." sabi ni Vice na pabiro bago humatak ng upuan for Karylle.

 

"Thanks baby." sabi ni K at kinindatan si Vice.

 

"Gusto mo ng baby?" naka smirk na sagot ni Vice.

 

"Next time na lang daddy." sagot ni K na pabiro bago inabutan ng food si Parker.

 

"I want a baby sister mommy." sabi ni Parker na kumakain ng hotdog.

 

"Sure baby." sabi ni Vice at tumango while looking at Karylle.

 

"Sure? Ang tanda mo na kaya, kaya mo pa ba?" sabi ni Karylle na tumatawa.

 

"Hoy Ana Karylle, hindi napapagod ang kabayo!"  sabi ni Vice na nag cross arms, nag tinginan naman sina Parker at Karylle at sabay tumawa.

 

"Baby sister ba ang gusto ng pogi kong baby?" tanong ni K kay Parker habang inaabutan ng bread si Vice.

 

"2 sisters mommy... No... One.. Just one." sabi ni Parker na napaisip bigla.

 

"And then we'll name her Hope."

 

"Hope?" naging seryoso naman ang tingin ni K kay Vice. Ngumiti si Vice kay K ng maliit habang tumatango.

 

"Hope Iya."

 

Napa yuko naman bigla si Karylle at tinakpak ang mukha dahil sa sinabi ni Vice.

 

"Huy, havey yun ah!" pilit na sinabi ni Vice at pinopoke si Karylle, "Havey yun mommy!"

 

"Ganyan ba jokes mo mamaya sa Showtime?" natatawa pa ring tanong ni Karylle. 

 

"Eeee!!! Dapat kasi nandun ka para inspired ako.. Right Parker?"

 

"Yes daddy." sagot ni Parker na nag thumbs up sa daddy nya.

 

"Pogi, right after your class, I'll pick you up from school then you'll go with me to Showtime ha?"

 

"Okay daddy! What about mommy?"

 

Nagtinginan sina Vice at Karylle sabay smile ni K kay Vice bago tiningnan si Parker.

 

"Baby, mommy's got an appointment sa hospital eh baby." sabi ni Karylle na kinabahan kaya naman napakamot sa temple nya.

 

"Oh..." napalook down si Parker para mag isip, "Can I come with you?" 

 

"Baby, no need. I'll be fine. You can come visit with daddy na lang later after Showtime okay?"

 

Bigla namang napatayo si Parker sa kinauupuan nito at nilapitan ang mommy nya. Niyakap nya ito sa may bewang sabay kiss sa baba ni K.

 

"Sus, nag lalambing na naman ang Parker ko." sabi ni Karylle na niyakap back si Parker sabay kiss sa ulo nito.

 

"Sali naman ako sa hug na yan!" sabi ni Vice na naka pout at tumayo papunta sa may likod ni Karylle at niyakap ang mag ina nya, "Ang sarap nemen!" sabi ni Vice na kiniss ang cheek ni Karylle at nilagay ang isang kamay sa likod ni Parker.

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

Pagkahatid ng dalawa kay Parker sa school nito ay dumiretso na muna sila sa ABS-CBN building dahil sa pagpipimilit ni Karylle. Pagdating ay dumiretso sila sa dressing room ni Vice kung saan sinalubong sila ng mga dating co-hosts nila.

 

"K? Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?" sabi ni Anne na napatayo bigla at niyakap at nakipag beso kay Karylle. Tumayo din naman sina Vhong at Billy para batiin sina Vice and Karylle.

 

"Brad!!! Saludo ako sa ginawa mo kahapon sa The Buzz." sabi ni Vhong at nakipag bro hug kay Vice.

 

"Ay.. Napanood nyo pala..." sabi ni Vice na tumawa.

 

"Oo naman!!! Kahit naman hindi tinatag pa rin kami ng mga babies nyo eh." sabi ni Billy na inakbayan si Vice, "O Karylle, ba't ka nandito? Babalik ka na rin?"

 

"Hahaha, hindi naman... Hinahatid ko lang tong si Viceral." sabi ni Karylle na napahawak sa braso ni Vice.

 

"Okay ang misis ko diba?" sabi ni Vice na hinatak bigla sa bewang si Karylle at nag smirk sa mga kasama nila sa dressing room.

 

"Oh wait, mag he-hello muna ako kay Direk bago ako umalis... I'll be back guys." sabi ni Karylle na nag excuse muna at lumabas ng DR. Nag worry naman si Vice agad kaya tiningnan sya ni Anne as if to say na sya na ang bahala at sinundan si Karylle palabas.

 

"How is she? We know na may cancer sya." sabi ni Billy na tiningnan si Vice na seryoso.

 

"She'll get better. I know it." sabi ni Vice na naka ngiti pero halata sa mata ang biglang pag lungkot nito sa mention ng sakit ni Karylle.

 

"Eh ikaw brad? Kamusta ka?" tanong ni Vhong na tinapik ang shoulder ni Vice sabay offer ng ngiti.

 

"I have to be okay...Isa ako sa mga inaasahan nya, kailangan kong maging matatag para sa kanya." sabi ni Vice na napatango sa direksyon ni Vhong.

 

-

 

"Daddy, I have to go." sabi ni Karylle at nilapitan si Vice na nag la-last minute rehearsal sa stage. Binaba ni Vice ang mic nya at niyakap si Karylle.

 

"Mommy mag ingat ka ha.. I'll be there as soon as I can." sabi ni Vice na hinigpitan lalo ang yakap kay Karylle at napapikit na.

 

"Oo, alam ko yan... Don't forget Parker ha." hinaplos ni K ang buhok ni Vice sa likod bago nag pull away. 

 

"Oo naman, oo naman. Halika na, hatid kita kahit hanggang kotse man lang." sabi ni Vice at hinatak papalabas ng studio si Karylle at papunta sa naka park at nag aabang na hummer nya sa harap ng mismong entrance ng ABS building.

 

Nakita nung driver na papalapit na ang dalawa kaya lalabas sana ito para pagbuksan ng pinto si Karylle pero nag signal si Vice na hindi na kailangan dahil nandun naman sya. Binuksan nya ang pinto para sa seats sa likod at bago pumasok si Karylle ay hinawakan muna nya sa magkabiling pisngi si Vice.

 

"I really wish I could be there for you." sabi ni K na ngumiti sadly. Umiling naman si Vice at kinuha ang dalawang kamay ni K from his face face at hinalikan ito.

 

"Mommy, ako nga dapat nag sasabi sa'yo nyan eh..." nag pout si Vice kaya naman napayakap ulit si Karylle dito at sinubukan i-breathe in ang amoy ni Vice.

 

"I'll see you later?" sabi ni K after nya mag pull away from the hug.

 

Tumango si Vice, "I love you!" sabi ni Vice at pineck ang labi ni Karylle.

 

"I love you." sagot naman ni K na kinuha ang isang kamay ni Vice sabay squeeze dito ng mahigpit.

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

"Please let's all put our hands together para sa nagbababalik nating kapatid dito sa Showtime... Ang mahal na mahal nating unkabogable host... Vice POGI!!!!!!!!!!!!"  intro ni DJ MOD at sabay sabay ng dim ang lights sa studio. Naghiyawan ang mga madlang pipol ng lumabas si Vice from the LED screen na gwapong gwapo ang itsura. Naka white Fred Perry shirt under his black varsity jacket and black skinny jeans. He also wore a pair of Rayban aviators kaya naman Vice Pogi talaga ang look nya. 

 

_"I can't win... I can't reign...I will never win this game....Without you, without you..."_

 

Naghiyawan ang mga tao ng nag simula ng kumanta si Vice pero tumahimik din naman agad sa studio ng mapansin nila ang pagiging sincere ni Vice agad na tila feel na feel ang kanta kahit simula pa lang.

 

-

 

Meanwhile... Nakaupo naman si Karylle sa isang upuan next to a machine na connected sa mga drips and wires nya sa katawan. Naka-lean back sya sa upuan habang nanonood ng TV sa harap nya. Just in time lang sya dahil ngayon pa lang nag simulang kumanta si Vice. Once na narinig nya ang kanta ni Vice ay napayuko sya dahil na-guilty na naman sya sa ginawa nyang pagtanggap sa proposal ni Vice kahit na alam nyang nagiging unfair sya dito dahil nga sa pagka unpredictable ng sakit nya.

 

-

 

Tinanggal naman ni Vice ang shades niya at tumingin straight sa camera na nakafocus sya, " _I won't soar, I won't climb...If you're not here, I'm paralyzed... Without you, without you.._ " kinanta ni Vice at nag blow ng kiss sa camera.

 

 

-

 

Dahil sa napanood nya ay hindi na napigilan ni Karylle na mag tweet para ipagsigawan sa mundo ang pagkaka touch nya sa ginawa ni Vice. 

 

**_anakarylle:_ ** **I'm so proud of you :-) i love you!!**

 

-

 

 _"I am lost, I am vain, I will never be the same...Without you, without you..._ " nag look up naman si Vice sa camera at ngumiti,  _"Without you Karylle!"_

 


	30. Braveheart

As soon as natapos ang pagkanta ni Vice ay nag si-sugod ang mga hosts sa stage at sabay sabay syang dinumog. Nag group hug silang lahat na nasa gitna lang si Vice na naipit kaya naman tawa ito ng tawa. After ng group hug ay pumunta sa blocking nila ang mga hosts. Left to right: Eruption, Juggy, Teddy, Kuya Kim, Vhong, Anne, Vice, Billy, Ryan, Coleen and Jhong. Naka-akbay naman si Billy kay Vice habang bumabati sa madlang pipol sina Vhong at Anne.

"And of course madlang pipol... Ang nagbabalik naming kapatid... Vice!" sabi ni Vhong at pinalo ng mahina si Vice sa shoulder at tumawa, "Bumati ka naman Vice Pogi!"

"Ang taray ng new screen name!" sabi ni Anne na tumatawa.

"ISANG SAKSAKAN NG POGING TANGHALI SA INYO MGA NAMISS KONG MADLANG PIPOL!!!!" sabi ni Vice na pasigaw at punong puno ng energy. 

"VICE! Sobrang namiss ka namin dito brad! May gusto ka bang batiin dyan?" sabi ni Vhong na nag hi-hint sabay smirk sa direksyon ni Vice.

"Uy batiin mo na fiancé mo!" sabi ni Kuya Kim na nag chuckle at inabot ang kamay ni Vice para makipag shake hands, "Congrats nga pala sainyo!"

"Kuya Kim talaga! Hahaha, alam na, may ninong na kami!" natatawang sagot  ni Vice at niyakap si Kuya Kim. 

Bumalik si Vice sa pwesto nya at napakamot bigla sa ulo, "Ahh.. Mommy..." sinimulan ni Vice at nakatitig sa camera, "Hindi ko alam kung nanonood ka ngayon, pero-"

"Nanonood sya Vice, kaka-tweet lang..." sabi ni Teddy at pinakita ang tweet ni Karylle kay Vice, "Sabi o, I'm so proud of you! I love you!  Asus!!! Naks naman!" sabi ni Teddy at sinuntok lightly si Vice sa braso nito, "Wala syang tinag so baka hindi rin para sa'yo yan..." 

"Ah ganun Teddy?"

"Joke lang joke lang! Hi K!" bati ni Teddy at kumaway sa camera.

"Batiin mo na Vice!" push naman ni Juggy na nag tatatalon na naman sa spot dahil sa sobrang kilig at excitement nya.

"HELLO K!!!!!!! LOVE YOU GURL!" sumingit naman si Anne at ngumiti sa camera.

Finocus sa camera si Vice na halatang kinikilig dahil sa pamumula nito bigla.

"Hoy Viceral! Ang arte!" sabi ni Billy at tinulak ng konti si Vice para mag step forward, "May pa Without you Karylle ka pa dyan tas biglang hiya? Hahaha."

"Kurba!!!" sabi ni Vice at nag grin lang ng matagal sa camera, nganga naman na nag hihihtay sa sasabihin pa  ni Vice ang mga co-hosts nito at pati na rin ang madlang pipol. 

"Mommy, I'll see you later? Ingat ka dyan." Vice said shortly.

Kinurot naman sya bigla ni Anne sa bewang at nag frown sabay tawa, "Ayun lang??? After mo mag emote dun?!"

"Ba't ang demanding nyo? Yeng tetee?" sabi ni Vice sabay tawa... Humarap ulit ito sa camera at naging seryoso naman ang mukha.

"Mommy, thank you for letting me in sa buhay ng anak natin, sa buhay mo.. I promise to never let you down again. Mahal na mahal kita," sabi ni Vice at napahawak sa may dibdib nya bigla, "We'll get through this. Kaya natin toh!" 

After magsalita ni Vice ay nag hiyawan naman ang mga madlang pipol at napa-aww ang mga co-hosts nito.

"Welcome back Vice!" sabi ni Anne at nag initiate na naman ng group hug.

 

-.-.-.-.-

After ng Sine Mo 'To ay nag paalam si Vice kay Direk para masundo nito si Parker sa school. Nagmadali syang umalis at bumalik para maka-abot sa next gap, mabuti na lang ay malapit lang ang school ni Parker sa ABS kaya naman naka-abot pa si Vice kahit papano. It was Tandang Pananong segment na kaya naman habang nag hihintay ng cue for airing ay naglalaro muna sila ni Parker sa gilid ng stage.

"Kamusta crush mo?"

Ngumiti lang ng maliit si Parker at ginulo bigla ang buhok ng daddy nya.

"Halakaaaa! Kinikilig ka ba anak?" natatawang tanong ni Vice, "Kamusta nga crush mo?"

"She smiled at me today daddy."

"Naks naman! Pogi points!" sabi ni Vice at nakipag high five kay Parker, "Did you smile back? You should have smiled back."

"Like this?" sabi ni Parker na pinilit ngumiti showing his full set of teeth.

"Anak naman... Hindi ganyan," sabi ni Vice na pinisil ang ilong ni Parker, "Konti lang."  sabi ni Vice na pinagdikit ang thumb at ang index finger nya, "Baka isipin nun easy to get ka." 

"Like this dad?" sabi ni Parker at ngumiti lang ng genuine sa daddy nya.

Tumango naman si Vice at nag approve with a wink, "Perfect pogi! That's how I won your mom over." 

"Really?"

"I'm joking, I had to do a lot of begging and...." napasmile si Vice sa maduming naisip nya kaya naman he shook his head na lang.

"And what daddy?"

"Wala anak... Pag yang Rhod na yan hindi pa kinilig sa'yo with that smile, she must be crazy."

"Daddyyyy! Ssshhh" sabi ni Parker na nahiya after banggitin ni Vice ang pangalan ng kaklase nitong crush na crush nya.

"Ay sorry, it's our secret nga pala.." sabi ni Vice na zinip bigla ang bibig nito.

"What secret yan?" tumalikod ang dalawa ng marinig nila si Anne.

"Nothing ninang." sabi ni Parker na nag smile sa ninang nya at niyakap ito at kiniss sa cheek.

"Big boy ka na talaga, you're keeping secrets from you're favorite ninang na." sabi ni Anne na kunwari nag tatampo.

"Only boys allowed." sabi ni Vice at napatayo sa kinauupuan dahil nakita nyang nag si-signal na si Kuya Poly dahil in seconds mag a-air na sila.

"Right baby, Kuya Ryan will stay with you muna ha, if you get hungry just tell him then get some food backstage okay? Stay in my dressing room muna if you get bored. Daddy's ipad is there, you can ring mommy din if you want." bilin ni Vice sa anak, nakita naman nito na palapit si Ryan, "Ryan, ikaw na muna bahala sa kapatid mo ha."

Tumango naman si Ryan with a smile at inakbayan si Parker, "Aku bahalra kay Parker nanay, don't worry." sabi ni Ryan.

Sinuntok bigla ni Vice si Ryan ng mahina at tumawa, "Sa gwapo kong toh nanay pa rin tawag mo sa'kin?"

Tumawa na lang si Ryan bago inalalayan si Parker para kumuha sila ng pagkain backstage.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 Pagkatapos na pagkatapos ng Showtime ay nag meet sina Vice, Anne, Vhong and Billy sa dressing room ni Vice para planuhin ang pagpunta nila sa hospital. Nag decide si Vice na mauna na muna sila Anne with Parker at bibili sya ng pagkain for them. 

Half an hour later ay nakarating na sa hospital sila Anne, Vhong, Billy at si Parker. Ni-lead naman sila ng nurse sa isang room kung saan daw nagpapahinga si Karylle. Ang buong akala ng tatlo ay nasa lounge lang si Karylle at nag hihintay, but according sa nurse ay due daw sa side effects ng treatment sa kanya ay kinailangan syang mag stay muna sa hospital for another 3 hours for more observation.

Pagpasok ng tatlo sa kwarto kung nasaan si Karylle ay nakita nilang nakahiga ito sa kama at mukhang tulog. May monitor din sa side nya to check her obs, may drip na naka-connect sa kamay nito at nakasuot din sya ng oxygen mask.

"Mommy?" sabi ni Parker na nag alala bigla nung makita ang lagay ng mommy nya kaya tumakbo ito palapit kay K. Dahil hindi abot ni Parker ang kama ay lumapit si Vhong dito para buhatin ang bata.

Anne crossed her arms naman while still stood with Billy sa may harap ng pinto at nag sigh, "You might wanna ring Vice." sabi ni Anne bago pumunta sa kabilang side ng kama ni Karylle.

"What's wrong with mommy, Ninong vhong?" tanong ni Parker kay Vhong at napayakap ito bigla sa ninong nya.

"Pogi, wala... Natutulog lang si mommy mo. She's resting." sabi ni Billy na hinaplos ang likod ni Parker at tiningnan sa mata ang bata para ire-assure ito.

"Should we wake her up?" tanong ni Anne na mabigat na ang kalooban dahil sa nahihirapan itong makita ganun ka weak si Karylle.

"No. Let's wait outside na lang, and wait for Vice to get here." sabi ni Billy na pabulong at lumakad papunta sa may pinto para buksan ito at lumabas muna sila sa labas at dun na lang maghintay. 

-

Pagkadating ni Vice sa hospital ay nagmadali itong pumunta kung nasaan ang room ni Karylle. Tumakbo sya sa hallways habang bitbit ang mga pagkain na binili nya nasa brown bags. Lumapit si Vice kila Anne humihingal at binaba ang bags bago kinuha si Parker from Vhong at binuhat ito.

"Kamusta si K?" sabi ni Vice na nag aalala at sumilip sa pinto ni K.

"She's fine Vice, just keep calm." sabi ni Anne at nag smile ng konti.

"Tinawag na namin yung doctor brad para makausap mo, papunta na daw." sabi ni Vhong.

"Hintayin na lang natin muna bago tayo pumasok ulit sa loob." tumayo si Billy at inakbayan si Vice para i-reassure ito.

Tumango na lang si Vice sabay baon ng mukha nito sa ulo ni Parker.

"Daddy, mommy's fine." 

"Yeah..." mahinang sagot ni Vice.

Natigil naman ang moment ng mag ama ng dumating ang doctor. Nagsi-tayuan sila Anne, Vhong at Billy sa kinauupuan nila at lumapit ng konti.

"Hi, hello," sabi ng doctor kila Vice, "I'm Dr Yap, I'm looking after Ms Tatlonghari,"

"Hi Doc, I'm her fiancé, kamusta po sya? Akala ko ba pwede syang umuwi after ng therapy nya?" tanong ni Vice sa doctor na pasilip silip pa rin kay K.

"Well, that's normally the case Mr Viceral, pero may cases din na katulad ng kay Ms Tatlonghari, na sa sobrang pagod ay kailangan munang mag stay for a few hours para ma-observe namin ang kalagayan nya."

"Ano po nangyari?"

"I wouldn't worry too much Mr Viceral, sa ngayon all her vital signs are good, we did a CT scan kanina, the treatment is working as it should," binigyan ng ngiti ng doctor sina Vice, "She was nauseous kanina, we tried to get her to eat pero she was just puking it back out, kaya we just put some solution on her via the drip, it's nothing serious, tubig lang para naman kahit papano may intake sya of something." 

"Pwede po syang umuwi?" 

"Yes, actually she can go home in 2 hours if she wants... She's welcome to stay here kung gusto nya though. It's up to her Mr Viceral." 

"Okay doc... Maraming salamat po." sabi ni Vice at kinamayan ang doctor.

"Alright, I'm glad to be some help, mauna na ako... If you have any further questions, just get the nurse to get me.. But otherwise, I'll see her tomorrow for her next set of treatment tomorrow." tumango ang doctor at tiningnan sila Vice isa isa, "So if you'll excuse me, I have to go."

Pag-alis ng doctor ay pumasok na sila sa room ni Karylle Pagbukas pa lang ng pinto ay nakita nilang gumalaw na ang ulo  nito sabay mulat ng mata.

"Mommy?" sabi ulit ni Parker kaya naman napataas bigla ang ulo ni Karylle at tiningnan sila.

Nilapit ni Vice si Parker kay Karylle at humiga ito sa kama yakap si K. Si Vice naman ay binigyan ng simpleng halik si K sa noo bago hinaplos ang buhok nito, "Hi." sabi ni Vice simply bago kumuha ng upuan para makaupo sa gilid ng kama ni Karylle.

Nakatayo naman sa foot of the bed sina Vhong at Billy while nasa kabilang side ng kama si Anne.

Tinanggal ni Karylle ang oxygen mask nya at napaupo ito sa kama.

"Uy, nandito kayong lahat." sabi ni Karylle at natawa habang kayakap pa rin si Parker.

"K, okay ka lang ba?" tanong ni Vhong na binigyan ng concerned look si Vhong.

"Yes Vhong, compared to kanina, I'm feeling so much better."

"That's good to hear!" sabi ni Anne na huminga ng malalim, "Nag alala kami sayo girl." inabot ni Anne ang kamay ni Karylle at binigyan ito ng konting squeeze.

"Nagugutom na ako actually." sabi ni Karylle na natatawa.

"Don't worry mommy, may pagkain kami dito." sabi naman ni Vice na nilabas ang food bags.

"Actually Vice, bibili lang kami ng kape ni Vhong ha." Billy said at ngumiti kay K.

"I need a toilet." sabi naman bigla ni Parker at tiningnan daddy nya.

"Oh come with me na lang baby, kailangan ko din eh." sabi naman ni Anne at binuhat si Parker pababa ng kama.

Sabay sabay namang umalis ang apat kaya naiwan na lang sa room sina Vice at Karylle. Napansin ni K ang pagkatahimik ni Vice habang pine-prepare nito ang kakainin nila kaya naman nag clear sya ng throat. Hindi pa rin sya pinansin ni Vice at nakatalikod pa rin ito sa kanya.

"Bakit ang tahimik mo ata?" sabi ni K, "May problema ba?" concerned na tanong ni K.

Tumalikod si Vice para tingnan si K at binigyan ito ng small smile, "Wala mommy."

"That's a lie Vice and you know it." K rolled her eyes at nag frown.

Tinigil muna ni Vice ang ginagawa nya at nilapitan si K. Umupo ito sa tabi ni K sa kama at inakbayan si Karylle.

"Eto naman nagtatampo agad... Nag alala lang ako sa'yo mommy," sabi ni Vice at tinitigan si Karylle. Tumitig din si Karylle kay Vice at pinatong ang ulo sa dibdib ni Vice.

"Napagod lang ako daddy, that's all it is. I don't feel any pain, I'm not throwing up anymore, seriously." 

"Oo na, oo na. Ikaw na superwoman." sabi ni Vice na nag chuckle.

"Tama na pag emote mo ha, nagugutom na talaga ako." sabi ni K at tinulak papaalis ng kama si Vice para ikuha sya ng pagkain.

Kumuha si Vice ng pansit sa isang plato at lumpia naman sa isa, "Which one first?" sabi ni Vice na naka smirk.

"Ahhhhhh, I love you!!!" sabi ni Karylle ng makita ang dinalang pagkain ni Vice para sa kanya, "Lumpia na muna! Gimme!" sabi ni Karylle na parang bata na excited na excited.

"Nah uh... Susubuan kita." sabi ni Vice na tumabi ulit kay Karylle sa kama. Kumunot naman ang noo ni Karylle sa sinabi ni Vice.

"Subuan? Bakit? Doctors order ba yan?"

"Hindi... Your fiancé's order."  naka smirk na reply ni Vice, "May angal po ba tayo Ms Tatlonghari?" 

"Ewan ko sa'yo! Akin na yan!" sabi ni K na pilit inaagaw ang plato.

"Bakit ang stubborn mo? Ako na sabi, either susubuan kita or magutom ka dyan.. Ano?"

"Wag mo kong bina-baby Vice, malaki na ako." sabi ni Karylle na kunwaring nag tatampo.

"Eh baby naman talaga kita eh, kaya kailangan kita i-baby." palusot ni Vice na nakangiti pa rin kay K.

Bigla namang tumunog ang tiyan ni Karylle kaya kahit nahihiya ito ay tiningnan nya na lang si Vice, "Fine." sabi nya at ngumanga.

Nakangiting sinubuan ni Vice si Karylle na isang kutsara ng lumpia, nakita nitong may tira pa sa spoon, "Uy, wag kang nag sasayang." sabi ni Vice bago sinubo ang natirang lumpia sa kutsara at tumawa sa mukha ni Karylle.

"Ang baboy mo talaga!" sabi ni K na nandidiri ang mukha.

"Kabayo ako mommy, hindi baboy. Wag mo kong kino-confused ulit, I've been there." nakakalokong sagot ni Vice kaya naman kinurot sya ni Karylle sa leeg.

"Ako na kasi para makakain ka na rin, gutom ka rin pala eh."  sabi ni Karylle na pilit inaagaw na naman ang plato kay Vice. Nilayo naman ito ni Vice at umiling.

"Hindi nga, ako na nga bahala eh... Tsaka ayoko nito, I want something sweet."

"Something sweet? Wala ka bang something sweet dun?"

"Wala dun, dito meron." sabi ni Vice na naka smirk habang nakatitig sa labi ni Karylle.

Sinundan naman bigla ni K ang mga mata ni Vice at pinisil ang ilong nito, "Ano na naman yang tinitingnan mo Jose Marie?!"

"Hershey's kisses." sabi ni Vice na tiningnan sa mata si Karylle bago binigla ito by kissing her on the lips which caught her off guard.

Pagkatapos ng kiss ay halata naman na namula si Karylle kaya nag chuckle na lang si Vice.

"Ayos ba mommy? Busog ka na ba?" tumatawang tanong ni Vice kay K.

"Tse!" sabi ni Karylle na kinuha bigla ang plato kay Vice at sya na kumain mag isa.

Nakangiti pa rin si Vice habang pinapanood kumain si Karylle na parang batang gutom na gutom. 

"Hey Kurba," sabi ni Vice ulit after a long silence. 

Napalook up naman si Karylle sa kanya sabay punas ng bibig with her back hand, "O?" sabi nito na ngumunguya.

"Wag mo na akong tatakutin ng ganito ha." sabi ni Vice na bumalik na naman ang alala sa boses.

Binaba ni Karylle ang plato sa lap nya at hinawakan sa chin si Vice, "I can't promise that Vice," she said with a sad smile, "But I can promise na hindi ako mawawala sa'yo." 


	31. Fighter

Nang makauwi na si Karylle nung gabi din na yun ay aligaga si Vice sa pag aalaga dito. Kahit na anong pilit ni Karylle na wag masyado mag alala si Vice ay hindi naman nya mapilit si Vice dahil nga masyado itong paranoid baka may mangyari ulit masama sa mahal nya. For the next three weeks ay hatid sundo naman ni Vice si Karylle para sa 5-days a week therapy sessions nito. Kadahilanan nga ng chemotherapy ni Karylle ay nag simula nang malugas ang mga buhok nito dahil isa ito sa mga side effects ng chemo treatment nya. She decided to have it cut short na hanggang shoulder length na lang muna para hindi mahalata masyado na nalulugas na buhok nya. She also went out to buy some bandanas and caps para maitago ang buhok nya. 

 

She felt insecure at times. Tuwing humaharap sya sa salamin, hindi nya maiwasan na maawa sa kanyang sarili. But Vice was there to put her confidence back up.   She felt like the ugliest woman in the world at times. Sa tuwing sinusuklay nya ang buhok nya, some hair would fall out.  Vice have always told her na  out of all the things he loved about her, ang kulot nyang buhok ang pinaka ina-admire nya kay Karylle. It made her stand out. It made her unique. Hindi naman dahil sa hindi sya unique for Vice, but dahil it made her even more special than she already was.  

 

A month since her treatment has started, walang ginawa si Karylle kung hindi magpunta sa hospital at pag uwi ay matulog ng kaunti para mag reserba ng energy para alagaan ang mag ama nya. That became her routine. She has always hated routines. Mas gusto nya ang unexpected. She's a thrill seeker, adrenaline was her thing. And she misses that. She miss working din. Namimiss nya ang mag manage ng restaurant nya. It wasn't like hindi sya nag wo-work ng kaunti sa bahay. Yes. She convinced Vice na hayaan sya na kahit papano ay mag trabaho from home as long as hindi sya ma-stress masyado. 

 

One Friday afternoon after ng Showtime ay dumiretso na si Vice sa hospital para sunduin si Karylle kasama si Parker. Pagkadating sa hospital ay nakita nilang kausap ni Karylle ang daddy nito na kasama rin ang mommy nya at ang dalawang kapatid na sina Zia and Coco. Nang makita ni Parker ang grandparents nya at mga tita ay agad itong tumakbo papunta dito leaving Vice sa may labas ng room na nakatingin lang from a far. Sa almost 2 months na nilang mag on ni Karylle ay hindi nya pa rin kasi nakikita or nakakausap ng formal ang mga magulang ni Karylle. 

 

While Parker was busy catching up with his grandparents at mga tita ay lumingon naman si Karylle sa direksyon ni Vice at ngumiti ito. Tumingin sina Zia at Coco kung saan nakatingin ang ate nila at nakita rin si Vice. Umusog sila ng konti to the side para magka full view ang ate nila kay Vice and then  humarap kay Vice after magtinginan at ngumiti sa isa't isa. 

 

Napahinto naman ang kamustahan convo nina Parker at ang lolo't lola nito ng mapansin nilang napatigil sila Zia, Coco at Karylle. Dahan dahan din silang lumingon sa likod at nakita si Vice na nakatayo sa may labas ng pinto. 

"O Vice, anong ginagawa mo dyan?" Dr Modesto was the first to break the silence. Lumapit pa sya papunta kay Vice para dalhin ito papasok ng room at itinabi next kay Karylle. Vice leaned down para bigyan ng quick peck si Karylle sa cheek at nakipag beso din kila Zia and Coco. Hinarap nya si Ms Zsa Zsa na nakawrap ang arms around Parker's shoulder at ngumiti.

"Vice, don't be like that, parang hindi pa tayo magkakilala!" sabi ni Ms Zsa Zsa at binitawan muna si Parker at niyakap si Vice na ikinagulat din ni Vice mismo. 

"Hello ho Ms Z, Sir." sabi ni Vice after mag pull away ni Ms Zsa Zsa, nakipag shake hands sya sa dad ni Karylle at dahil sa pinawisan sya bigla ay sumandal sya ng konti kay Karylle na nakaupo. Napansin naman ni Karylle na tensyonado si Vice kaya naman hinawakan nya ito sa braso para kahit papano ay pakalmahin.

"Right Ma, Pa, mauna na po siguro kami." sabi ni Karylle at ginamit ang braso ni Vice para i-pull up ang sarili patayo. Nang makatayo si Karylle ay automatic naman na nag wrap ang kamay ni Vice sa bewang nito.

"Alright hija, mag ingat ka lagi ha." sabi ni Dr Modesto at hinalikan sa noo si Karylle. Niyakap naman ng mahigpit ni Ms Zsa Zsa si Parker at niyakap din si Karylle after. Habang nagyakapan ang magkakapatid pati na si Parker ay hinatak naman ni Dr Modesto at ni Ms Zsa Zsa si Vice sa isang side para kausapin ito ng sandali.

"We trust you with our daughter Vice, don't let us down." sabi ni Dr Modesto na naka cross ang arms at sinabi kay Vice ito habang nakatingin kay Karylle na nakikipag tawanan sa kapatid nya at kay Parker.

"I know sir, hindi na po talaga. I'm sorry po sa nangyari dati." sabi ni Vice na mahina at napayuko.

"Past is past. Karylle has let you in her life, that surely means to us na she's okay with whatever you did then... Who are we to tell her what to do with her life diba?" sabi naman ni Ms Zsa Zsa na nakangiti kay Vice, "Take care of her. We can see na you are naman... So, keep it up ha."

"Wala po kayong dapat ipagalala, aalgaan ko po mag ina ko." sagot ni Vice confidently.

"Kapag may kailangan ka, pwede mo kaming lapitan ng mommy nya." sabi ni Dr Modesto at inakbayan si Vice habang palakad sila pabalik kung nasaan sila Karylle. Tumango na lang si Vice bago kinuha ang mga gamit ni Karylle ready na para umalis. 

 

-.-.-.-.-

  
Once nakauwi na sila Vice, Karylle at Parker ay hinayaan muna nina Parker at  Vice na makatulog upang makapag pahinga si Karylle for a couple of hours. Nasa salas naman ang mag ama at tinuturuan ni Vice si Parker sa homework nito. Nilabas ni Parker ang mga books nya from his bag at binigay kay Vice ang pinapabasa sa kanyang libro ng teacher nya at ang mga questions na pinapasagot about the book.

"There you go daddy." sabi ni Parker habang nag hahanap ng pencil from his pencil case, once nakuha nya ang pencil ay nag indian seat sila ng sabay ni Vice ng magkaharap sa harap ng coffee table.

"Kering keri toh baby," sabi ni Vice at pinasa ang libro kay Parker, "You read it aloud and then we'll work through the questions after ha?"

"Okiedokie!" sabi ni Parker na binuksan ang libro at nagsimula ng magbasa.

 

Matapos ang isang oras ay natapos na ang mag ama sa pag gagawa ng assignments ni Parker kaya naman tamad na nakahiga lang sa sofa ang dalawa at nanonood ng Transformers the movie.  Nagulat silang dalawa at nagtinginan ng may naamoy na lang sila na parang fresh pastry smell na nangagagaling si kitchen. Napaupo si Vice kaya naman napaupo din si Parker since nakasandal lang din ito sa daddy nya. 

"Were you cooking something daddy?" sabi ni Parker na sumisinghot.

"No... Who's that?" sabi ni Vice at tumayo kasama si Parker at lumakad papuntang kitchen. 

Pagkarating sa kitchen ay nakita nilang may tray of freshly baked croissants at cookies sa counter. Wala namang tao sa kitchen kaya lalo silang nagtaka. Lumapit silang dalawa sa mga bagong pagkain at tiningnan ito sabay amoy. Vice was about to grab a croissant pero may nag pigil sa kanya.

"Hep hep hep!!! Mainit pa yan!" sabi ni Karylle na kagagaling lang sa labas after magtapon ng basura. She was wearing an apron at ang buhok nya ay naka tali into a small pony tail at naka cover ng bandana.

"Hi mommmyyy!" sabi ni Parker na nag jump off sa counter at tumakbo para yumakap kay Karylle. Bubuhatin sana ni K si Parker pero pinigilan sya ng bata.

"Daddy said you can't carry me anymore, he says I'm fat and it's bad for you." 

Bigla naman tiningnan ng masama ni Karylle si Vice at nakitang tumatawa lang si Vice sa sinabi ni Parker. Napasmile din naman si Parker sa tingin ni Karylle kay Vice at  umakyat sa chair para mabigyan ng kiss ang mommy nya without Karylle actually bending down to his level.

"MWAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" sabi ni Parker after i-kiss ang mommy nya. Nag pout naman si Karylle at kiniss ulit ang anak nya.

"Tas ako walang kiss? Kota na yang si Parker ha." sabi ni Vice na umikot kila Karylle at pinull ito for a quick peck on the lips.

"Yummy! Lasang cookies mommy ha? Isa pa nga!" sabi ni Vice na nag lean in na naman for a kiss, pero bago ito mangyari ay pinigilan sya ni Karylle at tinakpan ang bibig na parang nasusuka.

"K?" sabi ni Vice na nag aalala at hinawakan ang likod ni Karylle.

Tumalikod naman si Karylle sa kanila at tumakbo to the nearest toilet. Nung umalis si Karylle ay nagtinginan ang mag ama at sinundan si Karylle kahit na nakatayo lang sila sa labas ng toilet.

"Mommy, are you okay in there?" tanong ni Parker at kumatok sa door.

Narinig nilang nagsusuka si Karylle sa loob kaya naman kumatok ulit si Vice, "Karylle, let me in please." sabi ni Vice, "K, please! Nag aalala ako."

Narinig nilang bumukas ang tap at namatay ulit ito, and then nag twist ang door knob sabay labas ni Karylle.

"I'm fine." sabi ni Karylle na ngumiti sa boys nya, "Let's eat some cookies eh?" sabi nito at kinuha ang kamay ni Parker.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Nung gabi ay after nilang patulugin si Parker ay nasa kwarto sila ready na para matulog. Kagagaling lang ni Vice sa bathroom at naabutan si Karylle na nag babasa ng libro.

"Fault in our stars? Maganda ba yan?"

"I can relate."she replied simply at nag sigh bago binaba ang book at nilagay sa drawer.

Umupo si Vice sa kama at tiningnan ng matagal si Karylle. She tilted her head naman as if to say 'What's wrong?' at nag shrug lang si Vice.

"Uy! Ano tinginan na lang?" sabi ni Karylle at sinundot sa tagiliran si Vice. 

"Gusto sana kitang tanungin kung okay ka lang ba talaga, pero alam ko namang pareho lang din ang isasagot mo sa'kin eh." he said at kinuha ang kamay ni Karylle sabay masahe dito, "I know kahit na di ka okay, sasabihin mo na okay ka lang dahil you don't want me to worry."

"Pwede rin namang okay lang talaga ako ha?"

"Promise?"

"Oo nga! Ang kulit nito!" sabi ni Karylle at lumapit kay Vice para yakapin ito, "Ang bango naman ng mahal ko." sabi ni Karylle at hinalikan si Vice sa leeg.

"Nako mommy, wag mo kong sinisimulan, alam mo namang mahina ako pagdating sa tukso." sabi ni Vice at hinigpitan ang yakap ni Karylle sa kanya.

"I'm coming with you to Showtime tomorrow ha?" sabi ni Karylle na ikinagulat ni Vice pero napa ngiti rin ito ng malaki.

"Seryoso?"

"Oo naman! I've missed a lot! I want to be an audience... Di ko pa nae-experience si Vice Pogi... Gusto kong-"

"Na-experience mo na si Vice Pogi sa Boracay baby." sabi ni Vice at kinindatan si Karylle sabay chuckle afterwards.

"Tse!" sabi ni K at ni-roll ang eyes nya, "As I was saying, gusto kong mapanood live si Vice Pogi."

"Well I'm sure inspired na inspired si Vice Pogi bukas kapag nandun ka."

"Sus, I hope marami syang baon," pinisil ni Karylle ilong ni Vice, "At sana lang hindi sya mag buckle." natatawang sabi ni Karylle.

"Ay patay tayo dyan!" 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day, since Sabado naman at walang pasok si Parker ay sumama din sya sa panonood ng Showtime sa mommy nya. Naunang umalis ng bahay si Vice dahil may meeting pa sila before the show at sumunod na lang sina Karylle at Parker nearer the time na magsisimula ang show. Hindi na dumaan pa sa dressing room ni Vice ang dalawa at dumiretso na lang sa seats na naka reserved para kanila. Karylle wore a simple outfit lang that day, she wore white jeans, printed top and isa na naman sa mga hoody ni Vice. She also put her hair up at sinuot ang isa sa mga binili sa kanya na snapbacks ni Vice na kulay red ay may naka print na word na 'Fighter' in a black bold writing.

During the Sine Mo 'To segment. Since nakaupo sa likod nina Vhong and Billy sina Karylle at Parker ay walang humpay na kinulit ng dalawa ang mag ina kay Vice.

"Vice, may bisita ka pala dito eh." sabi ni Vhong na nginitian si Vice.

"First time nyan dito, wag kayong magulo." sabi ni Vice na tumatawa with Anne.

"Work work din ano?" sabi ni Billy, "Vice hanap ka na!" utos ni Billy at turo sa madlang pipol.

"Ang suplado naman nito! Ano ba hinahanap ko ser?" sabi ni Vice at ngumiti.

"Ang hinahanap nating madlang dentista ay isang mala strict at sosyalin na babae" binasa ni Vhong.

Inikot naman ni Vice ang studio na kunwari naghahanap pero nung napunta sya sa may side nila Karylle at Parker ay biglang napaupo ito next to Karylle at ngumiti, "Hi miss, pwede ba makuha number mo?" sabi naman ni Vice kay Karylle kaya nagsi tawanan ang madlang pipol. Pinalo naman sya ni Billy ng stick na ginagamit nito pambasa at nagturo sa kabilang side ng studio.

"Ang harot!!!" sabi ni Billy na tumatawa.

Bago umalis si Vice ay nag lean ito para bigyan ng kiss si Karylle sa lips na hindi naman inaasahan ni Karylle kaya nagulat din ito tulad ng madlang pipol.

"HOY ANO YAN?!" sabi ni Anne na nakapamewang at tumatawa.

"Inspiration! Wag kayong inggitera!" sagot naman ni Vice habang nag iikot na para maghanap.

 

-.-.-.-.-

During commercial break, habang nag lulunch ang ibang hosts sa lounge, hinatak naman ni Karylle sa isang side si Anne para makausap ito ng private. Umiinom pa si Anne at the time kaya naman nabigla na lang ito ng tinawag sya bigla ni Karylle.

"K, we need a catch up seryoso." sabi nito at nilunok ang nginunguya nyang pagkain sabay inom.

"Anne, I have a problem." sabi ni Karylle na nag cross ng arms nya at tumingin kila Vice to make sure na walang nakakarinig sa kanila.

"Problem? Is it to do with your cancer?"

"Yes... but not directly."

"Ha?"

"Buntis yata ako." 


	32. We're Forever

_"Anne, I have a problem." sabi ni Karylle na nag cross ng arms nya at tumingin kila Vice to make sure na walang nakakarinig sa kanila._

_"Problem? Is it to do with your cancer?"_

_"Yes... but not directly."_

_"Ha?"_

_"Buntis yata ako."_

 

_\--_

 

 _  
_Dahil sa nalaman ni Anne ay minabuti ng dalawa na i-confirm nga ang hinala ni Karylle kaya naman nag paalam muna si Karylle kay Vice na after Showtime ay sasama muna sya kay Anne para makapag catch up naman silang dalawa. Ang hindi alam ni Vice ay pumunta sa bahay nila Anne si Karylle after dumaan ng pharmacy para bumili ng pregnancy tests.

After 15 minutes ay lumabas ng banyo si Karylle na may hawak ng limang pregnancy tests. Tiningnan nya si Anne with a blank stare kaya naman lumapit si Anne sa mga sticks to take a closer look.

"Now what?" sabi ni Karylle na tumingin ulit sa pregnancy tests.

"K... I-" sabi ni Anne na umiiling at nag stutter, "Just tell Vice."

Tumango na lang si Karylle bago bumalik si bathroom para itapon ang mga pregnancy tests. Pagbalik nya sa room ay inabutan sya ng juice ni Anne at niyaya sya para maupo sa balcony.

"So..." sabi ni Anne at nag sip ng juice.

"I don't wanna talk about it Anne."

"It's a big deal K."

"I know." tumingin si Karylle sa malayo, "I know it's a big deal." sabi nya and then tumingin ulit kay Anne, "Kailangan muna naming mag usap ni Vice. Ayoko munang pag usapan."

"Whatever you want girl..." sabi ni Anne at uminom ulit, "Hey, I heard ini-imbita ka ng The Buzz for an exclusive interview ha?"

"Yeah... I guess they found out about my cancer." sabi ni K with a small smile.

"So gagawin mo yung interview?"

"Yeah... I know I don't own the public an interview dahil nga I chose to stay low profile na lang kaya nga nag quit na akong showbizness," sabi ni Karylle at uminom, "But I owe this interview to Vice... I want the public to know how good of a person he is, dahil there are still people out there na bina-bash sya for what he did years ago to me... Gusto kong makilala nila ang bagong Vice."

Natouch naman si Anne sa sinabi ni Karylle kaya napahawak ito sa dibdib nya bigla at nag pout, "Aww girl!" sabi ni Anne at nag lean forward para yakapin si Karylle, "I'm so, so happy for you!!!"

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Around 5 PM ay hinatid na pauwi ni Anne si Karylle. Pagpasok pa lang ni Karylle sa pinto ay sinalubong na sya ni Vice.

"Mommy, tumawag na naman si Darla about dun sa The Buzz interview, gusto mo ba ako na kumausap para tigilan ka na nila?" sabi ni Vice na naka-akbay kay Karylle.

"Nah, don't worry about it Da, I'll do the interview."

"Really?"

"Oo..." sabi ni Karylle na ngumiti kay Vice, "But before that, I need to tell you something." sabi ni Karylle at sabay silang umupo ni Vice sa may sofa na katapat si Parker na naglalaro ng computer games sa laptop.

"Hi mommy!" bati ni Parker na naka focus ang mata sa laptop screen at naka frown.

"Anong problema ng batang yan?"

"DotA." sabi ni Vice simply.

"Vice naman!!!" sabi bigla ni Karylle at nag dikit ang mga kilay.

"Hayaan mo sya, mag sasawa din yan... Ano ba sasabihin mo?" sabi ni Vice at hinaplos likod ni Karylle.

"I took a pregnancy test kanina.. Well a multiple actually..." Karylle began. Sa word pa lang na pregnancy test ay natulala na si Vice. She waited for a few seconds bago magsalita ulit just in case may sabihin si Vice, pero since nakita nya itong nakatulala ay tinuloy na lang nya sasabihin nya, "I'm pregnant."

She watched as his facial expression went from happiness to confusion within a matter of seconds.

"Di naman lagi nag wo-work ang protection Vice."

"So... Yung sa Boracay?"

Tumango si Karylle.

"I didn't know na pwede kang mabuntis kapag...." napalunok si Vice,

"Kapag may cancer?" nag chuckle si Karylle, "Pwede noh... Everything still works down there you know." 

"Pero hindi ba maaapektuhan yung baby? Karylle, naguguluhan ako..." sabi ni Vice at napakamot sa ulo.

"May appointment naman ako sa Lunes with my doctor eh... I'm sure she'll answer all our questions." sabi ni Karylle at hinaplos ang mukha ni Vice.

Inakbayan naman sya ni Vice at hinalikan si ulo. Napatingin din si Vice kay Parker na focus na focus pa rin sa game nya at tumawa.

"Pogi! Did you hear that?"

"Huh?" napalook up si Parker.

Natawa sina Vice at Karylle.

"Your mommy's pregnant." sabi ni Vice. Napangiti naman ng malaki bigla si Parker at tumayo sa ikinauupuan nya para lumapit kila K.

Pinoke nya ang tiyan ni Karylle, "Mommy but it's so tiny!"

"Ano ka ba pogi, of course it's small for now." natatawang sabi ni Karylle at kinandong si Parker.

"So I'll be Kuya Parker right?" sabi ni Parker na nakaturo ang daliri under his chin na nag iisip.

"Korek!" sagot ni Vice at pinat ulo ni Parker, "Kaya bawal na ang makulit! At matakaw!"

 

-.-.-.-.-

 

 "Mommy, ba't naman ang tagal tagal mo?" sabi ni Vice na nag walk in sa banyo kung saan nandun si Karylle. Kanina pa kasi pumasok sa banyo si Karylle kaya nag alala si Vice dahil parang natatagalan ito. Naabutan sya ni Vice na nakaharap na naman sa salamin at parang malungkot habang pinag lalaruan ang maigsi pa rin nyang buhok. 

Dahil sa nangyari dati ay na sensed na agad ni Vice kung ano ang nangyayari, kaya naman niyakap nito si Karylle from behind at pinatong ang ulo sa ulo ni Karylle.

"Ano na naman nang bo-bother sa mahal ko?" sabi ni Vice na nakatitig kay Karylle sa salamin.

She turned her face to her right side at nag isip sabay huminga ng malalim. She placed her hands on top of Vice's hands on her waist.

"A lot of things da, it's not important."

"Mi, pwede mo naman sabihin sa'kin lahat ng yan... Hindi ko kailangan ikimkim yan."

"Lahat talaga? Hahaha"

"Oo, lahat.. Sige, prom da top!" sabi ni Vice at pasimpleng hinalikan sa pisngi si Karylle, "Like?"

"Hmm," napa pout si Karylle para mag isip at humarap sa salamin, tiningnan nya si Vice sa mata sa reflection nila sa salamin, "Happy ka pa rin ba sa'kin?" 

Napalayo naman bigla si Vice kay Karylle at sumadal sa may counter para kaharap nya si Karylle, "Ano ba namang klaseng tanong yan Karylle?!"

"Look at me, ang pangit ko!" sabi ni Karylle sabay hawak sa buhok, "This whole set up is so unfair para sa'yo."

"Karylle..."

"Siguro napilitan ka lang dahil this is the only way na makasama mo anak mo.."

Vice shook his head and rolled his eyes,"Karylle...."

"Just let me know Vice kapag iiwan mo na ako ha?"

Ginulat ni Vice si Karylle hatakin nito si K sa bewang at inikot para ito naman ang nakasandal sa counter. Hinalikan nya si Karylle softly but since he had so much passion, naging rough and needy ang halik nya, pati na rin yung kay Karylle. Hindi nila namalayan ng oras, they just got lost in each other's lips. 

Mga ilang minuto ang nakalipas ay bumagal na ang halikan nila. Karylle was the one that pulled away first. She was so flushed na nahiya pa rin sya kay Vice at sinubukang itago ang mukha.

"Hindi kita iiwan." Vice said simply at hinalikan si Karylle sa ilong.

"Sorry."

"Kahit ano pang tulak papalayo ang gawin mo sa'kin, hindi kita iiwan." he kissed her on the nose again.

Karylle smiled at nag blush pa lalo.

"Mahal na mahal kita... Sobrang mahal kita... Wala ng mas kakabog sa pagmamahal ko sa'yo."

"Okay na po. Okay na!" sabi ni Karylle at niyakap ang braso nya around Vice's neck at pinull ito for a tight hug.

 

-.-.-.-.-

Kinabukasan ay ang araw na pinili ni Karylle para gawin ang exclusive interview na ni-request sa kanya ng The Buzz.. Dahil din naman malaki ang utang loob niya sa mga bumubuo ng The Buzz at sa ABS-CBN ay pinaunlakan nya ang request nito. Her interview was going to be done sa bahay lang para hindi na sya mahirapan, ayun lang ang naging tanging request nya. Habang ini-interview sya sa may garden ay inimbita naman ni Vice ang mga kaibigang sina Billy at Vhong para magkaroon ng konting inuman dahil free day naman nilang tatlo. 

Si Tito Boy ang nag punta sa bahay para gawin ang interview na may kasamang mga ilang staff. Nagkamustahan muna ng sandali sina Tito Boy at Vice bago nagsimula sa interview ni Karylle. 

"TIto Boy, hinay hinay lang po ha." concerned na sabi ni Vice kay Tito Boy while pinapanood si Karylle na nakaupo na sa labas na parang bini-brief ng staff. 

"Wag kang mag alala Vice, I'll make sure na she'll be fine." sabi ni Tito Boy at tinapik si Vice sa balikat, "O, sya... Mauna na ako dun ha." 

 

-

 

"Kuys, ano na?" sabi ni Billy na naglabas ng tatlong beer galing sa refridgerator at pinasa kina Vhong at Vice na nakaupo around sa counter at pinapanood lang from the inside ang interview ni Karylle na nagaganap sa may labas. 

"Mapapanood natin yang interview next Sunday huy!" sabi ni Billy ini-snap ang fingers nito in front of Vice and Vhong, "Tatagay ba tayo or what?"

Natauhan naman sina Vhong pero si Vice ay parang hindi parin mapakali.

"Jose Marie!" sabi ni Vhong at hinatak ang balikat ni Vice para humarap ito sa kanila, "Hayaan mo na si Karylle, alam nya naman gagawin nya. Hindi naman sya mapapahamak. Maco-conscious yan pag pinanood mo eh."

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

After pagusapan nila Tito Boy ang sensitibong topic tungkol sa sakit ni Karylle ay pinili na lang nitong mag move on into a happier topic.

"Let's talk about your fiancé." sabi ni Tito Boy at ngumiti sabay tingin sa loob ng bahay kung saan nakita nyang palingon lingon si Vice sa kanila kahit na kasama nito sina Billy at Vhong, "Ayun sya sa loob o, hindi pa rin maalis tingin sa'yo o!" natatawang kwento ni Tito Boy.

Natawa na lang din si Karylle dahil nung lumingon sya kay Vice ay nahuli nyang nakatingin din ito sa kanya. 

"So Karylle, let's talk about Vice."

"Vice Ganda or Vice Pogi?" nakasmirk na tanong ni Karylle.

Tumawa si Tito Boy, "Ikaw talaga! Hahaha. Kamusta kayo? How's family life?"

"Hahaha, family life talaga Tito Boy... Well, mabuti kami... We're very much... inlove? Wow!" sabi ni Karylle at kinilig rin sa sinabi.

Kinilig din si Tito Boy kaya tawa rin ito ng tawa, "That's so nice to hear Karylle! How is Vice as father to your son, Parker?"

"Alam nyo Tito Boy, kahit namang noon pa kahit di pa kilala ni Parker si Vice as his father, sobrang mahal na sya nung bata... May ibang magic kasi yang si Vice pagdating sa mga bata eh. Paano pa kaya kung sarili nya ng anak diba?" Tumango si Tito Boy at si Karylle naman ay napangiti, "I couldn't ask for a better father for my child. It doesn't matter kung ano man ang nangyari dati, how he is now with Parker, bawing bawi na sya."

"You sound so much in love with him."

"That's because I am Tito Boy."

"Despite everything that happened in the past... Mas minahal mo ba si Vice?"

"Yes. After seeing him with Parker, opo."

"Gaano mo kamahal si Vice?"

Napatawa si Karylle at nag isip, "I don’t know what it feels like to be on drugs Tito Boy, but it must be close to the feelings I have forhim. It’s this incredible high, sometimes painful, but so fulfilling and so worth it…head-to-toe rush of feeling that leaves me breathless."

"Drugs talaga Karylle? Hahaha"

"Opo Tito Boy hahaha... Iba kasi si Vice eh... Nakaka-adik ika nga nila? Nakssss! Poging pogi na naman yun sa sarili nya pag napanood nya toh!" sabi ni Karylle na tinakpan ang bibig at tumawa.

"Carry on? Hahaha"

"I love Vice, as irrational as it may be. I love him, even though we haven’t been together long. I love him. It’s senseless. It’s crazy. It’s completely amazing. And I don’t regret my feelings. Not for anything in the world.”

Nag pout naman si Tito Boy dahil sa kilig at pinantakip ang cue cards nya sa mukha dahil naiiyak sya sa tuwa at kilig dahil sa sinabi ni Karylle. 

"Tito Boy okay ka lang po?" nag lean forward si Karylle at hinawakan si Tito Boy sa tuhod nito. Tumango naman si Tito Boy at natawa sa sarili nyang reaksyon. Ginaya ni Tito Boy si Karylle at umupo forward din, he was almost at the edge of his seat, si Karylle naman ang napamove back.

"Itodo na natin tong kiligan na 'toh... Bago ko i-wrap tong interview.. Karylle, what does Vice possess that made you fall in love with him? Can I say again? Wait, nung dati pa, in love ka na rin sa kanya nun?"

"Seven years ago po?"

"Yes."

"Ah... I don't think it was love... Well... Hindi ko alam actually Tito Boy, I mean, we were like bestfriends noon eh."

"There must have been something there?"

"Crush ko po si Vice noon pa man." sabi ni Karylle at tumawa.

"Kaya ba Noce Di Cocco ang pangalan ng restaurant mo, which is Italian for Coconut?"

"Coconut is buko. Hahaha, oo na po. Sige na, bet ko na si Vice noon pa." tumawa ulit si Karylle at napakamot ng ulo, "Tito Boy ang dami mong alam!" 

"I'm a fan of your loveteam back in the days pa lang noh," sabi ni Tito Boy at ngumiti kay Karylle, "Anyway... Let's wrap this up...Karylle, what does Vice have that made you fall in love with him?"

“I love his honesty, his spirit, his heart. I love that he’s man enough to show me his weaker side. I love that he can laugh about his past when most would cry. I love that he’s so humble, so pensive, so composed and collected. I love that he calms me, ravishes me, and makes me feel important...and well," napa sigh si Karylle bigla, "If there's one thing na sigurado ako Tito Boy, it's that I love him."

"Beautiful words Karylle..." sabi ni Tito Boy na halatang na-touched na naman.

"Oh one more thing..."

"Yes?"

"He's the most selfless person I know." Karylle finished with a genuine smile.


	33. It's You I Want

It was around 10 am ng matapos ang appointment nila with Karylle's doctors. Pagkatapos kasi nilang maihatid si Parker sa school ng 9am ay dumiretso na sila sa hospital to meet with Karylle's doctor to confirm her pregnancy. Also to ask for tips and advice on what to do dahil hindi nga pangkaraniwan ang kondisyon ni Karylle. 

After ng appointment ay tahimik sila sa kotse habang nag d-drive si Vice. Walang nag sasalita sa dalawa at parang ina-absorb pa ang mga impormasyon na narinig nila from K's doctor. Saktong umuulan pa kayo lalong bumigat ang loob ng dalawa. 

" _You're three weeks pregnant Karylle."_

 

 

 

 

_"I'm going to be straight with you Vice and Karylle, it's not going to be easy."_

 

 

 

 

Napansin ni Karylle na kumunot ang noo ni Vice habang nag mamaneho kaya nagtaka rin sya sa kung ano ang iniisip ni Vice. Hindi na lang sya nagtanong dahil alam nyang pareho silang hindi maganda ang mood ngayon. Tinalikod na lang nya ang ulo nya at dumungaw sa bintana.

 

 

 

_"I've handled a few cases like this before, sad to say, they terminated the pregnancy."_

 

_"Yes, I'm not saying na i-terminate nyo ang pagbubuntis ni Karylle. Ang gusto ko lang malaman nyo na very little ang chance of survival ng mag ina mo Vice."_

 

_"Pwede namang ipagpatuloy ni Karylle ang treatment nya, but this could cause even more complications to her and your unborn baby."_

 

_"I want to give you guys time to make a decision."_

 

_"Think about it together..."_

 

_"Ayokong dumating sa point na I would have to ask you the ever so painful question na, 'Si Karylle or ang bata?'"_

 

 

 

**_*SCREEEEECCCHHHH*_ **

****

 

"T*NGINA NAMAN O!" sabi ni Vice at napa-preno ng madiin. 

Tiningnan ni Vice ang kotseng nasa harap nya napa-preno na lang bigla, almost causing him to crash. Bumusina si Vice ng tatlong beses at hinampas ang kamay sa manibela na parang inis na inis.

"Vice, kumalma ka nga! Walang magagawa yang init ng ulo mo!" sabi naman ni Karylle na naiinis sa inaakto ni Vice. 

Hindi pinansin ni Vice si Karylle at lalabas pa sana ng kotse, hindi sya natuloy dahil hinatak sya ni Karylle sa braso at tiningnan ng madiin.

"Let's just go." sabi ni Karylle na nag uutos.

Huminga ng malalim si Vice para kumalma and then tiningnan si Karylle at tumango.

 

-

Pagkadating sa bahay ay pagbubuksan pa sana ng pinto ni Vice si Karylle pero inunahan na sya nito at pumasok sa bahay. Wala na lang nagawa si Vice kung hindi sumunod dito after i-lock ang kotse nya.

"Vice kailangan natin mag usap tungkol dun sa sinabi ng doctor." sabi ni Karylle na kumukuha ng tubig from the refridgerator.

"Wala tayong dapat pag usapan Karylle, I choose you over the baby."

Hindi na nakainom si Karylle dahil sa sinabi ni Vice, "What?!"

"Narinig mo ko K... I'm not risking your life even more." sabi ni Vice na nakatingin ng seryoso kay Karylle.

Binaba ni Karylle ang baso sa counter at nilapitan si Vice, "I don't agree with you Vice."

"Gusto kong gumaling ka Karylle, this baby will kill you." sabi ni Vice at tinuro ang tiyan ni Karylle

"Are you hearing yourself?!" nag cross ng arms si K at nag move back from Vice.

Tumango na lang si Vice at yayakapin sana si Karylle. Umiwas si Karylle at tinulak si Vice papalayo, "Mala-late ka pa sa Showtime. Umalis ka na."

"Ihahatid pa kita," sabi ni Vice at kukunin sana ang kamay ni Karylle. Umiwas si K at tumalikod dito.

"Papahatid na lang ako kay Manong Ernie." sabi ni Karylle coldly.

"Mommy, wag namang ganito..."

"Vice, please. Just go, mala-late ka na."

Wala na lang nagawa si Vice kung hindi um-agree dito. Lumapit ulit sya kay Karylle na nakatalikod sa kanya. Niyakap nya ito from behind at hinalikan sa pisngi.

"I love you. Mag ingat ka okay?"

Tumango si Karylle at sabay tinanggal ang pagkakayakap ni Vice sa kanya.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 Pagdating ni Vice sa Showtime ay maraming bumati sa kanyang mga kasamahan nya including his co-hosts, walang sinabi si Vice sa kanila at ngumiti lang tapos ay dumiretso sa dressing room nya. Nagtaka naman sina Vhong and Billy sa kinikilos ni Vice at tiningnan na lang si Anne na nasa gilid at parang may malalim na iniisip. Lalapitan sana ng dalawa si Anne pero umalis ito bigla after makapasok ng dressing room si Vice.

During Sine Mo 'To naman, matamlay pa rin si Vice at tilang kapag scene lang nya at kailangan nyang umadlib sya nag sasalita. Still, pansin pa rin sa pananalita nya ang pagkalungkot.

Nung commercial break ay gusto sanang kamustahin nina Billy and Vhong ang kaibigan pero napatigil ulit sila ng magkulong na lang ulit si Vice sa dressing room nito until tinawag na sya for the next gap. 

"Kuys, anong problema nun?" sabi ni Vhong nung makitang papunta si Vice sa studio na nakatungo lang sa phone nito. 

"You can't blame him for feeling down, may sakit si Karylle."

"Baka kulang sa tulog?" sabi ni Vhong na binulong kay Billy.

"I don't know kuys... I'm even surprised na pumapasok sya dito." sagot naman ni Billy sadly habang nakatingin kay Vice, "Poor guy."

 

After ng Bida Kabarkada ay pinilit nila Kuya Kim si Vice na mag stay sa lounge to have lunch with them dahil nga nag treat si Kuya Kim ng halo halo at palabok for the staff dahil anniversary nila ng misis nya. Napilit naman nila si Vice kaya umupo ito next to Anne na kumakain quietly ng palabok. 

Habang nag k-kwentuhan at kasiyahan ang staff at hosts ay nagkaroon ng quiet conversation sina Vice at Anne.

"So what do you think about K's pregnancy?" Anne asked habang minimix ang halo halo nya.

Natulala bigla si Vice sa tanong ni Anne at nag clear ng throat. Parang walang narinig na lang si Vice at binale wala ang tinanong sa kanya ni Anne.

"Is that the reason you're being so distant from us today?"

"Anne, ayoko talagang pag usapan ang tungkol dyan ngayon." sabi ni Vice at tumayo bigla at nag walk out leaving his plate sa table.

 Nagulat naman ang mga tao sa lounge at natahimik bigla sabay nag tinginan sa isa't isa. 

"Alam mo ba yung nangyayari dun Anne?" sabi ni Vhong na napalipat bigla ng upuan at umupo dun sa dating inuupuan ni Vice na katabi si Anne. 

"Sorry Vhong ha, pero I'm not in the right position para sabihin ang nangyayari..." sagot ni Anne at napalook down sa nails nya.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Pagkauwi ni Karylle from her therapy sessions ay dumiretso agad sa kwarto para magpahinga. Ang hindi nya alam ay nasa bahay na pala si Vice at nakahiga sa kama upang magpahinga rin. After ng Showtime ay pina-cancel nya muna ang taping nya for GGV at sinundo si Parker upang ihatid ito sa bahay nila Ms Zsa Zsa dahil sa kinausap ni Karylle ang mama nya na alagaan muna si Parker habang inaayos nila ni Vice ang problema nila ngayon. Pumayag naman si Ms Zsa Zsa dahil concerned din sya sa anak nya at sa kung ano ang mangyayari dito. 

Pagbukas palang ng pinto ni Karylle sa kwarto ay ang amoy ng alak ang sumalubong sa kanya. Nakita nyang mga 3 bote ng beer ang nakapatong sa may bedside table katabi ng natutulog na si Vice. Para namang batang naistorbo sa pag tulog si Vice at umunat sabay pag groan dahil tinurn on ni Karylle ang ilaw sa kwarto at binuksan ang curtains at ang bintana para pasingawin ang amoy.

"Bakit kailangan mo mag lasing?" tanong ni Karylle na hinarap si Vice from her spot sa may tapat ng balcony at halata sa mukha ang inis, lungkot at concern. 

Itinaas naman ni Vice ang ulo nya at mumulat ng konti para tingnan si Karylle. He huffed before resting his head back at nag chuckle.

"Vice, talk to me, anong nangyayari sa'yo?" sabi ni Karylle na instead na magalit ay pinili na lang na ipagpaliban ang galit nya dahil alam nyang lalo lang gugulo ang tensyon sa kanila ni Vice.  Pinili nyang to be the better person at ayusin kung ano man ang problema.  She walked closer to the bed at tumabi kay Vice. She touched his arm and then leaned forward para halikan si Vice sa noo softly.

Napaupo naman bigla si Vice sa ginawa ni Karylle at tinitigan lang sya nito ng matagal with a blank stare.

"Vice, I know it's not going to be easy, but...I want this baby." sabi ni K na nakahawak sa kamay ni Vice.

He was still staring at her kaya nagpatuloy na lang sa pagsasalita si Karylle.

"Hindi ko alam kung ano mangyayari in the future pero I promised you na hindi ako mawawala sa'yo... Maybe I can fulfill that promise sa pamamagitan nitong baby na toh."

Inalis bigla ni Vice ang kamay nya from Karylle's at tinitigan ng masama si Karylle, "Ikaw ang gusto ko Karylle.. I want you."

Napailing na lang ulit si Karylle before cupping Vice's face in her hands, "You have to trust me on this one."

"Na ano? Ipagpapatuloy mo yang pag bubuntis mo even if means risking your life even more?" nag frown si Vice at umiling, "Wag mong gawin yan parang awa mo na."

"Bakit ayaw mo lagi sa mga anak natin?" sabi ni Karylle na out of curiosity, "When I was pregnant with Parker you abandoned me kasi hindi ka pa  _ready..._ Ngayon namang buntis ako ulit at engaged na tayo, ayaw mo pa rin sa magiging anak natin... Vice, mahal mo ba talaga ako?" tanong ni Karylle na halatang naiiyak na dahil sa pagkabasag ng boses nito.

"Mahal na mahal.." naiiyak na sagot ni Vice at nilapit ang mukha kay Karylle. 

"Then want this baby as much as I do... Anak natin toh Vice."

"Ayokong mawala ka K."

"Just trust me."

"I trust you, pero."

"Wala ng pero... We're keeping this baby."


	34. Where Do We Go From Now?

"Due to your pregnancy being on it's early stage, I'd suggest we stop your chemo and radiotherapy sessions now." 

Napatingin naman sa isa't isa sina Vice at Karylle. Nag clear ng throat ang doctor at hinintay na tingnan sya ng dalawa bago nagsalita ulit.

"You'll have to undergo surgery Karylle."

"But Dra Bustamante, hindi ba makakasama sa baby yun?" tanong ni Vice at kinuha bigla kamay ni Karylle.

"It's actually the safest treatment... There's no guarantee na matatanggal lahat ng cancerous cells, but for now, it's the best option for Karylle and your baby."

"I'm okay with that Doc," sabi naman ni Karylle sabay ngumiti ng malit kay Dra Bustamante at kay Vice.

"So kailan po ang operation nya?"

"It'll have to be as soon as possible. The sooner the better really..." 

"Kailan na po Doc?"

"Mahaba ang waiting list dito sa hospital namin Mr Viceral, the earliest we could book Karylle in is in 2 months."

"Masyado naman pong matagal yun doc!" sabi ni Vice na nag alala at napakamot ng ulo, "Hindi ba magagawan ng paraan yan?"

"I could try and look at other hospitals for you but there are only a number of hospitals na gumagawa ng ganung operation." 

"What are you trying to say Doc?" Karylle asked sabay tingin kay Vice worriedly.

"You might need to have your operation abroad."

"Sa States po?" tanong ni Vice.

"Ah, no. Not necessarily sa States, I know a place in Italy, they have a great cancer facility treatment, marami din silang experience on how to treat pregnant women with cancer. I'd recommend you to go there Karylle."  sabi ni Dra Bustamante habang may hinahanap sa drawer. Naglabas sya ng multiple leaflets/booklets from the drawer at inabot kay Vice at Karylle.

The leaflet has information about the place na tinutukoy ni Dra Bustamante. Vice scanned through i habang nag sasalita pa rin ang doctor at nakikinig naman si Karylle. 

"Doc, saan po sa Italy?"

"It's in Venice, have you been?" naka smile na tanong ni Doc.

Tiningnan naman ulit ni Vice si Doc at umiling, si Karylle naman ay ngumit at tumango, "It's one of my favorite cities."

"So, what do you think? Are you willing to travel just to get this operation done as soon as possible or would you rather wait?" tanong ni Doc ulit sa kanila.

"Doc, I wanna do whatever is best for Karylle," sabi ni Vice at hinigpitan hawak sa kamay ni Karylle, "We'll go to Italy if that's what it takes."

Ngumiti naman si Doc at nag breathe ng sigh of relief, "Good decision," sabi nito at nag type something sa laptop in front of her, "Tatawagan ko na ang kakilala ko dun and I'll get you booked for your operation as soon as possible. I'll get in touch with you na lang tomorrow."

"Gaano katagal bago sya maoperahan doc?" tanong ulit ni Vice.

"Well kailangan din syang i-check dun to see if she's medically fit, I'm sure she is naman, so, hopefully in 2 weeks time mao-operahan na sya."

"2 weeks?" gulat na tanong ni Karylle, "That quick?"

"Yes." nag smile si Doc, "But obviously, that means you'll have to fly there late this week or next week."

"That's fine Doc." sagot ni Vice confidently at nag smile kay Karylle.

 

-

 

Habang nag d-drive sila papunta sa school ni Parker para sunduin ito, tahimik lang si Karylle na parang nag iisip while si Vice naman ay salita ng salita tungkol sa mga bagay na pwede nilang gawin sa Venice habang nag hihintay at pagkatapos ng operation ni Karylle. Halata sa mukha ni Vice ang pagiging excited, happy... A different side of emotion to what he showed just a few days ago nung wala pa silang desisyon tungkol sa gagawin sa treatment ni Karylle.

"Vice you can't leave Showtime again." sabi ni Karylle out of the blue and tiningnan si Vice. Lumingon naman si Vice para tingnan sya at hinaplos ang mukha nito with his right hand habang gamit ang left hand sa manibela.

"Mommy, don't worry, hindi naman ako mahi-hindian ni Direk noh."

"Eee, pero hindi pa rin tama eh.. Kababalik mo lang, nakakahiya naman kasi diba?"

Saktong nahinto sila sa red light kaya napa-stop si Vice ng kotse. Kinuha nya dalawang kamay ni Karylle at tinitigan ito sa mata sabay ngumiti cutely.

"I'll do anything for you Kurba."

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

"Sigurado kang okay lang kay Direk?" kinunpirma uli ni Karylle kay Vice habang nag eempake na sila.

"Mommy, for the nth time, he understands. Nagpaalam ako for 3 weeks, okay lang, gusto mo tawagan mo pa sya eh." sabi ni Vice na binuhat ang maleta at ipinatong sa may kama nila.

Bago pa nakapag salita ulit si Karylle ay biglang nag barge in sa kwarto nila si Parker na may dalang little suitcase.

"Mommy, daddy, I finished!!!" sabi nito at pinakita ang maleta nya, "Ta-da!" sabi nya and then he giggled.

Bigla namang tinackle ni Vice si Parker at binuhay sa may shoulders nya at binalibag sa free sa kama. Tumawa ng tumawa si Parker dahil kinikiliti sya ni Vice, "Mas excited ka pa sa mommy mo eh!" sabi naman ni Vice habang kinikiliti si Parker.

"Hoy, hoy hoy! Tigilan nyo na yan.." sabi ni Karylle na natutuwa sa mag ama nya, "Baby, did you eat the sandwich that I made you?"

"Yeah mommy thank you." sabi ni Parker at tumalon papatayo ng kama at niyakap ang mommy nya ng mahigpit, "I ate the chocolate donut too." dagdag ni Parker at nag smile ulit.

"Chocolate donut?" tanong ni Karylle.

"Batang matakaw ka, that's not for you! That's for me!" sabi ni Vice na natatawa kaya naman kinuha si Parker from Karylle at kiniliti ulit ito, "Ikaw ang takaw takaw mong bata ka!"

"Daddy stop! HAHAHAHAHAHA." sabi ni Parker na tumatawa at nag pupumiglas sa pag kiliti ng daddy nya sa kanya.

Wala na lang nagawa si Karylle sa pag kukulitan ng mag ama nya kaya pinabayaan nya na lang ito at nag simula ng mag empake. Mga five minutes later ay napansin ni Vice na si Karylle lang ang nag eempake kaya naman kinuha nya ang mga damit na hawak nito.

"Mommy mag pahinga ka na lang. Ako na bahala dito." sabi ni Vice at piniswitan si Parker, "Pogi, you take your mommy in the garden, you two rest there."

Parker shrugged at nag smile sa daddy nya. Kinuha naman nito ang kamay ni Karylle at dinrag papalabas ng kwarto, "Come on mommy, I'll make you chocolate milk!"

 

-

"What time's your flight girl?" tanong ni Anne kay Karylle na bumisita sa bahay ni Karylle habang umalis muna si Vice kasama si Parker patungong school para kausapin ang mga teachers nito.

"Bukas ng hapon, mga 5 ata." sabi ni Karylle at uminom ng juice.

"Are you... excited?" tanong ni Anne na hindi alam kung ano talaga ang gustong sabihin.

"I am in a way.. Pero kinakabahan din ako.. I just need to keep telling myself na this is a good opportunity din para magbakasyon kaming tatlo diba?"

"That's true, that's true... You know what, bibisitahin ko kayo sa Venice." sabi ni Anne at nag smile.

"Weh?"

"Totoo. Vice said na dumalaw kami so gagawin namin talaga."

"Naku, edi wala ng natira sa Showtime! Hahaha." sabi ni K na natatawa.

"Basta K, just think positive okay? You'll get through this.. Tandaan mo, ninang ulit ako ng new baby mo ah!" sabi ni Anne at hinawakan ang tiyan ni Karylle.

"I'm very positive naman Anne eh, and I'm looking forward to this baby.. Sana lang talaga maging maayos ang operation ko para hindi mapano tong baby namin ni Vice." sabi ni Karylle na nakatingin sa tiyan nya at hinaplos ito.

"Baby Hopia will be fine." sabi ni Anne na nag smirk.

Pinalo sya ni Karylle sa may arms at tumawa, "Ikaw talaga!!! Wag kang nakikinig dun kay Vice ha! Pati pangalan ng anak namin pinag t-tripan..."

"I'm gonna call it now, it's going to be a girl!!!" sabi ni Anne excitedly at pumalakpak.

"O, ano?"

"I'm sorry I can just imagine dressing her up!" sabi ni Anne na parang nagka bright idea, "Oh my gosh, she would look so cute in designer clothes! Pretty pink ones! Like Suri Cruise, K!!!!" aliw na aliw na sabi ni Anne.

"My gosh Anne!" tumatawang sabi ni Karylle, "Why don't you and Erwan get married ang have kids already?!"

"Stop changing the topic!!!" sabi ni Anne na nag smirk.

"Oh this baby is going to be so spoiled..." umiiling pero nakangiting sinabi ni Karylle.

"You bet your ass SHE is." sabi ni Anne at nag wink kay Karylle.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ang mag amang sina Vice at Parker naman ay nakipag meet kay Billy at Vhong sa red crab para mag lunch.

"Daddy, I wanna tell them, I wanna tell them!!" sabi ni Parker excitedly at di mapakali sa upuan nito.

"Fine! Sige, ikaw na baby." sabi ni Vice kay Parker at pinat ito sa likod.

"What is it boy?" tanong ni Billy kay Parker.

Tiningnan naman ni Vhong si Vice na naka smirk bago tumingin kay Parker. All eyes were on Parker kaya medyo kinabahan ang bata kaya uminom muna ito ng juice.

"Wow, suspense!" sabi ni Vhong na pabiro at natawa si Vice at Billy.

"Daddy wants you two to come to Venice!"

"Brad?!" sabi ni Billy at napataas ang kilay kay Vice.

"Let him finish." sabi naman ni Vice at nakangiti pa rin kay Parker.

"Because...." sabi ni Parker at nag pause pa para inisin mga tito nya.

"Because????" sabi ni Vhong na nag a-abang.

"Because they're getting married in Venice!" sabi ni Parker at nag grin sabay palakpak ng dalawang beses.

Nagtinginan naman sina Vhong at Billy na gulat na gulat sabay tingin nila kay Vice na naka cross ang arms at nakataas ang kilay with a pa-poging smile na nakatingin sa kanila, "So?"

"Ako best man mo ah!" sabay sinabi nila Billy and Vhong.


	35. The Realist & The Dreamer

Pagkauwi ni Anne from Karylle's house ay dumiretso naman si K sa hospital to meet up with her doctor to finalise the plans for her surgery. Tinawagan nya muna sina Vice to let them know, nag alala na naman si Vice as usual pero she calmed him down over the phone kaya pumayag na ito na hindi sya kasama. 

Umuwi na ang mag amang sina Vice and Parker na may kasamang mga bisita dahil may naisip si Vice na isang bright idea bago sila umalis for Venice bukas. 

It was around 8pm ng makauwi si Karylle from her visit sa hospital, sinigurado muna kasi ni Dra Bustamante na she was medically fit bago lumipad kaya she did some checks on Karylle kaya napatagal ito ng konti. She also contacted her connections sa Venice at pinakausap kay Karylle para naman she could feel more at ease sa pag punta dun. 

When she got home, pumasok sya at nagulat ng nakapatay lahat ng ilaw bahay which she assumed ay dahil wala parin sina Vice. Aakyat na sana sya sa kwarto para magbihis ng may marinig syang music na nangagaling mula sa may likod ng bahay, sa may garden nila. She made her way to the garden, bago pa nya buksan ang glass double doors palabas sa garden ay nakita nya ang surprise sa kanya ni Vice. 

She was stunned kaya pagbukas nya ng pinto ay napatayo na muna sya dun at pinagmasdan ang magandang set up na ginawa ni Vice. He set up a garden movie date for them.  _(Picture of the set up is in the multimedia section)_  May dalawang reclined mattess facing a big white screen na may naka project na words "May the odds be ever in our favor." She walked papalabas sa garden at nagulat na lang ng tumakbo sa kanya papunta si Parker na inabutan sya ng isang white rose.

"Mommy!!!" sabi ni Parker at binigay ang rose kay Karylle and then hinatak ito pababa para ma-kiss nya si Karylle sa nose, "I love you po." nag smile si Parker and then tinuro si Vice.

"Hi." sabi ni Vice at na nakatayo lang sa isang gilid pa ng garden kung saan may naka-set up na round dinner table for two. He had his hands behind his back na parang may tinatago at naka ngiting pilyo lang kay Karylle.

"Ano na namang paandar toh Praybeyt Benjamin?" sabi ni Karylle at lumakad papalapit kay Vice, he did the same and they met halfway. Inabutan nya ng isang bouquet of flowers si Karylle. Napalook down naman sa flowers si Karylle dahil sa pagka unusual ng type ng bulaklak. Vice saw the confused expression on her face kaya naman he decided to explain.

"Ang tawag daw dyan Star of Bethlehem, it symbolises for hope." sabi ni Vice and inangat ang face ni Karylle para makita nito ang magandang mukha ng soon to be wife nya. 

"Ginoogle mo na naman toh noh?" sabi ni Karylle at tinawanan si Vice, nag pout naman si Vice na parang nag tatampo sabay talikod kay K. Kinilig naman si Karylle sa pagtatampo kunwari ni Vice kaya hinawakan nya ito sa magkabilang braso sabay haplos haplos para makabawi, "Joke lang daddy, eto naman, binibiro lang kita eh." she said at hinarap si Vice at kiniss ito sa right cheek.

"Actually kay Kris Aquino ko nakuha yung idea." sabi ni Vice at tumawa. 

"Mommy, come on you sit down. We cooked for you!" sabi ni Parker na nakaupo sa isang upuan dun sa table, supposedly Vice's seat at tinuro ang upuan opposite his'.

"Weh? Daddy mo nagluluto?"

"Okay fine," sabi ni Vice at nag roll eyes, "Newly improved Team Vice, come on out." sabi ni Vice at pumalakpak three times sabay lingon sa may loob ng bahay.

Lumingon din naman si Karylle at napangiti ng makitang lumabas from the house na rumarampa sina Erwan Heussaff, Anne Curtis, Liz Uy and ang kapatid nyang si Coco Quizon.

"Oh my God." ang nasabi lang ni Karylle dahil sa aliw na aliw sya sa pag rampa ng apat na naka apron pa at may dalang mga sandok at kawali.

"O, pwede na yun, exit na," sabi  ni Vice na nag thumbs up at ngumiti, "De, joke lang. Thank you Team Vice!" sabi ni Vice at nakipag apir sa apat. After ay binuhat naman nya si Parker from his chair at kinarga palapit kay Karylle, "Mag goodnight ka na to mommy, you're sleeping." sabi ni Vice kay Parker at nilapit kay K.

"Dad??? You said I can eat more lumpia and then watch Ben 10."

"And I said that we'll keep that a secret too." sabi ni Vice na nakapa facepalm.

"Oh." ang nasabi lang ni Parker bago ito kiniss ulit si K at nagpababa at tumakbo papunta kay Coco, "Oh well... Come on Aunty Coco, I want lumpia please." narinig naman nilang sinabi ni Parker bago ito naglambitin sa dalawang kamay nina Anne at Coco papasok ng bahay.

Pagpasok ng lima ay inassist na ni Vice si Karylle upang maupo sa chair para maka-kain na sila. While eating, non stop lang ang usapan ng dalawa na parang bang wala silang worry or problema sa mundo. Vice was more than happy to see this old Karylle back again. 

After nilang kumain ay ni-lead naman ni Vice si Karylle sa may sinet up nyang movie theatre. Lumabas si Anne at inabutan sila ng popcorn na bagong luto lang.

"No nasty business ha?" sabi ni Anne at nag wink sa dalawa.

"Huy!" sabi ni Vice at kinurot ito sa legs.

"Tse. We'll go ahead ha? Jaypee is asleep, dami na naman nakain." sabi ni Anne at nakipag beso kina Vice at Karylle, "Promise, daan kami bukas bago kayo pumuntang Venice." 

"Thank you so much ngangabu ha. Paki-kiss na lang ako kay Erwan." tiningnan naman weirdly ni Anne si Vice at natawa, "I'm joke!" sabi nito at hinatak bigla si Karylle sa leeg papalapit sa kanya.

"Uy confused ka na naman ba?!" sabi ni Karylle at tumawa.

"Confirmed na ako. Confirmed na boy!"

"Sabi mo eh." sabi ni K at nagtinginan sila ni Anne.

"Ah ganyanan mommy?" sabi ni Vice at piningot sa tenga si Karylle, "Alis ka na nga Anne Curtis-Smith, daot ka sa date namin eh."  sabi ni Vice at natawa sa reaksyon ni Anne na naiinis.

"Fine. See you guys tomorrow ha? Enjoy the rest of your night!!!" Anne said habang naglalakad ito paalis.

"We will ngangabu, go!" sabi ni Vice na pinapaalis si Anne kaya naman tawa lang ng tawa si Karylle.

 

Pagkaalis ni Anne ay hinatak ni Vice si Karylle to sit in between his legs habang nakasandal sya sa backrest ng recliner. Napasandal din naman si Karylle sa likod ni Vice. He looked at her to see kung komportable na sya at inayos ang buhok ni Karylle bago nya pinlay ang movie na papanoorin nila.

"What's this movie?"

To answer Karylle's question ay nilabas ni Vice ang case ng DVD from behind his back at pinakita ito kay Karylle, "The Notebook?" sabi ni Karylle at nag smile, "Akala ko Hunger Games na naman eh." sabay tawa ni Karylle.

"Tsk, sabi ko nga kay Anne, Hunger Games na lang pero sabi nya lagi na lang daw yun, so The Notebook na lang daw." sagot ni Vice at binalik ang DVD case sa likod nya at niyakap si Karylle as nagsimula na ang pelikula.

 Throughout the film ay magkayakap lang ang dalawa at nag susubuan ng popcorn na para bang mga teenagers na nasa ligawan stage pa lang. In other words, kulang na lang langgamin sila sa ka-sweetan nila sa isa't isa. Sa tuwing may nakakaiyak na scene sa film ay lolokohin ni Vice si Karylle at tatakpan ang mata nito, as revenge ay susubuan ng sandamakmak na popcorn naman ni Karylle si Vice para tigilan sya nito. Pagkatapos ng film ay tiningnan naman ni Karylle si Vice at napangiti ng malaki nung makitang patago itong nagpunas ng mata sabay singhot.

"Sus, mukhang mas marami ka pang naiyak sa'kin eh."

"Hindi ah." sabi ni Vice at kinamot ang mata.

"Okay lang yan baby," sabi ni Karylle at hinaplos haplos ang mukha ni Vice, "Macho ka pa rin." 

"Gusto mong patunayan ko pa sa'yo kung gaano ako ka-macho?"

"Viceeeeee!" sabi ni Karylle at pinalo pinalo si Vice sa thigh nito.

"Hay nako Karylle, wag mo kong hinahamon, ang ganda pa naman ng posisyon ni Junjun ngayon." sabi ni Vice kaya naman napatingin si Karylle sa posisyon nilang dalawa at umiling na nakangiti.

"Ewan ko sa'yo Jose Marie ah... So ano na? What's next?" 

"Ni-recommend sa'kin toh ni Liz Uy." sabi ni Vice at may nilabas ng isang DVD boxset.

"Modern Family?"

"Oo, you heard of it?"

"Yeah! I've seen a few episodes." sabi ni Karylle at kinuha ang boxset from Vice at tiningnan ito.

"Hindi naman natin panonoorin lahat yan, may isang episode lang talaga na nag marka sakin nung pinanood sa'kin ni Liz yan."

"Eh english toh eh, pinanood mo talaga?"

"Sexy ni Sofia Vergara eh." 

"Ah, ayun lang."

"Joke lang! Hahaha. Syempre, maganda mga lessons tsaka nakakatawa."

"Just play it, wala na. Selos na ako"

"Sus, halikan na lang kita para hindi ka magselos," sabi ni Vice at sabay nag pout.

"Mga damoves mo ha, hindi, okay na. Just play it."

"Season 3, episode 9." sabi ni Vice bago nya pinindot ang play.

"There are dreamers and there are realists in this world. You'd think the dreamers would find the dreamers and the realists would find the realists, but more often than not the opposite is true. You see, the dreamers need the realists to keep them from soaring too close to the sun. And the realists, well without the dreamers, they might not ever get off the ground." - Cameron Tucker (Modern Family)

"K?"

"Yes Vice?"

"Thanks for not letting me soar too high and yet not keep me from achieving my dreams."

"Nag emote na naman si daddy!" sabi ni Karylle at umiling, "Ano ka ba Vice, ako nga dapat magpa thank you sa'yo eh..."

"Bakit ikaw?"

"Dahil tinupad mo ang pangarap kong mabuo tong pamilya natin."

In reply sa sinabi ni Karylle ay niyakap na lang sya ni Vice ng mahigpit, "Thanks for letting me in again."

"That sounds dirty."

"Utak mo lang yan Karylle."

"Hindi ah!!!"

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

At around 4PM ay hinatid na sila Vice, Karylle at Parker ng mga pamilya at mga friends nila patungong airport. Karylle's family was there, Vice's mother some of his friends, some of their co-hosts from Showtime was also there, sila Billy, Vhong, Anne, Jugs at Kuya Kim.

"Girl, mag iingat kayo dun ha!" sabi ni Anne na niyakap si Karylle ng mahigpit, "Goodluck sa operation mo. You can do this!"

"Thank you Anne." sagot naman ni Karylle at niyakap din ang iba pa nyang co-hosts.

Nasa isang gilid naman si Vice na kausap ang nanay nya na kasama din ang mga kaibigang sila Buern, Archie at Jegs.

"Sabi naman nila by the end of this month tapos na yun... October na ngayon, gusto ko by next month na birthday ni Parker, okay na lahat." 

"Wag ka mag alala anak, ako na bahala sa lahat. Alagaan mo lang yang mag-ina mo sa Italy, mag iingat kayo dun ah." sabi ng nanay ni Vice at niyakap nito ang anak, "Wag mong pababayaan si Karylle ha, kailangan ka nun lagi."

"Opo nay.. Mga bakla, kayo na bahala kay nanay ah.. Balitaan nyo ko kung may kailangan para dun sa pinaplano ko."

"Oo na Vice, kami na bahala!" sabi ni Jegs at inakbayan si Buern.

 "Tumawag kayo ha?" sabi ni Nanay Rosario kay Vice sabay hawak sa mukha ng anak. Lumapit naman si Parker sa kanila at niyakap bigla ang Lola nya unexpectedly.

"I'll miss you Lola. See you soon."

Nagtinginan naman si Vice at ang nanay nya sabay ngiti ni Vice na tuwang tuwa. Halos maiyak naman si Lola Rosario sa ginawa ni Parker kaya hinaplos nito ang likod ang ulo ng bata.

"Ang sweet ni poging bagets." sabi ni Archie at hinampas sina Buern at Jegs sa kilig.

Sa kabilang side naman ay kayakap ni Karylle ang mommy Zsa Zsa nya na nakapikit at parang may binubulong sa kanyang prayers.

"Thank you mama." was all that Karylle said dahil sa pagka overwhelm nya sa sinabi ng mama nya.

"Forgive okay?" binulong ulit ng mommy nya sa kanya at hinalikan si Karylle sa pisngi.

Next naman na yumakap kay Karylle ay ang Daddy Modesto nya, "I'll see you very soon hija." sabi nito with a smile at hinalikan sa noo ang anak.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

**_Venice, Italy._ **

**_6:45 PM._ **

Dahil sa gutom ay pinadiretso na ni Vice ang mga gamit nila sa hotel kung saan sila manunulayan sa Venice. After ay nagpunta sila sa isang restaurant. A restaurant very close to Karylle's heart. 

_Noce Di Cocco._

"Ciao Karylle!"

"Oh ciao Jaime!" bati din ni Karylle sa head staff ng restaurant.

"It's been too long!" sabi nito with his strong italian accent at tiningnan si Parker at Vice, "Oh my goodness, is this Master Parker?" sabi ni Jaime at yumuko para tingnan si Parker.

"Ciao?" sabi ni Parker at napakamot ulo.

Napahawak naman si Vice sa ulo ni Parker at nagka tinginan sila ni Jaime sabay nag ngitian, "I'm Vice."

"Vice?" sabi ni Jaime.

"Si." sagot ni Vice, "Why?"

Tiningnan ni Jaime si Karylle at ngumiti sincerely, "You're noce di cocco!"

Natawa si Karylle sabay kinuha ang kamay ni Vice at tumango kay Jaime, "Yes Jaime, he's my coconut."


	36. The Look Of Love

Right after nilang kumain si Noce Di Cocco ay dumiretso nila pauwi sa hotel kung saan sila maninirahan for 3 weeks. The hotel had 2 bedrooms, one master and one single room para kay Parker. Pagkarating nila sa hotel ay pinark na muna ni Vice ang car na ni-rent nya muna for 3 weeks at tsaka binuhat pababa si Parker from the backseat dahil nga nakatulog na ito sa sobrang pagod at kabusugan. 

 Pagpasok nila sa hotel room ay dinala agad ni Vice si Parker at hiniga sa kama nito, "Gisingin pa ba natin para makapag palit sya?" tanong ni Vice kay Karylle. She shook her head at kiniss sa noo si Parker goodnight bago hilahin si Vice palabas ng kwarto with her.

Umupo muna sa may kitchen ang dalawa, Vice was sat on top of the counter habang si Karylle ay nakalean lang dito. They were drinking coffee habang nag uusap tungkol sa plano nila habang nasa Venice sila.

"We're free naman tomorrow so I guess I could tour you and Parker around?"

"Taray mo talaga mommy, sige, I'd love that."  he replied with a smile.

"My gosh, sana hindi rin ako maligaw." she laughed before she sipped some coffee.

"How long ka ba nag aral dito ng culinary before?"

"Mga 9 months lang, that was years ago though." 

"Ang astig mo talaga noh?"

"Nambola ka na naman Jose Marie," she said bago inubos ang coffee nya at itinabi ito sa may sink, "Mauna na ako sa kwarto ha." 

Tumango naman si Vice at pinanood si Karylle na lumakad papunta sa kwarto habang iniinom pa rin ang decaf coffee nya.

Mga ilang minuto pa ay naubos na rin ni Vice ang kape nya kaya naman nilagay nya yung dalawang cups nila ni Karylle sa dishwasher at tumungo sa may living room. Tumayo sya sa harap ng malaking glass window kung saan kitang kita ang view sa labas ng hotel nila. It was nothing spectucular, konting historic buildings lang at mga maliliit na lumang bahay na pumapaligid sa isang never ending na river. He walked closer to the window at nag smile ng makitang nag sisimulang umulan. Vice liked rain. Rain means a clean slate. A new beginning. 

 

 

Mga ilang minuto ang nakalipas ay nag decide na syang sundan si Karylle sa kwarto  nila. When he got there, nakita nyang nakahiga na si Karylle sa kama in her pajamas which consisted of a long pajama top na he was sure was his and underneath that? Hindi nya makita since Karylle was under the covers already holding a book at suot ang reading glasses nya. 

"Hey mommy."

"Hi da, natagalan ka yata dun? Okay ka lang?" sabi ni Karylle at binaba sa lap nya ang book na binabasa nya.

"Oo." sabay tango at punta sa may banyo, pumasok si Vice sa banyo pero kahit nandun ay hindi pa rin tinigil ang paguusap nila ni Karylle, "Nagsimula kasing umulan.. Alam mo naman ang fascination ko sa ulan."

"Ah oo nga noh." sabi ni Karylle na nasa room at tumingin sa may balcony at nakitang umuulan nga, "I didn't notice."

After a few minutes ay bumalik si Vice sa kwarto para kumuha ng pangtulog nya. Pagkatapos nya mag shower at magbihis ay lumabas na sya sa banyo at napangiti ng makitang nakatulog na pala si Karylle. She still had her nerdy reading glasses on at yung book na binabasa nya ay nakapatong sa mga dibdib nya. Gumapang si Vice on top of the bed at tinupi ang book sa may bed side table, tinanggal din nya ang glasses ni Karylle at pinatong on top of the book. He laid on his stomach at tinitigan lang si Karylle for a few minutes. 

"Goodnight mommy," sabi ni Vice at nag lean para halikan si Karylle sa noo.  After nun ay he made sure that she was comfortable by fixing her position on the bed para nakahiga talaga ito ng maayos at hindi lang nakasandal sa may headboard. He also covered her up dahil nung mahawakan nya ito ay obvious ang pagiging malamig ng mga kamay ni Karylle. Tapos ay he wrapped one arm on top of her stomach at yung isang kamay nya ay ni-wrap nya sa may taas ng ulo ni Karylle.

 

 -.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning ay maagang nagising si Parker kaya naman ang ginawa nito ay pumasok sa kwarto ng parents nya at naabutan nyang tulog pa ang mga ito. Umikot sya sa side ni Karylle which was the side far away from the door at tiningnan kung totoo tulog pa ito. He walked to the other side naman sa side ni Vice at pinoke ito sa pisngi. Nagulat si Vice sa nangyari kaya naman nagising ito bigla. 

"Parker?"

"Good morning daddy," bati ni Parker sabay nag giggle.

"Let me guess, you're hungry?" tanong ni Vice habang napaupo sya sa kama at kinandong si Parker.

Dahil sa pag galaw ng kama nung napaupo si Vice ay nagising na din si Karylle. She rubbed her eyes para i-adjust ito sa ilaw at tiningnan ang mag-ama nya.

"Ang aga nyo naman nagising dalawa." sabi ni Karylle at hinaplos ang braso ni Parker, "Morning baby," she greeted Parker and then turned to Vice sabay smack kiss dito sa lips ni Vice.

"Good morning din naman sa'yo Kurba." sabi ni Vice na naka grin.

"Let's go downstairs and get breakfast?" sabi ni Karylle na tumingin sa time tas sa mag-ama nya.

"Okay." sabi ni Vice ibinaba si Parker, "Pogi, wash your face muna."

 "What's wrong with my face daddy?" kinapa ni Parker ang mukha nya at tumingin kay Vice.

"Just go," sabi ni Vice na tinuturo ang pinto palabas ng naka-smirk at umiiling. Sinunod naman ni Parker ang daddy nya at lumabas ng pinto ng naka cross ang arms at umiiling.

"Ikaw na ikaw yun eh Vice."

"Anong ibig sabihin nun mommy?"

"Kaugaling kaugali mo yang anak mo. Sobrang pilyo!"

"Oy ah, hindi ah. Mapanghusga ka..." sabi ni Vice na tumayo from the bed at dumiretso sa banyo para mag prepare na bago mag breakfast.

Sinundan naman sya ni Karylle kaya sabay silang nag hilamos at nag toothbrush.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

After kumain ng almusal sa hotel ay umakyat ulit ang tatlo upang magbihis para makalibot na sila. Vice drove the car they rented habang si Karylle naman ang nag silbing navigator sa pupuntahan nila. Their first stop was at St Mark's Square, or as Karylle would call it the  _'Piazza San Marco'._  They spent hours just sight seeing and taking pictures along the way. Every so often ay mag cocomplain si Parker na masakit na ang paa nito kaya naman ipapasan sya ni Vice sa likod kahit na nakahawak pa rin sa kamay ni Karylle. Si Karylle din ang nag silbing tourist guide nila dahil each place or sentimental monument na makita nila ay may mala mistulang trivia si Karylle tungkol dito. 

Since malapit lang din sa Square yun St Marks Basilica which is one of Venice's most famous church/cathedral ay ninais ni Vice na bumisita doon. Again, nag picture taking silang tatlo bago sila nag tour sa loob ng cathedral. Gandang ganda naman si Vice sa design ng cathedral at naaliw din kahit papano sa mga kwento ni Karylle tungkol sa last time na bumisita sya dito. She told him how Coco and her got told off dahil lumayo sila sa tour guide which caused for them to get kicked out.

"Ikaw mommy, sinong pilyo sa'tin ngayon?" umiiling at nakangiting tanong ni Vice after hearing Karylle's story. 

"Eh Italian yun da, hindi naman ako nakakaintindi ng Italian nung panahon na yun." sagot naman ni Karylle at natatawa pa rin. 

 Habang nag tatawanan ang dalawa ay napansin ni Karylle si Parker na parang bored na bored na. 

"Mommy I'm bored." sabi nito at nag lean forward sabay patong na kamay sa ulo ni Vice.

"What do you want to do baby?" tanong ni Vice.

"I wanna go on the boat."

Tiningnan ni Karylle si Vice at tumango naman si Vice kaya after ng tour ay naglakad lakad sila papunta sa may Grand Canal kung saan may boat tours at iba pang water activities na pwedeng maka-aliw kay Parker. 

 After ng boat tour kung saan mukhang na sea sick si Vice ay naglakad lakad lang ang tatlo sa streets near St Mark's Square pa rin. They stopped ng may makitang ice cream stall si Parker kaya naman nag pa-baba ito sa daddy nya at tumakbo sa may ice cream stand pulling Vice with him.

"Parker, slow down huy." sabi ni Vice habang sumusunod kay Parker. Karylle followed them na natatawa.

"I want the green one, this blue one, this red one," sabi ni Parker habang tinuturo ang flavor na gusto nya, "Oh and this purpley one." he finished and then tumingin kay Vice for money.

Tiningnan din ng vendor sina Vice at Karylle to confirm, tumango naman si Vice, "What about you mommy?"

"Just one scoop of strawberry ice cream will do for me daddy." sabi ni Karylle at umakbay kay Vice.

Once they got their orders ay umupo ang tatlo sa isang bench overlooking ang grand canal habang kinakain ang ice cream nila. Nakaupo sa gitna si Karylle habang naka-akbay naman ang isang kamay ni Vice sa kanya. Si Parker naman ay too busy sa pagkain ng mapa tatlong taong ice cream nya to notice ang pag P-PDA ng parents nya. At around 6PM ay bago nag stop ang tatlo to get some dinner ay pinanood muna nila ang sunset. 

Sa sobrang perfect ng araw nila ay hindi na nakapag pigil si Vice na mag tweet ng picture nila. He took a stolen shot of Karylle and Parker na naka-kandong si Parker sa lap ni Karylle habang nanonood ng sunset and captioned it,

 **'vicegandako** :  _I couldn't ask for a more perfect day. Thank you so much @anakarylle and sa matakaw nating anak haha.'_

 _  
_"O, tara na?" sabi ni Karylle once nakalubog na ang araw, "I know a small bistro just nearby. Ang sarap dun grabe, Jaime said it's open pa naman."

"Nagka relasyon ba kayo nung Jaime na yun?" tanong ni Vice all of a sudden.

Tumawa si Karylle at kinurot si Vice, "Jaime's gay."

"Yung mga type mo talaga Karylle, sinasabi ko sa'yo!!!"

"You're crazy!" 

"Bakit hindi mo sinagot tanong ko?"

"Wala kaming past ni Jaime okay? Again, baliw ka." sabi ni K na tumatawa pa rin habang kahawak kamay si Parker na too busy sa pagbibilang ng street lamps na nalalagpasan nila.

"Okay good."

"Isa pa, ang gwapo nung boyfriend nun."  

"Ayun lang.. So sa boyfriend ka pala may pagnanasa." naka-smirk na sagot ni Vice.

 

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

Habang nag d-drive silang pauwi ay pinag lalaruan ni Karylle yung radio sa kotse at pinag lilipat lipat nito ang station hoping to find a song na alam nya. Sa backseat naman ay tulog na tulog na si Parker na nakanganga pa. Everytime tuloy na titingin si Vice sa mirror ay mapapatawa ito dahil sa itsura ng anak pag tulog.

"Ikaw tao ka, pati anak mo pinag t-tripan mo."

"Eh ang poging bata, batugan na batugan eh."

"Mana nga sa'yo eh."

"Tapos ang takaw pa." he added at tumawa nung inalala yung ice cream na inorder ni Parker.

"Again, manang mana sa'yo." sabi ni Karylle at tumingin kay Vice, "Pero magkaka-abs yang batang yan paglaki."

"What are you saying mommy?" tiningnan syang masama ni Vice, "Are you saying wala akong abs?!"

"Nagkaroon ka ba ever?"

"Excuse me ha, nung binubuo natin yang si Hopia hindi mo ba nakita abs ko?" nakasmirk na sabi ni Vice which earned him a glare from Karylle.

"Ewan ko sa'yo!" napalook away si Karylle dahil namula sya sa sinabi ni Vice.

Ten minutes later ay nag d-drive parin sila. Natahimik bigla si Karylle kaya nung paglingon ni Vice ay nakita nyang nakatulog na rin ito. Napangiti na lang sya dito at binalik ang tingin sa road dahil may twenty minutes drive pa sila.

Habang nag d-drive ay may nadaanan syang maaliwanag na street, he reversed the car para balikan ito. Diniretso nya ang street at nagulat ng makita nyang may small market na nagaganap dito. He parked the car to one side habang natutulog sina Karylle at Parker at lumabas muna parang tingnan ang mga tinitinda dito.

One stall caught his attention. Lumapit sya dito at napangiti sa mga binebenta ng isang matanda at maliit na ale.

"Non è bello?" _(Isn't it beautiful?)_ sabi ng ale kay Vice.

He was too busy looking at it kaya hindi nya narinig yung sinabi nung ale.

"E 'per la vostra persona speciale?"  _(Is it for someone special?)_ tanong ulit ng ale na nakangiti kay Vice.

"How much for this?" tanong ni Vice at nag look away na rin sa hawak nya at tumingin sa matanda.

"Oh, you don't speak Italian I see," sabi ng matanda, "Forgive me young man... That is only for € 20"

Tumango si Vice at kumuha ng pera sa wallet nya at inabot ito sa matanda, sinupot ng matanda yung binili ni Vice at bago ito inabot ulit kay Vice ay may kinuha ito sa ilalim ng stall at nilagay din sa supot.

"What's that?" sabi ni Vice at binuksan ang supot, kinuha nya yung nilagay nung matanda sa supot at napangiti ito sa matanda, "Grazzie!" sabi ni Vice ng makita ang isang scroll, in-unroll nya ito at tiningnan ang nakasulat, "What is it?" tanong nya sa matanda.

Ngumiti lang ang matanda at kinuha ulit ang scroll from Vice, "It is an italian poem, my late husband wrote it for me." sabi ng matanda habang mukhang ina-admire pa rin ang nakasulat na phrases sa lumang scroll. Nagsimulang basahin nung matanda yung nakasulat sa scroll in Italian and then tina-translate naman nito agad into English.

**"Sai, la gente e' strana**   
**Prima si odia e poi ama**   
**Cambia idea improvvisamente**   
**Prima la verità, poi mentiranno senza serieta'**   
**Come fosse niente**   
  
_You know, people it' strange_   
_they love, then they hate_   
_they say the truth, then they say false things,_   
_they change their mind_   
_in a moment_   
  
  
**Sai, la gente è matta**   
**Forse troppo insoddisfatta**   
**Segue il mondo ciecamente**   
**Quando la moda cambia**   
**Lei pure cambia**   
**Continuamente, scioccamente**   
  
_You know, people are crazy_   
_when fashion change, people change as well_   
_in a stupid way that is._   
  
**Tu, tu che sei diverso**   
**Almeno tu nell'Universo**   
**Un punto sei che non ruota mai intorno a me**   
**Un sole che splende per me soltanto**   
**Come un diamante in mezzo al cuore**   
  
_But you, you that are so different from everything else,_   
_just you in the whole universe_   
_you are a point that never turns_   
_a sun that shines just for me_   
_like a diamond in the heart._   
  
**Tu, tu che sei diverso**   
**Almeno tu nell'universo**   
**Non cambierai**   
**Dimmi che per sempre sarai sincero**   
**E che mi amerai davvero di piu' di piu' di piu'**   
  
_But you, you that are so different from everything else,_   
_just you in the whole universe,_   
_you will always be the same,_   
_tell me that you will always be sincere_   
_and that you'll always love me more and more and more."_

"Oh my God.. A-are you sure you want to give it to me?" tanong ni Vice na na-touch sa nakasulat at sa story behind nung poem.

"Si, Yes of course young man." sabi nito bago ni-roll ulit ang scroll at inabot kay Vice.

"W-why me? This is important to you." 

"You are the first man I've seen in a long, long time to have that look in your eyes," sabi nung matanda at napangiti.

"Look?"

"The look of love." sagot nito excitedly, " _Amore_... Love, affection, desire..." 

Napangiti na lang si Vice sa sinabi ng matanda at niyakap nya ito, "Thank you very much. I will take care of this for you." he said bago nag pull away.

"She's a very lucky woman."

-

Nagising na lang si Karylle all of a sudden at nagulat na nakahinto ang kotse at some place na hindi sya pamilyar at wala si Vice sa driver's seat. Pag-angat ng ulo nya ulit ay nakita nyang pabalik na ito sa kotse na may dalang puting paper bag. Pagpasok ni Vice sa kotse ay inabot nya kay Karylle yung paper pag.

"For you K." sabi ni Vice with a smile, "Buksan mo dali."

"What are we doing here Vice?" tanong ni Karylle na halata ang pagkalito sa mukha nito.

"Wala lang, nadaanan ko lang kanina, na-intriga ako kaya I had to check it out... I'm glad I did... Dali na, open it na."

Binuksan ni Karylle ang paper pag at unang nilabas yung biniling metal bracelet ni Vice na may naka-ukit na isang phrase. Karylle read it and smiled, "Sei la mia anima gemella..."

Kinuha ni Vice yung bracelet from Karylle at sinuot ito sa wrist ni Karylle, "Totoo namang ikaw ang soulmate ko eh."

"Thanks Vicey," she said and then nag lean para halikan si Vice sa labi nito. 

"There's more mommy," sabi ni Vice at tinuro ulit yung paper bag.

"Okay, what's this now?" sabi naman ni Karylle nung nilabas nya yung scroll.

Karylle started reading the poem to herself in Italian... By the end of the poem ay hindi na nya naitago ang pagka teary eyed nya. Vice wiped her tears away at niyakap ito sa may dibdib nya.

"Tomorrow is a new day mahal ko, but I promise, we'll have endless number of tomorrows to look forward to." he whispered into her ear.


	37. Those Three Words

**_Present time._ **

"Take this bouquet and come with me."

"Vice?" she said and her mouth formed an "O" when she saw a gondola boat with two people dressed in white approaching them. _(refer to multimedia section)_

"Karylle, on this day, I want you to marry me." sabi ni Vice at lumuhod sa wooden platform kung saan sila nakatungtong ngayon. Vice in his simple white shirt,  navy blue blazer and black pants. Karylle in a white flowy high-low dress with her shoulder length hair in soft curls. 

Karylle gulped before accepting the bouquet of white flowers from Vice, tiningnan nya si Vice at hinatak ito para makatayo ulit. She opened her mouth to say something at tiningnan ang iba pang gondola boats na nagdatingan na sakay ang iba sa mga friends and family nila. She smiled at tumingin kay Vice.

"Vice, I-"

"Karylle, can you make me the luckiest and happiest man alive by marrying me?" tanong ulit ni Vice na naka-grin. Hinawakan ni Vice ang dalawang kamay ni Karylle at ini-squeeze ito. 

"I can't..." sabi ni Karylle kaya naman biglang kumunot ang noo ni Vice.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

_**3 days ago...** _

_  
_It was the morning after nilang mag libot sa centre ng Venice. It was also the morning kung kelan ime-meet ni Karylle ang doctors nya for her operation. The couple left Parker muna sa restaurant dahil nandun naman si Jaime that day.

Habang nag kakamustahan si Karylle with the other staff ng restaurant bago sila umalis  ay pinull muna ni Vice si Jaime to the side para kausapin ito. 

"Jaime, can I ask a favor from you?"

Una ay nagulat si Jaime sa sinabi ni Vice pero ngumiti ito at tumango, "Anything that I can do Vice, I will do." sagot ni Jaime.

"Karylle doesn't know about this... Uhm.. I want to marry her... Here.. In Venice in about 3 days..."

"Wow." sabi ni Jaime na napahawak sa dibdib nya. 

"I've sorted everything out back in the Philippines... I just need help with hiding this from her.. We've got some friends and family coming over starting tomorrow... Do you mind helping me keep Karylle occupied for the next two days as I help our friends and family settle here.. And also to finalise the wedding plans."

Kinuha ni Jaime ang kamay ni Vice in a hand shake manner at tumango ito, "Like I said, anything Vice. Don't worry, Karylle would not find out about this."

"Thank you so much Jaime." sabi ni Vice at nag bow ng ulo kay Jaime.

"So what's your plan?"

"I just want it simple you know... A gondola ride across the grand canal at night with a priest, with our friends and family not too far behind us."

"That sounds beautiful Vice... What about the reception?"

"Oh yeah, I need a hand with that too.. Do you think we can use this restaurant for that? Just move stuff around?"

Ngumiti lang si Jaime at tumango, "I'll sort that out for you my friend."

Naputol ang conversation ng dalawa ng biglang dumating si Karylle at hinawakan sa braso si Vice.

"Daddy, let's go?" sabi ni Karylle na nag look up kay Vice at nag smile.

Tumingin bigla si Vice sa watch nya at ngumiti kay Karylle, "Yes love, baka ma-late pa tayo..." he then turned to Jaime, "Jaime, I'll see you later." he said at ngumiti dito.

"See you later Jaime, just be patient with my son okay? Hahaha."

Tumawa si Jaime bago tumingin kung nasaan si Parker. The kid was in the lounge area of the staff playing on his iPad. Dumaan muna sina Karylle at Vice kung nasaan si Parker at nagpaalam sa anak nila bago umalis ng restaurant na magkahawak kamay.

-

 

After ng appointment nila with Karylle's new doctors sa Venice ay napag desisyonan muna ng dalawa na sulitin ang alone time nila. They went around sa Venice at nag shopping ng konti. They went sa pinakasikat ng market sa Venice at nag shop ng mga iba't ibang fresh vegetables at pati na rin isda since Karylle wanted to cook for them that night. After mamili sa market ay nag rent sila ng bike na may side-cart, Vice drove while nasa cart lang si Karylle. They spent the whole afternoon strolling along the small streets of Venice kung saan ay nag st-stop sila para mag food trip at mag picture taking. 

"So what shall we do for the rest of this week since next week pa naman ang preparation for my op?" tanong ni Karylle habang naka stop sila sa may tapat ng sunset at kumakain ng pika pika food. 

Lumipat si Vice to sit next to Karylle dun sa side cart at inakbayan ito at kumuha ng chips from the food box na hawak ni Karylle. 

"Huy Daddy, ano? Tinginan na lang?" natatawang sabi ni Karylle.

"We relax." sabi ni Vice na napangiti dahil sa isip nya naiimagine na ang magiging kasal nila ni Karylle. 

Tiningnan ni Karylle si Vice na parang suspicious ito, "Hoy lalaking dating bakla, bakit mo tinanong kay Doc about sa ano."

"Naloka naman ako dun sa lalaking dating bakla! Karylle ah!"

"Totoo naman hahaha."

"Anong ano?"

"Sex."

"Ah..." sabi ni Vice na nag simulang matawa, "Wala lang, curious lang."

"Bawal nga diba?"

"Malay mo nagbago.." sabi ni Vice na nakangiti pa rin at umiling,  _'I guess no honeymoon for now'_ he thought.

"Puro kalaswaan yang nasa isip mo, I'm already pregnant, gusto mo pa ng isa?"

"Gusto ko ng mas marami pa sa isa mommy!" sabi ni Vice proudly at kiniss si Karylle sa pisngi, "Let's go na nga."

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

**_2 days ago..._ **

"Waklaaaaa!" 

Napatalikod si Vice ng makita nya si Anne Curtis na tumatakbo papalapit sa kanya.

"Jusko naman ngangabu!" sabi ni Vice na inaccept ang yakap ni Anne. Tiningnan nya ang mga tao na naglalakad sa likod nito at ngumiti din. Nasa airport sya ngayon para sunduin ang mga kaibigan niya at ni Karylle. Yung ibang guests kasila nila ay napaaga na ang dating para matulungan sya sa pag prepare. He there to pick up  Anne, Billy, Vhong, Iza Calzado, Diana Zubiri, Sidney Yap, Buern, at Jegs.

"Ang dami nyo naman!" sabi ni Vice ng dumating ang mga beki friends nya. 

"Walang hiya ka Viceral, tinipid mo pa nga kami, nag tatampo tuloy sa'yo si Archie at si Donna." sabi ni Jegs.

Binati din naman ni Vice sina Iza, Diana at Sidney na kaibigan ni Karylle, "Hi guys, thank you for coming ha, pasensya na I had to bring you guys here pa. Nakakahiya tuloy."

"Ikaw naman Vice, wala yun noh, this is so romantic nga eh." sabi ni Iza at tumango naman si Diana at Sid.

"Speaking of, nasaan ba si K? Buti nakatakas ka sa kanya." sabi ni Diana.

"Tulog pa nung umalis ako eh, pero pupunta naman yun sa Cocco's dahil I asked Jaime na i-distract muna sya." sagot naman ni Vice kay Diana.

"Brad, ang ginaw naman dito, tara na." sabi ni Vhong na nakayakap sa mga braso nito.

"Uy teka.." sabi ni Vice na naka-smirk, "Vhong, si Diana nga pala o." sabi ni Vice na may hint ng panunukso.

"Tantado ka talagang bakla ka!" sabi ni Buern bigla at binatukan si Vice.

"Kuys!!!!" sabi ni Billy na tawang tawa.

"Vice talaga!" sabi ni Diana na umiiling habang nakangiti, "Past is past."

"O sige ba, o, ano tara na?" sabi ni Vice.

"Yes come on!" sabi ni Anne at nauna ng sumakay sa limousine na ni-rent ni Vice. 

"Sosyal talaga dito sa Venice noh, all out si Viceral. May pa-limousine limousine pa. Red carpet premier night lang ang peg?" sabi ni Jegs kay Buern.

"Ganyan talaga pag in love shunga." sagot naman ni Buern habang papasok na sa limo.

-

Habang nasa limo ang mga friends nila ay ka-text ni Vice ang filipino na kilala nya sa Venice na parang wedding planner na din nila. He looked up for a brief second sa mga bisita nya only to find them occupied with either each other or sa daan.

"Mga beks, kelan punta ni Nanay?"

"Ayun, kasabay na daw ng pamilya ni Karylle." sagot naman ni Jegs na nag look away muna from the road kahit na fascinated na fascinated sya sa mga nakikita nya.

"Oh okay, sige that's good, at least may kasama sya." sabi ni Vice bago bumalik ulit ang atensyon sa phone nya, "Sorry guys ha, aligaga talaga ako ngayon eh."

"Don't worry about it Vice!" sabi ni Iza to assure him.

"Si Anne lang ang alam ni K na pupunta dito sa Venice so sya lang ang pwedeng makita ni Karylle, well at least for the next two days.." sabi ni Vice.

"Don't you worry, I'll help distract her. I'll go shopping with her na rin, she has a dress, yes or no?"

"Wala pa." sabi ni Vice.

"Tayo naman Vice, we'll get you some poging poging tux." sabi ni Billy at pinat si Vice sa likod.

"Huy, huy, hindi, gusto ko simple lang."

"Okay brad, basta japorms dapat.. Pati si Little Viceral papopormahin natin."

"Mga sira dinamay nyo na naman si Parker sa kalokohan nyong dalawa."

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Yesterday..._ **

"Vice, san ka na naman ba pupunta?" sabi ni Karylle na inangat ang ulo from the bed at nakamulat ng kalahati ang mga mata.

Vice sat back on the bed kahit nakabihis na ito ng navy polo shirt at jeans, binigyan nya ng kiss si Karylle sa cheek at ilong, "Mommy, bibili lang ako ng breakfast dun sa stall na nakita natin the other day.. Yung may masarap na bread ba yun?"

"Sama na ako-" sabi ni Karylle paupo na sana.

"Nooo," sabi ni Vice, "Just stay here, sleep some more. You should be resting, ayun sabi ni Doc diba?"

"Fine... Just be back soon okay? Where's Parker?"

"Isasama ko na si Parker, sandali lang naman kami, gising na rin naman eh... Para di maistorbo yang tulog mo mommy."

"Mag ingat kayo ha?"

"We will... I love you." sabi ni Vice at kiniss si Karylle sa lips quickly before going.

 

-

"Lolaaaaa!!!!" sabi ni Parker ng makita nyang parating ang Nanay Rosario ni Vice. Sinalubong naman ito ni Vice at kinuha ang luggage na dala.

"Nay, okay lang ba kayo?" tanong ni Vice na nakatingin sa nanay nya na kayakap si Parker.

Sumunod naman kay Nanay Rosario ang pamilya ni Karylle. Present syempre ang Mommy at Daddy nito pati ang dalawang kapatid na sina Zia at Coco.

"Good morning Vice." bati sa kanya ni Dr Modesto.

"Good morning po Tito." sabi ni Vice na nakipag shake hands sa daddy ni Karylle, "Kamusta po byahe?"

It was Ms Zsa Zsa who answered the question by sighing but smiling at the same time, "Ayun, medyo mahaba pero okay naman."

Tumango si Vice sa sagot ni Ms Zsa Zsa at nakipag beso din dito at kila Zia at Coco bago ininvite ang mga ito sa loob ng limousine para maihatid ito sa hotel na tutuluyan nila.

"How's my daughter Vice?"

"Okay na okay po sya Tito."

"Mommy's still sleeping Lolo." sabi ni Parker habang kumakain ng croissant.

"She's resting a lot Pogi?" tanong ni Dr Modesto.

"Yep yep. Daddy takes care of her" sabi ni Parker with a smile.

Pinat naman ni Nanay Rosario ang likod ni Vice sabay ngiti ng malaki sa anak nito dahil sa pagka proud.

-

Nakapag ready na for the morning si Karylle pero hindi parin bumabalik sina Vice at Parker. When she heard a knock on the door, nagtaka tuloy sya dahil alam naman nyang hindi sila Vice yun dahil may susi naman sila Vice. She peaked through the peephole at nagulat at napangiti ng makita kung sino ang tao behind the door.

"Buongirno!" 

"ANNE!!!" sabi ni Karylle excitedly at niyakap si Anne, not taking into account na may dala itong two cups of coffee at brown bag na may lamang breakfast.

"Woah woah Karylle," sabi ni Anne at pumasok straight sa hotel room. She laughed as she put the coffees at bag down sa counter.

"Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?"

"Didn't I say na dadalaw ako?"

"But akala ko hindi ka naman seryoso." 

"K, I'm always serious, hindi nyo lang talaga ako sineseryoso noh."

"Well matutuwa sina Vice at Parker na makita ka."

"They know I'm here hahaha, Vice told me to entertain you muna since gusto daw mag punta ni Parker into this amusement park thing na nadaanan nila? I don't know the details.. Ang importante, I'm here.. You're here... We're going shopping girl!" sabi ni Anne excitedly at nag clap pa.

Natawa naman si Karylle sa sinabi ni Anne at walang nagawa kung hindi tumango na lang, "First thing's first,  kumain ka na ba?" tanong ni Anne.

"Hindi pa. This is perfect." Karylle said as she took one of the coffee sa counter at kumuha ng muffin from the brown bag na dala rin ni Anne.

 

-

 

Sa buong araw na yun habang nag sh-shopping sina Anne at Karylle to distract Karylle ay nag tulong tulong naman sila Vice pati mga kaibigan nila ni Karylle pati na si Parker sa pag aayos sa Noce Di Cocco's to turn it into a more romantic setting para sa kanilang reception. Vice also went to see a couple of people para i-finalise ang plans for their gondola ride type of wedding at naayos nya naman lahat ito. What was left to do is write his vows and shop for clothes. Pinauwi nya muna ang iba sa mga bisita na kaya naman ang naiwan lang sa restaurant na naka set up na ay sina Billy, Vhong, Parker at si Vice.

"Brad, ano na? Wala pa rin laman tong papel mo."

"Vhong kailangan ba talaga nito?"

"Eh ganito naman talaga mga vows."

"Diba pwedeng from the heart?"

"Kaya nga bestie, yung isusulat mo dyan, from the heart."

"No Billy, I meant hindi ba mas maganda kung hindi ko babasahin? Yung lalabas talaga straight from my heart and my mouth..."

"Eh magaling ka naman mag adlib.. Kaya mo yan brad." sabi ni Vhong na nag shrug dahil Vice has a point nga naman.

"Kakatext lang ni Anne, pauwi na daw sila sa hotel, it's safe to go shopping na." sabi ni Billy to Vice.

"O sige, tara tara, late na rin, hinahanap na ako nun for sure." sabi ni Vice at binuhat si Parker na busyng busy na naman sa iPad nito.

"Daddy you made me lose!" sabi nito na nag cross ng arms at pinakita ang nilalarong Minion Rush.

After mag shopping nila Vice ay dumiretso na sila ni Parker pauwi sa hotel nila. Anne left 5 minutes bago sila makarating. Naabutan nilang kakatapos lang magluto ni Karylle at nag p-prepare na ito ng pagkain sa table.

"Perfect timing boys." sabi nya at hinubad ang apron.

"Mommy I'm so tired" was the first thing that Parker said at kiniss ang mommy nya.

"Hay nako Pogi, you been busy riding all the rides sa amusement park? Is it like Disneyland?" 

Binigyan ng confused look ni Parker ang mommy nya. Nanlaki naman ang mga ni Vice kaya hinatak nito bigla si Karylle sa bewang at hinalikan.

"I've missed you mommy!" sabi ni Vice at nag pull away.

"Vice, may bata!" sabi ni Karylle at pinalo sa dibdib si Vice.

Binigyan ng look ni Vice si Parker kaya naman napa smile si Parker sabay nod sa daddy nya, "Yes mommy, it's really good, Disneyland is still better though." sabi naman ni Parker para makabawi sa mistake nya.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

_**7 hours earlier...** _

Pag gising palang ni Vice ay nakatanggap na sya ng messages from his friends and families back home. Every message made him smile pero ang message talaga na pinaka tumatak sa kanya ay yung galing daddy ni Karylle.

_"Good luck today, son."_

_  
_He looked to his right side to find Karylle still peacefully asleep. Hinawi nya ang buhok nito to the side para lalong makita ang angelic na mukha nito bago halikan si Karylle sa noo.

When Karylle woke up, sinabihan nya ito na may date sila mamayang gabi kaya kailangan nitong maghanda. Knowing Karylle, alam nyang magtatanong ito ng fashion advice from Anne since Anne was around nga naman. Vice made sure din na pinabili ni Anne si Karylle ng suitable simple dress para sa kasal nila na gaganapin hours from today.

Vice was right. Karylle did text Anne asking for fashion advice. Anne said naman na isuot yung white dress na binili nila the other day. Tinext naman ni Anne si Vice to say na everything is sorted na with Karylle's outfit since naipush nya na dito na isuot yung dapat nitong isuot for the wedding. 

 

-

**_1 hour earlier..._ **

"Jaime, what's the emergency?" sabi ni Karylle ng biglang mag turn up na lang si Jaime sa hotel room nila na parang nag pa-panic.

"Just come with me Karylle! Please!" sabi nito kaya naman kahit nagmamadali si Karylle dahil may lakad sila ni Vice ay napilitan itong sumama kay Jaime. 

She left their hotel room dahil nandun pa naman sina Vice at Parker na kunwari ay nag re-ready lang for a normal dinner. Pagkaalis ni Karylle ay dun pa lang nagbihis ang dalawa into their formal wear. Parker looked adorable in his black tuxedo while Vice wore a simple yet formal suit lang.

"Daddy, are you ready?" tanong ni Parker sa daddy nya habang tinatali ni Vice ang bowtie ng anak.

Huminga ng malalim si Vice sabay ngumiti. Parker poked his cheek sabay kindat, "Daddy you're so pogi. Mommy will fall in love you even more."

"I love you anak." sabi ni Vice niyakap si Parker, "I promise never to hurt your mom again."

Nag smile si Parker at niyakap back si Vice, "I love you too Daddy."

-

"What's happening?" sabi ni Karylle ng itigil ni Jaime ang kotse at pinababa sya.

"Goodluck Karylle." sabi ni Jaime before driving off again.

Naguluhan lang si Karylle sa mga nangyayari kaya she looked at her surroundings. She walked a bit hanggang may nakita syang trail ng white roses which leads to a wooden platform just above the grand canal. It looked beautiful, especially since nag didilim na rin. She followed the trail of roses at nagulat ng may matanaw syang lalaking nakatayo sa end of the platform.

"Vice?"

 

-

**_Present time..._ **

"Karylle, can you make me the luckiest and happiest man alive by marrying me?" tanong ulit ni Vice na naka-grin. Hinawakan ni Vice ang dalawang kamay ni Karylle at ini-squeeze ito. 

"I can't..." sabi ni Karylle kaya naman biglang kumunot ang noo ni Vice.

"Ha?"

"I can't because I need to tell you something first." sabi ni Karylle at kinagat ang labi nya.

"A-ano yun?"

"Matagal ko ng dapat sinabi sa'yo toh. Matagal ko na rin naman naramdaman eh... Hindi ko alam why pinatagal ko pa ng ganito toh Vice pero..."

"K?"

"Vice... I.." she started tearing up kaya naman hindi napigilan ni Vice na lalong mag alala. He cupped her face in his hands at tumango dito as if to say carry on.

"Bakit ka umiiyak?"

 

 

_**"I forgive you."** _


	38. The Man & His Wife

"Do you, Jose Marie Viceral, take Ana Karylle Tatlonghari as your lawfully wedded wife, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I, Jose Marie Viceral, take you Ana Karylle Tatlonghari as my lawfully wedded wife, to live together in the covenant of marriage. I will love you, comfort you, honor you and keep you, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others be faithful to you as long as I shall live."

"Thank you Vice... Now you Karylle... Do you, Ana Karylle Tatlonghari, take Jose Marie Viceral as your lawfully wedded husband, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do Father... I, Ana Karylle Tatlonghari, take you Jose Marie Viceral, as my lawfully wedded husband, to live together in the covenant of marriage. I will love you, comfort you, honor you and keep you, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others be faithful to you as long as I shall live."

Nag smile naman si Father sa kanila at tumango gladly. 

"I can't believe this!"

"Mommy, believe it, it's happening."

"I heard sinulat nyo ang sarili nyong vows?"

Tinapik ni Karylle sa may dibdib nito at binulungan, "I still can't believe may nakuha kang pinoy priest dito." 

"Marami akong connections." sabi ni Vice simply before ngumiti sa pinoy na pari, "Sorry father, we're ready na."

"Sinong gustong mauna?" tanong ng priest sa kanila.

All the gondola boats stopped muna to hear the couple's vows. There's about five other gondola boats besides the one Vice and Karylle are riding on. Magkakasama sa isang boat sina Anne, Iza, at Diana, isa naman sina Ms Zsa Zsa, Dr Modesto and Nanay Rosario, Zia, Coco and Sid, Jegs, Buern and Jaime, lastly sila Vhong at Billy naman ang kasama ni Parker. 

The guests watched as Karylle shyly bowed her head down and looked up with a smile kay Vice, "I'll go first" she said.

Tumango naman si Vice at hinawakan ang magkabilang kamay ni Karylle.

"Nakakainis ka!" sabi ni Karylle to start off her speech, nag frown naman si Vice at tumawa, "You didn't even give me time to write my own speech... But this is the most romantic thing. Ever. Na nangyari sa buong buhay ko." 

"Is this your vows mommy?"

"Vice, teka lang! Hahaha!"

"Sorry, sorry, I love you haha." 

"Okay.. This is it.. Vice, I... I-" bago pa matuloy ni Karylle ang sinasabi nya, her eyes started to swell up, inakbayan naman sya ni Vice at hinaplos ang likod nito, "Sorry babe, eto na talaga..." sabi  ni Karylle after quickly wiping her tears away.

"Go on then." 

"Okay, Vice.. I have never ever felt like this for anyone... I've loved many guys in my past, I've loved and loved and loved... But never have I ever felt loved back this much before. Alam kong we've had a very, very rough patch seven years ago... I know I blamed you for everything, even though alam kong I'm at fault too, I'm sorry Vice, I'm sorry for putting you through all that guilt..." she looked down and bit her lip to stop tears from falling again, "Anyways... Nakakaiyak pala toh noh? Haha... Well, I just wanna thank you for being so patient with me. Thank you for being my best friend, my soul mate, my poging fiance, my soon to be husband and my one only coconut... I vow to be always the first person you see each time you wake up in the morning. I vow to support every joke you deliver however  _waley_  it is. I vow to cook and cheer you up with adobo every time you're sad. I vow to say I love you every day because I know I will mean it every time. Hmm, I vow to stay with you and support you if you ever decide to convert again hahaha.. And lastly,  I vow to be the best wife for you, the best mother and the best friend that will always be there whenever you need me. We may not be sure if this is forever, but all I know is that I'll stand by your side for as long as I can, and I love you as much as I could. Oh! And thank you for giving me the best gift ever, thank you for giving me Parker." after saying that ay hinawakan naman ni Vice ang tummy ni Karylle at kumindat, "Oh and of course, our baby Hopia... I love you."

Hindi naman naiwasan ni Vice na matawa yet at the same time ay maiyak sa vows ni Karylle. He wiped his eyes with his jacket sleeve like a child bago shinake ang sariling katawan to recover from her beautiful speech.  He looked around to see their guests reaction at napangiti din to see most of the girls and gays welling up. Natawa naman si Vice and Karylle ng makitang naglolokohan si Billy at Vhong dahil pareho din itong naging teary eyed, Billy even hugged Parker para itago lang ang pagmumukha nito.

"And Vice, it's your turn." sabi ng pari pointing to Vice with a grin.

"Sabi na nga ba tama sina Vhong at Billy na isulat ko ang speech ko eh, paano ko ba kakabugin yang speech mo mommy? Nakakahiya tuloy sa'yo."

"Vice, baliw ka talaga, dali na, magaling ka naman mag adlib eh." sabi ni Karylle at kinindatan si Vice.

"Karylle, I know that hindi naging madali itong ating mala teleseryeng love story... There are so many times in the past when we tried but really didn't know what was going on so we just kinda gave up. Seven years ago, a girl walked in during one of the worst days of my life, at the time when I felt like the loneliest person in the world. Not many people know this but at the time when we  _you know_ , I already had feelings for you. Nabuntis kita, iniwan kita, everyone knows that story already... But what they don't know is that apart from me being selfish, deep deep down, I know I only did it to protect you. Protect you from myself. I didn't deserve you Karylle, you're way out of my league. You mentioned about guilt in your vows, that's true... Na-karma ako dahil sa pagiging makasarili ko. It has not been the easiest seven years without you, no it was the worst years of my life. Truth be told, I wanted to end my life. But I told myself na,  _'No Vice, hindi ka pwedeng mawala sa mundong ito hangga't hindi ka napapatawad ni Karylle.'"_ Vice bowed his head pero inangat naman ulit ito ni Karylle sabay punas sa luha ni Vice, "Ayun ang naging motivation ko para mabuhay K."

"Anyways... If you're wondering why, in that seven years, hindi kita kinausap or nagparamdam man lang sa'yo.. The answer is that I was scared, kilala mo namang duwag ako diba? I was scared na lalo mo lang akong kamumuhian. I also tried building this ridiculous wall around myself to protect myself and other people na malapit sa'kin from getting hurt. I spent that seven years imagining scenarios in my head kung anong mangyayari kapag magkita tayo ulit. Ang daming nasayang na puno sa dami ng papel ng naubos ko sa pag sulat ng sorry speech ko para sa'yo, kung alam mo lang kung gaano kadami, malamang mapapatay mo ako hahaha. But none of those scenarios came true. When I saw you again, all the feelings rushed back, positive feelings towards you syempre, but all the self pity and hatred towards myself also came rushing back in even though it never really left, it just became stronger. When I saw you for the first time again after that long seven years, you know what I told myself? I told myself na I would do anything.. Absolutely anything just to get your forgiveness and trust back. So you know what? Today is probably the best day of my life... Hindi lang dahil ikakasal na ako sa one true love ko, kung hindi dahil natupad na ang matagal ko ng hinihiling na kapatawaran mo." Vice said as he held her hands even tighter, he leaned forward para halikan sa noo si Karylle quickly dahil umiiyak na rin ito.

"Hey I'm not done!" sabi ni Vice bago ngumiti at pinunasan din ang luha sa mga mata nya, "Let me get into the happy bit... Baka mag overflow tong tubig sa ilog sa mga luha ni Anne Curtis eh." Vice joked sabay tingin nilang dalawa ni Karylle kay Anne. "Ana Karylle Tatlonghari, I wanna thank you for putting the meaning back into my life again. It took a long time before I understood na walang instant na happy ending ang bawat love stories. Patawarin mo ko sa mga oras na you felt na I gave up and wasn't good enough for you. I guess that's what true love is right? It comes with the good, the bad, the sadness and the pain... Ngayon Miss Tatlonghari na will soon be Mrs Viceral in about three minutes, I stand before you now, ako.. Si Jose Marie Viceral na 99.9% straight but 100% complete. I promise to never ever leave your side again. I promise to love you more than you love me. I promise to also laugh at your  _waley_  jokes kahit na madalas yun, but it's understandable since you can't have it all. I promise to learn how to do push ups and sit ups. I promise to travel with you and make you see how the beauty of this world is nothing compared to your beauty. I promise to eat your adobo kahit minsan sakit sa bato na yata ang aabutin ko sa alat, charot! I promise to always sing to you. I promise to go to and watch plays with you without falling asleep. I promise to accept na matakaw talaga ang anak natin dahil sa'kin. I promise to keep inspiring other people the way you inspire me. Ah, I promise to make many more junakis with you. I promise to buy many more sofas so that we can you know, kahit hindi na sa Boracay, hahahahaha I'm joking!" sabi ni Vice once nakita nya na nanlaki ang mga mata ni Karylle, "I have so many promises that I can make K, but I know promises are meant to be broken, but kilala mo ako, I'm always true to my word so I'm gonna promise not to break any of those promises. If I ever do, feel free to divorce me... But please wag na wag mong gagawin yan hahaha... I vow to love you forever Kurba... I really, really do. Here's to our rollercoaster ride of a love story. Alam kong matatapos din lahat ng pagsubok sa buhay natin K, I believe God has planned out a happy ending for the both of us, we just need to stay strong together."

"I know daddy." sabi ni Karylle at hinalikan si Vice sa pisngi, "I love you so much."

"I love you so much more Karylle." Vice said to finish off his vows.

Nagyakapan muna ang dalawa bago tinuloy ni Father ang ceremony. After Vice's speech, walang tao ang hindi naiyak sa mga sinabi nito kay Karylle. Billy, Vhong, Buern and Jegs even stood up and gave him a standing ovation, proud na proud lang sa best friend nila. 

"Sorry father, game na po ulit." sabi ni Vice after they finished hugging ni Karylle.

Ngumiti si Father at tumango lang kina Vice at Karylle, "Okay, so now, Vice & Karylle?"

"Yes father." sabi nina Karylle at Vice with a smile.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife. Vice, you may now kiss your bride." sabi ni Father with a grin.

Inalalayan naman ni Vice si Karylle tumayo at nilagay ang isang kamay nito sa bewang ni Karylle at isa sa left cheek nito, "Gusto mo ba toh mommy?"

"Wala akong choice, sabi ni Father eh." sabi ni Karylle at tumawa.

Vice slowly closed his eyes as he leaned forward to kiss his bride, Karylle did the same. The newly married couple kissed and the guests all stood up to cheer them. Karylle pulled away from the kiss first since nahiya na sya sa parents nya sa sobrang haba ng kiss nila ni Vice.

"May mamaya pa daddy." binulong ni Karylle kay Vice while giggling.

"Yes Mrs Ana Karylle Tatlonghari Viceral." sabi ni Vice at binalot ang dalawang braso sa bewang ni Karylle at binuhat ito.

"Ahhh! Vice naman eh!" 

He kissed her one more time before they hugged ever so tightly again.

"I love you!!!" sinigaw ni Vice.

"Daddy come on I'm hungry!" sabi ni Parker at nag wave sa mommy at daddy nya.

Nagtawanan naman sina Vice at Karylle habang magkayakap pa rin at umiling si Vice. The guests also couldn't help themselves and laughed too. 

"Tara sa reception mommy." sabi ni Vice at binaba na si Karylle.

"Syempre, nag demand na yang anak mo eh, wala na tayong magagawa dyan."


	39. The Beginning Of The End

**Reception. Noce Di Cocco. 8pm.**

"Surprise!" bati ng iba pang guests na hindi inaakalang darating nina Vice at Karylle.

"Wow. This is just..." sabi ni Karylle at napahawak sa dibdib nya ng makita na ang iba pang guests nila. Some of the big bosses from ABS-CBN was there including, Charo Santos-Concio, Gabby Lopez, Lauren Dyogi, Cory Vidanes with her husband na malapit sa puso nina Vice at Karylle na si Direk Bobet Vidanes. Also in the reception were their Showtime co-hosts, Teddy with his family, Jugs with his girlfriend, Kuya Kim with his family, Jhong with his girlfriend and Vhong's wife, Ryan Bang, Gab and Paolo Valenciano, Angel Locsin with her fiance Phil, and surprisingly, Coco Martin.

"Anong ginagawa nya dito?" pabulong na tanong ni Vice kay Vhong ng makita si Coco sa table with Jhong.

"May show sya dito sa Italy eh, kinausap nya si Anne, gusto nya lang lang daw makipag ayos." pabulong na sagot ni Vhong kay Vice.

Bago pa makapag salita ulit si Vice ay niyaya na sya ni Karylle para umupo sa may table nila which was in the center of the restaurant. The two sat with Parker on Vice's side and Karylle on the other. 

Kinuha ni Billy ang microphone, "Before we start eating dahil alam kong gutom na ang lahat, first of all, I'd like to say congratulations to the newly weds, Mr and Mrs Viceral, finally right? Hahaha, but I want to give the microphone to Vice muna so he can say a few words... Vice?" sabi ni Billy at inabot ang mic kay Vice. 

"Speech na naman? Joke lang, joke lang," panimula ni Vice bago mag clear ng throat nya, "Wala naman akong ibang maasabi kung hindi maraming, maraming salamat lang. Salamat sa lahat ng taong nandito ngayon for making it all the way over here para lang suportahan kami ni Karylle... I mean from our big bosses to our closest friends and families. Maraming, maraming salamat. Hindi nyo alam kung gaano kalaki ang utang na loob ko sainyo for making this day so special." Vice said while glancing at the faces looking at him too. Lumingon sya kay Karylle as if to ask kung may gusto itong sabihin, tumango si Karylle at kinuha ang mic.

"Like Vice, gusto ko lang din magpasalamat sa lahat ng taong nandito ngayon para samahan kami ni Vice sa surprised event na ito. I just don't know what to say at the moment, puro thank you lang talaga hahaha. And Vice," Karylle turned to Vice and pinisil nya ito sa ilong, "You're the best gay friend turned best friend turned bad guy turned fiancé and now husband ever."

"Never talagang naging boyfriend haha, fiancé agad." sabi ni Vice at tumawa along with their guests. 

After magbigay ng maigsing mensahe ng dalawa ay nag initiate na si Billy at Vhong para kumain na ang mga bisita nila. Vice and Karylle watched as the waiters brought in food for each table. Of course meron din sila sa table nilang tatlo nila Karylle. He watched as she assissted Parker with his food, being the perfect mother that she is. After ni Karylle tulungan si Parker ay kinuha na muna ni Vice ang kamay nito at nag smile lang.

"Kain ka na asawa ko." 

Nag smile back din naman si K at kumuha ng pagkain sa fork at sinubo ito kay Vice, "I gotta look after my man first... Say ahh!"

Tumawa naman si Vice at sinubo ang pagkaing inoffer ni K sa kanya. He did the same at sinubuan din ito. Nakita naman nilang ngumanga din si Parker kaya naman sinubuan din ito ni Karylle sabay punas sa pawis ng anak sa noo.

"You're very nurturing you know, ang galing mo sa mga bata... Hindi na ako makapag hintay na simulan tong pamilya natin. " Vice said with a grin.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 While everyone was busy eating and socialising, Vice took a few minutes away from Karylle at dinrag si Coco Martin just outside the restaurant. Karylle saw a glimpse of them leaving the door kaya naman susunod din sya dapat. Vhong and Billy stopped her from doing so at inassure na walang gulong mangyayari. Karylle just nodded and carried on entertaining their guests.

Outside the restaurant, parehong nakatingin sa malayo sina Vice at Coco, they both had their hands in their pocket while looking at the bright lights of the city since the restaurant was built overlooking the city. 

"Gusto mo?" tanong ni Coco

"Ano ginagawa mo dito?" tanong din naman ni Vice.

Sabay na nagsalita ang dalawa kaya sabay din silang nag tinginan. Vice looked down to see the cigarette stick in Coco's hand. He shook his head pero Coco lit it up for him anyway at binigay kay Vice.

"I think kailangan natin dalawa toh ngayon." sabi ni Coco before lighting up his own stick. 

Vice took a long dragged before nodding, "Tama ka."

"Parang dati lang... Except hindi na tapat ng tindahan ni Aleng Puring. Venice na... Lumevel up na tayo ngayon brad." sabi din ni Coco na napangiti while taking another drag of his cigarette.

"Eh tarantado ka kasi eh."

"Ha?"

"Eh kung hindi mo sinulot si Karylle, edi sana wala tayong problema."

"Vice, hindi ko kayang sabihin na nagsisisi ako sa nangyari..."

Dahil sa sinabi ni Coco ay binigyan sya ng masamang tingin ni Vice sabay taktak ng sigarilyo nito. 

"Hayaan mo akong matapos bago mo ulit ako upakan... Ang ibig ko lang naman sabihin ay minahal ko din naman si Karylle... Yung relasyon namin, nagmarka din naman sa puso ko yun." sabi ni Coco at napangiti ng malungkot, "Pero brad, ikaw mahal nya eh..."

"So bakit ka nga nandito??" tanong ulit ni Vice.

"Para humingi na patawad."

Vice took another long drag of his cigarette at napatawa ng konti sabay pag iling ng ulo nya na parang hindi naniniwala.

"Seryoso ako Vice... Gusto kong humingi ng paumanhin sa'yo... Patawad talaga brad.. I really am sorry. Kung sinabi ko lang sa'yo dati pa na nahanap ko si Karylle, edi sana matagal na kayong kasal. Matagal na sana kayong masaya, sana wala pa syang sakit noon. Sana-"

Tinaas ni Vice ang isang kamay nya to shut Coco up. Pinatay din nya yung sigarilyo nya by stomping on it with his foot.

"Wag mo ng ituloy yan..."

"Ha?"

"Kung si Karylle nga napatawad ko sa kabila ng mga nagawa kong katarantaduhan sa kanya, hindi ko na patataasin pa lalo ang ego ko... Kalimutan na natin yun Rodel." sabi ni Vice at nag offer ng hand shake kay Coco.

Tinanggap naman agad ni Coco yung handshake ni Vice at sabay silang nag yakap na parang magkapatid.

"Congratulations Tutoy." sabi ni Coco while tapping Vice's back, "Malamang proud na proud sa'yo si Tito, nasaan man sya."

"Gago! Tara na nga!" sabi ni Vice at nag pull away from the hug at binuksan na pinto papasok ulit sa restaurant.

Nung pumasok sila ay naramdaman nila yung tingin ni Karylle sa kanila na para bang kanina pa silang pinagmamasdan sa labas. Vice excused himself from Coco at lumapit kay Karylle.

"Have you been smoking?!" was Karylle's first question ng maamoy ang smoke sa hininga ni Vice.

"It was half a stick lang mommy, hindi naman-"

"VICE!!!"

"Hinding hindi na mauulit pangako."

"What did you and Coco talk about?" 

"Nakapag usap na kami tungkol sa nakaraan... Sa mga nangyari... Okay na kami." sabi ni Vice and gave Karylle's hand a light squeeze.

"Talaga?"

"Yes... I think it's only fair na matuto din ako magpatawad."

"Naks naman. I'm so proud of you!" sabi ni Karylle at niyakap si Vice. Nung nag pull away si Karylle, nag lean in si Vice para halikan si Karylle, pero umiwas si K, "Mag toothbrush ka muna!" sabi ni Karylle at tinakpan ang ilong nito before leaving Vice on his own to socialise again. 

-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Ting ting ting** _

"Good evening everybody," sabi ng dad ni Karylle na tumayo bigla from his table at hawak ang wine glass nya, "I'd just like to say a few words..."

Napatingin naman lahat ng guests towards Dr Modesto's way. Napalunok naman si Vice kaya nag giggle si Karylle because she found it adorable how he still gets nervous around her parents. 

"I want to say that it's so lovely to see everyone here to support my daughter's marriage to Vice. I know how sudden this is and how busy you people must be, and yet you still found the time to be here. Thank you all so much for making this day so special for these two love birds." dahil sa sinabi ni Dr Modesto ay nagpalakpakan ang mga guests with occassional nods here and there, "To Vice and my beautiful Ana, congratulations to the both of you. Finally! I know I wasn't the only one who's been hoping for this day to finally happen, I knew from the start that you two would eventually end up together... You've always had this spark everytime you were together before, even though all you had then was friendship. I'm so happy for the both of you... Vice, I know you're a great guy, alam kong mapagkakatiwalaan kita when it comes to my Ana. Love each other ha?" napatango naman si Vice at nag smile genuinely kay Dr Modesto, "Welcome to the family son." 

**_Ting ting ting_ **

 

"Ciao everyone. Anne Curtis-Smith here to sing you all a song... Charot! As Karylle's unofficial maid of honor, I just wanted to say a few words too, cos you know, I'm kinda tipsy and I just... I just love these guys so much!" tipsy Anne started tearing up kaya naman nagtinginan sina Vhong, Billy, Vice at Karylle sabay natawa ng konti. "Anyways, these two have been in love for the most time I've known them know each other.. They just didn't want to admit it. Cos you know, Vice was a stubborn gay and Karylle was a little bit manhid towards Vice's feelings. Buuuuut, it's a good thing,  _that night_  happened. Dahil kung wala yung that night na yun, they wouldn't be this in love? They wouldn't have had my handsome inaanak and they wouldn't be you know...  here and married." tiningnan ni Vice si Vhong as a warning look kaya naman tumayo na din si Vhong to assist Anne. "What? Vhong? No, I'm not drunk... I'm making a speech... Yeah, I'll just wrap it up..." Geez Vhong, such a killjoy. Fine... Congratulations Vicerylle! I love you guys so much! Woo!"

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

Right after the reception ay nagsiuwian na ang mga guests nila sa kanya kanyang hotels na tinutuluyan nila. Some even took the flight home already, all the people that was left in Venice where Anne, Angel, Billy and Vhong na uuwi na rin the day after, Vice's mom with Buern and Jegs, Karylle's sisters with Sid and also Teddy and his family dahil mag ta-take sila ng vacation din sa Venice. 

Parker was fast asleep na ng makarating sila sa hotel suite kaya naman Vice put him straight into bed and gave him a kiss on the forehead before leaving him. Pagdating nya sa kwarto nila ni Karylle ay she saw her stood in front of the full body mirror na tinatanggal ang earrings nito. He walked towards her slowly at hinawakan ito sa bewang seductively. He placed kisses down the back of her neck, down to her back, and left a trail of kisses down her collarbone too.

"Vice..." she said warningly habang nakapikit ang mga mata to stop the pleasure from overwhelming her. 

"I know, I know." sabi ni Vice na nag pull away at nagsimula ng i-unbutton yung shirt nya. 

Karylle went into the bathroom to have a shower muna na ang prep for bed. After ni Karylle at sumunod naman si Vice. When they've finished prepping for bed, Vice jumped in bed only his boxers. He looked over at what Karylle was doing with the laptop in her lap.

"Mommy, di ka pa ba inaantok?"

"Since hindi tayo makapag honeymoon, may idea ako."

"Oh?" Vice said looking interested and showed a mischievous smile on his lips. 

Karylle smirked before passing the laptop to Vice.

Na-confused naman si Vice kaya tiningnan nya yung ginawa ni Karylle. 

"Go in the bathroom, I wouldn't mind." sabi ni Karylle before lying on her right side para nakatalikod sya kay Vice.

"K?"

"I mean if you don't like that site, I'm sure mas marami ka pang alam sa'kin". sabi ni Karylle na obvious na natatawa.

"Karylle, you're unbelievable! Hahahahahahaha."

"This is a once in a life time chance Vice!"

Vice put the laptop to one side at nilapit ang mukha nya kay Karylle, "I am not watching porn in our honeymoon."


	40. Let Me Live This Fantasy

"Mommy, kamusta pakiramdam mo?"

Kagigising lang ni Karylle after being unconscious for almost a day after her operation. She laid in the hospital bed habang nasa magkabilang gilid naman nya na nakaupo sina Vice at Parker. Tumayo si Parker sa upuan nya to see his mom better. Karylle patted the side of the bed para makatabi si Parker sa kanya. Humiga si Parker sa kama at niyakap si K. Vice leaned forward para halikan si noo si Karylle.

"Okay ka lang? May kailangan ka ba? May pagkain dito, gusto mong kumain?"

"Vice, okay lang ako hahaha. Kiss naman dyan o?" sabi ni Karylle na yakap pa rin ng sobrang higpit si Parker at nag pout kay Vice.

Hindi naman tinanggihan ni Vice yung request ni Karylle at binigyan ito ng isang smack na kiss.

"Everything went well naman daw sabi ng doctors mo, babalik sya dito mamaya to update us with the results... So, how do you feel?" tanong ni Vice at umupo sa other side of the bed.

"I feel... I feel fine... normal? Can I say that?."

-

After 15 minutes ay pumasok na sa room yung doctor ni Karylle. Vice stood up para batiin ito, tumango naman ang doctor dala ang clipboard nya sabay ngumiti kila Karylle.

"Good morning Mrs Viceral, how are you feeling?" tanong nito with a strong American accent.

"I feel really good actually." sabi ni K with a smile.

"Well you should..." nguimti si Doc at lumapit sa kama ni K, she fiddled with the clipboard before looking at K and Vice, "We've got your results... NEC for 14 months."

"NEC?" tanong ni Vice, "What's that doc?"

"No evidence of cancer." sinagot ni Karylle with a smile that formed slowly sa kanyang mga labi. 

"So, just 14 months? It's not gone?"

"Mr Viceral, we'll see how it goes for now, she can still take up therapy again once she gives birth, but for now that she's pregnant, we'll have to see how well this operation last its magic."

"Okay.. Thank you so much Doc." sabi naman ni Vice na napakamot sa batok nya at ngumiti sa doctor.

"Do you have any other questions? I'm happy to answer them."

Nagtinginan sina Vice at Karylle. Vice shook his head and smiled, "Not right now doc."

"When can I go home?" tanong naman ni K.

"We just need to keep you in for another day Karylle, but after tomorrow, you're free to go home." nakangiting sagot ng doctor, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go, but I'll be back in a couple of hours." 

Pinanood nila Vice at Karylle na lumabas ang doctor sa pinto. Once she was out of the door ay lumapit ulit si Vice kay Karylle at niyakap ito.

"14 definite months of being together." sabi ni Karylle.

"Lucky number talaga natin yang 14 eh ano?" He tightened his hug around her.

 She suddenly pulled away and kissed him on the cheek lightly, "I love you."

Hinaplos ni Vice ang magkabilang pisngi ni Karylle at tumango sabay ngumiti, "Mahal na mahal din kita asawa ko."

 

-.-.-.-.-

The next day ay na-discharged na rin si Karylle out of the hospital. They also started packing their things para makauwi na rin sila as soon as possible sa Pilipinas. They spent their remaining days sa Venice by just enjoying the food and the private islands that Venice had to offer. Sa part ni Vice, mas naging light na ang atmosphere since alam niyang ligtas na ang asawa nya for a while. Hindi man ito permanente sa ngayon, masaya sya na matagal pa nyang makakasama ang asawa nya at ligtas din ang dinadalang bata ni Karylle. Even though masaya si Karylle, there is still that part in her brain na nag pipigil sa kanya to achieve pure happiness. Ayaw nyang umasa na gagaling sya fully, pero she want to at least make her family believe na positive syang gagaling na talaga sya forever. 

A few days later ay nakauwi na rin ang pamilyang Viceral sa Pilipinas. Sa airport palang mismo ay dinumog na sila ng media. They found out everything from Karylle's cancer treatment, to their secret wedding, and pati na rin pregnancy nya. Wala na lang nagawa ang dalawa kung hindi sagutin ang mga tanong nila briefly before leaving the airport since aware si Vice na pagod ang mag ina nya sa biyahe. 

Pagkauwi pa lang nila ay sinalubong na sila ng mga kaibigan sa bahay ni Karylle, nandun sila Anne, Billy, Vhong, Buern, Jegs, Donna, Russ, pati na rin ang parents ni Karylle at nanay ni Vice. 

Nagulat sina Karylle at Vice since hindi naman nila inasahan na may pakain pang hinanda ang mga ito. After the yakapan at kamustahan ay nag simula na silang kumain kaya naman nag kanya kanya muna ang bagong kasal, pati na rin si Parker na pumunta sa game room kasama sila Billy, Russ at Buern para i-try out ang bagong game na binili sa kanya ng daddy nya from Venice pa nung nag lilibot sila.

Habang ka-kwentuhan ni Karylle sina Anne and Vhong kasama ang parents nya ay nasa kusina naman ng bahay si Vice na kausap ang nanay nya pati na sina Donna at Jegs. 

"Kamusta na yung iniwan kong trabaho sainyo Jegs?" tanong ni Vice after uminom.

"Anak, wag kang mag alala, ilang araw na lang, tapos na sya." sabi naman ni Nanay Rosario at tinapik sa braso si Vice, "Sobrang ganda anak, matutuwa ang mag ina mo nyan."

"Ang ganda ng timing pogi, perfect para sa birthday ng anak mo." sagot naman ni Donna na mukhang excited na excited.

"Ano nga pala plano mo sa birthday ni bebe pogi??"

"Syempre mag papa-bonggang party ako noh. First birthday na kasama ako nyan... Bawi bawi din sa 7 years na wala ako sa buhay nila ng nanay nya."

"So, what's the plan nga anak?"

"Gusto nyo sa MOA arena pa  'nay eh? Hahahaha."

"Ano ba gusto ng apo ko?"

"Alagang pagong 'nay. Gusto nya daw ng pagong."

Natawa naman ng hysterical sina Jegs at Donna pero naging seryoso din sila ng makita sa mukha ni Vice na hindi ito nag bibiro.

"Seryoso Vice?!" sabay na tanong ng dalawa.

"Mukha ba akong nag bibiro? Sa gwapo kong toh?"  sabi ni Vice at tinuro ang mukha nya.

"Teka lang ah, magpapainit lang ako ng tubig para sa kape mo." sabi ni Donna papunta kunwari sa kettle para magpainit ng tubig. Hinatak naman sya bigla ni Vice at sinakal kunwari ang leeg.

"Mga beks namiss ko kayo!!!"

"So kelan tayo rarampa nyan?!"

"Sus, hindi na noh, pamilyadong tao na yata toh. Wala ng rampa rampa. Okay na ako sa lambing ni misis."

"Yuck!!!" sabi naman ni Jegs at tinakpan ang tenga.

"Anong yuck ka dyan! Try nyo kaya. Masarap din pala ang sea food!" sabi ni Vice at kinindatan ang dalawa.

Natawa na lang si Nanay Rosario kung saan umabot ang conversation ng tatlong magkakaibigan kaya naman umalis na lang ito ng tumatawa.

 

-

Sa convo naman ni Karylle with Anne and Vhong. Buern just came down from upstairs kaya naman sumali ito sa conversation ng tatlo.

"So, honeymoon, what happened?" tanong ni Anne na naka-smirk.

"Anne?!?!" gulat na sabi ni Karylle sabay tinakpan ang bibig at tumawa.

"Atihh, ano nga nangyari?" tanong naman ni Buern na naka-smirk din.

"You guys know that we-we can't.." simpleng sagot ni Karylle at ngumiti.

"Pero kilala ko yung si Vice eh... Hindi papayag yun sa wala eh." sabi naman ni Vhong na nag cross ng arms at nag isip.

"I know right?!" agree naman ni Anne, "Back me up here Buern."

"Totoo. Walang nangyari sainyo??" 

"Wala nga!!" natatawang sagot ni K, "Believe it or  not, wala... Vice knows na we can't, so he didn't push naman."

"I find that so hard to believe." umiiling na sagot ni Anne, "But I guess you're telling the truth."

Nagulat na lang ang tatlo ng biglang may umakbay kay Karylle at hinalikan ito sa labi, "Misis!"

"O, asan na si Nanay?" tanong ni Karylle.

"Ayun, kasama mga manugang ko." 

"Vice, hindi ka pala naka score nung honeymoon nyo eh." pang aasar ni Vhong.

"Hoy Ferdinand, babawi ako noh. Umuwi na nga kayo ng makapag shootout na kami ni Karylle."

Hinampas naman bigla ni Karylle si Vice sa mukha nito lightly, "Huy huy huy!!!"

"Joke lang baby. Syempre bukas na, alam kong pagod ka sa byahe eh."

Napa-facepalm na lang si Karylle while tumawa sila Anne sa sinabi ni Vice.

-.-.-.-.-.-

At around 9:00PM ay nag si-uwian na ang mga bisita nila kaya naman they all got ready for bed na. Karylle was taking a shower kaya naman pinuntahan muna ni Vice si Parker para makausap ito bago matulog ang anak. Naabutan ni Vice na nakaupo ito sa kama habang nanonood sa iPad nito. Tinanggal ni Vice ang nakaplug in na earphones sa magkabilang tenga ng bata. 

"Daddy?" sabi nito at binaba ang iPad sa may lap nya, "What are you doing here?"

"I just want to talk to you buddy." sagot ni Vice at nag lean back sa headboard ng kama ni Parker.

"Oh okay.. About what?"

"Malapit na birthday mo pogi." sabi ni Vice at ngumiti sabay akbay kay Parker kaya naman napaupo ang bata papalapit sa kanya at sumandal din sa headboard.

Napakagat labi si Parker na parang nag iisip.

"You're turning 7 buddy, that's a big deal. What do you want to do? We can throw you a party tapos you can invite all your classmates."

"I don't want a party daddy." sabi ni Parker na ikinagulat ni Vice.

"Ha? Sigurado ka pogi? Are you sure?!"

"I wanna go where mommy spent her birthday..." he smiled and took his iPad from his lap again at pumunta sa Photos section nito. 

Nilabas nya ang mga pictures from Karylle's birthday that same year lang din. Napangiti si Vice ng malaki ng makita kung saan nag birthday nga si Karylle.... Sa Childhaus.

"Is that what you want?" 

"Can I daddy?"

"You know we'd do anything you want Parker." sabi ni Vice at hinigpitan ang akbay kay Parker at hinalikan ito sa ulo, "Ang bait mong bata ka."

"Dad?"

"Yes pogi?"

"I still want a turtle okay?"

Napatawa si Vice at tumango, "Like I said, anything you want pogi."

-.-.-.-.-

Vice extended his holiday from Showtime kaya naman may another 3 days pa syang free kasama ang mag ina nya. The next day, since Karylle was due for an appointment to see her doctor, Dra Bustamante ay sinamahan na sya ni Vice sa appointment nyang ito. Since the appointment wasn't until 11:00 AM ay hinatid muna nila si Parker sa school at dumaan muna sa Starbucks para mag chill. Doon ay napagusapan nila ang tungkol sa gustong mangyari ni Parker for his birthday. Natuwa naman si Karylle after hearing what her son said at kahit na ayun lang ang gusto ni Parker ay nag agree parin ang dalawa na pag throw ito ng party of some sort para naman ma-experience ni Vice magka birthday party ang first born nya. 

Once it was nearing 11 ay umalis ang dalawa from Starbucks at pumunta ng hospital where Karylle got her check up and rmore esults from her treatment sa Venice right away. 

"I'm so happy for you Karylle." sabi ni Dra Bustamante once she finished reading her results, "You're free to do whatever you want now, enjoy life again."

"Maraming, maraming salamat doc sa lahat ng naitulong nyo ha." sabi ni Vice na nakaupo next to Karylle.

"I know this isn't permanent, but like what I advised all my cancer patients to do, live your life. Just enjoy life again."

"Thank you so much doc, gagawin ko po yan wag kayong mag alala."

"Congratulations on the wedding too." sabi ni Dra Bustamante ng makita ang singsing sa daliri ng dalawa.

Napatawa sina Vice at Karylle at tumango, "Thank you doc." sabi ni Vice at tumayo na taking Karylle's hand. Karylle reached naman para sa envelope na binigay ng doctor. 

"In there sa envelope ay yung gamot ng pinescribe ko to go along for the after treatment. You can purchase that sa pharmacy."

"Will do, thanks doc." sabi ni Karylle before they left Dra Bustamante's office.

Tulad nga ng sabi ng doctor ay binili agad nina Karylle yung prescribed medications nya.  Habang pauwi ang dalawa ay may nadaanan silang stall na nag titinda ng fresh buko kaya naman Vice parked on the side of the road para makabili lang ng buko. Karylle even went out of the car kaya they drank the fresh buko habang nakaupo sa hood ng kotse on the side of the road.

"Welcome back Ana Karylle." sabi ni Vice ng makita ang totoong happiness sa mga mata ni Karylle while she was just drinking the buko juice.

She looked up and gave him a genuine smile bago sya ni-lock ni Vice ang ulo nya sa arm nito. 

"I love you baby!" sabi ni Karylle.

"At tinotoo mo talaga yang I will say I love you everyday na yan ha."

"Oo naman noh. A promise is a promise."

"Huh... So you promised na hindi mo ko iiwan, totohanin din natin yun ha?"

"14 months.. Pfft, more like forever." sabi ni Karylle and winked at Vice reassuringly.

"Yun o!" sa sobrang tuwa ni Vice ay binigyan nya ng matamis na halik si Karylle, "I love you misis!!!"


	41. Seven

Isang araw na lang birthday na ni Parker. Vice thought it was the right time para ipakita kila Karylle at Parker ang surpresa nya sa dalawa na medyo matagal na din nyang pinagka abalahan. Right after Showtime ay sinundo nya si Parker sa school at si Karylle naman ay dinaanan nya from the restaurant dahil back to work na ulit ito. 

He drove all the way to Tagaytay kung saan ang surprise nya para sa mag-ina nya. Nagtanong nung simula sina Parker at Karylle pero nginitian lang sila ni Vice at hindi nag sasalita. 

"Parker, I'm divorcing your dad if he doesn't tell us where we're going." sabi ni Karylle as a joke pero nakatingin ng nanakot kay Vice. 

"Mommy, nandun na tayo soon, isang oras na lang naman."

Karylle crossed her arms at nag huff, "Vice ha, baka ano na naman tong surprise na toh ha, kinakabahan ako!" 

"Karylle, I'll never do anything na ikapapahamak nyo noh."

"Daddy what's this?" sabi ni Parker ng makita ang isang box sa may tabi nya sa backseat.

"You want a turtle right Pogi?"

Napanganga naman si Parker dahil sa pagka surprise at niyakap ang daddy nya sa leeg since naka stop naman ang kotse. 

"Daddy!!! I'm really getting a turtle?!"

Tumingin din si Karylle kay Parker dahil naaliw ito sa pagkatuwa ng anak nya, "Of course baby... And don't forget, we're going to Child Haus tomorrow and throw them a party."

"I know mommy, I'm so excited!!!" sabi ni Parker at nag tatalon sa upuan nito.

-

Habang nasa byahe pa rin..

"Nakausap ko sina Anne kanina, pupunta rin daw sila bukas para tumulong." sabi ni Vice na nakangiti.

"Wow that's great!!! I'm glad makakatulong din sila, I'm sure matutuwa lalo ang mga bata." 

"Totoo yan."

"Thank you so much daddy sa pag asikaso sa lahat."

"K, this isn't enough... All this isn't enough sa dami ng pagkukulang ko sainyo ni Parker." sabi ni Vice at ngumiti sadly kay Karylle at napatingin din kay Parker through his rear view mirror. The kid has been asleep for half an hour now.

-

Vice took a left turn which led them to a newly built private estate in Tagaytay. Pagpasok palang sa estate ay parang nagka idea na si Karylle sa kung ano yung surprise ni Vice.

"Daddy, is this what I think-"

"Three minutes mommy." sabi ni Vice at kinindatan si Karylle. 

Karylle couldn't help but feel excited and nervous din at the same time habang nag d-drive sila lagpas ng mga newly built houses din sa estate. Hindi na namalayan ni Karylle na huminto na pala si Vice in front of a huge glass mansion. ** _(Picture on the multimedia section. More pictures of house on the external link)_**

"Vice?"

Nag grin si Vice at tinapik sa binti si Parker para magising ito, "Pogi, come on, we're here."

Nagising naman agad si Parker at nag stretch sabay rub ng mga mata. Tumingin ito outside the window at nanlaki agad ang mga mata, "Daddy, where are we?"

Nag drive pa si Vice papalapit sa may gate ng bahay at agad naman silang pinag buksan ng security guards na nakabantay sa may bahay, "Good morning Sir Vice." bati nito at tiningnan din sina Karylle at Parker na amazed na amazed parin, "Finally kasama nyo na po sila, sir." sabi nito at ngumiti,

"Gandang hapon manong Joseph." bati din ni Vice bago dumiretso sa loob at nag park ng kotse. 

"Ano na misis? Anak?" sabi ni Vice ng makita ang gulat na gulat na itsura nina Karylle at Parker.

"Daddy, is this our new house?"

"It is Parker... Do you wanna come in and see?" 

"Vice, I- I don't know what to say right now... I-"

Bumaba na lang ng mabilis si Vice at umikot sa side ni Karylle at pinagbuksan ito ng pinto, he assisted her to get out of the car and then pinagbuksan din ng pinto si Parker. 

"Ano na? Do you want me to tour you?" he asked and grinned taking Karylle by her waist and kinuha kamay ni Parker. 

-

It took them almost half an hour to tour the house. Sa sobrang ganda ng bahay ay hindi na nawala ang ngiti sa mga mukha ni Karylle at Parker. It had two beautiful living rooms, a large kitchen space for Karylle dahil alam ni Vice ang passion nito sa pagluluto, it had 5 bedrooms, each with its ensuite bathrooms, may malawak na garden with a pool, at meron din cinema room.

Vice showed Parker his new room at walang ginawa ang bata kung hindi mag tatalon sa bagong kama nito sa sobrang kasiyahan, meron din kasi syang game room na naka-extend sa kwarto nya. At dahil hindi na mapaalis nina Vice at Karylle sa bagong kwarto nito ay iniwan na nila muna si Parker dun para makapag explore pa sa bahay. Their last two stops was the master bedroom at yung nursery. Una nilang pinuntahan ay yung master bedroom nila. Tuwang tuwa si Karylle dahil above their king sized bed was their wedding portrait and their initials  _'JM & AK'  _underneath the frame. Excited na hinatak ni Vice si Karylle papunta sa ensuite bathroom.

"Mas excited ka pa sa bathroom ha!" sabi ni Karylle bago binuksan ni Vice ang door. Hindi napigilan ni Karylle na matawa sa nakita nya. Bigla nya ring sinampal ng mahina sa mukha si Vice.

"Ano na namang pauso toh Jose Marie?!" sabi ni Karylle when she saw the glass, see through shower space.

"Naalala mo dati nung nasa Showtime lounge tayo, pinag uusapan natin mga dream houses natin... Tapos sabi mo, if there was one thing na gusto mo sa isang bahay, gusto mo yung may sigaw na freedom?"

"Hindi ganitong freedom! Sira ulo ka talaga!" sabi ni Karylle na natatawa.

"Ay, ayaw mo mommy?"

"Haha, well it's unique.. It's liberating. Hmm, why not?!" sagot na lang ni Karylle at yumakap sa may braso ni Vice.

"Nursery?" tanong ni Vice at tumango naman si Karylle. 

Maghawak kamay silang pumasok sa kwarto nung buksan ito ni Vice. Pagpasok nila ay parang nawalan ng hangin si Karylle kaya napahinga ito ng malalim. She didn't realize na may tumulo na palang mga luha mula sa mata nya kaya naman napahigpit ang hawak ni Vice sa kamay nya.

"Mommy, okay ka lang? Maganda naman diba?"

"Vice, this is more than beautiful..." sabi nya at sumingot sabay punas sa luha nya. 

The walls of the room was in a creamy colour, with pink curtains and pink carpeted floor. May toybox infront of the window, and on top of it were throwpilows.  Meron ding pink lamp and armchair sa corner ng room with pink and white stuffed animals on top of it. The crib was kinda old fashioned with carved patterns, behind it hung a silky, light brown drape. Sa loob ng crib ay may mga stuffed animals din, blankets, pillows at mga toys for the baby. There's also a door leading to the master bedroom para madali for them to go check on the baby. 

"If you want to change anything mommy sabihin mo lang."

"Teka lang Vice," tumingin si Karylle kay Vice at ngumiti, "Paano kapag naging lalaki pala tong si Hopia?"

"Edi maging bakla sya.. Sayang ang pera noh." Vice joked at tumawa sila ni Karylle, "Joke lang asawa ko, well pwede naman natin palitan, wala naman problema dun noh... Basta, sure na sure akong girl yang baby sa tiyan mo." sabi ni Vice at humawak bigla sa slight baby bump ni Karylle. 

After tingnan ang parts ng bahay ay binalikan nila ulit si Parker sa kwarto nito at nagulat ng wala ito dun. Nagpanic naman si Karylle bigla pero habang hinahanap ni Vice si Parker sa kwarto ay may narinig syang ingay na nangagaling sa baba. Binuksan nya yun pinto papunta sa balcony at umiling sabay chuckle, Karylle saw what Vice was doing kaya naman lumapit ito dito. They both looked down to find Parker swimming in the pool. They saw his clothes at shoes na nakafold sa may side ng pool.

"Pagbigyan mo na, birthday naman nya bukas." sabi ni Vice kay Karylle at tawang tawa pa rin sa ginawa ng anak.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day. 

Busyng busy sila Vice, Vhong, Billy at Team Vice sa paghahanda ng lahat sa Child Haus. While si Karylle naman ay nasa bahay parin kasama sila Anne, her sisters at si Parker. 

"Happy, happy birthday baby boy!!!" sabi ni Anne ng makitang bihis na si Parker.

Nag suot lang si Parker na black jeans, his white JS wings at navy shirt. Niyakap nya si Anne at kiniss ito sa cheek, "Thank you ninang dyosa." Nilapitan din nya sina Coco at Zia at binati rin with a hug and a kiss.

"Quite the ladies man you are, aren't you buddy?" sabi ni Coco nung nag pull away si Parker sabay gulo nito sa buhok ng pamangkin. 

Dumating naman si Karylle na naka skinny jeans at red flannel shirt from the kitchen at kiniss sa ulo si Parker, "Ang pogi naman ng birthday boy! Are you ready?" 

"Yes mommy, can we go yet? I wanna go I'm bored already."

"Yeah, yeah, come on let's go," sabi ni Karylle to Parker and then kinuha ang kamay ng anak nya, "Vice just called, ready na daw sila dun." sabi ni K to the girls. Tumango naman sila Anne at sumunod na rin palabas ng bahay. 

"Ate, mom said she'll just about make it," Zia said habang nakatingin sa phone.

"She's really sorry ate, she really tried to get out of that taping but they wouldn't let her, importante daw kasi talaga."

"Hey, ano ba kayo, okay lang, naiintindihan naman ni Parker yun noh." K said with a smile at tumingin kay Parker to see kung agree nga ito. Tumango naman ang bata at nag seat belt na.

-

 

It was a twenty minutes drive from their house papuntang Child Haus. Pagdating nila dun ay sinurprise sila nila Vice kasama ang mga bata na may hawak na banners, balloons at cake. Napasigaw naman si Parker sa tuwa at niyakap ang daddy nya. Right there and then ay kinantahan na nila si Parker ng happy birthday. After ng kantahan ay nagsiupo na ang mga bata para kumain. The adults helped to distribute the food sa mga bata. Vhong and Anne were doing their ninong ang ninang roles by taking videos and pictures, habang si Billy naman ay in charge of the party songs. Once sure na kumakain na lahat ng bata ay pinull naman nina Vice at Karylle si Parker sa isang side at pinapikit. Karylle took his hands para naka labas lang ang palad nito. Pinatong ni Vice sa mga palad ni Parker yung turtle na pinaka-aasam asam nito at pinamulat na si Parker. The kid grinned and pet his new friend. 

"Daddy, turles don't bite right?" 

 "Hala ka, I think they do!" sabi ni Vice at binigyan ng panic look si Parker para lokohin ito. Nakita naman ni Karylle ang change of expression ni Parker na parang kinabahan bigla. 

"Viceeee!" sabi ni Karylle in a warning tone. 

"Joke lang Pogi, this one won't bite you, mabait yata toh noh."

"What are you gonna name him baby?" tanong ni Karylle.

"Michaelangelo!" 

"As in from teenage mutant ninja turtles?"

"Yes daddy!" sagot ni Parker habang pinepet pa rin yung pagong nya. 

-

The rest of the party was a success, sobrang nag enjoy ang mga bata especially ang birthday boy. Billy, Vhong and Vice hosted the party games at nagbigay sila ng maraming prizes sa mga bata. Nag sayawan din ang mga bata na parang wala silang mga sakit. Karylle watched the children from a far habang nag sasayaw at naglalaro ang mga ito. She felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Daddy tingnan mo sila o, ang saya saya nila. Sobrang saya actually..." K said before smiling sadly.

"Eh kung masaya sila, ba't ikaw hindi ata?" sabi ni Vice at hinarap si Karylle sa kanya.

"Masaya kaya ako."

"Sure?"

"I'm fine."

"Hindi ko tinatanong kung kamusta ka, tinanong kita kung masaya ka... Masaya ka ba?" hinawakan ni Vice ang isang pisngi ni Karylle at tiningnan ito sa mata.

"I'm terrified."

"Mom-"

"But I'm happy." Karylle finished at hinalikan si Vice sa labi, "Come on, let's dance."

-

Habang nag pa-pack up ang lahat ay nag excuse muna si Karylle para pumunta sa toilet dahil biglang sumama ang pakiramdam nya. Minabuti na ni Anne na samahan ito. Pagdating sa toilets ay biglang napasuka si Karylle. Anne was there to hold her hair up naman at rub her back.

"Hey, pregnancy side effects lang yan..." Anne smiled at her through the mirror.

"I really hope so Anne." sabi ni Karylle habang nag hugas ng kamay at bibig sa may sink.

Nagtaka naman si Anne sa sagot ni Karylle, "What do you mean you hope so? May problema ba K?"

"No, everything's fine... Well I think... It should be fine... I think I'm just paranoid." sabi ni Karylle na halatang kinakabahan kaya nag f-flap ang mga kamay nito habang nag sasalita.

"K, tell me.. Nag aalala ako."

Nag sigh si Karylle at tumango, "It's just... I found another lump underneath my right breast...Hindi ko alam kung dapat baka ako mag worry considering sabi ng doctor ko na 14 months pa akong safe."

Nanlaki ang mata ni Anne at inalis ang tingin kay Karylle para mag isip ng sasabihin nya, "We-well... Does Vice know?"

"Hindi.. Hindi pa. Ayoko munang sabihin sa kanya dahil nahihiya ako."

"Karylle, don't say that!"

"But Anne, all his effort... Paano kung bale wala pala lahat yun dahil eto na naman tong sakit ko o!"

Umiling ulit si Anne, "No, I doubt that's cancer."

"Pwede mo ba akong samahan magpa check up bukas?"

"What about Vice?"

"I don't want him to know about this until sure ako kung ano tong lump na toh... Anne, please?"

Anne bit her bottom lip na parang di sure sa gagawin nya. Binigyan ulit sya ng isa pang pleading look ni Karylle at nag mouth ito ng 'Please'. Anne sighed at tumango, "Okay."


	42. We Live In Lies

A week after Parker's birthday ay bumalik Showtime na ri si Vice. Parang naging normal na lang ulit ang buhay nilang mag-pamilya, lalo na't naka move in na sila sa kanilang bagong bahay. 

Isang Saturday ng papasok si Vice sa Showtime after maihatid si Parker ay bumalik sya ng bahay para i-check si Karylle. Pagdating nya ay naabutan nyang naka-park sa labas ng house yung kotse ni Anne. Bumaba sya at pumasok sa loob ng bahay.

"Karylle?" Vice called out at hinanap si Karylle sa kwarto nila.

"Vice, we're down here." rinig ni Vice na sigaw ni Karylle from downstairs.

Bumaba si Vice agad-agad at nakitang nakaupo around the counter sina Karylle at Anne na umiinom ng juice.

"Hi?" sabi ni Vice kay Anne at lumapit kay Karylle para mag beso, "Anong ginagawa mo dito?" tanong ni Vice kay Anne at nakipag beso rin.

"Shouldn't you be on your way to Showtime by now?" tanong ni Anne at tiningnan yung watch nya.

"Eh bakit ikaw?"

"Day off ko today, may taping ako eh.. Dumaan lang ako dito to make chika with your wifey."

"Ha? Bakit? May problema ba?" naging concerned naman ulit si Vice at tumingin kay K.

"Uy uy! Okay ako." sabi ni Karylle at hinaplos likod ni Vice, "Go to work na mahal."

"Okay... Hindi ka ba pupuntang resto today? Gusto mong ihatid na kita?"

"Vice, mamaya pa yun ano ba hahaha. Just go to work, I'll be fine, Anne's here for a while." hinatak ni K sa leeg si Vice at kiniss ito sa cheek, "Go." 

Napangiti naman si Vice ng malaki and kissed K back on the forehead, "Alright, alright. Mag ingat ka ha? I love you." sabi ni Vice bago umalis patakbo palabas ng bahay.

Pag-alis ni Vice ay nagtinginan sina Karylle at Anne.

"Are you ready to go?" sabi ni Anne at inaayos na ang bag nya.

"My appointment is at 11:30 pa naman. May 40 minutes pa tayo, can we get some milk tea first? I'm craving." sabi ni K na tumatayo from her chair at kinuha ang bag.

"I can't say no to a pregnant woman hahaha."

-.-.-.-.-

 

"Hi Parker!" 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Parker ng marinig nya yung boses na yun. He turned his head slowly and smiled akwardly at Rhod.

"H-h-hi... Hi Rhod. Uhm..." 

Lumapit si Rhod para tabihan sya sa table nya kung saan ito kumakain ng lunch.

"Bakit mag isa ka lang? Where's Pochi?"

It took Parker a while bago nakasagot sa tanong ng batang babae, "Uhm... I think Pochi's sick."

"Oh? Kawawa naman sya... Kamusta nga pala yung birthday mo last week?" 

"My birthday?"

Tumango si Rhod habang kinukuha yung sandwich sa lunchbox nya, "Do you want some?" sabay offer ng sandwich nito/

"No... I have my own, thank you..." sagot ni Parker na nilabas bigla yung packed lunch nya.

"So, tell me about your birthday."

"Well.."

"And bakit hindi mo ako ininvite?" tanong ni Rhod na nag pout bigla.

"Oh." sabi ni Parker dahil kinabahan na sya sa sinabi ni Rhod, "I'm sorry?"

"Hahaha, joke joke lang Parker. Kain na tayo!"

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Pagkatapos na pagkatapos ng Showtime ay dumaan muna ng resto si Vice para daanan si Karylle, pero nagulat ito ng sabihin sa kanya ni Louise, yung assistant ni Karylle, na wala daw si Karylle dun at hindi naman daw pumasok. He texted Karylle while he was on the way out of the resto para bumalik sa car to pick Parker up. 

He got a text back before driving off from Karylle to say na she was just shopping with Anne. Nagtaka naman si Vice dahil ang sabi sa kanya ni Anne ay may taping ito kaya nag-absent. Kahit na may confusion sya ay dumiretso na lang sya sa school ni Parker to pick his kid up. Pagdating nya sa car park to park his car ay nakita nya na agad si Parker na palabas ng doors na may kasamang batang babae.

He smiled and waved at his kid. Nag wave back naman si Parker at parang niyaya yung kasama nyang batang babae to come with him.

"Daddy!!!" sabi ni Parker at pinasa lahat ng gamit nya kay Vice.

"Oh, okay?! Hahaha. Hello to you too." sabi ni Vice and then tiningnan yung kasama ni Parker.

"This is my friend Rhod." sabi ni Parker at tinuro si Rhod with his index finger shyly.

"Oh... So this is your girl friend Rhod."

"DAAAD?!""

"What? Hindi ba Rhod? You're a girl, and you're his friend. Girl friend."

"Opo Tito Vice." sabi ni Rhod at natawa sa reaksyon ni Parker.

"Daddy, we need to go."

"Tito Vice, I always watch you in Showtime po, you're really funny po!"

Nagulat naman si Parker sa sinabi ni Rhod at ngumiti, "Do you wanna watch Showtime?"

"Ha?"

Tiningnan ni Vice back and forth ang dalawang bata, "He means, watch it live. Yung sa studio baby girl."

"Talaga po? I'll ask my mommy and daddy po!!! Thank you!!!" sabi ni Rhod at napayakap kay Parker sa saya bago umalis.

Kailangan pang tapikin ni Vice si Parker sa balikat nito para bumalik sa sarili ang bata, "Hoy bata! Tara lets."

"Daddy, did you see that?!"

"Yes. Kitang kita ko! You turned 7, ang harot harot mo na!" sabi ni Vice at tumawa.

"Daddy she hugged me!"

"Oo na oo na! Ikaw ang bata bata mo pa!" sabi ni Vice at naglakad na papuntang kotse. Sumunod na lang din naman si Parker na parang happyng happyng lumalakad.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

After 4 hours of waiting... Right after kasi gawin yung mga scans kay Karylle in regards sa lump na napansin nya under her breast ay nag libot na muna ang dalawa to kill time. They went to the mall para tumingin ng mga maternity clothes at baby clothes na rin. Anne felt so maternal kaya medyo naging emotional din ito nung na-mention ni Karylle yung tungkol sa gusto nyang gawin para sa bagong baby niya. 

"Magpakasal na kasi kayo ni Erwan! You guys are engaged, set the date already!"

"Eee! I don't know kasi... Parang ang cold na nya ever since we got engaged. I'm so confused." sabi ni Anne sabay sip ng milkshake nya.

"Anne?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love the man, and I can feel his love for me too."

"Is there hope for VhongAnne? Alam mo namang Vice President ako!"

"Karylle, you're crazy! Hahaha, Vhong has a girlfriend."

"OMG ANNE! I love Erwan and all but if you're having doubts..."

"I'm not having doubts. I'm sure dahil lang toh sa new business nya."

"Well maybe... But Anne, you can tell me anything... I don't wanna bore you with all my sob stories."

"K..." Anne gave her a stern look.

"We should go back sa hospital. Baka okay na?"

"Yep. Let's go." sabi ni Anne na inubos na ang milkshake nya, and so did Karylle. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 Pagdating nila sa hospital ay dumireto sila sa clinic ni Dra Bustamante at naupo. They were in the room with the doctor for about 40 minutes. Paglabas nila ay naka-akbay lang is Anne kay Karylle na hawak yung brown envelope with her results.

"You'll be okay hunny." sabi ni Anne at hinaplos ang likod ni Karylle, "Let's get you home."

Tumango si Karylle and then they slowly walked back to the car. Pagdating sa car ay nag kabit na ng seatbelt yung dalawa. They were both silent sa drive pauwi sa bahay ni Karylle. Anne tried to start a conversation but puro tango at iling lang ang sagot ni K kaya she stopped trying na lang.  When they were outside Vice & Karylle's home, Anne parked just outside the gate dahil Karylle told her to.

"Anne, please don't tell anyone about this."

"Wait.... But you are gonna tell Vice right?" tanong ni Anne na tinanggal yung seatbelt nya at napahawak sa forearm ni K. She gave her a stern look and tigtened the grip on Karylle's arm a little.

"Yes Anne, I will, I will. Girl, masakit na ah."

"Okay good." sabi ni Anne at bumitiw at huminga ng malalim.

"Just not now."

"What?"

Karylle tilted her head and napalook down bago ngumiti sadly kay Anne, "I don't want to ruin his happiness,"

"Karylle you're Vice's happiness!"

"Look Anne, sasasbihin ko naman sa kanya eh... Hindi lang muna ngayon... We just got married, we got the news na magaling na ako, Parker just celebrated his birthday, we moved house, he's back to work... He's 100% happy again."

"Karylle, you can't do this to him..."

"I'm doing what's best for us."

"It's what's best for you... You're being selfish!" sabi ni Anne at umiling.

Natawa naman sarcastically si K, "Paano ako nagiging selfish? I'm saving his happiness Anne, that's being selfless in my book."

"K, ikaw na nagsabi, kasal na kayo... You can't be selfish and keep this truth from him, Vice deserves to know. Maiintindihan ka naman nya eh."

"Anne, hindi eh..." sabi ni Karylle at umiling sabay pagtalikod kay Anne dahil naiiyak na sya, "You know what he said before nung nalaman nyang may chance ng mapahamak buhay ko dahil sa baby namin?"

"What?"

"He said lose the baby. He chose me Anne. Without hesitation ako pinili nya, not our baby!"

"I'm sure di nyo lang napagusapan ng maayos yun K."

"Anne, if you're really my friend, don't betray my trust. Hayaan mo na lang akong magsabi kay Vice."

Wala nang sinabi si Anne at pinanood na lang na lumabas ng kotse si Karylle at pumasok sa bahay. Anne drove off, mad at herself dahil hindi nya naitama yung isip ni Karylle 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sinalubong ni Vice si Karylle sa may front door dahil nakita nito from the balcony yung pagdating ng kotse ni Anne para i-drop off si Karylle. 

"Hey, okay ka lang?" tanong ni Vice at hinawakan sa chin si Karylle.

"Vice, hi... Yes I'm fine. Nag meryenda na ba kayo?" tanong ni Karylle habang papalakad sila sa may kusina.

"Oo, may tira pang cheesecake dun mommy, nagpabili si Parker kanina eh." sabi ni Vice at hinatak yung upuan para kay Karylle. He still looks concerned pero ayaw nya ng kulitan pa si Karylle dahil baka mood swings lang ito, "Gusto mong cheesecake?"

Tiningnan ni Karylle si Vice seriously for a few seconds, "Vice, ayoko ng cheesecake.. Do you know what I want?" nakinig naman si Vice intently at umiling. Sa pag iling ni Vice ay napangiti si Karylle, "Gusto ko ng lumpia... Gusto ko fresh ingredients, pati yung bawang at kalamansi sa sawsawan. I want everything fresh."

"Aba, ako na lang asawa ko, fresh na fresh din naman ako, bagong ligo tong si mister mo o." sabi ni Vice at niyakap ng naglalambing si Karylle sabay halik sa leeg ni K.

Nagpumiglas naman si Karylle at kinamot ang leeg nya, "Firstly, mag shave ka.. Tapos hindi ka fresh, ang baho baho ng pabango mo."

"Hoy Kurba, ikaw bumili nito!"

"Well bibili tayo ng bago. Tsaka bibili tayo ng lumpia with fresh everything."

"Oo, sige bukas bibili tayo."

"Anong bukas? Now na?"

"Wa echos?"

"Walang echos Vice. Come on." sabi ni Karylle na kinuha ulit yung bag nya at napatayo.

"Teka, teka, si Parker." sabi ni Vice na sumusunod kay K.

"PARKER!!!" sigaw naman ni Karylle.

Tiningnan naman ni Vice from the side of his eyes dahil sobrang naninibago sya sa ina-asta ng asawa nya. Medyo natawa si Vice ng makitang mukhang bagong gising lang si Parker na gulo gulo pa yung buhok.

"Yes mommy?" sabi nito sabay rub sa mga mata para gisingin sarili.

"Come on baby, we're going out."

"But-"

"We're gonna get food!"

"Food?" tila naman nagising na ang diwa ng bata at bumaba ng hagdan.

"Your mommy is craving fresh lumpia." sabi ni Vice at nag smirk kay Parker.

Napatigil si Parker sa pagbaba ng hagdan at nag pull ng grimace na face.

"Oh no, no, no. No thank you." sabi ni Parker na agad agad umakyat pataas.

"Jose Parker Viceral!"

"But mommy I don't like lumpia!!!"

"K, hayaan mo na sya haha, papuntahin ko na lang sina Russ dito."

"Okay..." Karylle nodded, "May kukunin lang ako from upstairs." she added at umakyat pataas. Inabutan nya si Parker bago ito bumalik sa bedroom at kiniss sa cheeks, "Sleep ka ng sleep baby?"

"So I'll grow tall like daddy."

Napatawa naman si Karylle bago pumasok sa office. She took out the brown envelope from her bag tapos ay nilagay ito sa shredder, shredding the whole document. 

"Mas gusto kong itago na lang toh Vice para hindi ka masaktan. That's the last thing I want to do. I know lying to you will hurt, pero mas masasaktan ka kapag nalaman mong I will die from this illness you fought so hard with me to battle."


	43. Clouded Judgements

After 4 months ay nasa clinic room sina Vice at Karylle for an ultrasound scan para maconfirm nga nila na girl si Hopia. Karylle was laid on the bed habang si Vice naman ay nakaupo sa side nya at nakahawak sa may ulo nito at sa kamay. Karylle was breathing heavily dahil kinakabahan sya sa magiging resulta ng scan, one of the reasons siguro ay dahil nga sa sakit nyang hindi nya parin masabi sabi kay Vice.

 

"Oh come look..." sabi ng midwife at tinurn yung TV towards them at nag popoint sa heart beat number, "Your baby is doing normal, from what I can see, normal growth naman ang pinapakita ng bata."

 

"Babae po ba?" tanong ni Vice na nakangiti at napahigpit ang hawak sa kamay ni K.

 

Ngumiti yung midwife sa kanila at tumango, may tinuro yung midwife sa screen.

 

"Uy! Walang junjun, girl nga si Baby Hopia." sabi ni Vice at kiniss bigla si Karylle sa forehead dahil sa kasiyahan. Napangiti naman si Karylle after hearing those good news at nakahinga na din sa wakas.

 

After ng appointment ay si Vice na ang sumunod sa midwife para humingi ng advice at kumuha ng next appointment since sumakit bigla ang paa ni Karylle at nagpaiwan na lang sa may lobby.

 

"Karylle?"

 

Napatingin pataas si Karylle at nagulat ng makita si Dra Bustamante.

 

"Oh... Good afternoon Doc." sabi ni Karylle napangiti awkwardly sabay nag look around for any sign of Vice coming.

 

"I'm guessing hindi mo pa rin nasasabi sa asawa mo." sabi ni Dra Bustamante at ngumiti sadly kay Karylle.

 

"I'm just trying to protect him Doc."

 

"K, he deserves to know."

 

"That what? Deserves to know that his wife is dying?!"

 

"Karylle, hindi ka nakinig sa'kin... I gave you options."

 

"Alam ko Doc, pero all those options involved having to risk my baby's life. Ayokong mangyari yun doc."

 

Dra Bustamante sighed before putting a hand on Karylle's shoulder, "If you ever change your mind K, please change it soon. Nauubos na rin ang oras..."

 

"Doc, desidido na ako, I'll never risk my child's life para lang sa sarili kong buhay."

 

"I admire you Karylle," sabi ni Dra Bustamante at ngumiti, "I admire your love for Vice, the fact that you're willing to hide this from him para hindi lang sya masaktan. I admire your love for your children, most people will just think of themselves. Iba ka Mrs Tatlonghari-Viceral. Your family is lucky to have a woman like you."

 

Wala na lang nagawa si Karylle kung hindi mapayuko sa sinabi ng doctor at humawak sa baby bump nya dahil naluluha na sya.

 

"I wish you well Karylle. I really do. I hope you get through this." sabi ni Dra Bustamante at tumingin si K dito sabay ngiti kahit teary eyed na sya.

 

"Thank you Doc... For everything."

 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

 

Pagkatapos ng appointment nila with the midwife ay dumiretso sila sa ABS-CBN building dahil nagpatawag ng meeting si Direk Bobet about sa gagawin nila sa Christmas special ng Showtime. Vice asked his friends to pick up Parker from school at dumiretso na lang sa ABS to meet them. While on the way there ay tahimik lang sa kotse si Karylle kahit na pilit syang kinakausap ni Vice tungkol sa anak nila. Masayang masaya lang kasi ito dahil tama ang hula nyang magiging babae ang anak nila ni Karylle.

 

"Tapos diba sabi ko sa'yo dati gusto ko ballerina na anak? Eto na yun K, hahaha. Si Hopia na ang tutupad sa mga dreams ko. Hahaha."

 

Ngumiti na lang si Karylle at tumawa ng konti para hindi mahalata ni Vice na may dinadamdam ito.

 

"Lahat ng damit nya pink! Hahahaha, naiimagine mo ba mommy?"

 

Tumawa si Karylle lightly at tiningnan si Vice, "Seriously?"

 

"Oo, para hindi sya ma-confused. Baka maging T-boom si Hopia."

 

"At against ka dun?"

 

"Hindi ah! Gumagawa kang issue Kurba ha."

 

"Hindi kaya!" sabi ni K at nag smirk.

 

"Basta Karylle, naiimagine ko lang magiging kamukhang kamukha mo tong si Hopia pag laki. Pang Miss Universe yung ganda ba."

 

Natahimik na naman si Karylle kaya kinuha bigla ni Vice yung kamay nito habang gamit ang isa pang drive sa manibela. He kissed her hand hard at kinuha atensyon ni K by tugging her hand.

 

"What's the matter? Ba't naiiyak ka dyan?" tanong ni Vice at hinalikan ulit kamay ni K.

 

She used the hand that Vice has taken para gamitin ito para haplusin ang mukha ng asawa nya, "I'm just thinking."

 

"K, alam mo namang you can tell me anything... I tell you everything."

 

Signs of guilt flashed through Karylle's eyes, but she managed to hide it away quickly at tumawa na lang kunwari, "Ano ka ba, masyado kang seryoso. Iniisip ko lang si Hopia na nag ba-ballet tas pati ikaw naka tutu."

 

"Ba't pati ako? Ganyan ka! Gusto mo bang bumalik si Vice Ganda?"

 

"Of course!!! I fell in love with Vice Ganda!"

 

"Ah talaga lang ah?"

 

"Pero si Vice Pogi ang pinakasalan ko."

 

"People change." sabi ni Vice at nag shrug with a smile.

 

Tumango si Karylle at inalis ang tingin kay Vice dahil sa sobrang pagka guilty nya na rin, "Yes Vice. People change. I promised to give you a lifetime of happiness, pero eto ako ngayon, niloloko ka.." Karylle thought to herself habang nakatingin outside the car window.

 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

 

Pagdating nila sa Showtime studio ay dumiretso si Vice para kausapin si Direk quickly about his taping sched, so si Karylle naman ay dumiretso sa dressing room ni Anne para makausap ito. Ever since kasi nung nalaman ni Anne yung resulta ng tests ni Karylle four months ago ay pinili nitong lumayo sa kaibigan. Anne thought na marerealize ni Karylle na mali yung desisyon nito na wag sabihin kay Vice, but after all these months, di pa rin masabi ni Karylle, kaya naman medyo nainis si Anne dito.

 

"K." sabi ni Anne ng makita si Karylle through yung mirror ng vanity table nya. She finished applying her lipstick at hinarap si Karylle. Napalook down ito sa baby bump ni Karylle at napangiti ng konti.

 

"It's definitely a girl."

 

"Congratulations." Anne said simply.

 

"Anne, hanggang ngayon ba nagtatampo ka pa rin?"

 

"Karylle, you asked me to lie to my friend!"

 

"I asked you na wag sabihin sa kanya."

 

Napaisip si Anne at nag frown sabay iling ng madaming beses, "No, no! That's exactly the same! Don't try and confuse me."

 

"Anne, please naman. Try and understand."

 

"Try to understand na what you're doing is suicide." tumalikod ulit si Anne from K at nag retouch.

 

"Kung ikaw ako... What would you do?" tanong ni Karylle at lumapit hangga't sa nasa likod na sya ni Anne. Anne looked up at Karylle through sa mirror ulit.

 

"I'll tell the person I vowed to love and never lie to the truth."

 

"And then?"

 

"And then we go from there... That's the problem with you K... Iniisip mo na hindi ka maiintindihan ni Vice. You haven't even tried talking to him."

 

"He's too invested in our baby... He's so happy Anne. Ang sarap nyang nakikitang masaya... Ayokong tanggalin sa kanya yun."

 

"And then what? When he sees you in your death bed, what happens then? Do you thin he's gonna be the happiest f*cking person ever?"

 

"I didn't say that..."

 

"Well think about it K. First you lie to him and then you leave him."

 

Karylle looked at Anne hard through the mirror na parang nag pipigil ng iyak nya.

 

"K, alam kong mahirap," sabi ni Anne at napatayo bigla from her chair. She held onto Karylle's shoulders at shinake ito, "But you can do this."

 

"I can't... I can't do it Vice." sabi ni Karylle na umiiyak na at umiiling paulit ulit, "Natatakot ako Anne. Ayokong iwan ang pamilya ko."

 

Napayakap naman bigla si Anne kay Karylle at hinaplos ang likod nito, "Hush hunny... I'm sorry, I'm sorry...." sabi ni Anne na paulit ulit hanggang sa tuluyan ng mag breakdown si Karylle.

 

"I'm gonna die Anne. Paano si Parker? Paano tong baby namin?" she closed her eyes and let the tears fall, "Paano si Vice?" she said in almost a whisper.

 

Anne hugged her tighter at di na rin napigilang umiyak for her friend.

 

"Okay, maybe hindi ka naman mawawala... I mean, K, look at you. You look perfect." sabi ni Anne at tiningnan si K from head to toe.

 

Karylle shook her head at pinusan ang mga luha nya, "But I don't feel perfect," she whispered habang nag c-crack pa rin ang boses nya, "I can feel my body slowly giving up Anne."

 

"I believe in you! Karylle, you're a fighter!" Anne said at pinunasan yung cheeks ni Karylle at sumingot dahil iyak na iyak na din sya.

 

Karylle smiled slowly and hugged Anne again, "Thank you Anne. Thank you for understanding."

 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

 

"Russsssssssss!"

 

Nagkatinginan sina Karylle at Anne dahil paglabas na paglabas pa lang nila from Anne's dressing ay yun na ang narinig nila.

 

"Was that Vice?" tanong ni Anne pero umiling si K.

 

"No... That's... Parker?!" sabi ni K ng makita si Parker running around with a phone in his hand.

 

"Hi mommy!" sabi nito at tumakbo papunta kay Karylle. Russ came out of Vhong's dressing naman na sumunod ay sina Vhong at Vice.

 

Hingal na hingal na lumapit kila Anne at Karylle kung saan nandun si Parker with his phone.

 

"Ikaw bata ka, manang mana ka sa ama mo!"

 

"Parker, what did you do?"

 

"I borrowed Kuya Russ' phone po mommy." sabi nito at nag smile innocently sabay abot ng phone kay Russ.

 

Kitang kita naman na nag tatawanan sina Vhong at Vice na nakatayo katapat nila in front of Vhong's DR door.

 

"Russssssss!" sabi ni Vice kaya tumakbo papalapit sa kanya si Parker na tumatawa.

 

"Viceral, yang kapilyuhan mo, wag mo tinuturo sa anak mo ha! Kawawa naman si Russ!" sabi ni K na natatawa at naaawa kay Russ.

 

"Hay nako Ms. K, sanay na sanay na ako dyan noh." sagot naman ni Russ at napakamot ng ulo.

 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

 

Alas dos na ng madaling araw pero hindi parin makatulog si Karylle. She laid in bed, her head resting on Vice's chest habang nakayakap naman sa kanya si Vice, tucking her head under his chin and between his neck. Being that close to him, she could smell his scent. Ang bango naman talaga ng asawa nya. There's no smell in this world na she would crave more than Vice's natural smell.

 

Dahil sa pagka-bored nya at dahil hindi sya makatulog ay nag lean sya on her elbow para titigan lang si Vice. She gently unwrapped his arms around her at tiningnan lang si Vice habang natutulog ito.

 

She found peace just by watching him sleep so comfortably with his mouth slightly ajar and snoring very lightly. She traced her fingers softly along his jaw pababa sa chest ni Vice. Nag sigh sya at napangiti na lang bigla.

 

"I'm so lucky." sabi nya sa sarili nya habang tinititigan parin si Vice.

 

After a few more minutes ay bumalik na sya sa posisyon nya kanina, her head on Vice's chest. Funnily enough, Vice's arms found their way back to wrap around her waist again kaya ngumiti na lang si K at pumikit.

 

"Kurba, di ka ata makatulog?" Vice asked groggily dahil nga bagong gising ito.

 

"Okay na mahal." sabi ni K at kiniss ang ilalim ng baba ni Vice.

 

"Sure?"

 

"Oo, why?"

 

Nag usap ang dalawa kahit parehong nakapikit ang mga mata nila. Nagpapakiramdaman na lang sila.

 

"I've noticed these past few nights kasi, parang hirap ka matulog eh. Pinahihirapan ka ba ni Hopia?"

 

"Hindi naman daddy... Ewan ko lang."

 

"Marami ka sigurong iniisip." Vice said at nag chuckle.

 

"Siguro nga."

 

"Bawasan natin yan, tell me."

 

Napamulat si Karylle at napaisip bigla, "Should I tell him?" she thought.

 

"Huy, mukhang malalim na yan mommy ah... Kinakabahan ako hahaha."

 

Karylle shook her head and closed her eyes again, "Wala naman akong iniisip na hindi mo pa alam mahal." sabi ni Karylle at yumakap even tighter kay Vice.

 

"Hay nako Karylle, kinabahan ako dun ah." Vice said at nag sigh before hugging her closer din.

 

Nang maramdaman ni Karylle na natulog na ulit si Vice ay minulat nya ulit mga mata nya at napatingin na naman sa malayo.

 

 

 

 

 

It was going to be another sleepless night for her.


	44. Moments

Karylle is now on her third trimester of her pregnancy. She's exactly 7 and 1/2 pregnants now. Pabalik balik sila sa hospital ni Vice dahil gusto nga nito ng regular check ups to make sure na everything is going well with her baby. Nagtaka naman si Vice dahil alam nitong hindi naman dapat ganun kadalas magpa appointment for check ups, but still, pinagbigyan nya na ang asawa nya since pareho din naman silang nag aalala given Karylle's cancer before.   
  
During one of their appointments, Karylle ran into Dra Bustamante again. Karylle asked Vice to go ahead na sa kotse para makausap nya yung doctor nya. Dra Bustamante led K into her office at dun sila naupo para mag usap.   
  
"You look well K." sabi ni Dra Bustamante.  
  
"Do you think I can go through labor like this doc?"  
  
"K, I told you that I'm not worried about your baby, sa'yo ako mas worried. Your body, masyado ng strained, you're ill Karylle. You need help. Let me help you."  
  
"Help me by making sure that magiging okay ang baby ko doc." sabi ni K at hinawakan ang dalawang kamay ni Dra Bustamante.  
  
Tumango si Dra Bustamante at binigyan ng sympathetic look si Karylle, "Karylle, there's still a 25% chance na makaka survive ka. Don't lose hope."  
  
"I know Doc, hindi naman po talaga eh."   
  
"I know you don't want to take meds for your cancer, but please, just this one medication to help with your fatigueness. I promise, it won't affect your baby." sabi ni Doc at may sinulat sa prescription pad nya.  
  
"Thank you Doc, I'll take it, I promise."  
  
"Hindi pa napapansin ng asawa mo yang kondisyon mo?"  
  
"I just say it's the pregnancy." sabi ni Karylle at tumayo na to leave, "Thank you so much for your help again."  
  
  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
  
  
One week later ay nakaupo si Karylle sa may garden while watching Parker na nag s-swimming with some of his school friends. She was on her laptop organising a scrapbook na gusto nya sanang ipa-print. Gusto nya lang maging prepared at mainform si Vice sa posibleng mangyari sa kanya. After scanning through the photos ay hindi nya napigilang maiyak na naman, she tried so hard para itago ito from Parker pero being the clever and curious kid that he was, nilapitan nito ang mommy nya.  
  
"Mom?" sabi nito habang dina-dry ang sarili with his towel.  
  
"Hey baby." sabi ni Karylle at pinunasan agad ang mga luha nya sa pisngi, "Go back there and swim with your friends, mommy's fine."  
  
"But you're not fine mommy," sabi ni Parker na tiningnan si K and then yung laptop where it displayed a picture of them during their wedding sa Venice. All three of them were pulling a silly face, wacky shot daw kasi, "Did daddy make you cry?"  
  
"Haha," K laughed softly and then kiniss forehead ni Parker, "Hindi anak, daddy's done nothing wrong. Masyado lang emotional si mommy mo because of your little sister I think."  
  
"Hopia is making you cry? But... But she's not here yet."  
  
"She's here honey." sabi ni K na pabulong, "She can hear you, you know." sabi ni Karylle at nag ssh kay Parker.  
  
"Is she kicking you?"  
  
"Actually, oo. Do you wanna feel? Give me your hand." sabi ni Karylle at kinuha ang kamay ni Parker and placed it on top of her big bump.  
  
"Oh! Wow. That's so cool!" sabi ni Parker na nag grin at tumawa, "I can't wait to meet my baby sister mommy!"  
  
"I'm sure she feels the same Parker." sabi ni Karylle at sabay ginulo ang wet hair ni Parker, "Go back there na baby, Rhod is waiting for you o!"  
  
"But mommy you were crying eh." sabi ni Parker at nalungkot din.   
  
"I just can't imagine life without you and your daddy kasi."  
  
"Why? Where you going?"  
  
"Nowhere." K dismissed the idea at ngumiti na lang.  
  
Parker looked confused pero he went on his tiptoes at kiniss si Karylle sa cheek, "I love you mommy."  
  
"I love you more Parker." sabi ni Karylle at kiniss back si Parker sa ilong nito at niyakap ng mahigpit, "You'll always be my baby and my pinaka love na pogi."  
  
  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Another week later... 8 months pregnant na si Karylle.   
  
"Saan ba tayo pupunta?" tanong ni Vice habang hinahatak sya ni Karylle papunta sa kotse. Pagpasok nila sa kotse ay inutusan na ni Karylle yung driver para mag drive.  
  
"Manong, let's go na po."  
  
"Karylle, sabihin mo nga sa'kin kung saan tayo pupunta ng hindi ako nag aalala ng ganito." sabi ni Vice na tiningnan ng seryoso si Karylle.  
  
"Where it all started."  
  
"Ha?" tanong ni Vice na kumunot ang noo.  
  
"Sa Batangas... Sa Pico De Loro"  
  
Unti unting natanggal yung pagkunot ng noo ni Vice dahil naintindihan nya yung sinasabi ni Karylle.  
  
"Doon tayo nagkakilala... Nung 2005 diba?"  
  
"Galing naman! Natandaan mo pa!" sabi ni Karylle at natawa lightly.  
  
"Eh bakit nga? Anong okasyon? Monthsary ba? Hindi naman ah, may 12 days pa." sabi ni Vice while counting in his head.  
  
"You'll find out soon," K patted his arm, "Tulog muna tayo." she said at hinatak ang ulo ni Vice to lean on her shoulder.  
  
"Mali mommy, ganito," sabi ni Vice at tinanggal yung ulo nya from K's shoulders to put K' s on his shoulder, "Perfect."  
  
Di na rin nag complain si Karylle at yumakap sa braso ni Vice to get herself more comfortable.  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
Habang naglalakad sila sa shore ng beach ay tahimik na tahimik si Karylle. She only spoke nung tumigil sya sa isang spot where perfect ang view ng sunset. Vice stopped din at inakbayan sya and then smiled down at her.  
  
"Ang ganda naman dito misis." sabi ni Vice.  
  
Ayaw ng patagalin pa ni Karylle kaya naman humarap sya kay Vice at hinawakan ang dalawang kamay nito, "Vice, I'm sorry."  
  
"Ha? Ba't ka nag so-sorry? For bringing me here? K, alam kong sinabi kong pagod ako, pero walang pag sisisi noh."  
  
"Hindi Vice... It's not about that."  
  
"Sige, hayaan na lang kita magsalita. Tahimik na lang muna ako." Vice said at ngumiti na lang.  
  
"I've been lying to you..."  
  
Vice frowned.  
  
"Actually, it's more like I didn't tell you the truth."  
  
"Tungkol saan?"   
  
"Vice, I brought you here for a reason." sabi ni Karylle as she tightened her grip on Vice's hands.  
  
"Go on..." sabi ni Vice na litong lito na.  
  
"We met here so I want us to part ways here."  
  
"Karylle ano bang pinagsasasabi mo?!" bumitaw bigla si Vice sa hawak ni Karylle at binigyan ng masamang tingin si Karylle, "Hindi nakakatawa yang mga biro mo!"  
  
"Kapag wala na ako, gusto ko dito nyo ikalat ang abo ko."  
  
"Stop!" tinakpan ni Vice ang mga tenga nya, "Hindi totoo yan!"  
  
She nodded her head to say yes.. Vice shook his head along with her at bigla na lang tumulo ang luha nya. Karylle reached to touch his face pero tinulak ni Vice mga kamay nito palayo at tumakbo. To where, hindi na alam ni Karylle.  
  
Karylle held onto her baby bump habang umiiyak na rin at nakatingin sa sunset, "I'm sorry Baby Hopia... Mommy is so sorry."  
  
  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
  
  
Mga 9:00PM na ng makabalik si Karylle sa bahay nila. She went into Parker's room to check him at naabutan nya itong pinapatugtog yung guitar nya. She went to sit next to Parker on the bed at niyakap na lang bigla ang anak.  
  
"Why are you always crying?" tanong ni Parker at binaba ang gitara to hug Karylle back.  
  
"Mommy just needs a hug from her favorite man in the world." sabi ni Karylle at umiiyak na hinigpitan lalo ang yakap kay Parker, "I love you baby."  
  
"Mommy tell me what's wrong." sabi ni Parker na nag pull away at parang naiiyak na rin.  
  
Bago pa makapag salita si Karylle ay nag burst through the door si Vice na umiiyak rin at hinatak si Karylle patayo para mayakap ito ng sobrang higpit.  
  
No words were needed. The two just stood there hugging in each other so tightly despite Karylle's bump. Parker watched his parents hug it out while crying their eyes out. Para sa mata ng bata syempre wala syang maintindihan dahil wala pang ine-explain sa kanya either si Vice or Karylle. Ang alam ni Parker ay his mother is in pain, and hindi nya alam kung paano ito pasayahin.  
  
"Kurba?" sabi ni Vice na nag pull away at sumingot. He stared at K's face at pinag hahalikan ito sa mukha, cherishing each kiss he placed on her face.  
  
"Where have you been?" K asked habang pinupunasan yung mga luha sa mukha ni Vice, "Nag alala ako sa'yo."  
  
"I went to see Dra Bustamante. She told me everything... Karylle naman eh." sabi ni Vice at napayuko sabay pag tulo ulit ng mga bagong luha nito.  
  
"I'm so sorry." sabi ni Karylle at niyakap ang nakayukong si Vice.  
  
"Daddy, mommy..." nag bitiw muna sina Vice at Karylle at sabay hinarap si Parker. The kid was in tears as well.   
  
Karylle reached her arms to him at yumakap din ang bata sa kanya, "Mommy, are you still sick?"  
  
"Hush baby." sabi ni Karylle. Vice went on his knees at pinahinto din sa pag-iyak si Parker by rubbing his back and by whispering "Tahan na pogi." sa bata.  
  
"Mommy are you gonna die?"  
  
Karylle and Vice looked at each other na parang unsure sa sasabihin sa bata.  
  
"Mommy, you said you won't! Daddy you said you won't let that happen!!!" sabi ni Parker na nakatingin kay Karylle and then kay Vice. He frowned at Vice and tinulak ito lightly habang umiiyak, "You lied daddy!!! Why did you lie!!!" sabi nito habang tinutulak parin si Vice papalayo.  
  
Vice pulled Parker in at niyakap ito kahit pilit syang nilalayo ng anak nya. Habang pinapanood ang mag-ama nya, Karylle suddenly felt a wave of dizziness kaya napahawak ito sa may bedside table ni Parker at dahan dahan na umupo sa kama ni Parker.  
  
"Mommy?!" sabi ni Parker na nag alala bigla at lumayo kay Vice. Vice jumped up automatically din at tinabihan si Karylle.  
  
"Karylle?" Vice wrapped an arm around her shoulder para suportahan ito.  
  
"Vice, I..." sabi ni Karylle bago ito tuluyang mawalan ng malay.  
  
Tumayo naman si Vice at binuhat ito para dalin sa hospital, he asked Parker to stay na lang sa bahay kasama ang mga kasambahay nila. Kahit anong pilit ni Parker ay nagpaiwan na lang ito dahil nag aalala din sya kung mapapano mommy nya. Huling bilin ni Vice sa mga katulog na tawagan ang pamilya at mga close friends nila to let them know about what happened to Karylle.

"Mommy.."

Parker was left standing sa door way habang pinanood yung daddy nyang mag drive off ng mabilis paalis ng bahay. The kid frowned at pinasok ng yaya nya na lang sa loob.

  
  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Pagdating sa hospital ay agad naman ni-rush si Karylle sa ER para matingnan ito. Vice waited outside the room na nakasandal sa pader at nakatingin sa floor na tila nag dadasal. He was there by himself for some minutes until may nag tap sa balikat nito at niyakap sya.  
  
"Kuys," sabi ni Billy na kadarating lang kasama sina Vhong at Anne.  
  
"We came as soon as we can." sabi Anne at nilagay ang kamay nya sa balikat ni Vice.  
  
"Salamat." sabi ni Vice at nag pull away from Billy, "Kuys," sabi ni Vice kay Vhong at nakipag hand shake ito.  
  
"Wala pa bang balita?" tanong ni Vhong kay Vice at umiling lang ito.  
  
"What about K's family?" sabi ni Anne na sinusubukan tawagan isa man lang sa kapatid ni Karylle, "Hello, Coco?" sabi ni Anne at nag excuse muna sa tatlo.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Wala akong alam sa nangyayari Kuys... Hindi nya sinabi sa'king bumalik yung sakit nya."  
  
"But that operation?"  
  
"It didn't work... The tumour spread in other parts of her body even after the operation." sabi ni Vice na umiiling.  
  
"Hindi nya sinabi sa'yo?"  
  
"Hindi eh." sabi ni Vice na inis na inis sa sarili nya, "I should have known Vhong. Bakit kasi ang tanga tanga ko."  
  
"No Vice... You should blame me."  
  
Napatingin naman ang tatlo kay Anne na naka cross ang arms at naiiyak, "I knew."  
  
"What?!" sabi nina Billy at Vhong. Vice just stared at Anne coldly.  
  
"I'm sorry... She didn't want me to tell you, I promised K na I wouldn't say anything so I didn't." sabi ni Anne at yumuko, "Now it might be too late."   
  
Naawa naman si Vhong kay Anne kaya niyakap nya ito bigla para tumahan. Billy patted her back while Vice just stared at the ER door with emptiness sa mga mata nito.  
  
-  
  
A few more minutes later ay dumating na yung pamilya ni Karylle. Her parents were there and her two sisters, Coco and Zia. Niyakap agad ni Ms Zsa Zsa si Vice while si Billy and Vhong naman ay kausap yung dad ni Karylle. Anne, Zia and Coco all shared comfort with each other habang nag hihintay ng resulta sa kalagayan ni Karylle at ng dinadala nitong bata.   
  
-  
  
Mga ten minutes pa ang lumipas bago may lumabas ng tao from the ER at nilapitan sina Vice.  
  
"Relatives for Ana Karylle Viceral?"  
  
"Yes, kami nga po." sabi ni Ms Zsa Zsa na katabi si Vice.  
  
"How's my daughter?! Is she going to be okay?"  
  
"Hard to tell at this point Sir, pero we need to induce her labor as soon as possible, mahina na po ang katawan ng patient."  
  
"What do you mean Doc?" tanong naman ni Anne na naka kunot ang noo.  
  
"She might not make it."  
  
Halos gumuho ang mundo ni Vice ng marinig ang huling sinabi ng Doctor. He punched the wall beside him at umalis muna para pakalmahin ang sarili.   
  
Bago pa makatungo si Vice sa pupuntahan nya ay tumigil sya ng may makitang bagong ina-admit sa ER. Isang batang namukaan nya agad agad kahit duguan ang buong katawan nito.  
  
"No..."


	45. Say Something

_ "She might not make it." _

_  Halos gumuho ang mundo ni Vice ng marinig ang huling sinabi ng Doctor. He punched the wall beside him at umalis muna para pakalmahin ang sarili.  _

_ Bago pa makatungo si Vice sa pupuntahan nya ay tumigil sya ng may makitang bagong ina-admit sa ER. Isang batang namukaan nya agad agad kahit duguan ang buong katawan nito. _

_ "No..." _

_ \--- _

_   
_ "Teka lang ho! Teka!" sinabi ni Vice at pinigil yung mga lalaki na nagtutulak sa trolley bed.

"Sir, excuse me lang po!" sabi ng isang lalaki at tinulak papalayo si Vice.

Lumaban naman si Vice hanggang sa malapitan nya na yung bata sa may trolley bed.

"No, no, no, no, no!" sabi ni Vice ng makita ang sarili nyang anak na si Parker na walang malay at duguan na nakahiga sa kama.

"Sir, pasensya na po pero kailangan nyong tumabi!" sabi ng isa pang lalaki at tuluyan na ngang umalis ang mga ito patakbo sa ER.

Kasunod naman ng mga lalaki ay yung yaya na pinag iwanan ni Vice kay Parker.

"Ser, sorry po ser." sabi ng yaya kay Vice habang umiiyak at ito at umiiling na sising-sisi sa nangyari.

"Anong nangyari?!" sabi ni Vice na hindi makatingin ng diretso sa yaya at sa ER parin kung saan dinala si Parker nakatingin.

"Gustong gusto nya kasing malaman kung ano nangyari kay Ma'am K, kinulong nya po ako sa kwarto at tumakas sya." sabi nung yaya na umiiyak parin.

Napapikit naman si Vice ng ma-realize na kasalanan din nya ito, "Ano pang nangyari?!"

"Tapos nung nakalabas na ako ser, hinahanap ko po sya sa village, tapos nung makita ko sya ser, wala na po... HIndi ko na po alam kung ano nangyari, hindi ko na po nakita kung ano man yung nakabunggo eh... Tapos si Ser Parker po, duguan na sa kalsada." kwento ng yaya at umiiling pa rin sabay sa pag iyak.

"Nasagasaan ang anak ko?" sabi ni Vice at napasandal na naman sa dingding at humawak sa may dibdib nya.

"What's happening here?" tanong ni Anne na kasama si Vhong na may dalang coffee, "Vice?" 

"Ate Milena, anong ginagawa nyo rito? Kasama mo ba si Parker?" tanong ni Vhong at pilit inaabot ang cup of coffee kay Vice, "Brad, inom ka muna o, pampakalma."

Tiningnan ni Vice si Vhong na parang wala na ito sa sarili. 

"Vice? What's with all the blood?" tanong naman ni Anne ng makita ang kaninang clean shirt ni Vice na may stains na of blood, pati din mga kamay nito.

"P*tanginang buhay toh!" sabi ni Vice at pinag susuntok na naman ang dingding. Inabot bigla nina Anne at Vhong yung kape dun sa yaya at pinigilan si Vice.

"Vice! Walang magagawa yang galit mo!" sabi ni Vhong at tintigan mata sa mata si Vice.

"Si Parker.... Yung anak ko Vhong....." yumuko si Vice at umiling sabay pagtulo na naman ng luha sa mga mata nito.

Nakita ni Anne na tumuro sandali si Vice sa may ER kaya naman na-gets nito agad ang ibig sabihin ng kaibigan. 

"Oh no...." sabi ni Anne ng mahina kaya napatakip ng bibig at naluha na rin.

"Ate Milena, anong nangyari?!"

"Nasagasaan po si Ser Parker. Pasensya na po Ser, hindi ko po talaga sinasadyang mapabayaan yung bata."

Anne walked out of the hospital muna to get some fresh air habang si Vice naman ay nakasandal sa balikat ni Vhong habang umiiyak ito. Maya-maya ay dumating si Billy na litong lito sa nangyayari until kinwento din sa kanya ni Ate Milena ang nangyari. Billy immediately hugged Vice at binulungan ng encouraging words, "Kuys, magiging okay sila.... Tiwala lang sa Diyos."

-.-.-.-.-.-

After ng yakapan ng BillyVhong with Vice ay umalis muna si Vice para magpalamig ng ulo. Hinayaan na nina Vhong at Billy kahit na alam nilang delikado at unstable ngayon ang emosyon ni Vice. Anne went back in at tinulungan mag explain sina Vhong at Billy along with the yaya sa pamilya ni Karylle. 

Magkayakap sina Zia at Ms Zsa Zsa dahil hindi nakayanan ng nanay ni Karylle ang mga nangyayari. Maging si Dr Modesto ay emosyonal na rin kaya naka-akbay din dito si Coco for support. Anne burried her head sa shoulder ni Billy habang nag papaliwanag parin ang dalawa.

"Where's Vice?" tanong ni Ms Zsa Zsa at nag look up kila Vhong at Billy.

"Hindi po namin alam Tita, ang alam namin lumabas sya eh." sabi ni Billy at ni-rub ang likod ni Anne.

"Baka po nasa chapel, dun ata sya papunta kanina eh." sabi ni Vhong na napapaos na rin dahil sa pagka emosyonal. 

Ms Zsa Zsa pulled away from Zia's embrace at umalis muna.

Nagtinginan naman silang lahat, susundan sana ni Coco ang mommy nya ng pigilan ito ni Dr Modesto.

"Let her talk to Vice alone... They both need each other's comfort right now." 

Coco nodded and then went to comfort Zia. Lumabas naman yung doctor na galing sa ER ni Karylle at kinausap sila to say na ready na to transfer si Karylle para simulan na ang panganganak nito. 

"Iligtas nyo ang anak at apo ko, please do your best." sabi ni Dr Modesto sa doctor at binigyan naman sya nito ng pat sa balikat.

"We promise to do our best Sir."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Vice has been stood in the middle of the altar for almost ten minutes. Nakatayo lang sya dun na tulala at nasa bulsa ang dalawang kamay. 

"Kahit papano naging mabuti naman akong tao diba?" sabi nito na nakatingin parin sa malaking cross kung saan naka-pako si Hesus. He then looked down for a few seconds, "Kung may nagawa man akong mga bagay noon na ikinasama ng loob mo... Bakit hindi ako yung nasa lugar ng pamilya ko ngayon?" sabi nito sabay umiling at natawa, to cover up the pain he's really feeling inside..

"Diyos ko, sobra naman ata ito..." umiling ulit si Vice at napaluhod na sa sakit na nararamdaman nya, "Bakit yung pamilya ko pa?" he closed his eyes at kinagat ng labi para pigilan ang pagtulo ulit ng mga luha nya. 

"Patawarin nyo ko sa lahat ng pagkukulang ko sa inyo... Patawarin nyo ko sa mga kasalanang nagawa ko sa buhay ko... Gagawin ko ang lahat.... Lahat lahat.... Buhayin nyo lang sila...." and with this, Vice just collapsed completely to sit on the floor and cried out his prayers.

"Diyos ko, wag nyo silang iwalay sa'kin... Wag muna ngayon... Wag naman ngayon parang awa mo na Diyos ko... Hindi ko po kakayanin." umiling si Vice at nilagay ang mga mukha nya in his hands sabay pag iling ulit nito desperately.

Nagpatuloy parin si Vice sa pag-iyak... There were times na he was gasping for air na dahil sa sobrang pag iyak nya. Hindi na nya inintindi pa kung may makakita pa sa kanyang ibang tao dun. If he needed to beg for his family's life, he would. Wala syang hindi gagawin para lang mabuhay ang asawa't mga anak nya. 

"Vice..." he heard a voice called out for him. He turned his head slowly at nakita si Ms Zsa Zsa na nasa likod nya.

She offered her hand to him para tulungan itong tumayo from his uncomfortable seating position sa may altar. Niyakap sya ni Ms Zsa Zsa na hindi narin napigilang umiyak dahil sa kondisyon ng manugang nya. She could see how much he was in pain. 

"Alam kong sa'tin lahat dito, ikaw ang pinaka nahihirapan Vice."

Vice sniffed kaya naman lalo itong pinatahan ni Ms Zsa Zsa.

"Hindi ko na po alam ang gagawin ko..." he said in a low, desperate voice.

Ms Zsa Zsa pulled away to look at him in straight in the eyes. Hinawakan nito ang magkabilang pisngi ni Vice at pinunasan ang mga luha sa mukha nito, "Wala naman tayong magagawa eh," sabi ni Ms Zsa Zsa at naiyak ulit, "Kailangan na lang natin magtiwala sa Diyos... Sya ang magpapasya sa mga mangyayari... At kung ano man yun... Kailangan na lang nating tanggapin hijo."

Vice frowned as a new batch of tears started falling from his eyes again, "Paano kung-" 

"Tanggapin na lang natin anak." sabi ni Ms Zsa Zsa at tumango na parang nagmamakaawa na kay Vice. 

As much as gusto rin namang umasa ni Ms. Zsa Zsa na magiging okay ang anak at mga apo nya, ayaw din nyang bulagin ang sarili nya sa katotohanan. Ayaw nyang masaktan kaya't pinili na lang nyang maging isang realist sa sitwasyon ngayon. 

Naupo sila ni Vice sa isa sa mga bench at sabay lumuhod upang magdasal.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Napatayo ulit sila Dr Modesto, Zia, Coco, Vhong, Anne at Billy ng may lumabas na doctor galing sa ER kung saan dinala si Parker.

"Kayo po ang kamag anak ni Jose Parker Viceral?" tanong ng doctor after nito tanggalin ang kanyang mask.

"Ako ang lolo nya Doc." sabi ni Dr Modesto at nilapitan ang doctor.

"I'm sorry to say this Sir but the kid's chances of survival is very low, he got hit pretty badly resulting in major breakage of his ribs,"

"What are you trying to say Doc?" Coco asked kahit alam nya na ang sagot sa tanong nya.

"His broken ribs did some damage to some of his vital organs, especially his lungs... He's suffering from traumatic pneumothorax, dahan dahan ng na co-collapse yung lungs nya.. Sa ngayon we're inserting a chest tube to try and remove air and blood from his punctured lungs. And later on, we'll attempt surgery.."

"Bakit nyo sinasabi sa'min toh?" Anne asked with disbelief and anger in her voice.

"We just want to prepare you for the worse... Alam kong masakit pong tanggapin. I don't want to lie to you and say that the kid is going to be fine after the procedures we're going to do.  But believe me when I say that we're doing our very best to save the little boy."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Vice came back with Ms Zsa Zsa ten minutes after the doctor spoke to Dr Modesto and co. They informed the two of what was happening to Karylle and Parker kaya naman lalong nawalan ng pag-asa si Vice dahil sa mga nangyayari. Naupo na lang ulit ang dalawa next to the rest of them at nag hope na lang for the best. Vice stared at the door on the far left where Parker was in, and then turned his head to stare the at door on the far right where Karylle was in naman.

"How long has Karylle been there? Ba't walang nag babalita?!" sabi ni Vice na biglang napatayo.

Napatayo din naman si Vhong at Billy with him dahil nakita nilang umiinit na naman ang ulo ng kaibigan nila.

"Vice, kalma lang, walang magagawa yang galit mo. Just let them do their job." Billy explained to him and assisted him to sit down again.

Vice looked over at the room where Parker was and frowned, "Pinabayaan ko yung anak ko." sabi ni Vice sa sarili nya at napayuko.

"It's not your fault Kuya.." Zia said at tumingin kay Vice na nakayuko pa rin.

-

A few more minutes passed at finally may lumabas na din na specialist from the room where Karylle was taken. Lumapit naman ito kung nasaan sila Vice kaya isa-isa uli't silang nagsi tayuan.

"Kamusta na po ang asawa ko?" tanong ni Vice with hopeful eyes.

"Her vitals are very unsteady at the moment, this labor is causing more stress sa katawan nya, it's not looking good at the moment Mr Viceral."

"Doc, buhayin nyo sila!!! Hindi pwedeng mawala kahit isa sa kanila Doc." sabi ni Vice at napahawak na sa kamay ng doctor na parang nagmamakaawa.

"Mr Viceral, I-"

"Please Doc... Please... I can't lose them..." napaluhod na si Vice sa pagka desperado nya. Tears started falling from his eyes again for the nth time that night.

Tumango ang doctor at nagpaalam ulit kila Vice. When he left, Vhong assisted Vice to get up and sit, at pinainom ng tubig ang kaibigan

-

Vice, Billy and Anne came back from the restroom at nakitang may kausap na namang dalawang specialist sila Ms Zsa Zsa. Patakbo namang pumunta si Vice sa kanila with Billy and Anne following behind him para malaman kung ano ang nangyayari.

"Vice, buti nakabalik ka na." sabi ni Ms Zsa Zsa at inakbayan ito, "This is Dr Co, ang surgeon ni Parker, at eto naman si Dra Mendiola, ang nag a-assist sa labor ni Karylle."

"Ba-bakit po? Kamusta na po ang asawa't anak ko?"

"We hate to put you in this position Mr Viceral, but we're giving you a chance to come in to your wife's or your son's operation... It's up to you kung kanino mo gustong pumunta." sabi ni Dra Mendiola at binigyan ng sympathetic look si Vice.

"Are you asking me to choose?" maluha luhang tanong ni Vice.

"Mr Viceral, si Karylle o yung bata?" tanong ni Dr Co at hinawakan sa balikat si Vice.

Everyone felt bad for Vice's situation, Anne, Ms Zsa Zsa and Zia all looked at him with shocked and tears in their eyes. Nilapitan ulit sya ni Ms Zsa Zsa at binulungan, "Vice, just see your son. It's what Karylle would want." sabi nito at niyakap si Vice.

Vice was still frozen on the spot crying his eyes out habang niyayakap sya ni Ms Zsa Zsa.

"Mr Viceral?" sabi ni Dra Mendiola waiting for an answer from Vice.

"Si Parker. My son needs me." sabi ni Vice at agad-agad na tumingin kay Dr Co, but bago sya umalis para sumama kay Dr Co ay tiningnan nya muna si Ms Zsa Zsa. Naintindihan naman ni Ms Zsa Zsa yung tingin ni Vice at tumango ito.

"Goodluck." sabi ni Dr Modesto sa kanya at niyakap si Vice bigla.

"Wag nyong pababayaan si Karylle at ang anak namin." sabi ni Vice habang umaalis kasama si Dr Co. 

The doctor led Vice into the changing room para makapag suot ito ng scrubs before entering the operating room. 

-.-.-.-.-.-

**_ "Parker?" _ **

**_ "Mommy?" _ **

**_ "Anak, why are you here?" _ **

**_ "Mommy you're okay!" _ **

**_ They hugged. _ **

**_ "Baby, you have to go back... You can't leave your daddy." _ **

**_ "Leave daddy? Why?" _ **

**_ "Promise me you'll go back to your dad... You have a little sister to meet and take care of." _ **

**_ "Baby Hopia?!" _ **

**_ "Yes anak... Go on, you need to go. You can't be here baby. I love you!"  _ **

**_ She kissed her son on the forehead for a couple of seconds before letting go of him. _ **

**_ "I love you more mommy, come with me?" _ **

**_ "I wish I could Parker." _ **

**_ "Why not?" _ **

**_ "It's complicated baby... Promise mommy you'll be okay?" _ **

**_ "Mommy I'm scared." _ **

**_ "Just promise me!" _ **

**_ "Okay mommy." _ **

**_ "Anak..." _ **

-.-.-.-.-.-

The sound a baby crying could be heard by Karylle & Vice's friends and family, they all smiled at each other.

"It's a healthy baby girl!" the doctor announced. 

-

**_ Tooot.. _ **

**_ Tooot... _ **

**_ Toooot... _ **

****

** BEEEEEEEEP... **

The sound of a flat line.

-

"Parker?"

"Karylle?" Ms Zsa Zsa asked when she saw her daughter with her eyes fully closed.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_** "Parker?" ** _

_** "Mommy? Where are you?!" ** _

_** "I'm here anak, I promise..." ** _

_** "Mommy! I can't see you! I'm scared mommy!" ** _

_** "Mommy loves you so much, always remember that..." ** _

-.-.-.-.-.-

**_ "Time of death... 12:01 AM" _ **


	46. Butterfly Fly Away

"Hello again," Vice said sabay haplos ng pangalan sa tomb at pag baba ng flowers, "I told you dadalaw ako as much as I could. It's been what? Four years since kinuha ka ni Lord sa'min? There's never a day na hindi ka namin naiisip at namimiss. Alam mo, everytime na nangyayari yun, naiiyak na lang kami bigla eh... Alam kong matagal na rin ang four years... Pero yung amount of time na binigay sa'tin to start over... Kulang na kulang eh... Maybe you're tired of hearing this from me, everytime na dinadalaw kita, eto naman laging speech ko diba?  Haha, pero seryoso naman talaga... We miss you everyday. We love you so much... I miss you so much..." sabi ni Vice habang hinahaplos pa rin yung pangalan sa may puntod. 

"Daddy!!!"

Nagulat na lang si Vice ng may batang yumakap sa kanya from behind at halos sakalin sya sa leeg sa higpit.

"Oh, I told you to stay inside my car diba?" sabi ni Vice at kinandong ang bata sa lap nya sabay halik sa may noo nito.

"Ang tagal mo po kasi eh, I got bored there." sabi nito at hinawakan din ang puntod.

"Our ballerina princess o, big girl na si Baby Hopia natin." sabi ni Vice na nakatingin kay Hopia and then sa tomb ulit.

"Are you okay daddy?"

"Yes princess I'm fine..." sabi ni Vice at ngumiti sa anak nya, he stood up and carried Hopia in his arms. He put his index and middle finger together and placed it on his lips to give it a kiss and then placed it sa may tomb kung saan nandun yung pangalan. 

"We need to get going... May ballet recital pa kasi tong si Hopia eh. I'll come back as soon as I can I promise." sabi ni Vice na kausap pa rin yung tomb.

He then looked at Hopia and pouted, "Say goodbye na anak."

Tumango si Hopia at hinalikan din ang kamay nya sabay lagay nito sa tomb, "Bye bye Kuya Parker."

Bago umalis sina Vice at Hopia ay binigyan ni Vice ng last look ang tomb at ngumiti sadly, _"I miss you so much Pogi. Birthday mo na naman kasi bukas eh."_

-.-.-.-.-

Vice and Hopia arrived at the Makati branch of Noce Di Cocco to pick up Karylle for Hope's ballet recital.  Karylle was already outside talking to one of the customers ng dumating sila. Hopia waved at her mom kaya naman ngumiti si Karylle dito to acknowledge her daughter. She bid her goodbye sa customers at nagtungo na sa naghihintay na kotse ni Vice.

"Hello misis." sabi ni Vice at binigyan ng quick peck si Karylle sa lips.

"Hello daddy," bati din ni Karylle giving him a smile and then tumingin sa backseat at nag wave kay Hopia, "Hello princess."

"Hi mommy" sabi ni Hopia shyly at nilaro ang studs ng pink tutu nya.

"Okay ka lang?" tanong ni Karylle dito which Hopia just replied with a nod. Karylle sighed  bago tumingin ulit kay Vice. 

"Saan ba kayo galing? Ba't ngayon lang kayo?" she asked at sabay nag re-touch ng lipstick nya while looking at the mirror.

"Pumunta muna kasi kaming sementeryo..." sabi n Vice at tiningnan si Karylle, expecting a reaction from her.

Karylle put away her lipstick and looked away, "Ah okay." sabi nito coldly.

"K... You need stop blaming yourself! If you can't do that, just forgive yourself!"

"Vice, not now." she said as politely as she could kahit na gusto nyang sumabog at that time.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_ 4 years ago... _

_ "Sorry Mr Viceral... We did everything we could." sabi ni Dr Co kay Vice bago sila lumabas ng room. _

_ Vice took of his mask at hat at huminga ng malalim ng maiwan sya mag-isa sa kwarto. _

_ When Vice heard the flat line, he felt his heart skipped a beat. He wanted to drop down on the floor and just be taken away like his son did too. He gasped for air and held on to the closest thing to him which was the wall. All the specialist left the room leaving him leaned back on the wall balling his eyes out for the nth time that night. He didn't want to look up. He waited a few minutes before he did. He wanted to shut his eyes again when he saw the body his life less son laid peacefully on the bed.  _

**_ "I'm your Tito Jose." sabi ni Vice at nakipag handshake kay Parker. _ **

**_ "Jose?" inulit ni Parker at napasmile sabay handshake kay Vice, "My name's Jose too!" sabi nya at nilabas ang school ID nya from his pocket, "Look Tito!" sabi nito at tinuro ang pangalan nya sa ID. _ **

_   
_ Vice gasped for air again and whimpered when he thought of that smile that Parker flashed him. For him, that was the first time that he felt fully connected to his son.  _ _

**_ "Picture with me Tito Pogi!" sabi nito at hinila sa leeg si Vice. _ **

**_ "Ah-ahraaay!" _ **

**_ "Oh, I'm sorry Tito.." sabi ng bata na biglang nag worry, ngumiti naman si Vice at hinalikan ito sa noo, "I was just kidding baby, come on, picture picture na tayo." _ **

_   
_ Vice opened his eyes again to look at Parker at umiling na nakangiti sadly kahit na tulo ng tulo ang mga luha nito.  _ _

__

**_ "I'm the proudest dad alive you know?" _ **

**_ "Aw why?" _ **

**_ "Kasi ang pogi pogi at ang bait bait ng anak ko!" _ **

**_ "Uh..." sabi ni Parker at napakamot sa ulo, "I'm pogi and I'm nice?" _ **

**_ "And smart," sabi ni Vice sabay turo sa side ng ulo ni Parker, "And polite, and adorable, and most of all, matakaw din like his daddy." Vice finished laughing. _ **

**__ **

_ Vice laughed but at the same time cried harder pushing himself even closer to the wall as he thought of that memory back in Boracay. He scrunched up his face using his hands and slowly slid down to sit with his back still resting on the wall and his head tipped back. _

**_ "I don't want to lie to you anak, I know you're smart enough to understand." sabi ni Vice hinawi buhok ni Parker, "I'm sorry Parker...Daddy is so sorry." _ **

**_ Nag nod na lang si Parker sa sinabi ni Vice at humarap ito para yakapin si Vice, "It's okay daddy." _ **

**_   
_ ** _ Vice also remembered how easy was para kay Parker na patawarin sya after all he did to Karylle and him. He formed a fist with both his hands and punched the floor multiple times. _

**_ "Daddy, turles don't bite right?"  _ **

**_  "Hala ka, I think they do!" sabi ni Vice at binigyan ng panic look si Parker para lokohin ito. _ **

**_ "Viceeee!" sabi ni Karylle in a warning tone.  _ **

**_ "Joke lang Pogi, this one won't bite you, mabait yata toh noh." _ **

**_ "What are you gonna name him baby?" tanong ni Karylle. _ **

**_ "Michaelangelo!"  _ **

**_ "As in from teenage mutant ninja turtles?"  _ **

**_ "Yes daddy!" sagot ni Parker habang pinepet pa rin yung pagong nya.  _ **

_ "Paano na si Michaelangelo nyan anak?"  sabi ni Vice to Parker kahit alam nyang di na sya sasagutin ntio.  _

**_ "Mommy are you gonna die?" _ **   
  
**_ Karylle and Vice looked at each other na parang unsure sa sasabihin sa bata. _ **   
  
**_ "Mommy you said you wont! Daddy you said you won't let that happen!!!" sabi ni Parker na nakatingin kay Karylle and then kay Vice. He frowned at Vice and tinulak ito lightly habang umiiyak, "You lied daddy!!! Why did you lie!!!" sabi nito habang tinutulak parin si Vice papalayo. _ **   
  
**_ Vice pulled Parker in at niyakap ito kahit pilit syang nilalayo ng anak nya. _ **

_ He's had enough. Vice pulled himself together at tumayo from the floor slowly. He wiped his face roughly with his hands at dahan dahan na lumakad papunta sa kama kung saan nakahiga si Parker. _

_ When he was an arm length away from the bed, he reached his hand forward at pinatong ito sa parte kung saan nandun yung puso ni Parker.  _

_ He closed his eyes.  _

_ Nothing. _

_ He felt nothing. _

_ "Goodbye Parker." _

-.-.-.-.-.-

Pagkatapos na pagkatapos ng ballet recital ni Hopia ay dumaan sila sa bahay ng mommy ni Karylle para kumain. Everything went well, nag enjoy naman lahat sila kahit papano. Spoiled na spoiled kasi tong si Hopia din sa lola at mga tita nya. 

"We went to see Kuya Parker kanina momsy." sabi ni Hopia na nakakandong sa lola nya at umiinom ng milkshake.

Dahil sa mention ni Parker ay nagtinginan naman sila Vice, Ms Zsa Zsa at Coco kay Karylle na tiningnan lang ang anak para makaiwas sa tingin ng tatlo.

"It's getting late, we'll go ahead Mama." sabi ni Karylle na napatayo bigla at kinuha si Hopia from her mom para sya ang bumuhat dito.

"Karylle," her mom shook her head at tumingin sa kanya with a sympathy look, "It's been four years."

"Vice, come on." sabi ni Karylle na palabas na ng bahay kasama si Hopia.

"Ana!" pasigaw na sinabi ni Ms Zsa Zsa to get Karylle's attention.

Tumalikod na lang si Karylle at umiling, "Di nyo naiintindahan mama."

"Ang alin?!" sabi ni Ms Zsa Zsa at lumapit para hawakan sa balikat si Karylle. Lumayo si K before that even happened. 

"Di nyo alam ang feeling na mawalan ng anak." sabi ni Karylle with a blank stare.

"Hindi pa ba ito yun?" sabi ni Ms Zsa Zsa referring sa sitwasyon nila ngayon, "I'm slowly losing you Karylle. I think I know how it feels like."

"No... It's not even close."

Nagmamadaling lumabas ng bahay si Karylle kasama ang anak kaya naman naiwan si Vice sa loob kasama si Ms Zsa Zsa at Coco.

"What can we do to help her Vice?" sabi ni Ms Zsa Zsa na halata ang kalungkutan sa mga mata nito.

"In time po siguro matatanggap din nya." sabi ni Vice na nakipag beso sa mother in law nya at kay Coco.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_ Nagising si Karylle na nasa recovery room na sya. She gasped and saw her mom stood by her bedside na umiiyak at hinahaplos ang kamay nya. _

_ "I'm glad to see you awake anak," sabi nito kahit umiiyak parin at hinalikan si Karylle sa noo. _

_ "Ma, kamusta ang anak ko?" tanong ni Karylle na nag aalala habang nakikita nyang umiiyak ang mom nyang ganun. _

_ "Hope is fine." sabi ni Ms Zsa Zsa at tumingin sa other side ng room kung nasaan nandun si Anne at Zia, Anne carrying Baby Hope in her arms. The two smiled at her at nilapitan din si Karylle.  _

_ "Oh wow," sabi ni Karylle with tears forming in her eyes ng ipasa sa kanya ni Anne ang new born baby nya. Hinaplos ni K ang noo nito gently with her thumb at hinalikan.  _

_ Seeing Karylle so happy in that moment made Anne tear up again. Zia automatically wrapped an arm around her at niyakap ito to comfort her.  _

_ "Ma, nasaan si Vice?" _

_ Tiningnan naman ni Ms Zsa Zsa sina Anne at Zia to ask for some support.  _

_ "Ma? May problema ba?" tanong ni Karylle na bumalik na naman ang pag aalala sa tono ng boses nito.  _

_ "Vice is with Parker."  _

_ Nag smile si Karylle, "Oh that's good!" she breathed a sigh of relief at ngumiti, "Kinabahan naman ako dun Ma..." _

_ "Karylle..." hinawakan ni Ms Zsa Zsa ang kamay ni Karylle at inutusan si Zia to get Hope muna. When Zia did,  K's mom sat at the edge of Karylle's bed and wrapped an arm around her daughter. _

_ "What's the matter ma?" _

_ "Wala na si Parker..." _

_ "..." _

_ "Anak, he's dead.." _

_ What happened next seemed like a flash. Tumayo na lang si Karylle from her bed, pulling all the wires connected to her and ran out of the room as quickly as she could. Ms Zsa Zsa and Anne followed her at sinubukan din itong pigilan pero nag pumiglas lang si Karylle at nagpatuloy sa pagtakbo kahit nahihirapan sya. She didn't know where to go, ang alam lang nya kailangan nyang patunayan sa sarili nya na nag sisinungaling lang ang mama nya.  _

_ After running around for what seemed like years, Karylle found the rest of their family and friends stood outside a room. She approached them kaya nagulat ang mga ito, her dad was about to hug her pero inignore ito ni Karylle at tumayo sa pinakaharap nila to see what they were looking at.  _

_ It was a big glass window looking through a room. In the room, she saw Vice. Nakatayo si Vice sa may side ng kama kung saan nandun si Parker. She looked closer and saw the monitor which displayed nothing but flat lines. Umiiyak si Vice na hawak ang kamay ni Parker. _

_ Lumapit si Karylle sa may bintana na hindi makapaniwala sa nakikita nya. Hindi na rin nya namalayan na tumutulo na rin pala ang mga luha nya. _

_ Vice might have felt some connection dahil napatingin ito sa may glass window at nagkatinginan sila ni Karylle. Karylle pleaded with her eyes, nagmakaawa na hindi totoo ang mga nakikita nya. Vice pouted sadly at umiling. _

_ "Wala na." he mouted. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pagkauwi nila sa bahay ay hinanda na ni Vice si Hopia para makatulog na ito. Nakaupo si Vice sa kama habang binabasahan ito ng bed time story.

"Daddy?" sabi ni Hopia at binaba muna yung book na binabasa ni Vice para tumingin ito sa kanya.

"Yes princess?" tumingin naman si Vice kay Hopia na parang curious ito sa sasabihin ng bata.

"Do you think love ako ni mommy?"

"Ha?" natawa naman si Vice sa sinabi ni Hopia at niyakap ito ng mahigpit, "Of course mommy loves you!!!"

"She uhm never reads to me like you do po. She's always working too." sabi ni Hopia at nag pout sadly.

Vice lifted his daughter's angelic face at umiling ito with a smile, "That doesn't mean she doesn't love you."

"Okay dad." Hopia smiled and then binalik yung book kay Vice, "I'm okay now, I can sleep na po."

"Ayaw mo na ng story ni daddy?"

Umiling si Hopia bago humiga comfortably sa kama at ngumiti kay Vice, "Goodnight po."

"Okay princess," sabi ni Vice at hinalikan ulit sa noo si Hopia, "Goodnight, tulog ka na ha? Sweet dreams."

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Vice? What are you doing with that?" sabi ni Karylle na napatingin sa pinto nung pumasok si Vice sa kwarto nila na hawak yung dating iPad ni Parker.

"We need to talk."

"Ayokong pagusapan. How many times have I told you?!" sabi ni Karylle na tumayo sa kama na naiinis kay Vice.

"We got the justice that our son deserved K!"

"No!"

"Nakakulong na yung taong pumatay sa anak natin."

"Ako yung pumatay sa kanya Vice!" sabi ni Karylle na pasigaw at lumalakad palayo. 

Vice was quick at hinatak sa braso si Karylle bago pa ito mag walk out ulit sa kanya.

"If you're not going to do it for yourself, do it for your daughter!" sabi ni Vice at inabot ang iPad kay Karylle.

She was hesitant at first pero kinuha din nya yung iPad from Vice when she saw the anger and desperation in his eyes.

"You already lost a son... Wag mong hayaang pati si Hope mawala din sa'yo..."

Napalook down si Karylle at tiningnan yung iPad na hawak nya. 

"Anong gusto mong gawin ko dito ngayon?" 

"You'll know what to do." sabi ni Vice na palabas na ng pinto.

"Vice!" 

Bumalik si Vice at niyakap si Karylle ng mahigpit, "Mahal na mahal kita mommy, gusto ko lang tulungan ka... Pero for the past four years, you won't let me in to help you."

Nagulat naman si Karylle sa mga sinabi ni Vice kaya napayakap din sya dito, "I love you Vice, don't think otherwise." sabi ni Karylle habang hinahapos yung buhok ni Vice with her free hand.

Vice pulled away at naglakad ulit papunta sa may pinto, "Do us all a favor... Let go of Parker." sabi ni Vice at lumabas sa kwarto.

-

Karylle sat back down on the bed and placed the iPad facing upwards sa kanya at nag lean back. She saw black screen with a play button on it.

She pressed play at nakita ang nakangiting mukha ni Parker sa screen.

It was recorded by the kid habang nasa bedroom nya ito.

You could see him na nahihiya sa ginagawa nya nung una pero nag grin ito at pinress ang play sa mismong iPad din nya habang nag rerecord ito.

"Mommy," he said which sent goosebumps down Karylle's whole body, "this song is for you."  he pointed at the screen and did the cheeky grin of his which Karylle always loved.

Then he started singing and Karylle's tears started to fall like raindrops.   _ **(p.s. Parker's supposed to be version of the song can be found here:**_ [ ** http://youtu.be/s5S7LabBDW8 ** ](http://youtu.be/s5S7LabBDW8) _** ) ** _ ****

_  You tuck me in, _

  
_ Turn out the light _

  
_ kept me safe and sound at night _

  
_ little boys depend on things like that _

__

_ Brushed my teeth and combed my hair _

  
_ had to drive me everywhere _

  
_ you were always there when I looked back _

  
  
_ You had to do it all alone _

  
_ Make a living, make a home _

  
_ Must have been as hard as it could be _   
  
_ And when I couldn't sleep at night _

  
_ Scared things wouldn't turn out right _

  
_ you would hold my hand and sing to me _

  
  
_ Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be _

  
_ can't go far but you can always dream _

  
_ Wish you may and wish you might _

  
_ Don't you worry, hold on tight. _

  
_ I promise you there will come a day _

  
_ Butterfly fly away _

_ Butterfly fly away  _

_ Got your wings, now you can't stay _

  
_ Take those dreams and make them all come true _

  
  
_ Butterfly fly away  _

_ You've been waiting for this day _

  
_ All along you've known just what to do _

  
_ Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly _

  
_ Butterfly fly away _

_ Butterfly fly away _

_ Butterfly fly away _

_ Butterfly... fly away _

_ Butterfly fly away _

"I love you mommy!"

_   
_ Walang ginawa si Karylle kung hindi i-pull na lang ang knees nya at doon ibinaon ang mukha... She stayed in that position for twenty minutes bago pumasok si Vice at nakita syang ganun. He didn't say a word at niyakap lang si Karylle kahit na nakatago parin ang mukha nito sa mga tuhod nya.

"You'll be okay. I promise..." bulong ni Vice kay Karylle at hinalikan ito sa ulo.

-.-.-.-.-

Ten minutes passed kaya naman umupo na ng maayos si Karylle at tiningnan si Vice with her eyes still brimming with tears. He kissed her softly and then niyaya ito para tumayo. Nagyakap silang dalawa ng mahigpit.

"I'm so sorry Vice." sabi ni Karylle at ibinaon ang mukha nya sa shoulder ni Vice.

"Ssshh..." sabi ni Vice habang hinahaplos ang buhok ni Karylle.

"Pati kayo ni Hope napabayaan ko."

"K, we love you kaya naiintindihan ka namin." 

"Pero sorry talaga," sabi ni Karylle at nag pull away to look Vice sa mga mata nito, tumango si Vice at ngumiti.

"Masaya na si Parker kung nasaan man sya ngayon... I'm sure nag didiwang pa nga sa langit yun ngayon dahil magaling ka na eh."

"Kumakain ng maraming pizza." sabi ni K na natawa kahit naiiyak pa rin sya.

Tumawa rin si Vice at tumango. After a couple of seconds ay naging seryoso ulit yung mukha ni Karylle.

"Vice, take me to his room." 

"Sigurado ka ba dyan?"

"I am."

-

Vice opened the door to Parker's old room at parang may malamig na hangin naman na lumabas galing dito which made Karylle shiver.

"Walang nagalaw dito ever since nawala sya." sabi ni Vice at tiningnan si Karylle.

Karylle nodded at pumasok, she looked back at Vice na papasok din sana, "Can I have a few minutes alone? Okay lang ba?"

Vice nodded at sinara ang pinto leaving Karylle alone in Parker's room. Natakot sya sa posibleng gawin ni Karylle dun pero pinagkatiwalaan nya na lang ito.  He knew na kailangan ni Karylle ng closure. 

-

Karylle walked around the room slowly at tiningnan ang mga lumang gamit ni Parker na nandun. She was grateful kay Vice dahil he maintained the room clean at wala ngang nawala dito na kahit isang bagay. Everything was there, his toys, his clothes, his school stuff, his guitar. But obviously yung pagong nya ay nilipat nila ng lugar at si Hope na ang nag aalaga dito.

Naupo na lang si Karylle sa kama at nakita yung picture frame sa may bedside table. Kinuha nya ito at napangiti. It was a picture of her, Parker and Vice taken nung nasa Venice sila. They were all smiles sa photo, naka-kandong si Parker sa kanya while Vice had his arms wrapped around sa kanilang dalawa. 

Binaba ni Karylle yung picture at binuksan yung wardrobe ni Parker. She picked out his favorite shirt na may picture ni Ben 10. She could remember how much he always wants to wear it kapag aalis sila. Minsan nga ayaw pa nitong ipalaba yung shirt dahil hindi pa naman daw madumi. She placed the shirt on her na parang niyayakap ito. She closed her eyes at inimagine na si Parker yung niyayakap nya. 

"Pogi, miss na miss ka na ni mommy."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pagkagising the next day ni Karylle ay hindi nya namalayan na nakatulog pala sya sa kama ni Parker habang yakap parin yung shirt nung anak nya. Tumingin sya sa oras at alas sais palang naman pala ng umaga. She put the shirt back sa wardrobe at lumabas na ng kwarto. Paglabas nya ng kwarto ay nakita nyang may nakaupo sa may hagdanan, lumapit sya only to see Hopia there na naka pajama at naka yuko fiddling with her feet.

"Hope?" sabi ni Karylle at tinabihan ang anak nya.

Nagulat si Hopia kaya naman pag look up nya ay litong lito ang mga mata nya, "Mommy?"

"Bakit ang aga mong nagising?"

"I had a nightmare po kasi." sabi nito at ginusot ang mga mata.

"Ha? Okay ka lang ba?" sabi ni Karylle at inakbayan si Hopia at niyakap ito.

"Opo mommy... Uhm, are you okay?"

"Mommy's fine now." K smiled lifting Hopia's face up, "I love you.... I know I haven't said it a lot to you pero I love you."

Dahil sa sinabi ni Karylle ay napayakap naman bigla sa kanya si Hopia, shocking her to be honest. She hugged her daughter back at nag simula na namang mag water ang mga mata nya ng marinig ang pag singot ni Hopia at pamamamasa bigla ng damit nya. 

"I'm so sorry, mommy loves you so much Hope."

Vice watched them silently with smile painted on his face, _"I hope you were here to see this Parker. Happy birthday anak."_


	47. Epilogue

_Nobody knows I'm all alone_

_Living in this castle made of stone_

_They say that money is freedom but I feel trapped inside it all_

_And while I sit so high up on a throne_

_I wonder how I can feel this low_

_On top of the world it's beautiful_

_But there's no place to fall_

 

~

 

Karylle found herself stood sa harap ng puntod ni Parker. Hindi nya alam kung anong gagawin nya, di nya alam kung uupo ba sya sa damo or mananatili na lang nakatayo. In the four years na nawala si Parker, eto ang unang beses na pinuntahan nya ito. Vice and Hopia came din naman to support her but she requested that they stay inside the car since she wanted to be alone kapag hinarap nya na si Parker.

May hawak syang isang white rose na kulang na lang ay mabali dahil sa pagka higpit ng hawak nya dito. She placed it down sa may taas ng pangalan ni Parker and sat down on her legs. 

"Uy!" she started at dun pa lang ay naiiyak na sya, "Look Pogi, wala pa man naiiyak na si mommy..." sabi ni Karylle at niyugyog ang sarili nya to control her emotions, "Game na talaga... I'll try not to cry since our last days together were just spent by me crying, and you trying to comfort me... I'll be the strong one this time. Like the way it should have been, syempre ako yung mommy mo eh." Karylle picked the grass as she spoke while still looking directly sa tomb stone ng anak nya. 

"Parker, I'm sorry. Sorry if I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most..." Karylle tried to hard to hold back her tears, she could feel her throat closing up, she swallowed it down dahil ayaw nga nyang maiyak muna, "Sorry din kasi I let myself go... I allowed my emotions get the better of me. I've been in denial these past four years because I didn't want to let you go. I didn't want to let my baby go... Especially because we didn't get to say goodbye. I think that was the reason why it was so hard to let you go... We didn't have a goodbye baby pogi. There was no closure... I know it''s my fault din because I didn't even go to your funeral... I shut myself closed to the people that cared for me the most...  But I guess the reason I did that was because I didn't want to say goodbye. I wanted something more than throwing a piece of flower as they lower you down the ground. I want a real thing. I want at least a kiss on the cheek with you whispering goodbye... " sabi ni Karylle na pumiyok na at nag simula ng umiyak, "Sorry for crying again... I can't do this without crying... Just let me cry just this once, I promise hindi na ulit... This is four years worth of tears I held back eh, you understand right?" she wiped her face and then tinrace yung pangalan ni Parker.

"Parker, it should have been me. Ako diba dapat yung mamamatay? It wasn't supposed to be you. Ang unfair naman eh...  I was the one who was sick, I was the one who had the signs, I was ready to die... But then I wake up only to be told na wala ka na... I didn't want to believe it, I didn't for four years... I'm thankful to your dad and your sister, who I'm sure you've already met since they come here pretty much everyday. Them, unlike me, accepted and tried to move on... I watched them move on and think how could they? Why would they? I even doubted their love for you.  You know I'm so thankful to them. They made me realize how much of a miserable person I've become... I realized that I'm the one who's got the problem... Yes, it took me four years to realize that. Sorry for taking so long to let go of that hope that you're coming back, it must have been so hard for you too, seeing your mother almost ruin her life waiting for the impossible to happen."

Karylle took a deep breath muna at nag smile genuinely. 

"I miss everything about you...I miss your voice, your kisses, your hugs, your laugh, your sweetness... I miss my favorite man in the world. You were my rock when it was just the two of us. You're the best son I could ever ask for you know? It's such a shame that He took you away from me so soon... Maybe because he needs people like you up there... Congratulations baby, you're an angel now. I miss you a lot, everyday, I know there will not be a day that I won't miss you, but I have to accept that you're gone... I know you're happy up there... That's all I could ever ask for naman. I just want you happy. I want you safe. I want you to never get hurt. God will protect you up there, I know it... I love you Jose Parker." she said at yumuko para halikan dun sa may picture ni Parker. 

"K, okay ka lang?" 

Karylle turned around to see Vice walking towards her with Hopia holding his left hand. He sat beside her and sat Hopia on his lap.

Karylle leaned her head on Vice's shoulder and took Hopia's hand in her, squeezing it gently.

"Thank you for bringing me back. Sorry talaga." sabi ni Karylle at tiningnan si Vice. 

Ngumiti si Vice at kiniss si Karylle passionately, "Alam ko namang babalik ka eh."

"I love you so much Vice." sabi ni Karylle at niyakap ng mahigpit si Vice at pati na rin si Hope.

"Teka lang," Vice pulled back at hinawakan ang kamay ni Karylle, "You know there's one more thing na gusto ni Parker na gawin mo eh."

"Ha?"

"You need to stop saying sorry." He smirked thinking back to time when she said that to him.

"Okay."

"Patawarin mo na sarili mo okay?"

"I will boss."

"Then do it now."

"What do you mean?"

"Ngayon na, in front of Parker, forgive yourself, let that burden go." he squeezed her hand tighter and gave her a nod.

Huminga si Karylle ng malalim at nagsalita ulit, "Karylle, you're okay." after saying that, she felt her lungs fill up air again at ngumiti na lang sya, "I'm okay." she repeated at ngumiti kina Vice at Hopia. 

"Group hug nga!" encourage ni Vice at niyakap si Karylle at Hopia ng mahigpit.

 "Vice, salamat..." sabi ni Karylle at nag look up kay Vice. Vice kissed the tip of her nose before they all pulled away from the hug.

Hope was left naman na nakaupo na sa lap ng mommy na. Karylle tucked a strand of hair behind her daughter's ear at tinitigan lang ito with a big smile.

"Let's start again okay?" sabi ni Karylle kay Hope.

"Let's just keep moving on." sabi naman ni Vice na kinuha ang kamay ni Karylle at hinalikan ito. 

 

 

 

 

**_The day was November 12, 2024._ **

 

 

 

**_Happy 11th birthday, Jose Parker Viceral._ **

 

 

 

 

 

**_Rest in peace._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_If I should tumble if I should fall_

_Would any one hear me screaming behind these castle walls_

 

**_//                                                                 Fin._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just share a quote that I found which I thought is really quite relevant and fit for this ending. I was going to put it somewhere but I couldn't so dito na lang...  
> “The truth is, unless you let go, unless you forgive yourself, unless you forgive the situation, unless you realize that the situation is over, you cannot move forward.”  
> Honestly, basing it sa story na toh or not, it's true diba? You have to let go of the past and move forward. No good is gonna come by dwelling on the past...   
> Aww man! Anyway... Guys... THAT'S IT. That's the end of Castle Walls. Please don't ask me to write for a book 2 because after the last few chapters, I'm emotionally drained.   
> I don't know where to begin to be honest... Marami akong gustong pasalamatan but ayokong mag name ng mga names dahil natatakot akong may makalimutan ako hahaha, basta... Yung mga final chapters na may dedication to people, I wanna thank those guys for being there for me simula't sapol pa lang ng story, Superr Poops, you know who you are. Thank you for being the best! I love you guys so much. HAPPY 1ST MOTMOT! :*  
> Vicerylle babies... How can I not? Each and every single one of you... Thank you for making this such an amazing journey.. Kayo ang nag inspire at motivate sa'kin para magsulat, so I don't understand why you guys are thanking me. I should be thanking all of you. Kung wala kayo, wala naman talagang Castle Walls eh ;) Thank you sa suporta, I really am so grateful!!! Hindi nyo lang alam kung gaano ko tinetreasure lahat ng comments at love nyo for me at lalo na for this story. This started out as nothing, as in wala naman talaga toh, this was just a little project to get me out the real world kapag stressed ako... Castle Walls was my stress relief, it's my exit sa reality... Thank you guys for joining me in this adventure. You guys are the awesome, I am so blessed to have gotten to know most of you <3  
> Vice & Karylle - You probably won't even read this but I love you. Salamat sa happiness. I say na temporary happiness lang toh, but I'll take any happiness dahil sayang naman diba? Stay perfect my flawless ship. Hopia or not, I will forever support you two. ♥
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH ♥ 
> 
>  
> 
> lots of love- @pamlegs / Trinkernathy


	48. (Special Chapter #1) Christmas

This was their fouth Christmas celebration without Parker, the year was 2024. 

For this year, since na-accept na naman ni Karylle ang pagka wala ng anak at parang naging back to normal na din ang pamilya nila. Well, as normal as it could get. Hindi naman madali na kalimutan yung nangyari. Unlike the past three years na nag celebrate sila sa bahay ng pamilya ni Vice or sa bahay ng pamilya ni Karylle, this year, they decided to celebrate Christmas sa sarili nilang bahay. Silang tatlo kasama ang mga close friends nilang hindi sila iniwan, sina Billy, Vhong at Anne. Syempre kasama naman ng tatlo ang respective partners/asawa at mga anak nila.

Billy, after four years ay nakipag balikan at nagpakasal na sa long time girlfriend nito na si Nikki Gil. The two are living happily sa US, umuwi lang sila para makipag celebrate sa Viceral's at mag spend din naman ng New Year kasama ang pamilya ni Nikki. Si Vhong naman ay kasal na rin sa non-showbiz girlfriend nito at nag e-expect na naman ng bagong anak. Si Anne ay kasal na rin for 2 years kay Erwan. They have a one year old daughter na rin which they named Darlene Jade. 

3 PM pa lang ay abala na sa pag luluto si Karylle kahit na sinabi naman ni Vice dito na wag masyado ma-stress sa pag luluto dahil konti lang naman sila at mag dadala naman ng mga pagkain ang mga bisita nilang pupunta. Galing sa supermarket si Vice kasama si Hopia na may dalang carrier bags para sa mga ihahanda nila tonight.

"Mommy, we're back!" sabi ni Vice at naabutan sa kusina si Karylle na naka apron, messy bun at nakatapak lang.

Nilapitan ni Hopia ang mommy nya at nag tiptoe para makita kung ano ang niluluto nito, "What's that?"

"How's your trip to the supermarket baby?" tanong ni Karylle na nag stop muna sa pag hahalo ng pasta sauce at binuhat ang anak nya. 

Lumapit din naman si Vice sa mag ina nya at tiningnan ang apat na kawali at kaserolang nakasalang ngayon sa cooker. Napakamot sa ulo si Vice kaya naman tiningnan ito ni Karylle, "May problema daddy?"

"Diba sabi ko naman sa'yo na wag ka magpaka pagod sa pagluluto." sabi ni Vice na natatawa.

"Hey, bumabawi lang naman ako... Ang tagal ko na ring hindi nakakapag luto ng ganito." sabi ni Karylle habang pinapatikim yung pasta sauce kay Hopia.

"Is this for the spaghetti mommy?"  sa tanong ni Hopia ay tumango naman si Karylle.

"Patikim nga." sabi ni Vice na aagawin sana kay Karylle yung spoon, pero hindi siya hinayaan ni Karylle at nag smirk lang sa asawa, "Aba, misis, bakit ayaw mong try ko?"

"Hindi pa sya ready." sabi ni Karylle na may kislap sa mga mata nito.

"Ganyan yan, favoritism." sabi ni Vice na kumunot ang noo.

Natawa naman pareho sina Karylle at Hopia, nag pababa na si Hopia at tumakbo naman ito sa living room para maglaro muna. Si Vice naman ay nakatayo parin sa kusina kasama si Karylle na tinutulungan ang asawa.

"Adobo?" sabi ni Vice nung makita yung sangkap para sa gagawing adobo ni Karylle.

"Yeah... Favorite mo.... Favorite din ni Parker." sabi ni Karylle na imbis na sumimangot ay ngumiti.

"I miss that kid." sabi ni Vice at inakbayan si Karylle at hinalikan ito sa temple.

"Kaya nga eh, wala ng kasing takaw mo tuloy dito sa bahay" natatawang sabi ni Karylle.

Napatingin naman sa kanya si Vice na parang may iniisip, "Gusto mo gawa tayo ng bagong baby?"

"Ewan ko sa'yo Vice." sabi ni Karylle at nag pull away sa akbay ni Vice. Kinurot nya rin ito sa bewang at umiling na natatawa.

"Sa New Year, kasabay ng mga putukan." suggest ni Vice na nag wi-wiggle ang mga eyebrows.

"Alam mo, dinidistract mo ko, dun ka nga." tinulak ni Karylle papalabas ng kusina si Vice na natatawa parin sa sinabi ng asawa nya, "At isa pa, matanda ka na, baka mapagkamalang lolo ka ng anak natin."

"Talaga lang Karylle ha???" 

"Joke lang babe hahaha." sabay bawi ni Karylle at kiniss si Vice sa lips quickly.

 

 

~

 

"Fiveeeee......"

 

"Four!!!!"

 

"Three......."

 

"Twoooooooo"

 

"One!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

 

"Merry Christmas!!!!" sabay sabay bati ng lahat at inunom yung champagne na hawak nila.

"Merry Christmas mommy." sabi ni Vice at binigyan ng matamis na halik si Karylle. Tumakbo naman si Hopia papunta sa mommy't daddy nya at hinug ang dalawa sa bewang. Binuhat sya ni Vice at hinalikan sa magkabilang cheeks, "Merry Christmas Princess."

"Merry Christmas baby." sabi ni Karylle na binigyan ng smack kiss ang daughter nya sa lips sabay ayos sa buhok nito.

The Viceral's turned to their guests na halatang nag e-enjoy din sa company ng mga partners at anak nila. Si Anne ay nakaupo sa sofa habang kausap si Nikki, si Erwan naman ay karga ang baby girl nila ni Anne na kausap si Billy, while si Vhong ay kasama ang misis nya at dalawang anak na nag uusap in a circle.

"Guys, tara sa garden." sabi ni Billy at niyaya ang lahat.

Kumislap din naman ang mga mata ni Vhong sa sinabi ni Billy kaya nahalata ni Vice na may alam ito sa mga mangyayari.

Nag speedwalk si Vice para maabutan si Vhong at inakbayan ito na parang nagbabanta, "Ano toh Navarro?"

"Wala 'to brad. Maganda to, promise." sabi ni Vhong at kumindat din kay Karylle.

"Wala namang stripper dyan diba?" tanong ni Karylle na nanliit ang mga mata.

"Hahahaha, we wish K." sabi ni Billy na binawi din agad ng makita ang stare ni Nikki sa kanya, "Joke lang syempre, yuck yun."

"Bad yun guys." sabi ni Erwan na umiling sa mga boys at inakbayan si Anne habang karga parin ang daughter nilang si Darlene. 

 

Pagkadating nila sa garden ng Viceral's ay nagulat sila dahil may manong dun na nag si-sindi ng mga paper lanterns.

Billy led the group sa 11 lanterns na naka sindi na, just waiting to be set free. 

"Here guys, take your own." sabi ni Billy na inaabutan ang lahat. Naka-marka naman sa mukha ng lahat ang confusion. Lalo na sa faces nina Vice at Karylle.

Inabutan din ni Billy si Hope ng lantern pero hindi si Darlene dahil masyado pa itong bata. 

"What's this?" tanong ni Karylle.

"This is for Parker." sabi ni Billy na ngumiti sadly kina Vice at Karylle, "This is for his memory."  sabi ni Billy at pinalipad ang sa kanya.

Nagka tinginan naman si Vice at Karylle at tumango sabay ngiti kina Billy at Vhong.

Isa-isa ng nag wish ang mga bisita nila for Parker, para sa kanila, para sa pamilya nila at pinalipad yung paper lanterns. When it was Viceral's turn to wish, nauna na si Vice.

"Jose Parker, I hope you're happy. That's all I want to wish you../ Merry Christmas anak, we miss you so much..." sabi ni Vice at pinalipad yung lantern nya, "I love you Pogi." sabi ni Vice na pabulong habang pinapanood lumipad yung lantern nya. He turned to Karylle after at nakitang nakatitig din sa lantern na kapapalipad lang nya si Karylle. He smiled at her when she finally turned to him. 

Karylle cleared her throat before speaking, "Baby, miss ka na ni mommy. Sobra actually, kung maibabalik ko lang ang oras, I wished inuwi kita agad dito para mas nakasama ka ng daddy mo.. I'm sorry for being selfish, I'm sorry sa mga pagkukulang ko sa'yo... I know it's too late to change that for you now, pero I promise babawi ako... Kung hindi sa'yo, sa kapatid mong si Hope.... I love you Parker. Merry Christmas my son." sabi ni Karylle at pinalipad na rin ang lantern nya. Vice grabbed her shoulder at iniyakap si Karylle sa dibdib nya. 

Anne walked to Hopia at nag kneel down para maging ka-level sya ng bata, "It's your turn princess, wish what you want for yourself, for your Kuya Parker." sabi ni Anne habang hinahaplos ang buhok ng bata.

"Papa God, I hope you're looking after my Kuya Parker there in heaven.  I wish that he's always smiling and laughing and getting all the food that he wants hehe." Nag turn din naman sina Vice at Karylle kay Hopia at natawa sa sinabi ng bata. Anne stood up para bigyan ng space sina Vice at Karylle. The parents knelt down at tiningnan din si Hope para mag signal to continue, "I also wish that my family stays like this forever. Please don't make my mommy sad again. I love my mommy so much. Me and daddy loves her so much. Thank you Papa God." the little girl finished and then pinalipad na rin yung lantern nya.

Vice turned to Karylle at nag smile dito. Karylle couldn't help but get teary eyed sa sinabi ng anak nya. Vice stood up pero si Karylle ay niyakap lang muna si Hope.

 

Karylle whispered in Hope's ear, "You make mommy happy."


	49. (Special Chapter #2) One Year

**_Set a year after the Epilogue_ **

 

"Vice, is Hopia ready?" tanong ni Karylle mula sa kitchen habang nilalagay yung mga ginawa nyang sandwiches into a tupperware. 

Sumulpot naman si Vice sa may pinto ng kusina na nag papatuyo ng buhok at munting towel lang na nakatali sa bewang nya ang suot. Nung pagtingin ni Karylle ay napataas ang kilay nito at binigyan ng look si Vice as if to say 'Are you teasing me?'.

"Ano ulit yun mommy?" tanong ni Vice na naka-smirk habang naglalakad palapit kay Karylle. Si Karylle naman ay lumayo muna sa counter at umikot sa island ng kusina para layuan si Vice.

"Viceral, kwarenta ka na, wag ng immature, ayusin mo muna yung anak mo." sabi ni Karylle na nakagrin at pilit winawarningan si Vice. Masyado nya ng kilala ang asawa nya, alam nya kasing hindi mag papaawat ito hangga't hindi sya naiinis, or in his words, "nalalambing".

"Ana Karylle, mukha ka lang eighteen pero kwarenta ka na rin!" sabi ni Vice na tumatawa at sinusundan ang bawat pag layo ni Karylle sa kanya.

Nag pull ng shocked face kunwari si Karylle at nag pretend na nasaktan sya sa sinabi ni Vice, "Alam mong ayaw ng babae na nireremind sya about her age." sabi ni Karylle na nag cross arms at nag lean back sa island counter para kunwari nag tatampo sya. It was the only way na tigilan na sya ni Vice.

"Sinong niloloko mo?" sabi ni Vice na tumatawa at binuhat sya by grabbing on to her waist and lifting her up over his shoulder.

"Vice! Oh my goodness!!! Daddy ibaba mo ko!" sabi ni Karylle na napakapit ng mahigpit sa hubad ng katawan ni Vice at tinakpan ang bibig para mapigil ang pag sigaw pa nya.

Inikot ikot ni Vice si Karylle na parang batang tuwang tuwa pa sa pang aasar nya. Si Karylle naman ay hampas lang ng hampas sa likod ni Vice para ibaba sya.

"I swear to Vice, no sex--"

Hindi pa man natatapos yung sentence ni Karylle ay agad na syang binaba ni Vice at napakamot ng ulo, "Ang OA naman, yan na nakababa ka na." sabi ni Vice at napakagat ng labi.

"Pervert!"

"Ikaw kaya nag sabi!" parang batang sagot ni Vice pabalik.

"Mga kahinaan mo talaga." tumatawang sabi ni Karylle na nag wa-walk away kay Vice, pabalik sa ginagawa nya.

"O zsa zsa padilla, tingnan ko muna yung mini me mo.. Baka maglagay na naman ng ice cream sa bag nya yun."

"Oh yeah, di ko naisip yan." sabi ni Karylle na natawa na lang din.

 

-.-.-.-

 

"Princess, ready ka na daw ba tanong ni mommy mo?" pag tanong ni Vice kasabay ng pagbukas nya ng pinto ng anak nya.

Naabutan naman nyang nakadapa si Hopia sa may kama nito at nanonood sa iPad nya. Marinig pa lang ang sounds ay alam na ni Vice ang pinapanood ng anak nya. 

"Si Kuya Parker na naman?" tanong ni Vice na napangiti sadly bago tinabihan si Hope sa may kama at hinahaplos ang likod nito para umupo yung bata.

Umupo naman si Hope pero dala-dala pa rin nito ang iPad sa pag upo nya, kaya naman lalong tinamaan ng kalungkutan si Vice ng makita ng mas malapitan ang pumanaw nyang anak sa screen ng ipad. 

"Can you teach me the song daddy?" sabi ni Hopia habang nakangiti sa pinapanood nya.

Vice wrapped his arms around Hope at niyakap ito papalapit sa kanya. He stared at the ipad screen and then hinalikan sa ulo si Hope. 

"Kung buhay lang yang kuya mo, sya mismo mag tuturo sayo nyan eh." sabi ni Vice habang hinahaplos sa ulo si Hope na nakayakap parin sa kanya.

Vice felt hot tears threatenign to pour out his eyes kaya naman napasinghot na lang sya para pigilan ito from falling. Napalook up naman si Hope nung napansin ang pag c-crack ng boses ng daddy nya. She pulled away gently at hinawakan magkabilang pisngi ng daddy nya, dropping the ipad to one side. She knelt on the bed and placed kisses on Vice's forehead, nose and finally his lips. 

"Sorry daddy." sabi nito at nag pout dahil napaiyak nya ang daddy nya.

"No princess, wala kang ginawa." sabi ni Vice to assure her daughter and placed a gentle kiss on Hope's forehead too, "I just miss your kuya too."

"Ehem.." napalingon ang mag ama sa direksyon kung saan nandun ang pinto at nakita si Karylle na nakacross arms pero teary eyed na rin.

"Mommy's crying too!" sabi ni Hope at tinuro pa si Karylle while pouting dahil she felt bad.

Lumapit si Karylle sa kanila at niyakap ang mag-ama nya, "Dalawin natin si pogi bago tayo pumuntang airport." sabi ni Karylle which Vice agreed on.

 

-.-.-.-

 

They approached Parker's grave na nakakarga si Hope kay Karylle. Vice had one hand holding on to Karylle's left hand, while yung isang kamay naman nya ay may dalang isang box ng pizza na tinake out nila before going sa cemetery.

Bago pa sila makarating sa puntod ni Parker ay nagpababa na si Hope sa mommy nya at nauna ng tumakbo papunta sa puntod ng kuya nya. She placed the single stemmed na white rose na hawak nya sa may tombstone ni Parker at umupo sa may tapat mismo. Vice and Karylle followed shortly after at naupo rin sa gilid ni Hopia.

"Pogi, eto favorite mo o, ang daming pepperoni nito." sabi ni Vice as he placed a slice of pizza on a tissue at pinatong ito sa may gilid ng tombstone ni Parker.

Si Karylle naman ay nag sindi ng isang kandila at nilagay rin ito sa may puntod ni Parker. She used her index finger again para i-trace ang letters ng pangalan nito habang napapangiti ng konti. Vice noticed this kaya naman tinitigan nya lang si Karylle for a long time. Masyado namang feel ni Karylle yung ginagawa nya kaya parang may sarili na naman itong mundo at napansin si Vice. 

They stayed for another ten minutes bago nagyaya ng umalis si Karylle dahil baka ma-late pa sila sa flight nila. Naunang tumayo si Karylle at tinulungan si Hope. Vice remained sat down on grass while staring at Parker's tombstone. He looked up  nung hinawakan ni Karylle yung balikat nya.

"Una na muna kayo mommy." nakangiting sabi ni Vice at tumango once.

Karylle squeezed his shoulder to comfort him bago sya umalis papunta ng kotse kasama si Hope to give Vice some privacy with their son. 

 "Kuyaaaaaa," sabi ni Vice habang nakapatong ang isang kamay sa may pangalan ni Parker, "Mag babakasyon lang kami sandali ha, baka kasi mamiss mo kami agad." sabi ni Vice at napangiti.

He moved the slice of pizza to one side at ginawa yung kaninang ginagawa ni Karylle, which was tracing Parker's name with his finger. 

"Nakita mo ba ang mommy mo kanina? Hindi na sya masyadong umiiyak ngayon," sabi ni Vice na napakagat labi, "She's back to being her strong self... Nakakatuwa lang diba? Pero sana wag mong isipin na porket hindi na kami umiiyak ay hindi ka na namin namimiss... Na hindi kami malungkot dahil di ka namin kasama... Kasi anak, walang araw na hindi ka namin iniisip. Lalo na si daddy." Vice quickly wiped the tears on his cheeks at napalook down sa may damo, "I lost you twice, ayun yung masakit eh...  Una nung tinaboy ko mommy mo, na kasalanan ko... And the second time, iniwan kita, kasalanan ko din..."  

Bago pa patuloy na mag salita si Vice ay napigilan sya ng may makita syang isang puting paro-paro na dumapo sa may kamay nya. He watched as it stayed on his hand for a second and then moved to fly on top of the pizza.  Tumawa na lang si Vice at napailing dahil hindi rin sya makapaniwala sa co-incidence na yun. He looked up at the sky at umiling while still laughing, "Hay nako, Parker."

After another minute or so, nagpaalam na rin si Vice kay Parker at lumakad pabalik ng kotse. Sumakay sya sa backseat kasama ang pamilya nya. Karylle grabbed his hand pagsakay palang nya at binigyan sya ng meaningful look while tightly holding on to his hand. Vice bent forward para halikan si Karylle dahil nasa gitna nila si Hopia.

"Okay lang ako." sabi ni Vice to assure his wife at ngumiti ng maliit.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" sabi ni Hope excitedly at nag bobounce pa sa seat nya.

"Tara na po manong." sabi ni Vice sa driver at nag grin kay Hope.

"Saan ba tayo punta?" tanong ni Karylle kay Hope.

"Sa Bor-Borcay. Beach!" sabi ni Hopia since hindi nya mapronounce ng maayos.

"Hindi mo naman pala alam eh, uwi na lang tayo. Dun ka na lang sa pool." sabi ni Vice na nagbibiro.

"Bad daddy!" sabi ni Hope sabay pout at tinalikuran si Vice.

Tinawanan na lang ni Karylle ang eksena ng mag-ama nya and then napatingin kay Vice since nakatitig ito sa kanya.

"Bata bata paano ka ginawa..." sabi ni Vice while staring at Karylle with a playful smile at nag g-glance down kay Hope as if he was trying to say something kay Karylle.

Pinandilatan sya ng mata ni Karylle at napailing sa pagka childish nito, "Tigilan mo ko Viceral, ica-cancel ko tong flight na 'to."

"Nandun pa kaya yung sofa? Pag nandun pa... Alam mo na, mi." sabi ni Vice at nag wiggle ng eyebrows nya kay Karylle.

"Ano sige?" tanong ni Karylle habang nakataas ang isang kilay, "Tuloy mo yan ng sa sofa ka matulog."

"Pag nandun pa edi wow throwback... Tas iuuwi ko para gawing souvenir." sabi ni Vice na tuwang tuwa sa sarili nya.

"That's the final blow, sa sofa ka na talaga matutulog.." sabi ni Karylle at pinalo si Vice.

"Blow?"

"Oh my gosh Vice!"

"Tabi ulit tayo sa sofa!" dumila si Vice kay Karylle.

"Mag kape ka nga ng bumalik man kahit konting hiya dyan sa katawan mo." joke ni Karylle at natutuwa na rin kahit papano kay Vice.

 

-.-.-.-

 

They arrived in Boracay and met up with their group of friends na kasama nila sa bakasyon na 'to, nandun sina Vhong with his family, Anne with Erwan and their baby girl na si Darlene, Billy with Nikki who's expecting a baby, and Teddy with his family. Nag punta muna sa sari-sarili nilang rooms ang mag papamilya. Si Vice naman ay tuwang tuwa nung pinakita nya kay Karylle yung room na kinuha niya. 

"Exact same room?" tanong ni Karylle once nakapasok na sila sa kanilang suite.

"Mas modern nga lang, pero this is the same suite." sabi ni Vice at inakbayan si Karylle.

"Where's my room?" sabi ni Hopia pero tumakbo na ito agad papasok sa isang kwarto bago nakasagot sina Vice.

Vice took Karylle's hand and walked over to the living room. Binuhat nya from under the knees si Karylle at binaba ang asawa gently sa may sofa with a smirk on his face.

"Pwede na 'to para kay Parker Jr." sabi ni Vice at pumatong bigla kay Karylle. 

Bago pa makapag salita para kumontra si Karylle ay tinakpan na ito ni Vice using his mouth to give her a kiss.

 

Meanwhile.. Si Hope naman ay busyng busy sa pag iinspect nung kwarto kaya nung napagod ito ay pumunta sa may balcony. She was amazed at the view of the beach from their room kaya naman nag tiptoe pa ito habang nakahaway sa may rail ng balcony. From her position, she didn't look entirely safe. Nag tatalon pa ito sa may balcony at ginagamit yung rail as monkey bars para makita lalo yung beach.  Nakahang lang sya sa may rail habang nakatitig sa beach nung nasabit ang tsinelas nito sa may babang bakal nung rail ng balcony. Like a normal five year old, nalungkot ito at sinubukang abutin yung tsinelas nya.  Mas naging delikado naman si Hope sa ginagawa nya dahil nakahawak lang sya sa bakal while yung upper body nya ay nakalusot at nakalawit in between the bars of the rails. 

"Pretty!" sabi ni Hope na nadistract sa pag-abot ng tsinelas nya ng may makita syang puting paro-paro. The same kind na nakita ni Vice back in the cemetery.

Parang nalimutan na ng bata ang tsinelas nya at sinundan na lang yung paro-paro papasok sa loob ng kwarto. She was happily chasing it around hanggang sa mapagod ito at umupo sa sahig. Dumapo naman ang paro-paro sa may ilong nya kaya napa-grin si Hope. She slowly stood up at nag lakad palabas ng kwarto kung saan nakita nya ang parents nyang nag uusap sa may kusina. 

"Hope, what's that?" tanong ni Karylle na nilapitan ang anak para tingnan yung nasa ilong nito.

"Butter-pwy" sabi ni Hope na pabulong.

Nung lumapit si Vice ay napangiti sya dahil naalala nya yung paro-parong dumapo rin sa kanya. Lumipad papalayo yung paro-paro nung makalapit si Vice.

"Hulog tsinewas ko sa balcony mommy, tas I tried to get it pero I can't po." sabi ni Hope na ikinagulat nila Vice dahil alam nilang unsafe yun.

"Princess, diyos ko, buti na lang walang nangyari sa'yong masama." sabi ni Vice at napaluhod para hawakan magkabilang balikat ni Hope.

"The butter-pwy came and then I chased it." sabi ni Hope na nakaturo sa paro-parong lumilipad lipad parin over her head.

Dahil sa sinabi ni Hope ay napatingin sina Vice at Karylle sa paro-paro and then nagtinginan. They smiled at each other bago niyakap si Hope ng sabay.

"Thanks kuya pogi." sabi ni Karylle while staring at the butterfly habang kayakap din si Hope.


	50. Alternate Ending: The One Where They Live Happily Ever After

**_"Time of death... 12:01 AM"_ **

 

 

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

 

**Karylle's POV**

 

"Kung inaakala mo... Ang pag-ibig ko'y magbabago..." I heard a familiar song as someone stroke my hand.

The song stopped and may batang lalaking nag salita. 

"Daddy, I'm hungry!!!"

 _Parker_. I thought.

"Aba, kakakain lang natin anak."

Then I heard more noises... Pag bukas at pag sarado ata ng pinto. Then a high pitched voice came after.

"Parker I bought foooood!" 

I can't be wrong, the voice belonged to Anne Curtis. 

Ano ba nangyayari... Bakit ang sakit ng katawan ko. I wanted to open my eyes and see what was going on around me but there was something that's stopping me. Bakit feeling ko ang tagal ko ng di gumagalaw. Bakit parang nakalimutan ko na kung paano imulat ang mga mata ko?

As I listened in to the conversation which I assumed was between Vice, Anne and Parker. I slowly moved my fingers, sinubukan kong pakiramdaman ang sheet ng kama. One step at time. 

Tumigil naman sa pagsasalita si Anne and then I heard a gasp.

"Oh my God Vice."

"A-ano?" sabi ni Vice at naramdaman ko ang pag galaw nya sa upuan nya dahil nakapatong ang kamay nya sa isang kamay ko. 

"She-she just moved...." sabi ni Anne na gulat na gulat, "Her fingers just moved! Did you not see that?!" 

I heard footsteps coming towards me. Little ones, so it must be Parker. I felt his warm hand on the hand of which fingers I just tried to move. He lifted that hand and placed it on the side of his cheek. 

"Mommy?" 

With that, I tried to move my hand again. The one that was on his cheek. I stroked his cheek with my thumb. Ang hindi ko alam ay nag form na pala ng smile ang mga labi ko. I heard another gasp. This time, I'm sure kay Vice naman galing yun dahil napahawak sya bigla sa isa kong kamay at niyakap ko.

"Mommy... Oh my God, Karylle.." sabi nya at hinalikan ako sa noo.

"D-d-daddy" I said almost in a whisper at ngumiti ulit.

"I'll get the doctor!" sabi naman ni Anne at tumakbo papalabas ng kwarto.

When it was just the three of us. Hindi ko pa rin magawang buksan ang mga mata ko. I wanted to, gustong gusto kong makita ang pagmumukha ng mag-ama ko, pero... Pero I'm scared na kapag binuksan ko ang mga mata ko, umasa lang ako sa wala. Baka panaginip lang to.  Hindi ba't may sakit ako? Hindi ba't kapapanganak ko lang... What happened to me? Bakit ako nakahiga sa hospital bed ngayon? I feel pain don't get me wrong, but for a stubborn cancer patient, I should be feeling way worse. 

"Karylle?"

"Vice, totoo ba to?"

"Mommy open your eyes na, you've been asleep for 5 months you're so lazy!" I heard Parker say kaya naman nag taka ako lalo.

"Mommy, totoo to."

"H-hindi ako nananaginip?" I asked them, still trying my hardest to keep my eyes shut.

I felt a pair of lips on mine, it was a short but longing kiss. The kind that would normally get any girl swept off her feet. This time since hindi naman ako nakatayo, at iba naman ang circumstances namin, I just opened my eyes.  Totoo nga. Hindi nga to panaginip. 

 _My two boys_. 

Pareho lang silang nakatingin sakin with huge grins on their faces. I tried to smile back pero my brows just ended up knotting. 

"What happened?" tanong ko looking at Vice.

"Were you trying to be Sleeping Beauty mommy?"

I turned to Parker at natawa. 

"There's a lot you need to know." sabi ni Vice at naging seryoso ang mukha.

"How come I'm okay? Nasaan si... Nasaan ang baby natin?" I asked Vice, the panic kicked in.  Sinubukan kong umupo sa kama pero tinulak lang akong pabalik ni Vice sa kama para humiga.

"Hope is fine. Everything is okay now." sabi ni Vice na parang naluluha. 

"We're both okay mommy." sabi ni Parker kaya naman nagtaka ako lalo.

 

Before I could ask further questions sa mag-ama ko, naputol ang moment naming tatlo ng bumalik si Anne sa room na may kasamang doctor. Kitang kita ko sa pagmumukha ng doctor ang pagkagulat din. She came near me at ngumiti, "Dra Bustamante..." sabi ko at nag smile back.

"Ang lakas mo talaga kay Lord." sabi ni Dra Bustamante at niyakap ako, "I don't know whether to call this a miracle or-"

"Doc, can I say something?"

"Yes Mr Viceral, you can say it now." sabi ni Dra Bustamante na nakangiti sa asawa ko.

Ngumiti si Vice, "I told you so."

"Anne, ikaw na lang mag explain please." sabi ko kay Anne na nakanganga parin sakin pero kita ko mukha nya naman ang tuwa.

Lumapit si Anne at tumayo behind Parker, "Girrrrrl!" sabi ni Anne at hinakawan ang braso ko, "Welcome back!"

 

Once umalis si Dra Bustamante para iwan sina Vice na mag explain ng lahat ng nangyari, hindi nag patumpik tumpik pa si Vice. He asked me what I can remember, sinabi ko naman sa kanya na kahit medyo malabo ang memory ko, naaalala ko yung nangyari before I went into labor. Yung gabing sinabi ko sa kanya na may cancer parin ako na itinago sa kanya. Yung gabing nag away pa sila ni Parker dahil sa pagtatampo ng anak namin sa kanya. Yung gabing nawalan ako ng malay at pag gising ko'y nasa hospital na ako at nanganganak kasama si Mama. I also told him na naalala kong may narinig akong iyak galing sa sanggol, which I assumed was our baby. I turned to him at tumango sya, confirming na anak nga namin yun. May daughter na kami. Daughter na hanggang ngayon hindi ko parin nakikita. Hindi ko parin naka karga. They told me not to worry dahil on the way na naman daw sina Mama kasama si Hope. Si Hope na five months na. 

"Now that I've told you what I can remember... Ikaw naman Vice... Tell me what I don't know." I said at nagtinginan silang dalawa ni Anne. Pinatong naman ni Anne bigla ang kamay nya sa ulo ni Parker at hinalikan nito ang ulo ng anak ko.

Parker looked up at ngumiti kay Anne.

"What did Parker mean by ' _We're both okay now_ '?" tanong ko first of all.

Vice moved forward on his chair bago nag simulang mag salita. He grabbed my hand with both of his at doon muna nag focus, "The night na dinala kita sa hospital... Iniwan ko si Parker sa bahay..."

"Yes?" sabi ko na may worry sa boses ko, I felt his hold tighten, I grabbed my son's hand at hinaplos ito. 

"Naaksidente sya that night K." sabi ni Vice sabay pag look up sa'kin.

Maybe he thought magagalit ako sa kanya. Maybe he thought I'd lashed out and blame him for everything. My feelings were far from that. I felt bad. I felt guilty. Siguro for the past months, sarili nya ang sinisi nya sa nangyari. 

"K, I'm sorry... Napabayaan ko anak natin." sabi ni Vice na nag pipigil ng luha. I sat up this time at niyakap sya. 

"Vice, wag..." sabi ko sa kanya habang hinahaplos ang likod nya. 

"Akala ko mawawala kayong lahat sa'kin..."

"Vice...." umiling ako at hinalikan na lang sya sa noo, "No.."

"I'm okay now mommy!" sabi ni Parker at tumalon paakyat ng kama at nakiyakap narin sa'min.

"Ikaw kasing bata ka ang kulit kulit mo." sabi ni Vice pero niyakap ng mas mahigpit si Parker.

I looked up for a second and saw Anne tearing up as well, I smirked at her, "Oh stop it you guys. Naiiyak ako sa pag MMK nyo dyan."

 

Right after our family moment ay kinandong ko si Parker and let them tell the rest of the story. After I gave birth to Hope, I went into a coma. I've been in a coma for 5 months. During those five months, binigyan sila ng choice ng mga doctors, whether to let me die of my cancer or go on with my treatment even though may 20% chance lang na it would work and I'd wake up. Vice also told me na after one month palang ay gusto ng mag give up ng mga doctors ko dahil I wasn't responding well to it, there came a point na they had to bring me back to life dahil nag flat line ako. Luckily I came back. Call it a miracle daw pero I came back. After that flat line incident ay naging stable na daw ang kalagayan ko. The doctors said that all they could do was wait, since they gave me another flag to say na clear na daw of cancer cells. They waited five months. Until ngayon nga dahil nagising na ako. 

Sabi ni Vice, sabi daw sa kanila ng mga doctor, baka matagalan pa sa five months, pero para sa kanila daw, yung five months na yun, walang wala lang. Naisip ko naman, five months. Kahit unconscious ako, kahit wala akong alam sa nangyayari, nanghihinayang parin ako. Nanghihinayang ako dahil five months ko ding hindi nakasama tong pamilya ko. Five months akong kinailangan ng pamilya ko, lalo na nung bagong anak ko. Habang nag k-kwento si Vice ay hindi ko na napigilang maiyak.

"Hindi ko man nakita ang unang pag smile ni Hope... Yung pagmulat ng mata nya..." I said as tears drop from my eyes.

"Mommy, no, no..." sabi ni Parker at tinakpan ang bibig ko at pinunasan mga luha ko habang umiiling.

"Miss ka rin ng baby natin K." sabi ni Vice at ngumiti sadly, "Wag ka ng umiyak.." Vice reached to touch my cheek, "Ang importante, ikaw na ang mag aalaga sa kanya ngayon, mababawi ko na rin ang tulog ko." pabirong sabi ni Vice kaya naman natawa ako ulit despite my pag d-drama. 

Vice carried on with his stories to try and keep me up with everything that has happened in the last five months. Tinulungan din naman sya ni Parker and Anne with some of it. They talked about my business, Showtime, Parker's school, his crush, his new friends. They also talked about Hope Iya Viceral. Our new baby. Sa kwento palang nila ay di na ako mapakaling makilala ang little Angel ko. Vice said na kamukhang kamukha ko daw yung anak namin.  He saw me a few pictures from his phone which made smile pero hindi pa rin talaga ito pareho sa makita ko anak ko at makarga ko.

As Vice was showing me pictures, we all turned ng bumukas ang pinto at pumasok si Coco at Zia na may hawak na baby bag at may tulak tulak na push chair. My eyes widened sa sight ng dalawang kapatid ko. I looked instanty sa push chair at nakitang empty ito. 

Coco smirked, "Mama's got her." sabi ni Coco na lumapit sakin at niyakap ako. Zia did the same at nag group hug kaming tatlo.

"Ehem..." we pulled away from each other at nakita ko si Mama na nakangiti sakin while carrying my Hope in her arms. Stood behind her was Papa, Vhong and Billy. They all looked surprised pero happy to see me. As much as I wanted to give everyone hugs and tell them na I'm happy to see them, masyado akong sabik sa anak ko kaya naman sa kargang bata lang ni Mama ako naka-focus. 

Bumaba na muna si Parker na kanina pa nakakandong sa'kin, pero bumulong muna ito sa tenga ko, "She's really pretty like you mommy." sabi nito at hinalikan ako sa pisngi.

I don't know whether sa isip ko lang to but when Mama started walking towards me, everyone and everything just blurred, all I could focus on was the baby in her arms, the baby the was covered in pink everything. _Oh Anne Curtis_ , I thought. 

"Hope, this is your mommy," sabi ni Mama at inabot sakin ang anak ko, "Karylle, this is Hope."

As soon as I saw her, my heart melted. She looked beautiful. Hindi ko napigilang umiyak dahil sa pagka special ng moment na to sa'kin...

"Hi baby, I'm your mommy..." I whispered to her. 

I cradled her in my arms and she reached her hands up to touch my face. She smiled. I smiled too. Pero sakin may halong luha... I wiped my tears away quickly at binigyan ng soft kiss si Hope sa ilong nito. Nagulat na lang ako ng nag simula syang tumawa. I looked up at Vice and he nodded while still smiling at me. Hindi ko na rin napigilan ang sarili ko, tumawa na rin ako with her at binuhat ko sya patayo at niyakap closer to my body. 

"Favorite na agad si Mommy o." sabi ni Vice as a joke habang yakap yakap si Parker, "Favorite mo ko diba anak?" tanong naman nito kay Parker kaya umiling ako sa kanya dahil he was being silly. 

 

_Namiss ko 'to._

 

**-end of Karylle's POV-**

 

~

 

"We're so proud of you anak!" sabi ni Vice habang inaayos ang bowtie ng tuxedo ni Parker.

"Thanks dad!" sabi nito at niyakap si Vice.

Ngayon kasi ang graduation ni Parker as an elementary student. Busyng busy ang lahat sa paghahanda. Nasa kabilang room naman si Karylle with Hope dahil inaayusan nito ang anak. Sabay lumabas from Parker's room sina Parker at Vice na parehong gwapong gwapo sa suot nila. While naka tux si Parker ay naka fitted jeans at white shirt at blazer namans si Vice. The two waited for a couple of minutes bago bumaba from the room sina Karylle at Hope.

"Finally!" sabi ni Vice pero nung makita ang mag ina nya, lalo na si Karylle ay biglang natameme.

"Ano yun Mr Viceral?" sabi ni Karylle habang ina-assist sa pag baba ng hagdanan si Hope.

"Kuya looks so pogi!" sabi ni Hope at may inabot na envelope kay Parker.

"What's this princess?" tanong ni Parker at binuksan ang envelope.

Inside the envelope was a handmade card. The card had a drawing on the outside of a boy na superhero, the boy was obviously Parker dahil may P ito sa damit. Inside the car, it said, "Congratulations Kuya! I love you so much." and at the bottom, the little girl signed it with her name. 

Napa-aww naman si Parker sa tuwa kaya't niyakap nya ang baby sister nya. Vice and Karylle sighed with joy sa nakita nila. Vice even took a quick picture at pinakita ito kay Karylle.

"Ang ganda ng lahi mo Vice." sabi ni Karylle kay Vice at nag agree naman ito sabay nakaw ng halik sa misis nya.

"At kailangan talaga yun daddy?" tanong ni K na pinunasan labi ni Vice dahil nagkaroon ito ng red lipstick from kissing her, "Baka sabihin nila confused ka na naman." pabirong sabi ni K.

"As if naman hayaan mong mangyari yun, mamimiss mo si Junjun noh." sabi ni Vice kaya naman nakakuha sya ng kurot sa bewang from Karylle.

 

Umalis na ang Viceral para makarating sa venue ng graduation. Bago hayaang umalis nina Vice at Karylle si Parker to go with his friends para hanapin na ang seating nila ay tinawag na muna nila ito. Karylle didn't have to scooch down para maging ka-level ng anak dahil sa na-mana naman ng anak nya ang pagka tangkad mula kay Vice. She stroke his hair gently dahil alam nyang pinaghandaan din ni Parker ang buhok nito at ngumiti sa anak.

"Goodluck ha."

"Don't worry mom, I'm not nervous naman po eh."

"I know... Pero, mommy is."

Tumawa si Parker at nag look up sa daddy nya, "Dad.."

Binigyan ng fist bump ni Vice ang anak at tumango dito, "Sobrang proud kami sa'yo 'nak... Valedictorian eh, manang mana ka talaga sa mommy mo." 

"Haha, thank you dad." 

"Mommy, are you crying?" tanong ni Parker at na-confirm nya ito ng nag pout ang mommy nya sa kanya at tumango.

"Ang laki mo na kasi... You're growing up so fast, susunod nyan may girlfriend ka na, tapos iiwan mo na si mommy."

Nag smile na lang sa isa't isa sina Vice at Parker bago niyakap ni Parker ang mommy nya, "Mom I'm 11 years old. I've got high school and college to go. And besides, I won't ever leave you!" sabi ni Parker habang hinahaplos ang likod ng mommy nya.

Sinilip naman ni Hopia ang mommy nya na umiiyak at pinat ito sa ulo, "Mommy don't cry na." 

Karylle pulled away at ginamit si Vice as support para maka-alis na si Parker.

"I love you." sabi ni Parker bago tumalikod at sumama sa mga kaibigan nya. 

Karylle wiped her eyes at umiling kay Vice na naka-smirk lang sa kanya.

"Don't say a word Viceral." sabi ni Karylle na winarningan si Vice. He just shook his head before wrapping his arm tighter around her shoulder at kinuha ang kamay ni Hope para lumakad na sila papunta sa kanilang seats. 

 

~

 

"For my speech, I don't really want to say a lot... I just wanted to sing a song... For someone special..." sabi ni Parker ngumiti sa audience. May nag abot sa kanya ng guitar at nag simula syang mag strum, "I'll always be here for you mommy... Like you were there for me all my life... This song is for you. I love you." he said and blew a kiss towards Karylle's direction.

Vice wrapped an around around Karylle and kissed her temple. Karylle turned to Vice quickly and smiled, "He's a good kid."

 

 

The song Parker sang and dedicated for his mommy was Butterfly Fly Away.


End file.
